


Second Chance

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Gunslinger Girl
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 87,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. After killing Lauro, Elsa tries to end her own life but fate intervenes and spares her. She is soon given a newer and kinder handler but will the past still haunt her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So my last work didn't do so hot plus I've struggled to write it. As such, I have decided to make some progress on my next work starring Elsa de Sica on the one year anniversary of my first Gunslinger Girl story which also starred Elsa. I just can't stand her tragic fate so I've decided to create a new destiny and hopefully a happier outcome for her. I hope you enjoy this new work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

In Rome the darkness of the night sky engulfed the whole of the city while the only source of light in this dark abyss was the artificial glow of lamps. The still darkness of the night sky lay undisturbed in the city except for a park downtown where a man and his cyborg assassin were going for a late night stroll alone.

"So, what exactly did you want to show me out here again?" asked Lauro de Sica displeased about being dragged out at late night by a girl he hated to be around outside work.

"But Lauro, don't you remember this park?" asked Elsa as she felt her heart dropping in her chest, You brought me to this park and this is where you named me, Elsa de Sica."

"Oh, you serious?" asked Lauro rubbing the back of his head as his amazement, "I can't believe you would remember that."

"It's just an important moment I would never forget it. I would never forget the beautiful gift you've given me." answered Elsa as she tried to stay calm.

"Are you done? We have an early morning. I can't believe you dragged my out here for this." replied Lauro walking off as Elsa could feel her heart breaking.

"This is where you gave me life." said Elsa devastated as she turned and began following Lauro knowing her course of action. As the two walked Elsa drew her SIG P229 semi-automatic and aimed it at the back of her handler's head then pulled the trigger killing Lauro.

"Lauro." said Elsa sadly as she simply felt like breaking down but instead she put the barrel of her gun up to her eye and pulled the trigger. However, when she pulled the trigger nothing happened.

"What's going on?" asked Elsa pulling back the chamber she realized the gun had jammed.

"Damn." said Elsa who pulled out her cartridge so she could unjam her gun. Unfortunately, the cartridge fell from her hand and landed on the ground with a bounce that caused the bullets to roll out of the cartridge and away from Elsa.

"Oh no." gasped Elsa who quickly feel to her knees and began grabbing the picking up the bullets before she lost sight of them in the night's darkness.

Elsa managed to grab most of them and was getting ready to reload them into her gun when she noticed one more out of the corner of her eye. Reaching over she grabbed the bullet only to feel something wet on her hand.

"Please don't let it be that." begged Elsa as she slowly pulled her trembling hand back to her face. Once she did Elsa's worst fear was realized: the wet liquid on her hand was the blood of Lauro.

"No. No. Lauro...I'm...I didn't mean to...Please forgive..." stammered Elsa who dropped the bullets she had picked, fell to her side and curled up in the fetal position.

 

A few hours later Jean Croce passed back and forth in his office like a zoo animal in its cage.

"Where the Hell are Lauro and Elsa." said Jean displeased at the absence of the two and worried they had been ambushed as word of the missing fratello quickly spread around Section 2.

"Lauro may be cold-hearted but he's always been a consistent agent. Give him that much. I can't figure out what could have happened." mused Jose as a group of agents sat around waiting for the two to return.

"I'm sure he's fine." replied Marco, "Then again he won't be once your brother gets done with him."

"Can't argue with that." said Jose.

"Lauro and Elsa are a good team and since they're gone it can't be good." said Hilshire not knowing how right he was at that moment.

"Has a search team been sent out?" asked Priscilla.

"Jean is using old friends from the Military Police right now. He and Director Lorenzo don't want Section 1 finding out about this. It'd only give them more fuel to attack us." answered Jose.

"It might have been a kidnapping." said Alfonso.

"But we would have heard from the Padania. Hell, they would probably be gloating about it." pointed out Olga.

"We might have heard from them." replied Amadeo.

"Nothing." said Jose.

"If the Padania have taken Lauro and Elsa we would negotiate for them back?" asked Giorgio.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists." answered Ferro as the others grimaced knowing what that meant.

 

In the dormitory the girls had caught wind of the ongoing situation and were themselves just as puzzled as the adults.

"I wonder why Elsa and her handler aren't back yet." said Henrietta as the girls sat around the room shared by Triela and Claes eating fresh pastries the latter girl had just made.

"Maybe they ran away together." proposed Rico.

"Lauro isn't the type of guy to do that. He and Elsa are a great team but off duty he doesn't seem to like spending time with her." replied Triela.

"Whatever happened I'm sure the Ice Queen will be fine." said Claes as the girls heard somebody quickly walking by. Popping there they heads out they saw Jean walking quickly down the hallway.

"Sir." said Rico who instinctively stood at attention.

"They found Elsa. Wait here." said Jean and in two minutes he was headed out of the Agency with Lorenzo while Rico waited behind.

 

"It's a terrible scene." said the police detective as he and his partner stood over the body of Lauro.

"He was probably murdered at night." replied Deputy Inspector Valachi as he inhaled from his cigarette.

"Is the motivation robbery?" asked the detective.

"It doesn't look like it. His wallet and passport are untouched." answered the Valachi, "The victim is a man headed home with his kid."

"Do you think the perp dropped this gun?" asked the detective holding a SIG P229 semiautomatic pistol by the handle.

"German made automatic hand guns are rather rare here." answered Valachi who heard somebody call his name to see one of his men approaching him, "What?"

"A man from Intelligence is here." answered the officer.

"Bring him here." replied Valachi and the officer turned away and began leading the two men.

"What would Intelligence want here?" asked the detective.

"Looks like we've got a complicated case here." replied Valachi as the two men walked, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Are you the one in charge here?" asked Jean as the men approached.

"Yes. I'm Valachi, City Police Department." answered the Deputy Inspector, "The Ministry is involved here. Wonder what's going on."

"We assume this is related to some major case. We'll take over now." said Jean.

"All the necessary documents are here. If that's the case, please go ahead." said Valachi handing over the paperwork, "We can go on our Christmas vacation."

"Were they both dead?" asked Jean.

"Only the gun. The little girl with him is over there." answered Valachi pointing at Elsa was sitting in nearby wrapped in a green blanket, eyes as wide as saucers and mumbling to herself.

"Damn." said Jean as he and Lorenzo took in the site.

"I'll get out of your hair." said Valachi who then left the scene and headed towards his car.

"Inspector!" called out the detective who ran to catch up to his boss, "Don't you think something's strange here? Intelligence appeared so quickly."

"Don't worry about it. If they want to take this crap on themselves, let them." answered Valachi who then caught another glimpse of Jean who had made his way to the body of Lauro, "But that being said, I did feel something was different. For people from Intelligence, they were too well organized. And too eager to work."

"Are you sure he was one of ours?" asked Lorenzo while Jean knelt down next to the body.

"I'm sure of it." answered the blonde man, "This is Lauro de Sica and the girl was his cyborg Elsa de Sica. Lauro got his brains blown out and died instantly."

"Do you know who did it? Were these fratello on duty?" asked Lorenzo as Jean stood back up.

"According to our records they were on personal business. Our best bet would be talking to Elsa." answered Jean and the two men headed back to where the little blonde girl was sitting, "If it was an attack then it was likely the mafia or the Padania. Or Section 1."

"At any rate Section 1 will approach us about this so once the report is finished move the bodies. I'm going back to write the report to the damage manager. You try talking to Elsa." said Lorenzo as the two reached said girl and parted ways.

"Elsa, I need you to tell me what happened." said Jean firmly.

"Is Lauro okay?" asked Elsa nervously.

"He's dead." answered Jean which caused Elsa to begin trembling even more than she had been before.

"What happened?" asked Jean with force but Elsa began mumbling to herself and rocking back and forth.

"Answer me!" demanded Jean who grabbed Elsa by the collar and shook her but to no avail. Nothing wanting to be seeing shaking a visible distraught child in public, Jean placed Elsa in his car and they returned to the Agency. Upon arriving he gave Elsa to Dr. Bianchi for an evaluation and headed back to his office but along the way noticed Jose watching Henrietta trying out her new camera on Rico.

 

"How are they?" asked Jose almost afraid of the answer.

"Lauro is dead. Elsa is alive but apparently suffering trauma." answered Jean as he turned and watched the girls.

"They were a great fratello." noted Jose.

"Yes." answered Jean, "We're trying to wrap this up quickly."

"Section 1." replied Jose already knowing the answer.

"They haven't been too cooperative but they've left us alone." said Jean pulling out a cigarette and offering his brother one.

"I quit smoking." said Jose as Jean lit up his cigarette.

"For Henrietta?" asked the blonde man taking a drag.

"Yeah." answered Jose.

You're unbelievable." remarked Jean before taking another drag, "You're investing a lot of time in her."

"Something Lauro never did." said Jose as Henrietta took a picture of the brothers.

 

At Section 1 headquarters an agent stood in front of his boss.

"So you enjoyed your vacation then?" asked Draghi as he sat in his chair while Pietro Fermi stood in front of his desk.

"Yes sir." answered Pietro.

"Have you heard about the incident this morning?" asked Draghi.

"Yes. One of Section 2's agents was killed." answered Pietro.

"They haven't identified the perp yet. Serves the right for playing house." spat Draghi.

"I'm putting you in charge of the investigation. It'll be a great way to put Section 2 under pressure."

"What exactly would you want me to do?" asked Pietro.

"The key is to see if the cyborg has any practical implication in the future. If we can pin the agent's death on her then Section 2 is history." said Draghi with a sinister smile on his face.

"Roger." replied Pietro who then left the office and found his partner at her desk, "Eleanor! We're putting the report for yesterday's case on hold. We've got an urgent assignment."

"Yes sir." replied Eleanor who quickly grabbed her things and followed the male agent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will finish the events covered in the manga/anime with a time skip jumping over the Jose/Henrietta trip to Sicily because it is not essential to story now that Elsa survives. Speaking of Elsa, she will appear at the end but this is the only chapter she has no dialogue. Finally, at the end Elsa's new handler is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am now back with chapter two of "Second Chance".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

After a trip Pietro and Elenora arrived at Section 2. When they arrived they meet Jean and a small girl who Jean introduced as Rico.

"My name is Pietro and this is Elenora from Section 1." said the Pietro introducing himself and his partner.

"We've been told by our chief to give you our full cooperation." replied Jean shaking his hand but obviously not too pleased about this situation.

"I smell gunpowder on that girl. It's as bad a combination as smelling perfume on a priest. " said Pietro to himself, "What's your family name Rico?"

I don't have a family name." answered the girl.

"You're name is Rico but, you're a girl right?" asked Elenora.

"Each cyborg is named by his handler. He can him them whatever he pleases." answered Jean.

 

"Aside from the smell she seems like an ordinary Junior High School girl on a field trip." said Pietro himself as the four drove off to the crime scene.

"So, does Section 2 have any suspects yet?" asked Elenora as she sat next to Pietro was driving.

"We're still investigating." answered Jean who sat behind Pietro while Rico sat next to him looking out the window and marveling at the sights like a regular girl.

"I see." replied Elenora.

"Section 2 is in charge of killing people. They have enemies all over Italy." said Pietro, "Do you have to go out of your way to use kids?"

"Well, we could kill with guns or even bibles if we waned to." answered Jean, "If we were ordered to whack someone with the edge of a bible we'd do it."

"No wonder nobody likes your section." laughed Pietro as they arrived, "So...I guess it's a good thing you you have a big black bible over there at Section 2."

"Yeah." replied Jean as the four left the car and headed over to the seen where Lauro had been found.

"So this is where it happened." said Pietro.

"Indeed. The cyborgs have sharpened sense compared to their handlers. It seems their was an ambush and Elsa realized the attackers were there but, Lauro was unable to react in time. It's not that he was slow it's just Elsa was faster and able to survive." replied Jean, "This isn't the first time we've lost a handler, one was killed by Padania in a hit-and-run a few years ago but, his cyborg was not with him. This is the first time a fratello has been targeted together."

"A fratello?" asked Pietro, "Like a brother and sister."

"Indeed." replied Jean.

"Then do these kids make the call or just pull the trigger?" asked Pietro, "No matter how strong they are, if they're just puppets they could easily be caught off guard."

"Each handler can determine how he wants to train his cyborg. All the cyborgs go through a chemical brainwashing. We call it conditioning." explained Jean who grabbed Rico's coat collar, "In particular, they're made very sensitive to any threat to their master. A while back Elsa tried to break the arm of a waitress because she was about to spill a glass of water on Lauro."

"I guess they're not just puppets after all." said Pietro as he finished off his cigarette and pulled out a Euro coin which he threw at Jean. Rico quickly intercepted it as he it closed in on her handler and quickly whipped out her gun which she aimed at Pietro.

"I give." laughed Pietro holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Rico, put your gun away." ordered Jean before turning his attention to the Section 1 agent, "I understand you're curious but, if you weren't with the Agency you'd be dead by now. So now you know a little more about our cyborgs."

"But, that night Elsa failed to protect her handler. I guess that means cyborgs are human after all." replied Pietro bending down.

"What happened to the shells?" asked Elenora.

"Our staff is searching for them." answered Jean as Pietro stood back up, "If the perp was hit, we might be able to recover a blood sample."

"While they're searching let's go back to the Agency. I want to know more about Elsa." said Pietro and the four returned to the Section 2.

"Jean, can I see Elsa?" asked Pietro as they arrived back at the Agency.

"She's been quarantined for mental observation. Cyborgs will sacrifice themselves for their handlers so we can't be sure how here failure will affect her not to mention she's the only witness from the ambush." answered Jean, "But you can see her room. Rico will take you."

"I'll do with that." smiled Pietro knowing not to argue with Jean Croce.

"I'll take you're gun now." said the blonde man to his cyborg who handed him her gun and led the two agents to Elsa's room.

"So do you have a dorm room as well?" asked Pietro.

"Yes sir. This way please." answered Rico as she lead them.

 

"I've been thinking." said Pietro as the three headed up a staircase, "How do you feel about all this?"

"Elsa wasn't friendly, so we weren't close." answered Rico nonchalantly.

"But she is a comrade." pointed out Pietro.

"It has nothing to do with me." said Rico who led them right to their destination, "This is Elsa's room."

"It's so empty." noted Elenora as she and her partner stared around the barren room.

"Most of us share rooms but, Elsa lived alone." explained Rico as she opened the window.

"Does everyone have such a lifeless room?" asked Elenora as she looked at Elsa's bed.

"Henrietta and Triela have lots of stuff and keep getting more." answered Rico as Pietro pocketed a photo on Elsa's dresser that had a glimpse of Lauro, "I think their handlers give the stuff but, I'm not sure."

"Okay, let's go." said Pietro and they three left, "Is there anybody else who knew her?"

"Triela is coming back from Naples today." answered Rico who led them to the room said girl shared with Claes.

 

"Rico, are you already finished?" asked Triela who fixing the bow on one of her bears before turning around and seeing additional company, "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Pietro and this is my partner Elenora. We're from Section 1." answered the man as he looked around, "Books and stuffed animals."

"This looks like my niece's room." noted Elenora to herself.

"They're investigating the Elsa case." explained Rico as Pietro and Triela sat across from each other at the table in the center of the room.

"She was totally in love with her handler Lauro like most of the girls here. I can't imagine how she must feel right now." answered Triela.

"Like you?" asked Pietro.

"Oh please. I do have some affection for him." answered Triela.

"Like...conditioning." proposed Pietro.

"Conditioning is a kind of love. I can't really tell how I feel toward him." answered Triela, "As a result of making us loyal, sometimes emotions that resemble love may develop...something like that. Elsa is a good example."

"Thank you. I'm glad we had the chance to talk." said Pietro who stood up and headed for the door with Elenora behind him.

"Next time you come over, could you at least bring some flowers." replied Triela as Pietro stopped at the door and turned his head back.

"Oh by the way, how do you feel about this whole ordeal?" asked the man.

"It's crummy but that's it. There's an unwritten rule here that you don't intervene in another fratello so whatever was going on between Elsa and Lauro was there business." answered Triela, "Besides Elsa was a loner and the only one she was close to was Lauro. I'm surprised she didn't try to kill herself after he died."

 

"What was the Section 1 agent like?" asked Lorenzo as he and Jean stood in the man's office.

"He seemed quit capable." answered Jean.

"We've got a problem with the ballistics." said Lorenzo as Jean looked through the coroner's report.

"This isn't good at all." said Jean as he read the file.

"If this is fact true, what can we do about it?" asked Lorenzo.

"My suggestion is to bury the ballistics and keep the story of a Padania ambush. If we recondition Elsa then you and I will be the only ones who know the truth." answered Jean.

"Understood." replied Lorenzo, "Though we will have to figure out what to do with Elsa. We can't just scrap her."

"Right but at the moment she has no handler." said Jean trying to of a solution.

 

"So, were the culprits Padania?" asked Pietro as he sat at his desk one day removed from visiting Section 2.

"We're not quite sure but we did find bloodstains from two wanted terrorists at the park." answered Jean who sat across from the Section 1 agent.

"They are a dangerous group. They don't think twice about attacking the police." replied Pietro who took a moment to think, "What of Elsa and her handler?"

"It seems there were simply too many Padania, she claims to have seen at least a half dozen." answered Jean lying through his teeth, "We have a long way to go before we make the cyborgs perfect."

"Our Section Chief will be satisfied with this." replied Pietro scratching his head.

"I'm not sure where they got the information but that night the terrorists were waiting for Lauro and Elsa." said Jean still lying through his teeth.

"It wasn't her fault really. I'm sure the cyborgs would happily die for their handlers." said Pietro.

"Correct. Thanks to the conditioning that is the case." replied Jean.

"Rico, would you be happy dying for Jean?" asked Pietro.

"I don't want to die but..." replied Rico thinking the question over.

"A cyborg exists to serve their handlers. It'd be natural for one to die for him." answered Jean for his girl.

"Rico..." began Pietro wanting her answer.

"If that's what Jean says then it must be true." replied the girl smiling which sent an uneasy feeling down to the core of Pietro.

 

A few days later, Section 2 Chief Lorenzo was sitting outside the Agency on a bench. He was petting his dog when Jean approached him.

"Did you authorize Jose to to take a vacation?" asked Lorenzo as Jean reached him.

"Yes. He took Henrietta to Sicily." answered Jean.

"Good. I want them to stay away from the Agency until this matter is resolved." replied Lorenzo.

"As usual, you're too easy on Jose." said Jean.

"They're naive. If they found out the truth, that would really rattle them. They need to be protected by the people around them." said Lorenzo, "How is Elsa?"

"She's still emotionally shaken." answered Jean.

"Any idea what we're going to do with her?" asked Lorenzo.

"We'll give her a new handler." said Jean.

"We are short-handed. Claes is out of combat and Angelica is constantly in-and-out of the infirmary for complications so we only have three fratello." said Lorenzo knowing they had no alternative.

"Indeed, and if you recall Claes and Raballo bonded mutually but in this case Elsa's devotion to Lauro was not returned. I think if we recondition her to forget Lauro altogether then should be able to find her a new handler." replied Jean.

"Do we have any candidates?" asked Lorenzo.

"We have one coming in next week." answered Jean.

"Then if he works we'll recondition Elsa and give her to him. Hopefully, this will have a better outcome." said Lorenzo.

 

The next week things at the Social Welfare Agency were back to as normal as they could get for a secret government agency using cyborg little girls as operatives. Jose and Henrietta had returned from Sicily and soon everybody at the Agency had heard of how Lauro had really died. Most everyone felt bad for the girl.

"The peppermint is growing well." noted Claes as she spotted a red convertible driving up to the Agency. When it stopped a man in his early thirties stepped out. He was six feet tall, in good physical condition. He was wearing a black suit and red tie. His hair was chestnut brown and his eyes were a dark blue.

"Hello!" called the man seeing Claes who walked over to him. By the accent of his voice she knew he was American.

"My name is Claes." said the girl shaking his hand.

"My name is James Harrison. I have a meeting with a Jean Croce but, I'm not sure where I'm going." replied the man embarrassed as a carfree laugh could be heard nearby.

"Oh good there's Rico." said Claes.

"He's really happy." said James.

"She is always happy and she can take you to Jean." replied Claes.

"That's a girl?" asked James.

"Her name and clothes would indicate otherwise but, yes, she is a female." said Claes, "Rico!"

"Hi Claes!" replied he girl happily running over to her comrade, "Whose he?"

"This is James and he has a meeting with Jean but he's lost." explained Claes.

"I'll take you." said Rico.

"Thank you both of you girls." replied James before following Rico who happily skipped away.

 

"My this is a nice Agency." said James as he walked behind Rico.

"I love the Agency!" replied Rico.

"That's a good attitude." said James, "So, do you girls live here?"

"Yup. There are tons of girls and they're really nice. Henrietta is my roommate and our fratello are brothers." answered Rico.

"Your fratello?" asked James confused.

"Yeah. Henrietta's fratello is Jose and mine is Jean. They're also brothers." answered Rico explaining.

"I understand now." said James as he continued to follow Rico.

"Hi Rico." said Angelica as she walked down the hallway with Marco after a day at the gun range before noticing James, "Who are you?"

"My name is James Harrison. I'm interviewing for a job here." answered the Yankee.

"Nice to meet you." said Marco shaking his hand.

"Thanks but I'm kind of nervous." admitted James.

"Jean can be...though." replied Marco watching his words about Jean around Rico, "But, he is fair so I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Glad to hear that." said James who said a final farewell to Marco and Angelica before departing again.

 

"Here we are." said Rico as they arrived at Jean's office and she knocked on the door.

"I'm busy." called out Jean from behind the door.

"It's me sir." said Rico identifying herself.

"What do you want?" asked Jean clearly annoyed as James realized what Marco was talking about.

"I have someone who says he has an interview today." answered Rico as footsteps could be hear and the door opened.

"You must be Mister Harrison." said Jean extending his hand.

"And you must be Mister Croce." said James shaking his hand.

"Rico, go practice your self-defense training." said Jean and the little girl went off, "Please come in."

"Of course." replied James who followed Jean into the room and sat across from the man at his desk.

"James Micheal Harrison. Born on 20 September 1977. Graduated from Boston University in 1998 then moved to the District of Colombia and joined the CIA. You spent a decade there and now are applying here." said Jean reading from the man's resume.

"Very true." said James confident he meet the requirements needed.

"Why are applying here?" asked Jean.

"I thought a change of scenery could do me good." answered James.

"Why Italy?" asked Jean.

"I'm fond of Italian culture and I'd hate to see all the hard work of Count Cavour, Mazzini and Garibaldi be undone." answered James.

"Good answer." replied Jean, "Obviously you're opposed to the Padania."

"Indeed. They are terrorists plain and simple. Nothing more." replied James.

"You might be required to to take actions that might seem questionable. More so than anything you've done before." said Jean.

"I can handle it." said James.

"Trust me, your years at the CIA won't prepare you for this." said Jean.

"Are the Padania really that bad?" asked James.

"Very much so." answered Jean.

"I've heard as much. No matter how much they fancy themselves as rebels they're simply terrorists." said James, "True resistance fighters or insurgents don't kill innocent people."

"Well put." said Jean remembering his own grandfather, "Have you ever been to Italy before?"

"I have. A few years ago I worked with this country's Intelligence to help track down a rouge agent. Unfortunately, we lost his trail and the case went cold." answered James.

"That can happen." replied Jean.

"I hope that doesn't outshine all my success." said James.

"That is simply a reality within our field. I see no other flaws in your resume or career to hinder you." said Jean, "James, welcome to the Social Welfare Agency."

"Thank you very much. You won't regret this." said James again shaking Jean's hand.

"One more question: do you like children?"asked Jean.

"Yes I do and I've meet three of your girls so far: Claes, Rico and Angelica." answered James.

"Good. Follow me." replied Jean who lead James out of his office and eventually to the infirmary where they found a man reading a file.

"Hello Jean, this the new member?" asked the man.

"Yes. This is James Harrison." said Jean, "And this is our esteemed Dr. Bianchi."

"Nice to meet you." said James.

"Same here, I'll take you to her." said Bianchi.

"Who am I being brought too?" asked James they walked.

"Your new little sister." answered Jean as they reached the room, "This is Elsa de Sica."

"She is a cute kid." said James looking at the girl lying lifeless on a hospital bed.

"James, we're a very special Agency and these aren't normal girls." began Jean.

"They seem normal to me." replied James.

"These girls are cyborgs. They're ninety-five percent machine: artificial skin, synthetic muscles, fiber glass eyes and carbon reinforced skulls. They're also given a treatment called conditioning which makes them loyal to their handlers. Their handlers, who are also their fratello, then train them and they're used as agents themselves. You and Elsa will work together on missions to combat the Padania." explained Jean.

"Give me a second." said James rubbing his eyes wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"I know this is probably a lot to take in." said Jean, "But while it might seem questionable from an ethical standpoint I can assure you it's a vital necessity."

"Any means necessary, huh?" asked James.

"Quite so." said Jean.

"Well in that case I guess I have a new sister." said James uncertain about his new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's chapter two and in case you were wondering the rouge agent James was talking about was John Doe, the same man who trained Pinocchio. As I previously stated it will be a while before I return to Gunslinger Girl and I'm expected my next chapter of this story in November but until then I hope you check out my other works too. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Elsa have their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look whose back a month early. I felt burned out on my other works so I'm back here now and ready for my next chapter.

Thanks to my friend Sebastian for his help on the bracelet and my story in general.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

James Harrison had a lot on his mind as he walked down the hallways of the Social Welfare Agency. He had just learned about his new job and while accepting it he knew it'd be difficult to get used to. Now, he was heading back to his new apartment to settle-in but he couldn't get the image of Elsa out of his mind.

"Hey!" called a voice from down the hall and James turned to see three men headed his way.

"Hello." replied James as the man arrived.

"You must be the new guy we heard of." said a second man as they reached James.

"My name is Alfonso." said the first man.

"Mine is Amadeo." added the second.

"Are you going to introduce me?" asked the third man.

"Do it yourself." answered Alfonso.

"I'm Giorgio." said the man.

"So, I'm guessing you're my new co-workers." said James with a laugh.

"Yeah. Glad to meet you." replied Alfonso.

"So, you got a wife or a girlfriend?" asked Amadeo.

"I've had several girlfriends even ones I've lived with but none too serious to marry. I actually broke up with my last one because she didn't want to leave the US because her family was still there and we knew a long-distance relationship wouldn't have worked for us." answered James.

"Well Rome has got tons of hot chicks waiting to get picked up. You'll find a hot one soon enough." replied Giorgio.

"Oh is that so?" asked a female voice causing all four men to turn around and see the two women behind them.

"Hello. You must work here to, my name is James Harrison and I just joined the Agency." said the man extending his hand.

"My name's Priscilla. I mostly gather intelligence." said the first woman shaking his hand.

"And mine is Olga." said the second woman nearly crushing James' hand with her grasp.

"Nice to meet you both." replied James rubbing his sore hand.

"So, when are starting?" asked Priscilla.

"Right now I guess." answered James, "Though I must admit when Jean told me about the cyborgs I was definitely surprised. That was not in the job description."

"Everyone that starts here has issues with that at first but they girls are sweet. You'd never guess they're cyborgs." said Olga.

"I guess I'll find that out first hand since I'm a handler." replied James.

"Oh, so you've got a girl of your own." said Alfonso.

"I think Jose and Henrietta are returning from a mission right now." noted Amadeo.

"I'd like to meet them." said James.

"Sure we'll take ya." replied Giorgio and the group headed to the entrance showing James around the Agency until they saw Jose and Henrietta.

"Hello, are you visiting?" asked Jose seeing the man.

"No. My name is James Harrison and I'm the newest handler here." answered James.

"Glad to meet you. I'm Jose Croce and this is my girl Henrietta." answered the man.

"Nice to meet you both." replied James, "Can I ask you something, exactly how do you raise these girls?"

"Each handler raises there girl they way they see fit and there's an unwritten rule we don't interfere with another fratello." answered Jose.

"Thanks. I'm nervous. I've never really been around kids much." said James.

"I'll sure you'll be fine Mr. Harrison." said Henrietta.

"Thank you and please call me James. Otherwise I'd feel older than I am." replied the American with a laugh.

"So, have you met your girl yet?" asked Jose.

"Jean showed me here a little while ago. He told me her name was Elsa de Sica." answered James which caused everybody else to cringe.

"Well, the best of luck to you." said Jose.

"Why would I need luck?" asked James confused.

"Elsa is know around here as the Ice Queen." answered Alfonso.

"Meaning she has a tendency of shutting out people around her and generally being unpleasant to be around at times." added Amadeo.

"I hate to say this but she can act like a real bitch at times." said Giorgio.

"Oh really." said James more concerned now.

"You're her handler though so she be loyal to you." said Jose, "Don't worry."

 

After leaving the Agency, James began returning to his new apartment but he couldn't forget Elsa. He decided to stop at a cafe and think over what he had gotten himself into.

"So I now am the partner of a cyborg little girl with a volatile temper. Just freaking great." said James as he sat slowly sipping his drink, "All my years of training and combat haven't prepared me for this."

 

The next day at the Social Welfare Agency, a nervous James Harrison sat in the infirmary room of Elsa de Sica. The young girl was lying on a bed in front of him wearing only a hospital gown and any moment was ready to return awake from her unconscious state and meet her new handler who had been sitting for over an hour as he nervously awaited her waking up.

"God, please let this go well." said James and at that moment Elsa sat up in her bed and quickly noticed the man.

"Who are you?" asked Elsa clearly ready to snap the man's neck in a heartbeat.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is James Harrison." answered the man.

"Then you are my handler. I await orders sir." replied Elsa quickly submitting to the man.

"Damn, that conditioning is amazing." thought James to himself before talking to the girl, "Your clothes are right here. I'm going to go into the hallway so you change then you'll take me to your room."

"Yes sir." replied Elsa obediently and in a few minutes she exited wearing her boots, skirt and blue shirt.

"Well, you look really nice. Now please take me to your bedroom." said James upon seeing her.

"Yes sir." replied Elsa again obediently as she lead her new handler to her room.

"Not very much here." noted James as he entered the room.

"I don't need many luxuries to live. I do fine with minimums." said Elsa entering behind James and shutting the door.

"I know a few people who could live more like this." laughed James as he took a seat at the table in the middle of the room, "Join me Elsa."

"Yes sir." replied the girl quickly taking a seat across from the man.

"Elsa, since you and I will be partners now I think we should get to know each other." said James.

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa confused.

"Well we're going to be working together and I'd like to get to know you." said James.

"Like what?" asked Elsa.

"Like your interests, hobbies, favorites music. Things like that." answered James.

"My life is my work. I take little time for silly distractions outside that." replied Elsa.

"Okay, well let me tell you about myself then. I'm from Massachusetts and I worked ten years at the CIA before coming here. I like music, writing, politics and history. I like rock bands mostly from the 60s, 70s and 80s though I like some older stuff and a little newer. I also like some classical and opera as well." said James, "You have to some intrests."

"Not really." replied Elsa.

"What do you do when you're not on a mission?" asked James.

"I sit here and prepare my weapons." answered Elsa.

"You must spend time with the other girls." said James.

"No. I have no need to associate with anybody other than my handler." said Elsa.

"So, you're a loner. Well, I guess if that's who you are then I can't force you to change but you could try to be nicer to the other girls since I heard your nickname is the Ice Queen." replied the ex-CIA agent.

"I see no reason to." said the blonde.

"They're your comrades and surrogate sisters. Plus they're human." replied James who could see Elsa was uncomfortable, "I'm sure you have to have some interest or hobby. To be honest, I was hoping we could find something we both enjoy

"I would be willing to try and invest in one of your interests sir." replied Elsa.

"Well I am really big into history and I know a thing or two about Italian history." mused James.

"I'll listen and take an interest in that sir." replied Elsa.

"Are you sure?" asked James, "Most people find it boring."

"I am certain sir." answered Elsa.

"Okay. In prehistory, the Italian peninsula was very different than it is today. During the glacial period, Elba and Sicily were part of the mainland, the Adriatic Sea began at the Gagano peninsula in the Apulia region and Venice was fertile plains." began James.

"Humans must have been around then." noted Elsa.

"Very good. Archeological findings tell us Neanderthals have been present here since 50,000 years ago. Cro Magnon migrated from Apulia forming small settlements from 43,000 to 45,000 years ago. Around 12,000 years ago they headed to the coast due to dwindling number of big game." replied James.

"So that is how life here began."said Elsa.

"Indeed. Four waves of immigration followed; the first came during the Copper Age when the Indo-Europeans arrived in the Po river valley bringing copper tools with them, second was during the Bronze Age when tribes identified with the Beaker culture settled in Northern to Central Italy and the coasts of the two islands, the third was in the mid-Second Millennium BCE when tribes associated with the Terramare culture arrived and finally the Proto-Villanova who moved into Southern Italy. Meanwhile on the islands of Corsica and Sardinia were the Nugagic civilization which lasted from the Bronze Age until the Second Century CE. They were best know for the Giants' graves." continued James.

"Okay." replied Elsa as James got up and began walking around the girl's room.

"What are you looking for sir?" asked Elsa as she followed her handler.

"It's so weird to see a little girl living in such a barren room." answered James as he opened Elsa's closet door to find it half empty, "Elsa, where are your clothes?"

"These are all my clothes." answered Elsa.

"But they're all I need." replied Elsa.

"I can't stand for that. Put on your jacket you and I are going clothes shopping." said James.

"Yes sir." replied Elsa unable to disobey her handler and after quickly throwing on her green jacket, pink scarf and green beret she was ready to go.

"My you look cute." said James causing Elsa to blush, "Well, let's go Elsa."

"Right." replied the little blonde who followed the man.

"Hey James." said Jose running back to James near the entrance of the Agency.

"Hey Jose. I'm taking Elsa to get a few clothes." replied James.

"Just be sure to sign her out." said Jose.

"Okay." said the ex-CIA agent who signed Elsa out and soon the two were gone.

 

After leaving the Social Welfare Agency the duo headed to the Porta di Roma shopping mall in Rome. James parked and two entered. They headed for the first clothes store they saw.

"Okay Elsa I don't have much right now so we'll only get you a few things." said James.

"Right sir." replied Elsa as James found a button-up white dress shirt.

"What do you think of this?" asked James.

"It's looks nice sir." answered Elsa.

"And it's not too expensive." said James examining the price tag and handing it to Elsa before taking a light blue sundress of a rack, "What about this?"

"It looks nice sir." replied Elsa who spent the next ten minutes picking out clothes with James and trying them on. Soon there was a small piles of clothes to keep and one of clothes to return.

"Well that should be good. Anything that catches your eye?" asked James who had so far picked out all the clothes.

"This is beautiful." answered Elsa taking an elegant, dark red dress with black lace off the rack.

"Perfect for a night out at a classy affair. Good pick." said James.

"I'll try it on." replied Elsa who headed to the dressing room.

"Elsa looked so nice in those dress but I wish there was something more I could do for her." said James to himself as he waited for Elsa.

"Are you alright sir?" asked an employee who noticed him.

"I'm fine." answered James as two teen girls entered the store.

"You're charm bracelet is so cool." said the first as the two headed over to the swimsuits.

"Yeah, it's so awesome all the others girls will be so jealous." said the second.

"That's it." said James to himself as Elsa came out.

"How do I look?" asked the little blonde.

"Absolutely stunning." answered James, "Elsa, I'll be right back. Return the clothes you're not getting and wait in line at the checkout. I'll be right back."

"Okay sir." replied Elsa as James quickly left the clothing store and headed to a nearby jewelry store.

"May I help you sir?" asked an employee as James entered.

"I just became the legal guardian of a twelve year-old girl and I was looking for a bracelet for her." answered the ex-CIA agent.

"I'll show you what we have." said the employee showing James the vast collection of bracelets they had until James' eyes came to rest on a gold bracelet with a small rose on the top.

"That's it." said James knowing that was exactly what he wanted.

"Good choice sir. That's a fine piece." replied the employee who headed to the cash register and after paying a good amount James headed back to the clothing store with the bracelet in his pocket.

"Milena, I know this is exactly what you would want me to do." said James as he entered the store.

"Is everything alright sir?" asked Elsa as James met back up with her.

"Yeah." answered James who paid for the clothes.

 

James waited in line and paid for the new clothes then returned to the Agency with Elsa. When they got back they returned to the young girl's room and put everything away.

"Everything is in it's desired location." reported Elsa as if putting away clothes was a mission.

"You can relax. When we're not at work I want you to have fun. You deserve some aspects of a childhood." replied James, "Now close your eyes. I have one more surprise."

"Understood." said Elsa shutting her eyes.

"Open them." said James softly and when Elsa did she saw the gold bracelet in it's box in front of her.

"Is this for me?" asked Elsa dumbfounded by this act of kindness.

"Yes it is." answered James as the took the bracelet and slide it around Elsa's right wrist with the small rose facing up, "This is a symbol of our new relationship. Sorry it's not pure gold."

"Thank you sir." said Elsa blow away by the nice attitude of her new handler which felt so foreign to her.

 

Five days after the shopping trip and six after James arrival at the Agency he and his fellow employee were in the briefing room being brought up to date on the newest information gathered and currently going over the aftermath of last night's mission.

"Minister Petris has informed us she is pleased with our success last night on our mission. The Padania were killed and the Senator's daughter protected with only one injury on our side." said Ferro.

"Marco, how is Angelica?" asked James who had missed the mission.

"Whatever." answered Marco bitterly.

"Well in any sense the mission was a success." said Ferro, "Moving on. James, how are you and Elsa doing as a fratello?"

"Elsa and I are fine. We've been at the gun range this week and we've done some mock missions to get ourselves in synch and we're running like clockwork." answered James.

"Speaking of missions; I believe Priscilla might have a new one." said Jean.

"His name is Gino Risasso and he's a Forward on the unofficial Padania national football team." began Priscilla sliding a picture of the man across the table so everybody could look at him.

"They were the 2008 VIVA World Cup champions." noted James.

"Well the Americans actually knows he's football." said Alfonso.

"Anyway, the Revenue Agency noticed his tax returns were off and did a through investigation. This revealed he's been funneling money to the Republican Faction." finished Priscilla.

"Obviously this must be stopped and since he has no real importance we'll simply assassinate him." added Jean.

"Jean, I volunteer Elsa and I for this mission." said James, "It's work but it's not that difficult at the same time. I believe it's a good starting point to getting Elsa back on missions."

"I see you're point and I agree. You and Elsa are responsible for this mission just make it look like a botched robbery." replied Jean.

"Yes sir." said James who couldn't wait to tell Elsa about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there's chapter three and a plenty of stuff went down. James and Elsa have a good chemistry going so far which they'll need. In case you're wondering Milena is a female Slavic name meaning gracious and there is a story behind that. About the history lesson; we'll I am a history buff but besides that it's good in case you don't know they history behind the Padania movement. And I do have another plan for it just like the bracelet. Don't worry it won't be to detailed either so nobody gets to bored. Anyway, next time James and Elsa have their first mission together. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story features the first mission of James and Elsa as a fratello. I'm not trying to offend anyone here so please don't take things the wrong way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back now with my next installment of my "Second Chance". I wanted to take this moment to say my next installment of my other story, GSG: The Twilight Zone, is now on hiatus until further notice due to issues writing it on my part..

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

In her bedroom, Elsa de Sica was preparing her weapons for her use. It was a common for Elsa, sitting alone in her room cleaning and preparing her weapons was one of her most common activities. But, rather simply focusing on her task her mind was elsewhere today. She couldn't stop thinking of her shopping trip with James as she kept staring at the bracelet he bought her as it sat on her right wrist.

"My handler paid for this with his own money. It's a gift. It feels so weird. Like, I'm finally being given something I was deprived before. This feeling...it's love. I'm sure this is the conditioning. I think. I'm never letting this bracelet out of my sight." vowed the girl as she mused her situation before a knock came on her door.

"Elsa, it's me." said James from outside.

"Come in sir." replied Elsa blushing as she jumped up and quickly headed to the door to greet her handler.

"Hey Elsa, I've got exciting news." said James entering the room to face his girl, "You and I have our first mission together."

"Who is it sir?" asked Elsa eager to please James.

"His name is Gino Risasso and he's a Forward on the Padania national football team. An investigation into inaccurate tax returns revealed he's funneling money to the Republican Faction so we're going to kill him and make it look like a botched robbery." answered James.

"I understand sir." replied Elsa sounding more like a soldier than a young girl.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon so I want you to get target practice in before we go. Don't stay up to late so you can wake up early, okay." said James.

"Yes sir." replied Elsa as James left.

 

That night Elsa tried to sleep as James had told her. She was far too nervous to sleep with her first mission as James girl coming up. What felt weirder was Elsa felt like it wasn't her first mission at the Agency but, she brushed that off. Luckily, she managed to fall asleep soon enough and thus was able to wake up a descent time. Elsa quickly showered and ate so then headed off to the gun range so she would be early for James. She waited bundled in her jacket, beret and with her scarf around her neck as she waited in the cold morning.

"I hope James will be happy I'm early." said Elsa nervously as she awaited her handler.

"Hey Elsa." said Jose as he and Henrietta finished a round of their own and were just leaving when they noticed the blonde.

"Is your handler coming?" asked Henrietta.

"He'll be here. I was just early." answered Elsa in a huff.

"Alright then." replied Jose trying to prevent an escalation between the two before noticing James heading their way.

"Hello sir. I came early so we could practice as much as needed." said Elsa quickly running over to her handler.

"Good girl." replied James her which cause the blonde to blush.

"Good luck today." said Jose who led Henrietta away while Elsa shot the brunette a dirty look.

"Well, let's go Elsa. We don't have much time before we go." said James who headed to the gun range with Elsa following right behind him.

In the gun range Elsa excelled at her practice. James had to come to expect this after a week with the the girl but, this time something it was different. When it was just paper Elsa was shooting at James could handler it but, thinking of a young girl shooting and killing a grown man was making the ex-CIA agent antsy.

"It took some time to get used to seeing a twelve-year old using a gun. I'm okay with her shooting targets but, even when she fires at human targets I still get this knot in my stomach. I don't know if I can go through with this. Elsa is a little girl, she should be even holding a gun let alone killing terrorists. I don't know if I can go through with this." said James to himself as he watched the little blonde finishing her target practice.

"Was that good sir?" asked Elsa as she mad eye contact with James which made him uncomfortable.

"Yes Elsa. That was fine." answered James hiding how uncomfortable he was which only got worse when Elsa smiled at the response, "I've got to talk to the other handlers. Maybe, they can give me some advice."

"I'm ready to go sir." said Elsa snapping James out of his inner dialogue.

"That was fast." said James amazed.

"Thank you sir." replied Elsa and the departed the gun range only to spot another blonde heading there way.

"Hey Rico, what's wrong?" asked James noticing the somber expression on her face before realizing her left cheek was bright red, "What happened?"

"I was learning new defense maneuvers but, I made several mistakes so Jean scolded me." answered Rico upset but, disturbingly calm, "So he told me to practice my aim."

"Well, I won't distract you anymore." said James uneasily as Rico walked by him, "Elsa, head to your room and grab a spare cartridge in case you need it then wait at my car. I'm going to get one last debriefing before we leave.

"Yes sir." replied Elsa obediently before quickly taking off.

"I really got myself in a real fucked up situation." moaned James before leaving to find another handler.

 

Inside the Agency, work went on as usual. Priscilla, Olga, Ferro, Alfonso, Amadeo and Giorgio were doing their usual work and since things were going slow Hilshire and Jose were lending them a hand.

"I can't wait for the spring." sighed Alfonso as ran through evidence of cases the Agency was currently working on, "It's so cold even the terrorists are taking the day off."

"It wouldn't be so bad if Jean let us turn the heat up a little higher." added Amadeo.

"You two wouldn't last a day with the winters back home." laughed Olga.

"Well things are slow today. The only fratello on a mission is James/Elsa." said Hilshire.

"I saw them headed to the gun range a little earlier for last minute practice." said Jose.

"James actually seems like a nice person. I think he and Elsa could make a good team." said Priscilla.

"He can't be any worse than Lauro." replied Giorgio.

"I have to agree there. The way Lauro treated Elsa on our mission in Tuscany was low." said Jose.

"And with the way these girls are conditioned you can't blame Elsa for what she did." said Olga.

"Conditioning comes at quite a cost." noted Hilshire.

"We all the knew the cost when we joined. Defeating the Padania is what's most important." said Ferro dedicated as usual.

"Luckily, James is different from Lauro. Those two could be a much better team." said Priscilla.

"He can't be too soft though or Elsa might get weak." countered Ferro.

"The guy's ex-CIA, I doubt that will be a real issue." replied Giorgio.

"He worked there for over a decade so he's got plenty of experience." added Alfonso.

"He has seen combat. I read in his file a few years back she strangled a high ranking Al-Qaeda member to death with a garrote wire." replied Priscilla.

"I take back what I said about him being soft." said Ferro smiling.

"Well, that's what we all signed on for." said Amadeo.

"Before I forget." said Olga, "I actually saw his file myself and Jose, you'll be interested in knowing he served in the Kosovo War as part of the the peacekeeping mission mostly training members of what became the Kosovo Protection Corps. It was right after he joined the CIA too so this was probably his first time seeing combat."

"The Balkans was my first combat. I know he must have felt." replied Jose having flashbacks.

"At least he does seem to treat Elsa fairly well. So, if he does his job well and actually treats her right than I say it's a win-win." said Priscilla which stirred up a memory in Hilshire.

"I just remembered something, the night after the Tuscan mission I stopped by a bar for a few drinks and found Lauro there. We talked but, when I complimented him on the mission he shook it off. Then when I mentioned Elsa he just commented how useless she'd been. I tried to get him to ease up but, he wouldn't. Hell, I remember he said on the trip to Tuscany Elsa told him she would do her very best and replied by raising the volume on the car radio to keep her from talking." said the German clearly angry as the door opened and James entered.

"Speak of the devil." said Olga.

"You were talking about me?" asked James, "I wasn't sneezing."

"We were talking about your first mission with Elsa." answered Jose.

"That's why I'm here; I'm feeling cold feet about doing this." admitted James.

"That's common really. I was outraged when I first learned about the true nature of the Agency." replied Hilshire.

"I was apprehensive too but, I think if you treat the girls like girls then I can handler it." added Jose.

"Okay that's good to hear. I'm still a little iffy about this." said James.

"The more missions you're on the easier it gets." said Jose, "By the way, I heard you were in Kosovo in the late 1990s."

"Yeah. It's not something I'm too fond off." replied James tensing up.

"I know how you feel, I was Bosnia myself." said Jose, "Humanity as it's lowest."

"Amen to that. The whole Yugoslav Wars were like that." said James, "What's worse is the blatant bias and blind-eye turning."

"What do you mean?" asked Hilshire.

"Most people only think of the Serbian crimes and while I'm not denying they happened or trying to downplay them but, they weren't the only ones." answered James.

"True. There were crimes all around." replied Priscilla.

"Exactly and we worked with these forces. When I was in Kosovo we worked along side the Kosovo Liberation Army which had been a designated terrorist group up until the war. While we aided them we completely ignored the fact the KLA were carrying out a systematic campaign of ethnic cleansing against Kosovo Serbs and even targeted moderate Albanians. Look at the the Lake Radonjić massacre in 1998."

"Sad, but very true." sighed Jose.

"Now the same bloodshed is here in Italy." added Olga.

"Not after we're finished." replied James.

"So, you're finally on board?" asked Giorgio.

"Yeah. If Kosovo thought me anything it's you need to crush terrorists with no mercy. Any means necessary until the job is over. Talking about those days reminded me of that." answered James, "By the way, when I was leaving the gun range I saw Rico who had a red cheek which she said Jean scolded her."

"Yeah. Jean can...though at times." answered Alfonso.

"More like abusive." replied Amadeo.

"My brother has taken our past turmoils hard and can lash out." explained Jose.

"I'm very much aware of the Croce Incident but, I don't get why he takes it out on Rico." said James.

"Jean will snap at anybody if you cross him. As his cyborg, Rico is constantly around and thanks to the fact she's blindly loyal to him plus her body won't be harmed by the physical punishment, she takes most of it." replied Jose.

"Oh. Well, Elsa is waiting so I best be off." said James.

"Good luck." replied Hilshire and with that James left.

 

James quickly made it to his car were Elsa was waiting and they two took off. They driving to Florence which was long and largely quite. The silence between the two made James uncomfortable so as they need their destination he decided to break the ice.

"This is my first time driving through the Italian countryside. It really is beautiful. If only it were warmer."

"Sure sir." replied Elsa.

"Okay. So our target lives in a luxury home on the outskirts of the city. He's a member of the Padania national football team but, since they only meet yearly like the actual Italian national football team he plays for regularly. Most of the time he plays for ACF Fiorentina in Florence. "

"I think I might of heard of him." said Elsa looking right at James.

"He's quite popular so his death will probably get plenty of media attention." said James, "He's a vocal supporter of the the Padania movement though, he claims to not support violence."

"Then, won't that turn people off of our cause?" asked Elsa.

"Smart girl and don't worry, I've got it covered." answered James.

"I just want to let you know, I'm going to do my best." said Elsa who then felt James pat her on the head.

"That's all I ask of you." replied the man.

 

The duo soon reached Florence and they headed to the hotel nearest the city. James presented himself as an American business man on vacation with his niece headed to Venice but, stopping here. He said they'd only be a day and leave tomorrow which went unquestioned. They two went to their room and unpacked then went out "sightseeing". They headed down town to an meet and greet of players of AFC Fiorentina and sure enough their target was there. Gino Risasso was six foot eve, 130 pounds, had black hair, hazel eyes and a fair skin tone.

"That's him. Dead center with the facial stubble." said James as he pointed out Risasso to Elsa.

"I see him sir." replied Elsa before asking skeptically, "Are we going to kill him here?"

"No. There are too many witnesses now. Just follow my lead." answered James as he got in line with Elsa waiting until they reached the front when a woman approached them.

"Hello sir, which player are you here to see?" asked the woman.

"Actually, my niece dragged me here. She had to see Gino Risasso." answered James smiling politely as the woman turned around, took a picture and handed it to Elsa,

"Is Mr. Risasso your favorite player?" asked the woman as she handed the girl a picture of Gino Risasso.

"Oh yes. He's my favorite player." answered Elsa with a fake smile following the lead of her handler before walking up to the table and placing it in front of Risasso.

"What's your name cutie?" asked Risasso flirtatiously.

"Elsa de Sica." answered the blonde trying not to shoot the man right now who signed the picture and handed it back to her.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." said Elsa with phony enthusiasm.

"Well thank you uncle here. Coming all the way to Italy then bringing you here." replied Risasso.

"You can tell I'm American." said James with a laugh, "I'm actually only here on a business trip to Venice. My friends were worried about me coming here with all the violence."

"If only those Stalinist tyrants in Rome would stop their oppression of the North. I don't condone terrorism but, they began this war." said Risasso which was warmly cheered by the crowd.

"I just hate innocent people dying." replied James as he quickly brushed off a painful memory, "Damn, I knew talking about the KLA would bring that back."

"But, of course if you don't want to start an argument never bring up politics or religion." joked Risasso.

"Amen to that." said James before returning to Elsa, "Well, I think it's time we go honey."

"Goodbye Mr. Risasso. Thank you for the autograph." said Elsa before leaving.

"Well that went well." said James as he noticed Elsa scowling, "I know you might not have enjoyed that but, it will work out in the end."

"If you say so sir." replied Elsa as they headed back to the hotel. When they did Elsa threw the autograph of Risasso away while James made a phone call to the Agency. After he hung up he picked the picture out of the trash.

"I just talked to Jean and we're all set. I convinced him digging into the dealings of Risasso could turn up more names and evidence so, we're going to stage a botched robbery and leave evidence this was an assassination." explained the ex-CIA agent.

"But, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of being undercover?" asked Elsa.

"That would be true except, we're going to make it look like the Republican Faction killed Risasso for being a moderate. That little speech I got him to giver earlier when he declared to that large crowd he didn't condone terrorism will be strong "motivation" and this will allow the Agency to take over the case. Plus, since he's so popular this could turn people off the Padania." answered James pulling out a cigarette and his lighter.

"You're so smart." said Elsa amazed.

"Jean said the same thing just not like that." replied James as she used the lighter to set fire to the autograph picture which in turn used to light his cigarette before throwing it in the trash, "Tonight, this star will be extinguished."

 

When night fell over the city, the two counter-terrorists made their move. James and Elsa slipped out of their apartment and made their way down the backstreets of Florence toward the home of Risasso. James was unarmed but, had a duffel bag with him while Elsa had only her SIG P229 semiautomatic pistol tucked into her pocket. Both were clad in black and had gloves on their hands to hide prints. The two then reached their location.

"Okay Elsa, I'm going in first and you stay close behind me. I'm going to stage the robbery then purposely create a noise to draw him out. I'll confront Risasso so we knows it's him then you jump out and kill him with your pistol." said James.

"I understand sir." replied Elsa as the two slipped into the backyard and made their way to a back window which consisted of a wooden frame and a dozen window panes in it.

"Even if he has a security system it doesn't matter since the police won't be able to get here fast enough and when they do finding him only helps us." said James who smashed a window panel close to the handle and opened the door heading inside with Elsa, gun drawn, behind him.

"How will we fake the robbery sir?" asked Elsa in a whisper as the walked through the vast kitchen and into a well furnished living room.

"I've done this before." answered James with a wink that made Elsa blush as he began grabbing items of value and tossing other things around for several minutes.

"He's still hasn't awoken." noted Elsa worried before noticing a smirk on her handler's face.

"He will now." replied James picking up a lamp and smashing it on the floor.

"Who's there?!" came the voice of Risasso from upstairs.

"Hide." whispered James as the star athlete ran down stairs to find James standing before him as Elsa hide behind a red couch nearby.

"You're the man from earlier!" cried Risasso.

"You got me." said James throwing his hands in the air, "I'm not a business man on vacation."

"The police will thrown you away!" snapped Risasso.

"Actually, being a counter-terrorist gives me immunity from that." replied James smiling, "Then again, funneling money to the Republican Faction when you claim to not condone terrorism is crime it's self and hypocritical."

"You son of a bitch!" screamed Risasso as he lunged at James.

"Now!" called out James who ducked while Elsa jumped up on the couch and emptied her entire magazine into Risasso.

"Target has been terminated." said Elsa who then felt James wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Good work Elsa. I've very proud of you." said the American which made the cyborg girl's face turn redder than a tomato.

"Th-The police should uh, be-becoming soon." stammered Elsa.

"I know." replied James as he pulled a ring out of his pocket, "And dropped in on the floor."

"What's that sir?" asked Elsa confused.

"All we need to frame the RF." answered James before he and Elsa made a clean getaway back to their hotel room, "Well Elsa, I think it's safe to say you and I have succeeded on our first mission."

"Sir, why did you drop those ring behind?" asked Elsa.

"There's a know Padania named Roberto Marin and he's a cop here in the city." answered James.

"So, he's the one were framing." said Elsa.

"He's not that innocent himself. We know he's a terrorist from intelligence but, he's also decorated so without physical evidence we haven't been able move. The ring I drop looked is one I bought at a pawn shop and it looks similar to one he is well know to possess. If they find that it gives a reason to bring outsiders into the case since he's a cop. Since "his ring" was the crime scene we'll come and and we'll tie him to the Padania with the intelligence we have so he goes down." explained James.

"You're really amazing." said Elsa awestruck.

"I learned a few tricks at the CIA. Besides, Jean liked it too and now two targets are gone with more possible."said James who spent the rest of the morning sightseeing with Elsa before the two headed home in the afternoon. The trip back to Rome was quite like the trip to Florence but, shortly after leaving Tuscany Elsa decided to speak up.

"I'm glad I was able to help you sir." said the blonde as she looked at her handler.

"You were perfect Elsa, I truly mean that. You need to give yourself more credit. You're not a failure." replied James with a smile that touched Elsa, "I have an idea, how about we continue or little history

"I'd like that." answered Elsa smiling.

"So, following prehistoric Italy came one of the first major civilizations: the Etruscan civilization based in what is now Tuscany, west Umbria and northern Latium with it's capital in Orvieto, Umbria . Much of Etruscan history was lost to the ages so we don't know were they came from."

"Is there any ideas?" asked Elsa.

"Some believe the might be Greek or Trojan but, the main hypothesis is they were from the Villanovan culture or possible from the Near East." answered James, "The Etruscan civilization was originally a monarchy but, some areas became oligarchic republics like the Rome would later do. Regardless, the Etruscan government was theocratic. The government was seeing as having power over all."

"What were their families like?" asked Elsa.

"Most tombs discovered had multiple people in it showing families were interred which allowed for the the growth similar to the gens in Rome and these Etruscan aristocratic families might have been the model for them. Couples were at the center of society and the Etruscan civilization was monogamous emphasizing pairings." answered James.

"So, they really influenced Rome." noted Elsa.

"Correct. Like Greece and Rome there was a significant military tradition in the Etruscan society. Like there neighbors, they conducted summer campaigns raiding neighbors and taking everything from resources to slaves. A POW would be ransomed back or possible used as a human sacrifice." said James.

"Distinct military traditions were common." mused Elsa.

"Right again." replied James, "The Etruscan civilization had a polytheistic religion. Like Greece and Rome they had multiple deities that ruled over the various aspects of life including deities seen in Grece-Roman traditions and Greek heroes. Their architecture was adapted from the Greeks and again heavily influenced Rome. Their art included sculpting and metal works with religion, specifically the afterlife, common themes. They even had their own language which is now extinct and our knowledge of is far from complete."

"And they were eventually conquered by the Romans." said Elsa.

"Correct you are, but they weren't the only ones here before Rome took over." replied James.

"They were Greeks in the South." said the blonde.

"Right again. You're a smart little one." said James tussling her hair, "In the eight and seventh centuries BCE, Greeks began to settle abroad setting up colonies in the Black Sea, Cyrenaica, Marseilles, Sicily and the southern part of the Italian peninsula. Greek culture was exposed to Rome and widely absorbed while cities like Naples took off. The Pyrrhic War ended this as the Greek city-states in Italy were annexed by the Roman Republic."

"Then came Rome." said Elsa.

"Yes. But, we're entering Rome now so let's hold off a little on that." said James who added to himself, "Elsa, you and I are a team. We'll stick together no matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, there is Elsa and James' first mission done. I know some of you might have been expecting something more dramatic but, this was an easy mission, they will get harder, and it's not the missions that's the main focus it's the relationship between Elsa and James that is the center of this story. Next time, James tries to help Elsa be nicer to the other girls and a meteor shower might just help. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This focuses solely on relationship between Elsa and James. By the way, I know I mentioned the meteor shower but, being silly I forgot that's later on (I've read up to chapter forty-two of the manga but, I stopped so I could re-read the chapters this story covers) and most of the last chapters. So, yeah that won't be until later on and I'll be moving things up a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back now with chapter five of "Second Chance" here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It was a chilly February afternoon in Rome, Italy. People walked around bundled to keep warm trying to stay warm in the weather. In a Roman park a man and and a little girl were enjoying a walk and to the untrained eye this seemed normal it was from from such.

"Well Elsa, are you enjoying our stroll through the park?" asked James as they walked.

"Yes sir." answered the little girl having recently passed a routine checkup with Dr. Bianchi.

"You're improving and I am glad to see you're staying in good health as well." said James.

"Um, thank you sir." replied Elsa as she tried to hide a blush.

"It's no problem. Now only if it was warmer." said James chuckling.

"Do you not like the cold sir?" asked Elsa noting he had stated this before.

"I'm from Massachusetts so I am used to it but, I still prefer the warm weather myself." answered James as the two passed through a path with trees on both sides.

"This place feels familiar." thought Elsa as the passed through it.

"What's wrong?" asked James noticing Elsa seemed oddly distracted, "And don't say things are fine."

"It's fine sir. I was just enjoying the scenery." answered Elsa behind her handler

"Okay then." replied James who wasn't totally convinced but, had no evidence to support otherwise.

Elsa, feeling guilty about lying to her handler, did feel somewhat relieved James seemed to buy her story but, as the two kept walking Elsa felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she kept walking behind her handler almost as if she had done this before.

 

The two eventually ended their walk and returned to the Agency. James went about doing his work while Elsa began preparing her weapons as she always did.

However, as she finished her third go around the little blonde felt nature call and headed for the bathroom. Elsa did her business and headed back to her room when another blonde cyborg came skipping down the hallway so lost in what she was doing she accidentally bumped into Elsa.

"Sorry Elsa." said Rico offering a hand to help the girl up but, Elsa would have no part of it.

"Watch were you're going!" snapped Elsa as she slapped Rico's hand away.

"I'm sorry." replied Rico repeating her earlier apology.

"What were you thinking?!" asked Elsa still mad.

"I wasn't paying attention." answered Rico.

"So, you weren't thinking! No surprise there!" spat Elsa.

"Hey, I already apologized." said Rico.

"I don't care about your stupid apology!" snapped Elsa.

"Why won't you just accept my apology?" asked Rico.

"Because I don't care about it!" answered Elsa angrily, "Just watch were you're going next time!"

"You don't have to be so rude!" cried Rico her temper rising.

"The only reason I tolerate you is because you're a comrade!" replied Elsa.

"You're mean!" snapped Rico.

"I least I have a brain in my head!" replied Elsa.

"What's going on here?" asked James who had heard the yelling.

"I bumped into Elsa and apologized but, she's still be a jerk!" answered Rico.

"Elsa why didn't you accept Rico's apology?" asked James getting stern.

"Because I don't care if she apologizes or not. If she watched were she was going instead of skipping around like an idiot I wouldn't have to!" answered Elsa.

"Rico is your sister and she already apologized to you. Now, you're going to apologize to her." ordered James.

"But sir-" protested Elsa.

"No buts, you apologize to Rico now." said her handler.

"I'm sorry Rico." said Elsa clearly forcing the words out of her mouth.

"It's okay." replied Rico smiling.

"Great. Now Rico, let's just keep between ourselves. There's no reason Jean needs to know." said James not wanting to be on the receiving end of the blonde man's anger.

"Okay." said Rico before skipping off again as James turned his attention back to Elsa.

Your room now." ordered the ex-CIA agent.

 

The two headed to the bedroom of Elsa closing the door after reaching their destination. Elsa sat on her bed while James pulled out the chair from the table and sat across from her.

"Elsa, why were you so mean to Rico?" asked James.

"Rico is an idiot." answered Elsa in a huff.

"Have you always been like this?" asked James concerned about the little blonde's attitude.

"I'm not really fond of any girls here." answered Elsa.

"This has to be a reason." said James.

"Angelica is worthless, Triela is the princess who can't do anything wrong, Claes isn't too bad but, I still can't stand her, Rico is an idiot and Henrietta makes me sick to look at." spat Elsa.

"I...really don't know what to say." replied James rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know why I even I need to spend time with them." said Elsa.

"You can't do everything by yourself." said James.

"I have been fine on my own." replied Elsa.

"If so then I wouldn't be here." pointed out James.

"This is different; you are my handler sir." said Elsa blushing slightly.

"There is no difference. Handler and cyborgs are all comrades. We function like a machine and a machine needs all parts to work." replied James.

"I understand." replied Elsa.

"I know you're a loner and that's fine. You can't force people to change but, you can be nice to your sisters." said James.

"I'm not sure if I can sir." said Elsa.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. We'll meet here early tomorrow." replied James.

"Yes sir." said Elsa.

 

The next morning Elsa got up early to get ready for her lessons from James. She was unsure about how this would turn out and how others would react but, since it was her handler's idea it had to be a good one.

She went to the cafeteria to get breakfast were she saw Henrietta and Rico sitting next to each other eating and laughing. Elsa figured James wanted her to be nicer with the other girls so she decided to try now and make him proud.

"Hello Elsa." said Henrietta noticing the blonde headed their way as Rico stuffed her face.

"Hello." replied Elsa trying to hid nervousness.

"Hi." said Rico clearly having having forgotten about yesterday.

"At least Jean will recondition her soon so she won't remember at all." said Elsa to herself.

"Do you want to sit with us?" asked Henrietta as the blonde gulped and felt her hands begin to shake.

"Your hands are shaking." said Rico point her spoon at Elsa's hands.

"Oh, I'll have Dr. Bianchi look at that." replied Elsa.

"So, do you want to sit with us?" asked Henrietta.

"No. I just wanted to remind you of the homework Mr. Hilshire gave us. I don't want you two bringing the rest of us down." answered Elsa before leaving disappointed in herself.

 

Elsa sat alone as usual and ate her breakfast. Once she finished she returned to her room to wait for James who arrived a few minutes later.

"Good morning Elsa." said James as he and Elsa sat across front each other like they day before.

"Good morning sir." replied Elsa still a bit disappointed with herself for early which James quickly picked up on.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"I tried to eat with Henrietta and Rico but, I could bring myself to do so." answered Elsa upset, "I'm sorry sir."

"The fact you tried is a very good sign. I'm proud of you for that." replied James patting her on the head which quickly brightened the blonde's spirits.

"Okay, so now to figure out were to begin." said James, "I'll be the first to admit I'm no Dr. Phil."

"You said I needed to be nicer to the other girls. We could start there." suggested Elsa knowing her conditioning would make her sing like a canary.

"Okay. So, why do you dislike the other girls?" asked James.

"I told you yesterday my reasons sir." answered Elsa not trying to be rude just being honest.

"Yes but, I want you to be more specific." replied James.

"Okay sir." said Elsa.

"Let's start with Angelica." said James.

"Well, Angelica is totally useless." replied Elsa.

"She has been on plenty of missions." said James.

"Yes but, she's in the Infirmary again. She's spent more time there than in actual combat." said Elsa.

"Well, Angelica has been ill. Being the first cyborg she has had problems. Trail and error." said James feeling sick talking about a little girl like this.

"If she's too ill she shouldn't be fighting." replied Elsa.

"You might have a point there but, if she's healthy enough to fight she should be able to." said James.

"I guess." said Elsa admittedly seeing his point.

"Besides, she still wants to fight and volunteers for missions despite his constant illness. That's pretty brave." said James.

"Maybe." mused Elsa.

"Next." replied the ex-CIA agent.

"That would probably be Triela." said Elsa.

"You mentioned something about her being a princess." said James.

"Everyone sees that way. She's the little princess who can't do a damn thing wrong. Little Miss Perfect." said Elsa clearly disgusted.

"I must admit I haven't seen that too much myself." replied James.

"It's because you're new sir. Everyone else here always does that. I'm sick of people treating her like she's perfect." said Elsa.

"All of you girls have excellent qualities." said James.

"Everyone focuses on her." said Elsa huffing.

"I'm sure people focus on your good qualities." said James.

"Most of the people here can't stand me and frankly the feeling is mutual." replied Elsa.

"I'm know that isn't true." said James.

"It is sir but, I don't care." said Elsa acting calm, though James could hear the hurt in her words.

"Well, maybe if you were nicer to people they would have a better opinion of you." suggested James.

"Maybe." replied the blonde girl giving real though to the idea.

"I remember you mentioning you seemed to have a better view of Claes." said James.

"She doesn't go butting around into other people's business and she's not an idiot or crybaby like the others." explained Elsa.

"So, what is your problem with her?" asked James.

"She just overreacts." answered Elsa who decided to change topic, "I believe next is the idiot."

"You mean Rico?" asked James clearly not approving of the nickname.

"She is an idiot sir." answered Elsa, "She's a brain-dead idiot whose only good at sniping. You saw the mark on her cheek when we saw her at the gun range, she can't do anything right that's why Jean punishes her so much."

"Yes, Rico is carefree but, she's just acting like any young girl would act. And she does have her faults but, everyone does." replied James.

"Okay." said Elsa still clearly not agreeing.

"Lastly would be Henrietta." said James.

"Henrietta is a crybaby that can't last a minute without her handler! She's pathetic!" spat Elsa angrily.

"Were is this coming from?" asked James taken back by the aggressive display.

"To be honest I'm not totally sure myself sir." answered Elsa feeling like there was a specific reason for her harsh feelings.

"It seems like you're mad with Triela since people constantly praise her and Henrietta for being close to her handler. I suspect jealousy might be a motive." suggested James.

"I am not jealous of the other girls." replied Elsa not totally convinced herself.

"Ah, be weary of the green-eyed monster." replied James with a smile, "I wonder if the others could have insight."

"Um sir, I need to get to my first class." said Elsa who never thought she would be happy to sit through a lecture by Hilshire.

"You can't miss that. Go now and we'll meet up later." said James.

Yes sir." replied Elsa who gathered her things for class.

"Oh Elsa, I want you start spending more time with the other girls. You're attempt this morning was a good start but, I want you to spend time with them. Think of this as a mission from me." said James.

"Okay sir." said Elsa as she left her room with James behind her.

 

While Elsa went to her class, James caught up on work tracking Padania. Luckily, after the girl's class ended all the adults had a routine briefing secession giving James the chance he was looking for.

"Finally, we have recently secured another girl who will soon become our seventh cyborg. Her name is Gabrielle Perez and she is from Barcelona. She'll be arriving shortly. The only question still remaining is who her handler will be." said Jean finishing the updates, "Does anybody have a matter they would like to bring up.

"Actually I do." answered James seeing his chance, "I was wondering if I could insight into Elsa's behavior and past before I became her handler."

"That's an unusual request." noted Jose.

"I'm sure you all know that Elsa's personality leaves something to be desired. I've decided it's my duty as her handler to help her overcome this. I believe jealousy is a motive behind her behavior and I would like this insight to see if I can pinpoint the cause of it." explained James.

"Elsa has always been like that. I'm not sure if there is a single event that could have caused it." replied Hilshire.

"Conditioning makes these girls ultra-loyal to us so, maybe it's from her previous handler." said James causing everyone else in the room to gulp.

"Elsa's former handler was gunned down." said Jose.

"What happened?" asked James.

"They were ambushed in the park." answered Jean sticking to the story.

"What was he like?" asked James.

"He was just another handler." answered Hilshire lying.

"I assume Elsa was reconditioned so she doesn't remember him." replied James.

"You are correct." said Jean.

"What type of handler was he?" asked James, "I know every handler had a different style. Maybe something about his influenced Elsa."

"He had his own unique style." answered Jose knowing the man wouldn't react well to the truth.

"I see." replied James knowing full well they dodging an answer as Jean's phone went off.

"Jean Croce here." answered the blonde man taking the call than hanging up after a minute, "We've captured a terrorist bomb."

"Where?" asked Lorenzo.

"In Bologna. The target was a municipal building and the bomb was sent through a package. Luckily, it seems the bomb was a dud." answered Jean, "I'm going with Rico."

"Right. This meeting is dismissed." said Lorenzo and with that everyone began to leave.

"It seems I'm going to have to do this by myself." said James to himself as he departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we'll end it there. I know this chapter might seem repetitive but, it's to set up the upcoming events. This is shaping up to be a long story so please bear with me. You might have guessed, and anyone who's read my earlier Gunslinger Girl story "Wild Card" will know, that Gabrielle Perez is in fact Beatrice. She, Bernardo and Alessandro will come in soon then of course Petra will come in later as well. The failed bombing in Bologna will be covered further next chapter as the intro arc ends and the next arc begins next chapter as well as Elsa starting in her attempt to be nicer to her sisters. All of that is next time so for now please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Elsa tries to get along with Angelica and the perpetrators of the failed bombing mentioned in the last chapter are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am now back with the next installment of "Second Chance".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It was a cold day at the Social Welfare Agency. In the gun range, a fratello was finishing routine target practice and were preparing to leave.

"You're really good Elsa. I know guys back at the CIA who couldn't shoot half that good." said James who had finally got used to seeing Elsa filling another human being full of lead.

"Thank you sir." replied the little blonde as she packed her away her weapons.

"So Elsa, how are things going with the other girls?" asked James.

"They're fine sir." answered Elsa.

"Oh, so you're getting along fine now." replied James, knowing the girl wasn't being honest.

"They are sir." said Elsa feeling guilt about being dishonest.

"So, if I talk to the other girls they'll tell me the same thing." said James.

"No sir." admitted Elsa lowing her head.

"You need to start being nicer to your sisters." replied James.

"I try sir but, it's so difficult! They just get on my nerves to much!" cried Elsa.

"You don't need to push yourself too much. Just take small steps and overtime you'll improve." said James.

"Okay sir. I will try." said Elsa.

"Try focusing on one of your sisters at a time. Not only might that be easier for you but, it could also build confidence." suggested James.

"I will try that sir." replied Elsa.

"Try to find something you're both interest in. It's worked for us." noted James referring to their history lessons.

"Yes sir." said Elsa who then headed off uncertain.

 

Elsa began walking back to the Agency unsure of where to begin or how for that matter. As a result, the little blonde was deeply intrenched in thought she didn't notice as the answer to one of her sisters came running into her.

"I'm so sorry Elsa. I didn't see you there." apologized Angelica.

"Watch were you're going!" snapped Elsa before remembering what James had said to her, "It's...okay Angelica. Accidents happen."

"Are you okay?" asked Angelica knowing this type of behavior was weird for the girl.

"I'm fine. My handler believes I should be...nicer. So, I'm trying." answered Elsa struggling a bit.

"That's so nice of him." replied Angelica before adding sadly, "I wish Marco did things like that."

"What a crybaby!" spat Elsa to herself before taking a deep breath, "I'm sure he does things like that."

"No, he doesn't." said Angelica sadly.

"Don't feel too bad. I'm sure it's not on purpose." replied Elsa making things up as she went along.

"It feels like he doesn't even acknowledge I exist." said Angelica wiping away tears as Elsa felt a sharp pain in her heart.

"Angelica, I'm certain that is not the case. I've seen the way Marco treats you before; he does care for you and I know he always will. Marco Toni will never treat you like that purposely." said Elsa as serious and sincerely as Angelica had ever heard her talk to another girl.

"Thank...Thank you Elsa." stammered Angelica taken aback.

"It's..nothing." replied Elsa adverting her face.

"So, what are you doing now?" asked Angelica curiously.

"Well, James told me to be nicer to the other girls so, I guess I'm doing that now." answered Elsa confident this was what James wanted.

"Nice work Elsa." smiled James as he watched the girls leave.

 

The two girls headed inside and made their way to the bedroom of Angelica which was supposed to be Elsa's room as well before it was decided she would room alone since Angelica was often in the infirmary.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Angelica as she closed the bedroom door.

"I have no idea." answered Elsa uncomfortable.

"What do you usually do to pass time?" asked Angelica.

"Most of the time I clean and prepare my weapons." answered Elsa feeling like that was not a good answer.

"Oh. That's sad." noted Angelica before thinking hard.

"My handler advised me to find an interest we share." said Elsa grasping at straws.

"That's a great idea!" beamed Angelica.

"The problem is I didn't have anything to share with him outside work." Elsa replied disappointed in herself.

"Oh. That's not good." sighed Angelica.

"James is sharing is love of history with me." shrugged Elsa.

"History is confusing." moaned Angelica.

"Don't worry. I'm going to force it on you." said Elsa.

"Good. I'd probably fall asleep myself." laughed Angelica and even Elsa had a small chuckle.

"I really just chuckled like that." said Elsa to herself amazed.

"Let's just talk Elsa." suggested Angelica.

"That's okay with me." replied the blonde.

"So, how are things going with your handler?" asked Angelica.

"They're...okay." answered Elsa still feeling weird about talking to another girl like this.

"It seems like you really get along." noted Angelica.

"Yeah. James is a nice handler." replied Elsa blushingly slightly.

"That's great to hear." smiled Angelica.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you're being so friendly to me." said Elsa.

"Why is that?" asked Angelica confused.

"I haven't been the nicest person here." answered Elsa now starting to feel guilt.

"I think that might be Priscilla." said Angelica.

"What I'm trying to say is, I know I've been a jerk and I honestly didn't think anyone could still treat me so well aside from my handler." explained Elsa.

"That's silly." giggles Angelica.

"How so?" asked Elsa know herself confused.

"You're one of my sisters and comrades. Of course I wouldn't hate you." answered Angelica.

"Thank...Thank you." stammered Elsa overwhelmed.

"No prob." smiled Angelica as the blonde felt her stomach grumble.

"Oh um..." stammered Elsa embarrassed.

"I think you need food." noted Angelica.

"Yeah. I'm actually craving ramen, I don't know why but, I know I had it before with..." replied Elsa before trailing off as a faceless man suddenly flashed in her mind.

"Elsa." said Angelica noticing how the other girl seemed distracted.

"I'm okay just lost my train of thought." laughed Elsa shrugging the event off as her stomach grumbled even harder.

"I think you should get food. Marco says I have quite the appetite myself though I don't think anyone eats more than Rico." said Angelica.

"That's not possible." replied Elsa laughing as she headed to the door, "Thank you Angelica."

"No problem." said Angelica as Elsa left.

"Wow. I actually talked to Angelica and laughed with her. Signore James has a valid point with his request. I know I can do this and he'll be proud of me too." beamed Elsa as she stared at her bracelet.

 

Meanwhile, James was busy himself digging up information. However, this was not information about Padania but, about Elsa's former handler.

"Lauro de Sica. Worked formerly with the AISI until he was discharged due to continuous errors. He used to be a quit talents then a work-related injury led to a painkiller addiction the effects of which led to his overall discharge. Lauro got clean but, the debt from his addiction led to his joining the Social Welfare Agency which gave him another shot." read James as he browsed the file of Lauro.

"Hey James." said Jose noticing the ex-CIA agent as he walked by the man holding an empty file.

"Hello Jose." replied James, "I'm just doing some researching."

"About what?" asked Jose.

"Elsa's former handler." answered James knowing Jose could be helpful.

"There's really nothing there you need to dig up." replied Jose trying to get James off the topic.

"Actually, I discovered he was addicted to painkillers." noted James.

"Oh." said Jose not knowing himself.

"I guess everyone has demons." shrugged James.

"You can't blame him for his addiction." agreed Jose.

" True." said James, "You knew Lauro."

"Yeah." replied Jose.

"I could only imagine how upset you all were when he died." said James.

"It wasn't sad. It's always hard to lose someone who've worked with." said Jose as he subconsciously rubbed his arm.

"Well, I better go find Elsa." said James who left saying to himself, "Jose was lying when he said it was hard to lose Lauro. His body language made that too obvious; only rubbing his arm when he lied about that. That could only mean there was some turbulence between Lauro and the others which might have effected Elsa. Thank you Jose, you were most helpful."

James continuously looked around for Elsa but, he was unable to find her anyone. Baffled. He wandered around until he got some unexpected help.

"Hello Signore Harrison." said Angelica as the young girl walked down the hall opposite James.

"Hey Angelica, you would happen to know were Elsa is?" asked James.

"Elsa and I were talking then she went to the cafeteria." answered Angelica.

"Thank you." replied James who headed to the cafeteria were he found Elsa.

"Hello sir." said Elsa who had just finished her food.

"I've been looking for you." said James who noticed a smile on Elsa's face, "Angelica told me you talked. It appears things went well."

"Yes sir. I have to admit you were right." said Elsa.

"Tell me what happened." said James happily as he and Elsa left the cafeteria and the blonde retelling what had occurred.

"Then I went to cafeteria and ate." concluded Elsa.

"I am very proud of you Elsa. Not only did you listen to me but, you got along with you sister." replied James.

"Thank you sir." said Elsa blushing.

"So Elsa, have you had any luck figuring out where your anti-social sentiment might have come from?" asked James trying to phrase the question perfectly.

"Not really." answered Elsa.

"Should have seen that coming." sighed James to himself.

"I'm sorry sir." Elsa said disappointed in herself.

"Oh it's fine Elsa. I didn't really expect it myself." said James patting her on the head.

"I guess I should try to talk to the other girls as well." said Elsa.

"That would probably be best." replied James already knowing the answer.

"I'll try the prince...Triela next." decided Elsa catching herself.

"Fine by me and nice work catching yourself." replied James, "Well, I have a meeting so we can catch up later."

"Goodbye sir." said Elsa as her handler left.

 

The meeting room was full as everyone had gathered as usual. The meeting was typical then came the final topic: the failed bombing in Bologna.

"I'm assuming we know whose responsible." said Jean.

"Indeed sir." replied Priscilla who had been digging for information on the failed attack.

"Right, then a fratello will be chosen to bring down the Padania. The Emilia-Romagna is weaker than others-" began Jean only to be interrupted.

"Actually sir, it wasn't the Republican Faction behind this attack." said Priscilla.

"Who was it then?" asked Jean.

"An underground source of mine says those responsible were the a small group based in Emilia-Romagna called the Red Guard which is a Marxist-Leninist group." answered Priscilla.

"To think communism still has followers in this day and age." sighed Olga having been born under a communist government herself.

"The group is a fringe group at best with only a few hundred members all based in the leftist Emilia-Romagna. They have a website trying to spread there message." said Priscilla, "Bandiera Rossa plays as soon as you go on. The word communism is used in the last sentence rather than socialism."

"They are two different ideologies." noted Hilshire.

"That was the line added during the Mussolini era." noted Marco.

"Correct. Bandiera Rossa was sung by communist partisans rather than other songs like Bella ciao due to it's open support of communism." said Ferro.

"Grandfather would always sing that to the three of us when we visited." noted Jose.

"Yeah. I'll never forget that." replied Jean feeling slightly nostalgic before quickly regaining his composure, "Priscilla, I'm certain you gathered a fair amount about this group."

"The group was founded in 2003 by a series of smaller groups all claiming to be successor to the Red Brigades which the group as a whole now claim. They gained some ground with the global recession but, they still remain strong only in Emilia-Romagna. Their official flag is a Padania flag except a red star instead of the current symbol. They claim to have worker's councils in several major cities ready to take over for the "elitist bourgeoisie capitalists" once a communist revolution arrives which they will be the vanguard of. They're current goal is a Marxist-Leninist state in Northern Italy believing since it's more industrialized the "oppressed masses" will be more willing to join even comparing Milan now to St. Petersberg on the eve of the Russian Revolution."

"Communists are against nationalism so wouldn't they try to establish a communist state in all of Italy?" asked Jose.

"Typical communist hypocrisy." answered Ferro.

"Regardless they're still terrorists and must be dealt with. Luckily, since they're small we might be able to snuff them out entirely." said Lorenzo as a hand raised.

"Elsa and I will take this. Just leave them to us sir." said James who had been quiet until now.

"Right. Then I'm trusting you and Elsa to shut this group down." replied Jean and James stood and stretched.

"You're faith is well placed." said James who left adding, "Four legs good, two legs bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we'll end it there for the night. So, Elsa has begun trying to be nicer and has been encouraged while James dug into the past of Lauro. There are two reasons I chose a communist group for the first arc: first is the series focuses on the Republican Faction (which tends to seem rightist hence why the Red Guard are strong in the general left-leaning Emilia-Romagna) so I decided to mix things up and the second is I'm adding a far-right element in a later arc so I'm balancing things. The quote from James at the end is from "Animal Farm" by George Orwell who was a democratic socialist yet was also anti-communist much in the way I am a social democrat yet I'm also anti-communist. The ramen was a slight nod to C (Control) which was a good series. In other news, I'm returning to my other fanfic for this genre "GSG: The Twilight Zone". I'll be doing three new chapters; one next week for mid-January then six weeks before the second and a month for the third ending in March. After that it's going back on haitus. Anyway, next time our duo goes after this group. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, James learns more about the Red Guard and forms a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with my next installment of "Second Chance" and on the two year anniversary of joining this site too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl but, I do own Francesca Verchetti

It was a warm spring morning in Rome. Several weeks had gone by since the failed bombing in Bologna by a communist group called the Red Guard and since then they had been quiet.

In an outdoor cafe in the Eternal City, a woman sat sipping a latte. She was in her late twenties with medium skin color, black hair, white blouse, red skirt and black thigh-high boots.

"Francesca Verchetti, I assume." said an American ex-CIA agent as he approached the woman.

"You are correct Signore Harrison." replied the woman as aid man sat down.

"I must admit, I was skeptical when you first contacted me. Honestly, I'm still not totally sure I can trust you." said James.

"Oh, I don't take it personal. Frankly, you wouldn't be very good at your job if you weren't." said Francesca.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." replied James.

"Now, you have what I want correct?" asked Francesca.

"Here you go. It's all unmarked and untraceable just like you wanted." answered James heading a briefcase of Euros to the woman who quickly checked it.

"Perfect." smiled Francesca.

"Money like this is hard to come by in this country nowadays." noted James lighting up a cigarette.

"Just more reason for me to do this job." shrugged Francesca putting the briefcase by her side.

"Let's get down to business." said James.

"Fine by me." said Francesca.

"Firstl, who's the leader of this group?" asked James.

"There is no one leader. The Red Guard is run by a series of workers' councils throughout Emilia-Romagna." answered Francesca.

"They won't get anywhere if they don't branch out more." said James.

"Oh they've tried. They tried to set up a workers' council in Lombardy and Veneto but, both of them were too small and quickly driven out by rightist often loyal to the Republican Faction." said Francesca.

"Well I'm not surprised. When you're following such an outdated and archaic ideology as communism it's hard to believe you'd get many followers. The whole world saw communism fail and the Eastern Bloc collapse." replied James.

"Very true Signore Harrison." said Francesca, "Anyway, they're five successful workers' councils currently in the country."

"I assume you know their locations." said the ex-CIA agent.

"The four branches are in Parma, Modena, Reggio and my hometown of Ravenna." replied Francesca.

"Well then am I to assume you're a Red Guard, or maybe a Padania?" asked James jokingly.

"You should know the answer. Personally, I do follow the current affairs of Italy but, I'm too political. Me and my lover Joey Mortella are my only come first." answered Francesca, "By the way, the Red Guard is currently trying to establish a new workers' council in Ferrara."

"Just more targets." shrugged James.

"The nerve of the group is in Bologna which they plan to establish as the capital of a People's Republic of Padania. It's called the Padania Supreme Soviet. Also, they've reached out to communist parties in this country with no support. The Italian Marxist-Leninist Party had interest but, when the Red Guard declared they wanted a Marxist Padania they declined as the PMLI favor a "united, red and socialist Italy" not a division of the country ." finished Francesca.

"Well then, it looks like my partner and I have our work cut out for us." said James taking a deep inhale of smoke.

"How exactly will you deal with this foe?" asked Francesca.

"I'm not totally sure yet." answered James taking a moment to think, "I'll have to plan out my mission with a fair amount of careful planning and strategy."

"If you ever need more help, I'm just a call away. You know my price." said Francesca.

"I may need you and if so I will call you again." said James standing up.

"Then the best advice I can give you is to plan out your moves as you've said. Treat this as a chess game." replied Francesca.

"That's good advice." noted the ex-CIA agent grinning.

"Well then the only thing I can wish you is good luck." said Francesca.

"I don't need luck. I've got justice on my side." replied James confidently as he put out his cigarette and left.

 

James left the cafe and returned to the Social Welfare Agency. The entire time he planned his next move. As he returned he was still pre-occupied with his new task.

"Hey James." said Alfonso as he and Amadeo walked down the hall but, the man too to distracted.

"Hello. Earth to James." said Amadeo snapping his fingers next to James' head.

"Oh sorry guys. I'm kind of busy with the whole Red Guard thing." said James.

"Did your informant work out?" asked Amadeo as he and Alfonso walked with James.

"Yes, she was very helpful." answered James.

"Hey, you'll be happy to hear this; you're not the new guy now." said Alfonso.

"Oh that's nice." said James, "I assume he's taking over the new cyborg."

"Yup. He just joined today. I saw Jean showing him around so he probably knows the nature of our business." replied Amadeo as the three saw the new man talking to Priscilla.

"Hello James; this is our new co-worker." said Priscilla.

"James Harrison, ex-CIA and formerly the new guy." said the American shaking the man's hand.

"Bernardo Clemente. I'm the one taking that title from you." replied the man smiling.

"So, I'm certain you'll the handler of the our newest cyborg." said James.

"Yeah. Not exactly what I expected to be signing up for." admitted Bernardo rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me give you advice from the last new handler; you'll likely feel uncomfortable at first but, it'll pass. Every handler has their own way of treating their girls so do what works for you and any jitters you may have will pass eventually." said James.

"Thanks for that." said Bernardo, "I'm think I'll named her...Beatrice."

"Nice name and it's no problem. The only other advice I could think of is don't get on Jean's bad side." replied James.

"He seemed like kind of a hard ass." laughed Bernardo.

"You don't know the have of it." sighed Alfonso.

"Ball buster is more like it." added Amadeo.

"I assume you're not talking about our boss." said Ferro sternly as she entered the scene and both men gulped.

"Is he really that bad?" asked Bernardo.

"He's non-nonsense but, I think that makes him a good boss." answered James.

"Well put." replied Ferro.

"Before I forget, you may notice his cyborg Rico bleeding or hurt. Well, Jean does use corporal punishment with her. So, just be aware." said James.

"Okay." replied Bernardo surprised by this.

"It's how he raises his cyborg. As James said, all handlers raise their cyborgs differently." said Ferro.

"So James, how was your information gathering?" asked Priscilla hoping to change topic.

"Good. The group is fairly small and localized. Shouldn't be too difficult. Nothing like the time I had to parachute into Taliban territory to assassinate an official." answered James.

"Ballsy man." laughed Bernardo.

"No, I'm just doing my job. Killing terrorist scum were every they are." said James.

"Remind not to get on your bad side either." replied Bernardo.

"My personal life is my own business." said James, "Milena."

"Are you alright?" asked Priscilla noticing the American seemed distracted.

"I'm fine." answered James shaking it off, "I just need a plan to figure this out. I want this planned out."

"Wise." noted Ferro.

"I must be off. If I'm going to do this I want it down to the detail." said James who left.

 

The American wandered around the SWA before heading to the spare Agency bedroom the handlers kept for overnight missions. He spent over an hour planning out his actions for the upcoming mission. When he felt he had things planned out he went to find Jean.

"Sir, it's Harrison. I wish to discuss the Red Guard case." said James out the door of his boss.

"Come in." replied Jean.

"Right sir." said James who entered to find the blonde man at his desk.

"Sir, I've gathered all the information I need and am ready to commence my mission against the Red Guard."

"What did you find?" asked Jean.

"The group is quit small localized only to Emilia-Romagna. They're are five workers' councils in Parma, Modena, Reggio and Ravenna plus, they're trying to establish one in Ferrara. Their main body, the Padania Supreme Soviet, is in Bologna. Plus, they have no political support. This shouldn't be too difficult." answered James.

"Good. I assume you have a way to deal with them." said Jean.

"I was debating methods for a while and couldn't decided whether to take them out one by one or to take them out in one fell swoop but, I've decided if I took them out at once the other members might go underground and may try to flee. I believe allowing Elsa and I to systematically pick these workers' councils off one by one will be more beneficial." explained James.

"I must admit, I have no personal qualms about making terrorists suffer before their deaths." noted Jean.

"I feel the same." replied James.

"You have a personal vendetta." said Jean with a smile.

"And you do as well sir." said James smiling.

"Exactly. I know your motive and I agree with them. I don't know what kind of vendetta you have but, I know how it feels to have one." said the blonde man.

"It has nothing to do with Padania, it's a general hatred." replied James solemnly, "Terrorists like the Padania are merely rats."

"And like rats, terrorists scatter when in danger." finished Jean.

"Exactly. This way the Red Guard won't be able to scatter and we can pick them all off. Then this group will never be a threat to the Italian people again." said the American.

"I approve your mission." replied Jean.

"Thank you sir." said James, "Then Operation Cursed Soldiers will begin."

"Naming your mission after the anti-communists militants in Poland." said Jean.

"It's fitting." remarked James with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes sit is. You and Elsa begin your mission and the rest of our teams will take care of the Republican Faction. Luckily, we now have a new fratello to fill in for you two." said Jean.

"I met Bernardo earlier. He seemed easy going but, I could sense a willingness to kill in him." noted James.

"He's from Piedmont but, he's worked for the government for years. He's on our side." said Jean.

"By the way sir, how exactly did you know I have a person hatred for terrorists?" asked James.

"As you've said I have one myself and with the way you've talked I could sense it." answered Jean.

"I'm not too surprised." laughed James who turned to leave.

"Harrison, I don't know the cause of your vendetta but, I wish you the best of luck in gaining justice." said Jean.

"Thank you very much sir." replied James.

 

The American left Jean's office to find Elsa and inform her of their operation. Headed for the blond girl's room where he knew she would be.

"Elsa, it's me." called James knocking on her door.

"Come in sir." replied Elsa and when he did she stood at firm attention.

"At ease." laughed James amused by girl's seriousness.

"Right sir." said Elsa easing.

"Okay Elsa. So the Red Guard is a small groups localized to Emilia-Romagna. I've decided to nip this in the bud so we're going to pick these off groups off one by one." explained James, "They're four workers' councils and the main supreme soviet in Bologna."

"Which workers' council are we going after first sir?" asked Elsa.

"The Parma one will be first to go. We'll begin in the eastern part of Emilia-Romagna then work towards Bologna. Of course we'll skip over it first to make the leaders sweat." answered James, "Operation Cursed Soldiers is now under way."

"Right sir." replied Elsa.

"You need to relax more." said James.

"Okay." said the blonde.

"So, how are things with your girls?" asked James.

"They're fine sir. Though, Henrietta was crying about some kaleidoscope." answered Elsa.

"I assume you're trying to actually get along with the other girls." said James suspiciously.

"Yes sir! I'm talking more and making progress! Angelica and I have actually become quit friendly!" said Elsa enthusiastic to please her handler.

"Great to hear." replied James with a smile as he placed his hand on the blonde girl's head.

"Unfortunately, it will take a while due to our preoccupation with the Padania." noted Elsa.

"Luckily, we have a new fratello. Bernardo and his girl Beatrice will be able to fill in so we can focus solely on the Red Guard." said James, "I expect you'll be nice to her."

"Of course sir." replied Elsa.

"Good girl. Now get your rest we begin our mission tomorrow." said James.

"Yes sir." replied Elsa diligently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We'll end there for now. So the mission begins and another fratello has been introduced here. Long time followers will remember Francesca from my earlier story "Wild Card". Next time, James and Elsa begin Operation Cursed Soldiers. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the history lesson continues and our duo face the Parma workers' council. This is a short chapter because there wasn't much I had planned here but, it is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I have now returned with my next chapter of "Second Chance"

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It was a rainy spring day in Parma, Italy. Most people were inside the building and the streets were barren. Among those inside were the Parma Workers' Council who were holding a routine meeting. However, a car with an ex-CIA agent and a not-so routine blonde were watching the building they were in and preparing to shut it down.

"Sir, how much long do we have to wait?" asked Elsa wanting to go into action and please her handler.

"Very soon. If we move too soon we risk compromising our mission." answered James.

"Okay." replied Elsa.

"Good girl. Now, when you go in you're to try and surprise the Red Guard and capture them. Keep deaths to a minimal if at all." explained James.

"Yes sir." said Elsa.

"It's weird. Most people can't stand the rain, but I really enjoy it." said Harrison making small-talk to pass the time.

"I do to sir. It's fresh and reviving. I like to watch it come down." said Elsa.

"That's exactly the same as me." smiled James.

"How lovely." said Elsa smiling which felt so different.

"So, how are your classes?" asked James clearly grasping at straws.

"They're okay. Rico and Henrietta struggle at times but, Triela and Claes help them. I don't need help myself sir." answered Elsa.

"It's always good to ask for help when you need it." said James.

"Okay sir." replied Elsa, "I have a question."

"Shoot." said James.

"How were you in school?" asked Elsa nervously.

"I did okay for myself. History and literature were enjoyable, science was fine too. It was math that I struggled with."

"I see." said the little blonde.

"Yeah. Math and me have never gotten along." replied James with a chuckle.

"Speaking of studies, can we continue our history lesson?" asked Elsa.

"Sure but, I am surprised you're asking me to start." answered James, "Elsa is actually asking to start it."

"I enjoy this sir." replied Elsa who was patted warmly on the head by her handler.

"We're on Rome now. I'm sure you probably know a lot about this already." said James.

"Yes but, I would still like to go over it with you." said Elsa.

"According to the Roman foundation myth, Rome was founded on April 21, 753 BC by the twin brothers Romulus and Remus who were also demigods as they claimed descent from the war god Mars." began James.

"The Latin king, who had overthrown their father, ordered them drowned because he feared they'd try to take back the throne." added Elsa.

"Correct, Little Miss Smarty." said James playfully.

"Thank you." replied Elsa her face red.

"Anyway, a she-wolf saved and raised the boys who grew up and founded their own city on seven hills. A fight broke out and Remus was killed by his brother, probably one of the first cases of fratricide in history, who then became the first King of Rome." continued James.

"Sir, I though Cain and Abel was the first case of fratricide in history." replied Elsa.

"This could be. Unfortunately, exact dates are unknown." noted James.

"Rome had Seven Legendary Kings of Rome correct?" asked Elsa unsure.

"Correct." answered James, "Then of course that ended in 509 BC when the Roman Republic was founded."

"The rise of a great power." noted Elsa.

"The new republic consisted of elected officials held in balance by a system of check and balances. It was the inspiration for the governments of many countries including my own." said James.

"I remember reading that." said Elsa.

"The new republic started weak, in the 4th century BC the Eternal City was sacked by the Gauls. However, the Romans took up arms and subdued the peninsula." said James.

"Sort of a precursor to the modern unification of Italy." said Elsa.

"The last major threat came with the Pyrrhic War were Rome and Carthage defeated Greeks in Southern Italy. They were aided by the fact the Greek victories came with heavy losses." continued James.

"Hence the term Pyrrhic victory." noted Elsa.

"With the Greeks gone this led to a rivalry with Carthage and a trio of wars. The First Punic War ended with Rome gaining Sardinia and Sicily, the Second Punic War featured Hannibal and his famous march but, ended in Roman victory and the Third Punic War saw Rome raze Carthage to the ground securing it's position as the major power of the area." explained James.

"It was untouchable." said Elsa.

"Militarily it had no equal but, internal unrest was brewing within Rome." replied James.

"Like Spartacus and his rebellion." said Elsa.

"Correct you are. Rome was in trouble and needed someone to save it. Unto this stage of uncertainty stepped Julius Caesar."

"Why do so many people think Julius Caesar was emperor?" asked Elsa.

"Unfortunately this is a common mistake. Much like the emperors giving a thumbs down; they gave thumbs up for someone to be killed but, a mistranslation led to the popular misconception they gave thumbs down." answered James.

"I see." said Elsa understanding.

"So, Caesar began a brilliant military career bested noted for his conquest of Gaul. Truly, he was one of the greatest generals of history."

"As result of his eminence popularity the government the government feared he would take power but, when they ordered him to return he crossed the Rubicon with his army and took power." continued Elsa.

"As the ruler of Rome, he issued reforms and was popular with common people but, this again worried the established rulers and a conspiracy to assassinate him was put into effect." continued James.

"On 15 March 4 BC he entered the Senate and was brutally stabbed to death by the conspirators including his friend Brutus." added Elsa.

"The popular outcry led to the conspirators being killed and a power vacuum." added James.

"This was resolved when Octavian Caesar took power defeating his foes including Marcus Antony and Cleopatra VII annexing Egypt to Rome. With his rivals gone, Octavian crowned himself first emperor under the new name Augustus. This began the Roman Empire." finished Elsa as the rain died down.

"Very good Elsa. My little history buff." replied James playfully ruffling her hair.

Just then the two heard a noise and ducked. Peering over the bottom of the car windows they saw a group of terrorists heading inside the building they were staking out.

"Is that the last of the terrorists?" asked Elsa.

"Looks like it." answered James, "That means it's go time."

"I'm on it sir." said Elsa quickly pulling out her SIG P229 pistol.

"Remember, keep casualties to a minimum. You're job is to pin them in a position they can't fight and are forced to surrender." reminded James handing her a combat knife, "An old weapon of mine from Kosovo."

"I won't fail you sir." replied Elsa determined.

"I know you won't." replied James.

 

Elsa then took off for the building. She reached the door and found one guard present a combination of ignorance to their presence and small numbers.

"Easy." said Elsa to herself.

The little blonde then thought of a plan. After a minute of thinking of the best way to dispose of the man she decided to pull a move from Henrietta's book. Taking a deep breath the girl started walking right toward the man.

"Excuse me sir." said Elsa nervous, "I'm lost. Please help. I'm not from this country and lost my mother in a large crowd. I'm really scared."

"This isn't the place for little girls." replied the man.

"Please. I'm frightened and just want to find my mother!" cried Elsa putting on an Academy Award worthy performance.

"Fine. Just stay here and I'll be right back." said the man caving.

The guard turned his back to Elsa to headed inside. However, when he did the blonde pulled out the combat knife and lunged stabbing the man in the back. The guard hacked up a large amount of blood then fell to the ground. To make certain he was dead, Elsa slit his throat cutting both the carotid artery and jugular vain.

"Fool." spat Elsa as she whipped off the blood and headed inside.

Elsa slipped inside the building and followed the sounds of voices as she quietly made her move.

"Signore Harrison will be so proud." said Elsa to herself as she reached the room before kicking the door open, "Freeze terrorists! You'll all under arrest!"

"We are not surrendering to a little girl." said one of the Red Guard as he and the others stood up.

"You don't have a choice. You're going to pay for your terrorism." replied Elsa aiming her gun, "Hands were I can see them."

The terrorists raised the hands above their hands in surrender. Elsa was proud of her success but, before she could call victory she heard people coming up behind her and barely dodged a punch.

"You're not taking anyone." grinned the man that nearly punched her as the other terrorists grabbed their weapons.

"If you want to go, fine by me." snarled Elsa up to proving herself.

Elsa quickly slipped the gun in the her pocket as the man charged. By the way he fought, Elsa knew this guy had to have been a street fighter but, luckily he never faced an Agency girl before. Elsa grabbed his hand and quickly spun his arm around so fast the man torn his rotator cuff. Elsa then killed the man with a stiff knee to the temple.

"You little bitch!" spat one of the terrorists as several of them opened fire forcing Elsa to take cover behind the door of a neighboring apartment.

"At this rate my work will be more difficult then I first thought." said Elsa to herself as the gunfire stopped.

Staying mum, Elsa used her Agency improved hearing to footsteps coming. As she heard them nearing the door she swung it open and came out firing killing several terrorists in the action.

"Crap. I'm supposed to be keeping these guys alive." thought Elsa mentally slapping herself.

Elsa then ducked back behind the door and reloaded. When the terrorists had to reload she jumped out and began firing again but, this time she aimed at the stomach, arms or other places she could disarm the terrorists without killing them.

"One more." grinned Elsa jumping out, "It's all over. Just give up now and save yourself the pain."

"Never!" cried the man charging at Elsa who ducked and stabbed him in the stomach with the combat knife.

"Signore, mission accomplished." radioed Elsa to her handler.

James and the other agents who accompanied the fratello to Parma quickly rounded up the wounded terrorists and put them in custody then seized their weapons and other evidence.

"Elsa, good work. Thanks to you one of these terrorist cells has been shut down. I'm proud." said James approaching his girl.

"Thank you sir." replied Elsa blushing.

"Let's go home." said James and the two got into the man's car and left.

 

The entire trip back to Rome was relatively quit with James relaxing and Elsa smiling the entire way. When the reached the Agency the parked and headed inside. However, as the headed inside the noticed someone sitting on top of a building near the gun range whom they recognized as Triela. Just then Alfonso walked by.

"Hey Alfonso, what's up with Triela?" asked James.

"Oh right, you two weren't here. Well, our little princess got beat by a Padania on her last mission in Montalcino." answered Alfonso.

"That's not like her." noted Elsa feeling concerned for her sister.

"I'll say. She's taking it really hard." replied Alfonso as Elsa began to head toward the girl.

"No Elsa. It's best to let her be alone for now. You can talk to her when she's feeling better." said James stopping the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We'll end there for now. This was a little short but, not every chapter will be a novel. One of the Red Guard workers' councils are now gone, you know they won't like this, and Triela has been beaten by Pinocchio. Next time, the Red Guard react and Elsa talks to Triela and Claes in her quest to make amends. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Padania Red Guard discuss what occurred and Elsa makes amends with Triela and Claes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am now back with my next chapter of "Second Chance". I am re-postponing my other GSG fanfic "GSG: The Twilight Zone" for now but, I might pick it up again over the summer. This also marks the start of my partnership with my new beta reader so let's go who I thanks for his help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

In a dark room in the heart of Bologna, Italy a conference was going on. The Supreme Soviet of the Red Guard was in an emergency meeting to discuss current affairs. Namely, the reason that one-fifth of the members were absent. Wisely, those in attendance used pseudonyms as was customary to both cover their identities and pay homage to the former leaders of the communist cause.

"Now then, it seems the capitalist slave-masters have finally noticed us." said Marx addressing the situation at hand.

"Is it true? Was the entire Parma council eliminated?" asked Ho Chi Mihn.

"I'm afraid so. They've been obliterated." answered Engels.

"Typical bourgeois to use force to solve their problem." spat Lenin.

"Do we have any clue what occurred?" asked Castro.

"I am afraid not. The government fascists went in and removed our comrades then destroyed their evidence. They'll never fess up to their crimes." answered Mao disgusted.

"He's right. Our enemies are the same foes we've been battling for centuries." said Stalin, "We must take action."

"If we push too hard then we'll be inviting trouble. We must bide our time until the opportunity presents it's self." argued Khrushchev.

"We must crush them now or risk losing everything." replied Stalin showing signs of anger.

"He is correct, a lack of response will doom us. We must go on the offensive." said Mao.

"You're being too rash. We cannot jump the gun here or we'll risk leaving ourselves vulnerable." said Trotsky.

"You'll kill us all with that attitude!" cried Stalin.

"I agree with my contemporaries; I believe swift action must be taken." said Hoxha

"He's right. Like it or not, our foes cannot be taken lightly." said Deng Xiaoping.

"You always side with him. We need to take action." spat Stalin bitterly.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand." said Luxembourg one of the women in attendance.

"Right. Those bastards killed many of our comrades including the three representatives: Pol Pot, Molotov and Kim Il-sung. They must pay." said Che.

"We will see to that soon enough my friend." reassured Castro.

"Do we know exactly what happened?" asked Brezhnev.

"I am afraid not." answered Engels with a frustrated sigh.

"Now, I heard a rumor in the underground saying the Italian government is using little girls as assassins. Even wildly, the rumors claimed they were cyborgs." said Trotsky.

"That's ludicrous." replied Stalin.

"Maybe not. I did hear similar rumors myself." said Lenin.

"As have I. It seems our rivals, those capitalist dogs who call themselves "Padania", have already tangled with them more than once." said Che.

"Regardless, we cannot afford to jeopardize all we've accomplished so far by moving too soon. As for the government, we can deal with them when the times come. Let the capitalist flies enter our proletariat spiderweb." said Marx ending the meeting.

 

At the Social Welfare Agency, things were relatively calm at the time being. It was a pleasant if not slightly cloudy day in Rome with a minor wind. James and Elsa had finished up at the gun range and were heading back inside.

"You know Elsa, I really don't mind the wind when it's a gentle breeze. When it gets stronger though then I am not so much a fan." laughed James.

"I see." replied Elsa clearly preoccupied.

"What's wrong?" asked James sensing an issue.

"I feel weird about it but, I actually feel really concerned about Triela." answered Elsa.

"That means you feel empathy for her which is great. Just don't start feeling bad about killing terrorists." replied James.

"I won't sir and thank you." said Elsa before noting, "You're more open than other handlers."

"It's nothing. You know, there are people who question why I seem so open especially in this line of work. I feel that builds a bond with my partner and a strong bond between us is key to success." said James.

"That's really smart sir." said the little blonde.

"You know, maybe talking to Triela isn't a bad idea." thought James.

"I could make amends and try to cheer her up after being beaten." noted Elsa putting her plan together.

"Good thinking. And, I think she's in her room with Claes so you can kill two birds with one stone." said James smiling.

"I'll go right now." said Elsa who then headed off.

"That girl is making progress." said James happily to himself.

 

Elsa walked down the corridor to the bedroom of Triela and Claes. Elsa felt her heart moving slightly faster with ever step she took as she came closer and closer to her destination until she finally reached it. Elsa was nervous unsure what she could do if

"Okay. Here we go." sighed Elsa as she anxiously knocked on the door, "I can't fail Signore James."

"Who is it?" asked Triela casually.

"It's Elsa. I...need to talk to you and Claes." answered Elsa.

Elsa listen with her improved hearing as she heard a hushed debate. Elsa heard her name come up and quickly realized they were debating whether or not to let her in.

"Come in." replied Triela.

Elsa took one finally deep breath then opened the door. Steeping inside she found Triela holding one of her many teddy bears and looking at Elsa. Elsa who looked up and saw Claes in her bunk reading a book. Unlike Triela, Elsa got a frosty feeling from the glasses-wearing girl. Elsa shut the door and waked inside.

"Please have a seat." offered Triela trying to come off as happy.

"Okay." said Elsa sitting nervous as she sat at the table in the center of the room.

"What's up?" asked Triela.

"I'm here to try and make amends for the way I have behaved before." answered Elsa.

"Angelica told me about you two becoming close." noted Triela weighing the truth of Elsa's words.

"I began with her and now I'm here to do the same with you two." continued Elsa.

"That's really not necessary." said Triela putting Marcus Aurelius aside.

"Yes it is." replied Elsa determined, "Signore James has taught me that I should to change my attitude toward you girls. I have to do this."

"That's really nice." said Triela with an awkward laugh.

"I know that I've been cold to you two and...I'm sorry." said Elsa, swallowing her pride.

"It's fine Elsa. I never really held that against you." said Triela.

"Thank you so much." replied the little blonde.

"Tea?" asked Triela motioning to the tea pot on the table.

"Okay." answered Elsa awkwardly.

"Here you are." said Triela handing her the cup.

"Thank you. This is good." replied Elsa before taking a sip, "I guess the other girls weren't just over hyping it."

"Claes made it. The girl's a wiz." shrugged Triela.

"I've never had it before. I always excluded myself from the rest of you girls." noted Elsa guilt in her voice.

"Well now you've apologized and are you've got your act together. You're always welcome anytime you please." said Triela.

"Thank you." said Elsa followed a moment of silence before she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." answered Triela, though nobody believed the blatant lie.

"Look, I know what happened in Montalcino. You've never been beat before." said Elsa, "I've never seen this side of her."

"I'm fine okay. I just got caught off guard." said Triela hugging herself.

"Something Signore James as shown is me is to be open and not bottle your feelings up." said Elsa.

"I should have won that fight dammit!" cried out Triela frustrated.

"It's okay. Everyone messes up from time to time. It's not your fault." replied Elsa trying her best to help her sister.

"Thank you Elsa. It feels good to hear that even if the bastard is alive." said Triela amazed at the girl's behavior, "The old Elsa would have scoffed at me being beaten."

"I have to admit, I was really surprised to hear you were beaten." said Elsa.

"I underestimated the jerk." confessed Triela bitterly.

"That has to be really tough for you." replied Elsa.

"Losing to him made me feel..." began Triela.

"Useless." finished Elsa as a familiar feeling came back to her, "Where is this coming from?"

"Yeah." confirmed Triela sadly.

"It's weird but, I actually know how you feel." said Elsa this familiarity with feeling worthless confusing her.

"What do you mean?" asked Triela.

"I just know exactly what you mean." answered Elsa.

"You're handler had been really nice to you. You two remind me of Jose and Henrietta." noted Triela, "Frankly, I couldn't see how you'd feel worthless with him."

"Signore James is great but, it's just this feeling is there. I can't explain it but, I feel like somehow I know exactly how it's like to feel worthless. It's...weird."

"That is weird." agreed Triela, "She must be having repressed memories resurface like Claes."

"It's nothing really. Forget I even mentioned it." replied Elsa trying to change the subject.

"Say, have you ever been to Tuscany?" asked Triela.

"No but, it does sound nice." answered Elsa.

"She doesn't remember that mission." noted Triela to herself, "I just wondering because Rico went there with Jean a little while back and made it sound really wonderful. Though, I'll stick to Naples for now."

"I've never been there either." said Elsa.

"I wonder if she recalls Lauro?" asked Triela to herself, "Hey Elsa, I had the weirdest dream last night. I was walking along and preforming my regular duties as an agent but, I was with some strange guy not that hard head I call a fratello."

"That's weird. I've never had a dream like that myself so I can't really help figure out what it means." said Elsa, "Is it important?"

"That's fine." replied Triela who added to herself, "So, she doesn't remember Lauro at all which means the conditioning is doing it's job. It's for the best."

"I'm really happy you accept my apology." said Elsa before turning her attention to the other girl in the room, "Anyway, Claes, I am sorry to you too."

"Sorry Elsa, but it's not that easy." replied Claes coldly.

"What's your deal?" asked Triela surprised by her sister's behavior.

"I have my reasons." answered Claes flipping the pages in her book.

"I don't understand. I am sorry for the way I acted before." said Elsa surprised, "I'll spilling my dam heart out!"

"Cut the girl some slack. She's being sincere here." added Triela.

"Look, I have a personal reason okay." said Claes.

"Just tell us." replied Triela.

"Fine." said Claes sitting up in her bed, anger on her face.

 

It was several months earlier, a cold December day in Rome but, at the Social Welfare Agency the work never stopped. Several fratello were working while other agents did their routine jobs, Angelica was again in the infirmary and Claes preformed her usual tests which today comprised of vision analysis.

Returning form their latest mission was one of the agency's most promising fratello: Lauro and his girl Elsa. The little girl had assassinated a local politician with ties to Padania but, despite her success her handler still saw it necessary to criticize her.

"Elsa, you were sloppy today." said Lauro.

"What, did I do wrong?" asked Elsa hiding her disappointment.

"You took too long and could have easily been caught. I want you in and out without delays." answered Lauro bitterly.

"I'm sorry." replied Elsa sadly.

"Just get training or whatever. I need to be alone to...do paperwork or something." said Lauro who then left without even looking back.

Elsa walked down the hallway of the Social Welfare Agency carrying on as usual while trying to bury the sadness deep inside of her as she went to practice. As she headed to her room, she passed the bedroom shared by Triela and Claes. The door was opened and out of the corner of her fiber glass eye her perfect vision caught a pair of glasses on a window sill. Curious, Elsa walked to the glasses and picked them up.

"Why would Claes need glasses when she has perfect vision thanks to Dr. Bianchi?" asked Elsa to herself.

"Why are you here?" asked Claes who had just returned to her room.

"I saw these and was curious-" began Elsa holding the glasses.

"Give me those!" cried Claes snatching the glasses away.

"You didn't need to do that!" yelled Elsa.

"You shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you!" snapped Claes.

"Fine! I don't care about your stupid glasses!" yelled Elsa who then stormed off.

 

Silence engulfed the room as Claes ended. In bed, Claes had now removed her glasses and clutched them in her hands and against her chest. Triela only watched in silence.

"These glasses hold a very special meaning to me. I feel like...there was somebody I knew who gave me these. I can't remember them but, if I hold onto these there's some connection there." explained Claes.

"Claes, I am so sorry." replied Elsa as sincere as she could be, "I didn't know that and if I did I wouldn't have picked them up without asking you. It's weird but, I actually know exactly how you feel. Like, there's some person I was close to and just don't remember them. Of course, Signore James is my first and only handler so it must just be me. Anyway, I am really, really sorry and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

"I forgive you Elsa." said Claes jumping off her bed, "I know you didn't mean any harm I just got overly protective."

"Thank you so much. I have to get going now." said Elsa who left.

"Well, really mature of you." noted Triela.

"It was her comment about remembering Lauro that made me forgive her. We have that in common." said Claes wishing she could remember the man in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We'll end it for there now. I do not believe in character bashing and I want to clarify the reason I made Claes act as cold as she did early on was because if you watch the episode after Elsa dies or read the manga chapter after she dies you'll see that when the Section 1 agents arrive to question Triela and Claes about Elsa, Claes got up and left seemingly not to pleased when Elsa's name came up. I deduced the reason might have been an incident between them hence the glasses flashback. Next time, the history lesson continues as James and Elsa take on the Modena workers' council. Plus, Beatrice makes her debut. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next raid against the Red Guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone I am back with my tenth installment of "Second Chance" with the next rad against the Padania Red Guard.

Thanks to my beat reader Chronic Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

At the Social Welfare Agency a little blonde girl was busy packing. Elsa was getting ready for the next mission with her handler and was finishing preparing.

"That should do it." said Elsa just as a knock came on her door.

"Elsa, are you ready?" asked the unmistakeably gentle voice of James.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa as she grabbed her bag and quickly headed for the door.

"Let's go then." smiled James.

 

The duo then cut through the Agency complex, heading to James' car outside. It was a warm Spring day in Rome so most of the windows at the SWA campus were open. As they walked the eaves of the buildings, they caught a glimpse of the Agency's number two Jean Croce, with his ever obedient girl Rico right behind him.

"You're aim was off again. Improve or I'll recondition you." said Jean sternly.

"Yes sir." replied Rico clearly disappointed.

"Signore, why is Jean so strict with Rico?" asked Elsa.

"That's just his nature. Jean is a perfectionist, it's not really surprising to me." answered James.

"Then that's why he's so distant from Rico." mused Elsa.

"If you love someone, keep them at a distance." said James staring of into space.

"I don't understand." replied Elsa confused.

"Jean's distance from Rico is proof he cares about her. Jean has suffered great loss in his life and he knows Rico's next battle could always be her last as it could for him. He doesn't want to be hurt again and he doesn't want Rico becoming too attached to him because if he were to die then she would go through the same heartache." explained James his mind clearly somewhere else.

"Signore." said Elsa concerned.

"Let's go." said James shaking his head.

The two kept walking and soon they neared the door. But, as they walked the saw Bernardo walking there direction with a girl by his side. Elsa didn't know her but, James, on the other hand, was informed on such matters.

"Well, it looks like Gabrielle, or I guess Beatrice now, is finally ready to begin work." thought James to himself before saying aloud, "Well Elsa, it seems we aren't the new fratello on the block anymore."

"Nope. Allow me to introduce you two. James and Elsa, I'd like you to meet Beatrice." replied Bernardo with a hearty smile.

"Hello." said the girl in a monotone voice.

"She's stoic but, I plan to fix that." added Bernardo grinning.

"Well, you could." noted James, glad to get his mind off the last topic.

"So, you two will be taking our place against the Republican Faction." noted Elsa, giving the duo a measuring look.

"I guess you must not have been good enough." replied Beatrice in the same monotone voice.

"What was that?!" demanded Elsa, clearly offend.

"Elsa, she's new don't forget so she doesn't know you yet. This also gives you a clean slate." said James.

"I... am sorry for my outburst." said Elsa swallowing her pride, "The reason my handler and I are currently not following the Republican Faction is because we are hunting down the Red Guard, a small communist terrorist organization."

"If that is true you must be a good fratello." said Beatrice, now understanding, "If you are trusted alone, you must be a skilled assassin."

"Signore James and I are indeed." replied Elsa confident.

"I'll agree with that."added James.

"Well, we need to get going now." said Bernardo who then lead Beatrice away

"Hold on!" cried Elsa causing the two to stop.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"The terrorist you're chasing defeated Triela one of our best cyborgs." said the blonde, "Be careful."

"Understood." replied Beatrice before leaving with her handler.

"That was thoughtful of you." said James patting Elsa on the head.

 

In Modena, the workers' council of the Padania Red Guard were in meeting. The meeting was concerning the government's sudden interest in the group. The triumvirate in command used their pseudonyms again to conceal their identities against possible spies.

"It seems obvious the government is out to do us all in thus we must fight them before they can battle us." began Castro, "If we choose the battlefield, our chances of success greatly improve."

"Exactly. Luckily, I have expert military training just like namesake did. Thus, I will begin training you in extensive guerrilla combat to battle the government swines. You have received basic training, this will turn you into an elite vanguard." added Che.

"What if they arrive here sirs?" asked one of the council members nervously.

"If that were to occur we would waste no time in cutting them down." answered Hoxha.

"We are prepared for that possibility." added Castro.

"How so?" asked another council member.

"I have designed a trap to ensnare anyone that comes here. Once our scouts see government dogs coming we will get into formation and eliminate them!" answered Che to loud cheers.

 

In the countryside of Emilia-Romagna a car was speeding toward Modena. Inside, James Harrison and Elsa de Sica.

"Okay Elsa, we'll be there in a matter of minutes." said James focused on his mission.

"Should I spare anybody sir?" asked Elsa.

"Jean decided that this group is too small and isolated to be of any use information wise so kill them all." answered James.

"Can do signore." replied Elsa confident.

"I have no doubts." said James.

"Sir, you mentioned something earlier about Signore Jean losing people close to him." began Elsa.

"You're wondering if terrorist were involved. They Republican Faction was behind the event. I don't want to say too much especially if Jean finds out I told you. The wounds are still open." replied James.

"They've been brought to justice right sir?" asked Elsa.

"Most have but, they mastermind escaped. He was caught in Egypt but was rescued a by a trio of terrorists: one of whom was Cristiano Savonarola." answered James.

"The leader of the Lombardy faction of the RF." noted Elsa.

"Bingo." said James distracted, "The second was a rouge CIA agent. We think the person who defeated Triela might be the other. Her description of him matches the one the guards gave that day."

"I see." said Elsa noting James' behavior.

"I mustn't forget, above all else make sure the ruling triumvirate is killed." added James to his previous orders.

"They're the three in charge." replied Elsa.

"My girl, on top as always." said James with a smile.

"A know a triumvirate is a political regime ruled by three powerful officials. Just like the First Triumvirate with Julius Caesar. " said Elsa.

"Oh yes our history lesson. Well, after Caesar's assassination the Second Triumvirate was established but, of course it collapsed into war ending the birth of the Roman Empire." said James.

"We left off with Octavian crowning himself Emperor Augustus." noted Elsa.

"Right. He crowned himself Emperor in 27 BC which led to the beginning of the greatest empire in history and Rome hit it's zenith." said James.

"The Roman Legions were practically invincible during this time." replied Elsa.

"During the zenith of the Roman Empire I would have to agree with you." said James, "Of course it wasn't just militarily that the Roman Empire flourished."

"They made many incredible cultural achievements too." noted Elsa.

"During the reign of Augustus, Rome entered the Golden Age of Roman Literature. It was during this time that Rufus, Horace, Ovid and Vergil produced their greatest masterpieces like the Aeneid by Vergil." explained James.

"Some of the greatest classics ever." smiled Elsa.

"Indeed. Now, shortly after Augustus came Claudius who would become infamous." began James, "He did have military success such as the conquest of England and Wales which became the province of Britannia..."

"But, mentally he wasn't stable." finished Elsa.

"Correct. Most people figured that out when he tried to make Mr. Ed a Senator." said James laughing.

"Who is that?" asked Elsa.

"It was an old American TV show about a horse, the titular character, who is supposed to talk. Of course it's actually a human providing the voice." answered James.

"Oh, and Claudius did make his horse a senator." said Elsa getting it.

"Yeah. Though he was a saint compared to Nero." replied James.

"I think Nero was a sociopath." mused Elsa.

"He was. He murdered his mother, ruled tyrannically and used Christians as an alternative fuel source." said James, "Nero was just bat shit crazy."

"He also fiddled while Rome burned." stated Elsa.

"That is a popular story but, he actually helped rebuild Rome with his own money after it the Great Fire of Rome." noted James.

"I guess the rumor probably comes from the fact most people disliked him." replied Elsa as the two entered Modena.

"Yeah. Besides, Nero was fiddling but, it wasn't because Rome was burning. It was because he bet his soul against the Devil for a gold fiddle." joked James.

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa confused.

"It's from an old song, "The Devil went down to Georgia", from 1979. Basically, the Devil goes to Georgia and sees a boy named Johnny playing fiddle so the Devil bets him a gold fiddle against his soul in a contest which Johnny accepts. Both play but, Johnny wins getting his soul and the gold fiddle. It's as he told the Devil "I told you once you son of a bitch, I'm the best there's ever been." Of course, it was changed to "son of a gun" on the radio." explained James.

"I get it now." said Elsa.

"I'm full of obscure references but, I'll explain them." replied James, "Anyway, Nero was greatly disliked and chose to take his own life rather than be killed by a mob."

"Right." affirmed Elsa.

"Future emperors enjoyed the great splendors of the empire though threats loomed. Germanic tribes were a constant threat."continued James, "Emperor Hadrian built a wall on what is now Northern England to prevent attack from tribes in what the Romans called Caledonia and what is now called Scotland. Marcus Aurelius was the last emperor to to rule over the zenith of Rome."

"After that the empire began to crumble." continued Elsa as the car stopped outside a building.

"We'll pick up later." said James handing Elsa a gift, "It's your own combat knife."

"Thanks you sir." said Elsa taking the gift and grabbing her pistol.

"Take this too." said James grabbing Elsa's SIG 550 for her and handing it to the girl.

 

The little blonde left the car and headed toward the building which was an abandoned garage. As she closed in she saw one birds nearby and heard one chirp but, refused to get distracted. She reached the door and let herself with ease. As she quickly moved around she encountered no resistance and got uneasy.

"This is too easy." said Elsa softly.

"You're correct." replied a voice.

Elsa looked up and saw a squadron of heavily armed Red Guard flanking three men previously hidden.

"A much thanks to Mario for his lovely bird call." added a second of the three leaders.

"Dammit. I shouldn't have brushed that aside." mentally cursed Elsa.

"And now...you die." said the last man.

The communists aimed and open fire. Elsa quickly ran and managed to slide behind several stacks of tires. She could hear the air escaping from the temporary barriers and realized her protection was rapidly depleting.

"After her." said Castro, "She must have back-up somewhere. We can use the girl as bait."

"On me men." said Che who led a group toward the stranded blonde.

The men went over to were Elsa was guns drawn. They were confident of victory but, when they approached Elsa to apprehend her they cyborg got the jump on them. However, Elsa got a jump on the man and managed to draw first killing the terrorists including Che with her SIG 550.

"Fuck." said Hoxha taken aback.

Red Guard members aimed at Elsa but, the girl quickly reloaded and unleashed a hail of gunfire that cut them all down. Elsa quickly grabbed out her P229 and followed up gunning down more Red Guard members until her cartridge was empty. Elsa then pulled out her new combat knife and before kicking the deflated tires to cause a distraction.

"Stay Calm!" cried Castro only to see Elsa engaging and killing member and after member.

Castro grabbed a knife he kept in his back pocket and swung at Elsa who ducked and stabbed him in the stomach. The little blonde followed up grabbing his arm and quickly slitting his throat.

"You're finished." said Elsa who turned her attention to the remaining terrorists.

"Fall back." ordered Hoxha who knew this girl had them on the ropes.

"No way." huffed Elsa.

Elsa then quickly reloaded her SIG P229 and fired killing the remaining Red Guard except for Hoxha who was shot in the leg and kidney but, managed to limp off.

"Little freak." groaned Hoxha.

"I'm not failing Signore James. I will not fail in my mission." said Elsa as she reloaded and went after the man.

"Damn. I guess those rumors about cyborg children were right. I have to warn the others. Another workers' council cannot be shut down." said Hoxha barely able to keep himself on his feet.

The man staggered away but, he was no match for Elsa who quickly caught up with her cybernetic body. Faced with his immediate death, Hoxha decided to try a bluff in hopes of luring Elsa into a trap.

"If you let me surrender then I can turn over information to help you. I'll co-operate if you allow me to." said Hoxha, knowing he had more guns in the office.

"How can I trust you?" asked Elsa obvious skeptical.

"Because I only got put into this position after my successor died." answered Hoxha lying.

"Jean decided that this group is too small and isolated to be of any use information wise so kill them all." echoed the words of James through Elsa's head, "No deal."

Hoxha then made a terrible mistake charging at Elsa. The blonde dodged his punch and the man soon realized he picked a fight with the wrong girl. Hoxha quickly found himself on the defensive but, got lucky and landed a solid punch on the girl's cheek, sending her to the garage door.

"You're dead." spat Hoxha, grabbing a nearby tire iron and stalking over to Elsa.

While on the ground, Elsa had a vision enter her mind. She was in a bell tower staring at a sniper rifle. Suddenly, Henrietta's handler pushed her aside apologizing as he did it. Elsa also got a quick gimps of Henrietta out of her corner of her eye.

"See you in hell, you little freak." said Hoxha raising the tire iron.

Hoxha then swung down but, Elsa countered with a leg sweep that knocked the man down. He manages jumped up only to get Elsa's left forearm thrust into his chest shattering several ribs. Elsa followed up with right hook that shattered his jaw and sent a few teeth flying. Hoxha crashed onto the ground as Elsa grabbed the tire iron. Raising it above her head, Elsa then smashed the tool into the man's head half a dozen, times killing him.

"Mission accomplished." sighed Elsa, dropping the tool.

The blonde then walked back across the dead bodies sprawled out distracted by the weird vision she had. Once she reached the others she saw James observing her work. The man then looked over at the girl.

"Excellently done Elsa." said the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two workers' councils are now gone and the Red Guard is quickly getting into a desperate way. Not to mention the vision Elsa had, I'm sure you all know what it was, which she can't forget about. She'll get the chance to investigate next chapter when she talks to Rico and Henrietta trying to mend the last two bridges she damaged under Lauro. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Elsa talks to Rico and Henrietta as well as try to get to the bottom of her vision from last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back again with chapter eleven of "Second Chance".

Thanks to my pre-reader Chronic Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It was a Spring day and the SWA was busy at work. Marco and Angelica had returned from action not to long ago and were rebuilding their relationship. However, a recent encounter with a Padania named Leonardo and Marco's ex-girlfriend Patricia had shaken them slightly. Meanwhile, the rest of Section 2 was protecting the chairwoman of the agency overseeing the Straits of Messina Bridge project. At the Agency, James and Elsa were finishing up with some target practice.

"Your aim is impeccable Elsa." said James as the two headed back to the main Agency campus from the shooting range.

"Thank you sir." replied Elsa smiling.

"Have you gotten the chance to talk to Henrietta and Rico yet?" asked James.

"Not yet, sir. The two of them got into a fight recently." answered Elsa, "Trying to make peace with them at a time like that didn't seem like a smart move."

"Oh yes I heard. Rico accidentally broke Henrietta's kaleidoscope." noted James.

"It's weird, at one point I would have felt fighting over something like that is stupid." replied Elsa as she placed her hand over her heart, "But, now I feel bad for Henrietta since the kaleidoscope was a gift from her handler. I know Rico didn't mean to break it but, losing a gift from your handler must be difficult."

"You're showing real empathy Elsa. That's very good. You've come along way since we first meet." said James patting her on the head.

"Thank you sir." said the blonde blushing slightly as she stared at her bracelet.

"I've heard that Henrietta and Rico have made up now so, if you wanted to talk to them, now could be a good time." said James.

"I'll go now." said Elsa before taking off, "I also need to ask Henrietta about that vision."

 

Elsa headed inside looking for Rico and Henrietta but, was initially unable to find either of them. Asking around, she then discovered they were currently on missions. Thus, she decided to wait for their return.

"This might be difficult." sighed Elsa as she waited.

"You did a great job Henrietta." came the voice of Jose, complementing his girl for another successful mission.

"Signore Jose, Henrietta." Elsa greeted as she approached the duo.

"Hello Elsa." said Jose.

"Sorry Elsa." said Jose gently pushing Elsa aside and taking over her sniper rifle.

"What was that?" asked Elsa to herself confused by the vision she'd just seen.

"Elsa, are you okay?" asked Jose noticing the girl seemed to be staring off into space.

"Yes sir. I am fine." answered Elsa promptly before turning her attention to her fellow cyborg, "Henrietta, I need to speak to you and Rico."

"This is part of James' wanting you to get along with the other girls." guessed Jose.

"Correct. I have made amends with all of the other girls except Henrietta and Rico." replied Elsa.

"I know Rico was out earlier on a mission but, I think they might be done now. If they are, Rico should be in our room." said Henrietta.

"Good, then can we talk there?" asked Elsa.

"Sure." answered Henrietta smiling, "I can go, right Jose?"

"Of course you can. You two go." answered Jose.

"Okay sir." replied Henrietta before she and Elsa left.

 

As they two walked to Rico's/Henrietta's bedroom, the blonde cyborg felt something was off. She honestly felt as if there was something that happened between them but, she couldn't figure out what it could be. She had disliked Henrietta previous but, she never knew why. As she walked, Elsa realized she was feeling light-headed.

"Elsa, are you okay?" asked Henrietta noticing the girl seemed to be stumbling.

"I'm okay. Just thinking." answered Elsa who then had another vision.

She was in her room with her SIG P550 rifle in her hand. It was nighttime and she was facing her door. She didn't understand why but, this had a familiar feel to it. The door then opened revealing Henrietta.

"What do you want?" asked Elsa clearly unhappy by her visitor.

"I thought...I thought that maybe we could talk." answered Henrietta softly.

Henrietta then entered the room and stood only a short distance from Elsa. The blonde was none the less pleased by Henrietta's presence in her room. Whatever this was about, she wanted to waste as little time as possible.

"We have nothing to talk about." said Elsa not even facing her "sister".

"But, it sounds like we might be working together someday soon." replied Henrietta as Elsa sat back down.

"Well then I'll warn you now, if you even think about getting in...way, you'll regret it." said Elsa sternly.

"Elsa, why do you push us all away?" asked Henrietta saddened.

"Tell me, who's more important to you, your handler or the other cyborgs?" asked Elsa who continued speaking though Elsa couldn't hear anymore of her own words.

"That's not...You know that's not true." said Henrietta shaking, "I like Jose. I like him a lot. But, there's gotta be more for us than just that."

"Well, I don't think there's anything left to talk about." replied Elsa as she returned to cleaning her gun, "Would you just leave."

With that Henrietta left the room leaving Elsa alone again. Elsa kept cleaning her gun and at one point she stared over at a nearby picture. The image was too blurry for her to make it out.

"Elsa, are you sure you're okay?" asked Henrietta snapping Elsa back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine Henrietta. Don't worry about me." answered the blonde.

"I think you should see Dr. Bianchi." said Henrietta clearly concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Really I am." replied Elsa.

"Okay then." said Henrietta not totally convinced.

"Another one. When I was warning Henrietta in that vision, I told her not to get in someone's way but, the name was audible then that happened again when I asked her who was more important to her. The there was the blurry picture at the end. I need to figure out what's up with these weird visions." said Elsa to herself.

 

Elsa and Henrietta made it to the room the latter shared with Rico. When they opened the door they found said blonde lying on her bed and resting after a mission. Both Henrietta and Elsa entered the room.

"Hello Henrietta. Hello Elsa." said Rico sitting up in her bed, "What's going on?"

"Elsa said she wanted to talk to us." answered Henrietta.

"Yes. It's something my handler wanted me to do and you two are the last girls I need to make amends with." added Elsa, "I need to talk more to Henrietta so, I should make amends with Rico first."

"Angelica, Triela and Claes told us about this. I think it's really nice." said Rico.

"Rico, I am sorry for the times I was mean or cold to you." said Elsa getting used to apologizing by now.

"I don't think you were every cold to me." replied Rico.

"The whole reason that Signore James had me do this is because you and I had an argument. That...and a few other instances." said Elsa.

"I don't remember that." said Rico shaking her head.

"You and I bumped into each other and I wouldn't accept your apology. Signore James broke up our fight and made me apologize." explained Elsa.

"I don't remember that at all." said Rico surprised.

"Jean must have had her reconditioned." said Elsa to herself.

"If that did happen then I'm sure it's all in the past." said Rico with a smile.

"It's not just that incident, I want to apologize for all the times that I've been like that. All the times I was harsh and pushed you away." said Elsa.

"It's fine Elsa. I don't hold anything against you. I forgive you." said Rico still smiling.

"Thank you Rico." replied Elsa.

"It's no problem." said Rico.

"That's good." sighed Elsa.

"I'm glad too see you becoming more friendly." said Henrietta.

"Thanks. Signore James thinks so too and to be honest, I'm actually enjoying myself." replied Elsa, "I don't know why I was so cold to all of you."

"Probably because of your loyalty to-" began Rico before seeing Henrietta motioning for her to stop.

"Loyalty to who?" asked Elsa.

"Nobody Elsa." answered Henrietta before grabbing her diary and writing a message.

"Writing a message to Jose huh." said Elsa, "But, why now?"

"No. It's for Rico." corrected Henrietta smoothly before handing the piece of paper to her roommate

Rico, Signore Jean told us not to tell Elsa about Lauro remember. You can't mention him.

"Oh, I think I remember that now." replied Rico.

"What's the paper say?" asked Elsa curious.

"Nothing." answered Rico.

"It's a surprise. If we told you, it'd be ruined." added Henrietta seeing Elsa wasn't accepting Rico's answer.

"Well...okay then." said Elsa still skeptical but, brushing it aside.

"Good." sighed Henrietta.

"Anyway, Henrietta I need to apologize to you as well." said Elsa.

"It's like Rico said, I don't hold anything against you and I forgive you." replied Henrietta.

"Thank you." said Elsa.

"I'm sure your handler will be happy you've apologized to everyone." said Rico.

"True. I'm glad that he made me do this. We only get one fratello and I'm glad Signore James is the one I'm paired with." said Elsa smiling.

"Yup, only one fratello." said Henrietta slightly nervous.

"Hey Henrietta, have you and I ever been on a mission together?" asked Elsa catching the roommates by surprise.

"No." answered Henrietta decisively, trying to end this conversation there.

"It's weird but, I've been having these crazy visions lately." replied Elsa.

"What visions?" asked Rico, not helping the matter.

"It first began in Modena, I had a vision of you and I on a bell tower aiming sniper rifles when Signore Jose pushed me aside while apologizing. Then we you and Jose arrived here earlier I had the same vision of him apologizing to me and pushing me aside from a sniper rifle again. Finally, as we walked here I had a vision of us in my room talking and you saying it looked like you and I might be working together soon." explained Elsa.

"Elsa is having memories of Lauro and her past." noted Henrietta to herself before saying aloud,"That's weird, you should talk to Dr. Bianchi about it. Maybe he'll know what it means."

"No!" cried Elsa, "If I tell any adult about this, especially Dr. Bianchi, then I might be reconditioned. I don't want that."

"I get reconditioned all the time. It's really not that bad." said Rico.

"But, your memories are effected when you're reconditioned. I don't want to forget any memories of Signore James." replied Elsa.

"I understand." said Henrietta sympathetic, "We won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." said Elsa "I'm glad we got to talk like this."

 

After Elsa left, both Henrietta and Rico focused on the revelation she dropped. They both realized what this could mean.

"Signore Jean told us to never mention Lauro to Elsa. But, if she remembers him herself-" began Henrietta as she sat down at the table in the middle of their room.

"This could be bad." finished Rico.

"I told Elsa that we wouldn't tell anyone." noted the brunette.

"Signore Jean never did tell us to report anything." replied Rico.

"But, what if one of our handlers asks us about it?" asked Henrietta,

"Then, I'd have to tell him. I can't disobey Signore Jean." answered Rico.

"I couldn't lie to Signore Jose either." replied Henrietta knowing her sister would be punished more severely.

"Then we'll keep it to ourselves." decided Rico.

"Okay." agreed Henrietta.

 

In the hallway, Elsa was proud of herself. She'd made her peace with Henrietta and Rico which meant she'd done so with all her sisters. However, she still felt like something was wrong.

"Damn, if I've never been on a mission with Henrietta before, what is with those freaky visions?" asked Elsa to herself.

"There you are." came the familiar voice of James.

"Hello Signore James. You will be happy to know that I have made amends with all the girls here." reported Elsa proudly.

"I know you could do it." replied James patting the girl on her head.

"Th-Thank you." said Elsa blushing.

"For what?" asked James.

"For making me make amends with the others. I was hesitant at first but, I'm glad that I did know." answered Elsa.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." said James.

"I might even go to their next little tea party. Claes' food is amazing." said Elsa as they began to walk.

"Sounds great Elsa." said James.

"Of course, we will eliminate the remainder of the Red Guard first." replied Elsa confident.

"Exactly. Speaking of which, we have the location of the next workers' council we're going after." said James.

"Which one is it sir?" asked Elsa.

"The workers' council in Reggio." answered James, "After this they'll only be two left. Luckily, their security isn't pretty poor so information was easy to come by."

"I won't fail you sir." replied Elsa.

"I know you won't." said James.

"There is no way I will fail. I have to push those visions aside for now." said Elsa to herself.

"You and I make a good team. I'm glad we got paired up." quipped James.

"So am I sir." said Elsa, "If I've never been on a mission with Henrietta then I wonder if those could be visions of the future. No, that's just stupid."

"Are you alright?" asked James, "You seem...distracted."

"I'm fine sir." answered Elsa firmly, "Nothing will come between us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eleven and I hope you enjoyed this interesting one. Anyway, this is by no means the last we see of Elsa's visions as they will come on more frequent and more detailed. Next time, Elsa and James move against the next workers' council and the next installment of the history lesson. However, I should say I might be taking a hiatus from this to focus on my other fanfic "GSG: The Twilight Zone" due to Chronic Guardian being unavailable for the next few months. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we pick up were we left off with the next history lesson and the raid on the Reggio. Also, another member of the SWA is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back! After a hiatus I know return with chapter twelve of "Second Chance" and as I have previously stated there is another to come this month.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

In her room, Elsa de Sica was pacing back and forth confused. She had no clue what the visions kept having were or why the were occurring but, she was determined to get to the bottom of them. Of course, she was ready to leave at any moment for her mission in Reggio.

"There has to be a rational reason I am having these." said Elsa, "Maybe, maybe I am having flashbacks from my past like Claes. Before I became a cyborg."

"Hey Elsa, you ready?" asked James outside.

"Answered sir." answered Elsa starring at her bracelet, "I won't get distracted on this mission."

Elsa quickly grabbed her things and headed to the door. Once she stepped outside she found James waiting for her. The two of them then began their trip to James' car.

"So, it seems Angelica is doing well since her return a month ago." noted James making small talk.

"Oh yes, I talked to Angelica after she and Marco returned and she was giddy. The things she couldn't stop talking about was how Marco praised her for doing well." replied Elsa before smiling, "Once I would have thought her pathetic for that."

"You're maturing. That's a good thing." said James happily.

"Thank you sir." said Elsa, "I won't let these visions mess me up. I won't. I will defeat them."

"I only hope Angelica doesn't have anymore side-effects." said James.

"That would be horrible." agreed Elsa, "It would also explain what has been going on with myself."

"I can only imagine how Marco feels seeing her go through all that." continued James, "Seeing somebody you care about hurting..."

"Sir, is something wrong?" asked Elsa.

"I'm fine." answered James shaking his head.

"That was odd. I wonder if he knows." thought Elsa to herself, "Sir, have you heard any interesting news lately?"

"Not really aside from what's happening in Egypt." answered James with a shrug.

"Good. He doesn't know." sighed Elsa to herself, "I wonder if I should tell Dr. Bianchi."

"Jose and I were talking earlier about conditioning. He said he and Hilshire don't like to over condition their girls and I agreed with them. I think relying to much on the conditioning is a crutch." said James.

"Okay." said Elsa confused.

"I'm telling you this because I want your opinion on the matter. If you want me to up your conditioning then let me know." said James.

"No sir. I want to stay at my current level." replied Elsa hastily, "If I had my conditioning raised I might forget you sir. That is something I never want to occur."

"Good to hear." smiled James.

"I can't tell Dr. Bianchi about this. If I do, Jean will have me reconditioned and I might lose memories of Signore James." though Elsa to herself but, she was so focused that she bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said James helping him up.

"So am I. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and this was my fault." added Elsa.

"No problem. I used to physical encounters with pretty girls." said the man.

"Oh...I see." stammered Elsa blushing.

"I haven't seen you around here before." noted James.

"I'm the new guy. My names is Alessandro Ricci but, everybody calls me Sandro. I came here from Public Security." said the man offering his hand.

"My names is James Harrison. Ex-CIA. This is my girl Elsa de Sica." replied James shaking his hand.

"Hello Signore Ricci." said Elsa.

"Well nice to meet both of you." said Sandro smiling.

"So, I'm guessing Jean already filled you in our on little Agency." said James.

"Indeed he has. Looks like I'm getting the first Second Generation cyborg whenever they get around to making one." replied Sandro.

"I didn't think our medical team had gotten that far in technology." said James impressed.

"Well, I'm sure you two have somewhere to be." said Sandro.

"Ah yes, we're off to knock over some other people. A small communist cell." replied James, "Let's go Elsa. It was nice meeting you Sandro."

"Yes sir. A pleasure to meet you Signore Ricci." said Elsa who followed him.

"Those two are quit the team." deduced Sandro going back to his habit of observing people.

"He seemed nice." said James as he and Elsa reached his car.

"Sir, if the Second Generation cyborgs are made will we First Generation girls become obsolete?" asked Elsa slightly worried.

"Nothing will ever make you obsolete Elsa. I am not going to abandon you or cast you aside." answered James patting her on the head.

"Thank you sir." replied Elsa happily.

 

The duo then hoped in James' car and departed. They made the trip from Rome to Emilia-Romagna and their mission. Close to their target city, James decided to speak up.

"So Elsa, how about we continue our history lessons?" asked the former CIA agent.

"That would be great sir." answered Elsa happily.

"Great. Now, the Roman Empire was the most powerful empire in Europe and possibly the world at this time." began James.

"But, as you mentioned sir, the Germanic barbarians were beginning to threaten the empire." noted Elsa.

"Exactly. The zenith of Rome lasted until the death of Marcus Aurelius in 180. The northern border was weak and Roman Legions were stationed along the Danube and Rhine." replied James.

"His successor didn't have it as easy as the Five Good Emperors." stated Elsa.

"Indeed. His son became emperor and was a cruel ruler. His reign also marked the beginning of Roman decadence." said James.

"The beginning of the end." sighed Elsa.

"Well put." said James smiling, "Anyway, things did go down hill from here. Rulers became very decadent or cruel. A good example of the latter is Severus."

"Another major problem were assassinations." said Elsa, "Much like today."

"The position of Roman Emperor did not guarantee safety or long life during this time." agreed James.

"There position changed hands many times." replied Elsa.

"During a forty-nine year period there were twenty-six emperors." said James, "In the mid 3rd Century hyperinflation ravaged the Roman economy."

"Hyperinflation is ravaging Europe right now." shrugged Elsa.

"Vladimir Lenin said hyperinflation was as damaging to capitalism as revolution." noted James, "Just pointing that out."

"That must have been though." mused Elsa.

"Oh yes. The 3rd Century was a time of great turmoil in the Roman Empire." replied James, "Secession was also a problem."

"That sounds just like today." sighed Elsa.

"Yup. During the Crisis of the Third Century there were two temporary secession from Rome. One was in the Levant and the other in Europe consisting of Gaul, the modern Low Countries and Britannia."

"But, they were reclaimed right?" asked Elsa.

"Indeed. They're secession attempts were defeated and they were brought back into the fold." answered James.

"Christianity was also growing during this time." said Elsa.

"Yes it was though Christians were still be persecuted." said James.

"Then Constantine converted after his vision before the Battle of Milvian Bridge." noted Elsa, "This led to the Edict of Milan which legalized Christianity the next year."

"You're dead on." replied James patting her on the head, "Christianity spread throughout Rome and became the state religion with the Edict of Thessalonica in 380." continued James.

"One emperor did try to revive the pagan religion though." said Elsa unsure.

"That would be Julian the Apostate who ruled from 355-363 when he was killed in battle. His attempts proved fruitless as Christianity was here to state." said James.

"Was the Julian the Apostate killed trying to keep the empire from dividing?" asked Elsa curious.

"He was killed fighting the Persians but, that is where I was going next." answered James, "As everyone knows, the Roman Empire divided in half."

"The Western Roman Empire was ruled from Rome while the Eastern Roman Empire was ruled from Constantinople which was originally Byzantium and is now Istanbul." said Elsa proud of her knowledge.

"Smart as always." said James smiling, "This was proof that diarchy isn't a good thing. It's like the tale of the two-headed dragon."

"I don't know what that is sir." replied Elsa.

"There once was a two-headed dragon. One of it's heads wanted to eat the fish in the Antarctic while the other wanted to eat fish in the Arctic. In the end, the dragon starved to death." explained James.

"Oh. I see." said Elsa understanding.

"The empire was ripped apart at the seems. Then the Goths began to attack raiding the empire and conquering land. Rome was sacked by the Vandals in 410 and the capital was eventually moved to Milan and finally Ravenna." began James.

"Then in 476, the Goths dethroned the last emperor and the Western Roman Empire was gone while the Eastern Roman Empire continued for another century as the Byzantine Empire." concluded Elsa as the car stopped.

"Correct again but, we're here now so we'll continue another time." replied James.

"Eliminate all of the terrorist, correct sir?" asked Elsa.

"Yes Elsa. Leave none alive." answered James handing her something, "Take this fragmentation grenade. It might come in handy."

"Understood." replied Elsa grabbing her P229 pistol and her 551 assault rifle.

 

Inside the building the Padania Red Guard stood ready. Nearby, Luxembourg readied her gun while Deng Xiaoping and Brezhnev drew up plans for a new attack.

"Um comrades, there appears to be a little girl headed to the entrance. She seems to be armed." said a nearby lookout.

"Do you think the rumors of child soldiers are true?" asked Xiaoping surprised.

"It would appear so." said Brezhnev troubled.

"It doesn't matter. I'll take a team and kill kid." said Luxembourg who took off with a team.

At the door, two Red Guard members stood outside. Suddenly, one of them heard a knock and decided to see who was there. However, when he opened the door there was nobody to be found.

"Whose there?" asked the guard inside.

"Nobody." answered the other.

The guard then turned around and began to close the door but, as he did he felt a sharp pain in his back. Elsa then kicked him the back of the knees then pulled her combat knife out of his back and slit his throat. The other man reached for his gun knocking over the nearby table but, before he could take aim Elsa stabbed him in the heart killing him.

"I'm in." said Elsa who suddenly came under gun fire.

"Kill that girl!" ordered Luxembourg as Elsa took refuge behind a flipped over table.

"That's more of a challenge." said Elsa ready.

"Ma'am, we aren't getting any fire back." reported one of the terrorists.

"Cease fire!" ordered Luxembourg, "Go and make sure that girl is dead."

The terrorists saluted and slowly made their way over to Elsa's position with guns drawn. Unsure of what they would find, they took every step cautiously until they were in reaching distance. Just then, Elsa jumped out firing her P551 and quickly mowed down the terrorists.

"Dammit!" snapped Luxembourg, "Fall back!"

"Yes ma'am." replied the terrorists who fled.

"You're not getting away that easy." said a determined Elsa who took pursuit.

Back in the main room, the other Red Guard members were still preparing their bombing when Luxembourg led the others back into the room. A few stood by the door while Luxembourg and the others headed to a nearby closet.

"What happened?" asked Xiaoping.

"That little girl is more heavily armed than I thought." answered Luxembourg grabbing an AK-47, "But, this should take care of her."

"Good. We'll put her corpse and guns on the internet for the world to see. Once a people see they cybernetic implants this girl has these capitalist dogs will be exposed." snarled Brezhnev.

Just then, a gun shot was heard outside. One of the guards fired on Elsa who ducked for cover. The little blonde then returned fire with her P551 killing him and two other terrorists. Several other Red Guard members grabbed AK-47 assault rifles and began firing on Elsa who took cover.

"I'm going to run out of ammunition soon. I'll have to switch to my P229 first chance I get." said Elsa to herself.

Elsa though for a moment and then remembered the grenade. She quickly pulled the pin and threw the explosive which exploded killing and maiming a large number of terrorists. As those who survived struggled to get their wits about them, Elsa emptied all the ammunition left in her P551 then charged using her combat knife to stab or slash anyone standing. She left terrorists with mortal wounds knowing they would die soon enough. As the smoke cleared, Elsa's improved cyborg ears heard the clear sound of a gun so she took cover behind the open door as Luxembourg opened fire with the AK-47.

"This won't door won't protect me. I have to leave." deduced Elsa who left.

"Let's get her!" cried Brezhnev who grabbed his sidearm.

"I'm with you." replied Xiaoping who grabbed his weapon and both men left.

"I'm right behind you." said Luxembourg grabbing another magazine of ammunition before following them.

Elsa ran throughout the building with the three communists behind her. The three of them thought she was a scared girl running away but, in reality Elsa was leading them to a location that would give her an advantage. Soon, she found an empty room with abandoned furniture. She decided this would work and hid behind the couch leaving the door wide open.

"This will be perfect." said Elsa un-holstering her P229 pistol.

"Hey, I think she went down this way!" called one of the two men.

"Be careful." warned the other.

The two terrorists drew their guns and slowly crept into the room. Elsa used her improved cyborg hearing to determine where they were by their footsteps and the creaks on the wood floor. Once she felt they were close enough, she jumped out from her hiding spot and opened fire. Both men were hit but, managed to take cover in a closet by flipping over a table.

"Just surrender! You terrorists won't make it out of her alive!" cried Elsa.

"We'll never surrender you government swine!" shot back Xiaoping from inside the closet.

"Damn straight!" added Brezhnev from behind the table, "If we can just hold out until Luxembourg gets here we can win this."

Emboldened by this declaration and knowing he ran the risk of bleeding out, Brezhnev jumped out from the behind the table and fired a few shots. However, Elsa threw a couch pillow up which stopped the bullets. When Brezhnev had to stop so he could aim, Elsa fired hitting him repeatedly in the chest. With a groan, he fell to the ground.

"Damn." said Xiaoping to himself hearing the groan.

The second man then jumped out and fired but, Elsa heard the door opening and ducked back behind the couch. Xiaoping returned to his hiding spot but, Elsa fired through the door hitting him in the chest.

"This... is... my... end." groaned Xiaoping slowly.

"Yes is it." replied Elsa shooting him in the head, "That's two."

"Add that up again." said Brezhnev getting back up.

The man then fired but, severely injured his shots all missed. As he fought to stay on his feet, Elsa went on the offensive kicking the man in the stomach and aiming to kill him. However, Brezhnev crashed into a bookcase and fell to the ground. The force of the impact caused the impact to fall forward and fall over crushing Brezhnev.

"Fucking...bitch." groaned Brezhnev before dying.

"No!" cried Luxembourg who had followed the gun fire to the room.

"You're the own one left." noted Elsa.

Rather than surrender, Luxembourg opened fire forcing Elsa to take refuge behind the couch which didn't offer much protection against an AK-47. Once she finished firing off her burst, Elsa jumped out and fired while Luxembourg took refuge in the hallway. Once Elsa emptied her magazine she jumped back behind the couch while Luxembourg returned fire.

"I need to reload." thought Elsa reaching into her pocket, "No. I'm out of ammunition."

Luxembourg soon stopped firing and Elsa saw her chance. She grabbed her combat knife and charged hoping to stab the terrorist. However, Luxembourg was loading the second magazine she'd grabbed and began to fire. Elsa quickly took evasive action and could only come up with one option.

"I've only got one chance at this." said Elsa to herself.

Elsa took aim and threw her combat knife at Luxembourg. It began to sail higher than she wanted but, luckily it hit Luxembourg in the throat killing his. However, as she fell her finger hit the trigger and she began to randomly fire.

 

Outside, James waited for Elsa to finish. He was slightly worried but, felt confident Elsa could handler herself. Then gunfire shattered a second floor window sending glass flying outside.

"Dammit!" cried James who grabbed his sidearm and ran inside where he found Elsa.

"Hello sir." saluted the blonde, "Mission accomplished."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." dismissed James clearly distressed as he began checking Elsa all over, "Please tell me your not hit."

"I'm...fine sir." replied Elsa blushing.

"Oh thank God." sighed James happy, "Elsa, you did an excellent job here."

"Thank you sir." said Elsa proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait and don't forget another chapter is coming out soon. The debut of Alessandro was a surprise and I will try to include other cyborgs and possible handlers from the second generation too. Anyway, next time Elsa tried to get to the bottom of her visions. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues with Elsa trying to discover the cause of visions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody I am back with the next chapter of "Second Chance".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It was Spring day at the Social Welfare Agency. In her the hallway, Elsa was walking through the SWA and going to no place in general while thinking about her next course of action.

"I can't sure if I should tell Signore James." said Elsa.

"Hello Elsa." said Alfonso passing by.

"Oh hi." replied Elsa distracted, "If I talk to somebody then they might help me but, I need to be careful."

"Oh." said somebody as Elsa bumped into them.

"I'm sorry!" cried Elsa apologizing.

"It's no problem Elsa." said Priscilla.

"If she hadn't been so preoccupied with Angelica she might have been paying better attention." said Olga with a laugh.

"Excuse me for saying how cute she looked today." huffed Priscilla as Elsa chuckled.

"Glad to see you looking better." said Olga.

"Was it that obvious?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, it was very obvious." answered Olga.

"If something is wrong then you can tell us." added Priscilla.

"It's something about me and Signore James." admitted Elsa.

"Is it bad?" asked Priscilla.

"Not really it's...confusing." answered Elsa.

"Oh, I see." replied Priscilla.

"Well..." said Elsa thinking, "It's really something you wouldn't understand. No offense."

"The relationship between a cyborg and her handler is unique." noted Olga.

"Then I suggest talking to your sisters. They might be able to help you." said Priscilla.

"Okay. Thank you." said Elsa, "I can't believe I thought she was an idiot. Priscilla is nice. I wish I had gotten to know her earlier."

 

Elsa headed for the room of Henrietta and Rico anxiously. Once there, she took a deep breath and knocked. Elsa waited for what seemed like the longest time before a reply came.

"Hello?" asked Henrietta inside the room.

"It's Elsa. I came to talk to you." answered Elsa.

"Oh! Come in." said the brunette clearly surprised.

Elsa entered the room finding Henrietta on her bed holding her diary and Rico on her bed happy as always. Elsa shut the door behind her and sat in a chair at the table in the middle of the room.

"So, to what do we own this unexpected surprise?" asked Henrietta.

"I need to talk to you." answered Elsa.

"What's wrong?" asked Rico.

"I need to talk about something that's been happening to me lately. I kind of mentioned this before so I felt like I should talk to you." explained Elsa, "I've been having...visions lately."

"Okay. Please tell me more." said Henrietta confused.

"One had you and Jose on what seemed like a mission with me. That's why I asked if I had handler before." explained Elsa.

"That makes sense." replied Henrietta adding to herself, "That's not good. She is having past memories of her time with Lauro."

"Have you had any other visions?" asked Rico.

"Yeah but, I don't remember all the details." answered Elsa.

"That's okay." said Henrietta.

"I'm sorry." replied Elsa before asking, "Do you guys have any idea where these could come from?"

"Not a clue." answered Rico.

"Me either." added Henrietta.

"These have really been bugging me. I don't know why but, they feel so real it's disturbing." said Elsa.

"Have you told Signore James?" asked Henrietta.

"I'm afraid to." answered Elsa clearly upset.

"Why?" asked Rico innocent.

"I don't know what will happen if I do." answered Elsa.

"That makes sense." said Henrietta.

"You're absolutely certain I have never been on a mission before?" asked Elsa.

"Um...I don't remember you doing so." answered Henrietta.

"You were hesitant. Don't lie to me." noted Elsa.

"I was just thinking really hard." replied Henrietta.

"Sure." said Elsa clearly unsure.

"Hey Elsa, maybe you should tell Dr. Bianchi." suggested Rico.

"I've thought of that but, if I do it might get back to Signore James." replied Elsa, "Not to mention Signore Jean."

"There is really nothing we can do." said Henrietta.

"Darn." sighed Elsa.

"Sorry." said Henrietta feeling bad.

"It's fine." said Elsa with a forced smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're really lucky to have Signore James." said Henrietta, "It's better than being alone."

"That's true. Now that I know how nice it is to have friends I really wouldn't want to be alone." replied Elsa.

"That's good to hear." said Henrietta.

"Try talking to Triela and Claes. They might be able to help you." proposed Rico.

"Good idea. Thanks." replied Elsa who left.

"That was close." sighed Henrietta.

"Yeah." agreed Rico, "How long do you think we can keep this up?"

 

Elsa went to the room Triela shared with Claes. She knocked and door and got a reply from Triela.

"Yes?" asked the girl.

"It's Elsa. I need to talk to you and Claes." answered Elsa.

"Come on in." replied Triela.

Elsa entered the room and again sat in a chair at the table in he room. Triela was sitting in her bed holding one of her teddy bears while Claes was on her bunk reading a book. Near the bed were packed suitcases belonging to Triela ready for her trip to Naples.

"What's up Elsa?" asked Triela.

"I've been having odd visions lately. They're really bizarre and disturbing." answered Elsa.

"Tell us. I'd like to hear about it." said Triela.

"Well, the first ones were of me along with Henrietta and Jose. It seemed like a mission." said Elsa.

"She has been recovering her memories." though Triela to herself, "Oh is that so."

"I asked Henrietta if I had been on a mission before but, she said I had not." said Elsa.

"I see." said Triela unsure of exactly what else she could say.

"I also remember Jose pushing me aside while apologizing." added Elsa.

"Henrietta mentioned that." said Triela to herself, "That is unusual. Most of us don't pay attention to each others' handlers."

"I also remembered one where I was talking to Henrietta. She actually mentioned a mission together which is why I asked." noted Elsa.

"You could mention it to Dr. Bianchi." proposed Claes.

"I've thought of that but, I'm afraid of being reconditioned." said Elsa, "I've seen how it affects Rico."

"That's true." sighed Triela.

"I've never been reconditioned before." admitted Elsa.

"Frankly, I think the best thing to do is confront your issue head on." said Claes.

"How?" asked Elsa.

"I'd say talking to Signore James might help. He could have answers to your questions." answered Triela.

"Alright but, you have to promise not to say anything. If Jean finds out I will be reconditioned." replied Elsa.

"Fine." said Triela hesitant, "We won't say a thing."

"I won't say a word." added Claes.

 

Meanwhile, in the conference room the adults of the Social Welfare Agency had gathered for a meeting. The topics were the Five Republics Faction and the Red Guard as well as an upcoming mission.

"Right, Hilshire I assume you are ready to protect the daughter of Mario Bossi?" asked Jean.

"Of course. I've already told Triela and she's ready to depart to Naples." answered Hilshire, "Besides, I think it will be good to get away. Triela hasn't been herself since she lost to that Pinocchio."

"Speaking of him, it seems we are closing in on the top brass within the Milan Faction." said Jean.

"Our informants must be bringing good information." said Marco.

"Actually the information has come from within the organization it's self. It seems they're is internal dissident." said Jean.

"Talk about no honor among thieves." said Jose.

"Those rats are turning on each other at the drop of a dime." laughed Alessandro.

"The tools of conquest do not necessarily come with bombs and fallout. There are weapons that are simple thoughts, attitudes, prejudices- to be found only in the mind of men. For the record, prejudices can kill. And suspicion can destroy. And a thoughtless, frightened search for a scapegoat has a fallout all it's own- for the children...and the children yet born." said James with closed eyes.

"Wow. That's...deep." said Jose.

"Thanks but, I can't take the credit. That comes from the end of an episode of "The Twilight Zone" called the Monsters are due on Maple where aliens use prejudices to turn a neighborhood against it's self. A really true message that has been found throughout history from ancient times to the Middle Ages to the modern day to the Holocaust to the Yugoslav Wars." explained James.

"Sadly true." noted Jean, "I trust you and Elsa are nearly finished with the Red Guard."

"Indeed. There is one more workers' council in Ravenna we need to rid before we attack the main "soviet" in Bologna. Of course, there might be a workers' council established in Ferrara but, we can easily get ride of that." said James.

"Good." said Jean.

"By the way, Olga and I bumped into Elsa earlier and she seemed really distracted." noted Priscilla, "It seemed like something was really bothering her."

"Did she say what was wrong?" asked James worried.

"No. She said it confusing and we wouldn't understand." answered Olga.

"This meeting is dismissed you might do what you will." said Jean.

 

After the meeting, James went off looking for Elsa. He looked high and low for his girl across the agency. Luckily, he found Elsa looking for him as well.

"Hello sir." said Elsa.

"Hi Elsa. I need to find you." said James.

"Well, I actually needed to talk to you." replied Elsa, "But...in private please."

"Right." said James as they began walking to her room.

"So, you know you can tell me anything." noted James as they walked.

"I know sir." said Elsa.

"Then, why didn't you come talk to me sooner?" asked James.

"I didn't want to be reconditioned." answered Elsa.

"I would never recondition you if you didn't want to." replied James.

"Jean might have me reconditioned if he finds this out." said Elsa worried as they reached her room.

"I am your handler and I have final say on whether Dr. Bianchi reconditions you or not." said James as he shut the door behind himself, "Now, tell me what is wrong."

"I've been having strange visions." confessed Elsa, "They were being on a mission with Henrietta and Jose as well as talking to Henrietta."

"I recall hearing Claes has memories of her past sometimes returning." noted James.

"That is what I believed at first too but, I talked to Henrietta and she says I've never been on a mission before." explained Elsa.

"How many others know of this?" asked James.

"Beside Henrietta the only others who know are Rico, Claes and Triela." answered Elsa.

"Firstly, I think if you don't want to be reconditioned then you should be careful what you say. During WWI the US ran propaganda popularizing the the idiom "Loose lips sink ships" and that applies here as well." said James thinking.

"Right sir." replied Elsa diligently.

"For now, we will try to get the answer to these but, we have other important matters." said James.

"Are we continuing our offensive against the Red Guard?" asked Elsa.

"Indeed. We are going after the workers' council in Ravenna and, unless they succeed in establishing a workers' council in Ferrara, we will go after the main soviet in Bologna." explained James.

"I understand sir. I will be ready for the next mission." said Elsa.

"Good girl." replied James, "I'm being left in the dark about something and I don't like it. I will get to the bottom of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we go. I know this chapter was slightly shorter than most and might have been somewhat boring to some readers but, it is essential. I will begin wrapping up this arc now and preparing for the next. Next time, James looks for answers, the next installment of the history lesson and the battle against the Ravenna Workers' Council. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the Red Guard discuss they're issues, while Elsa and James take on another workers' council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody I am back with the next chapter of my story.

Thanks to my pre-reader Chronic Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It in a dark room in Bologna an emergency meeting was ongoing. Marx, Engels, Lenin, Stalin, Trotsky, Mao and Ho Chi Mihn had all congregated to discuss their extreme dire straits.

"We are on the verge of a very dark abyss." sighed Marx worried.

"Indeed. At the rate we are going it seems like we might not last much longer." added Engels.

"Just as my namesake, we might need to flee." said Lenin?" proposed Lenin.

"Where would we go?" asked Marx curious.

"That is a good question. The Eastern Bloc is gone so our biggest allies no longer exist." answered Engels.

"China and Laos are both communist states as is Cuba. Nepal is ruled by communists." noted Mao.

"Vietnam is a communist state." said Ho Chi Mihn.

"I think we can all agree North Korea is out of the question." said Lenin.

"We shouldn't rush. Any option should be considered.' said Stalin.

"Of course you would support a totalitarian state with a cult of personality around it's leader." huffed Trotsky.

"The Soviet Union rose to great heights under the Marshal!" cried Stalin.

"The how do you explain the fall of the Eastern Bloc?" asked Trotsky cheeky.

"It began to deteriorate under that traitor Khrushchev with his Secret Speech." answered Stalin.

"Luckily, the People's Republic of China carried on the true path of communism." added Mao.

"The Deng Xiaoping betrayed communism the way Khrushchev did but, it's glorious legacy was carried on by Hoxha." replied Stalin.

"My, you two are living in a state of delusion." said Trotsky.

"Shut it!" snapped Stalin.

"Stop it you two." ordered Lenin.

"This is why communism failed and why we are currently struggling." sighed Engels.

"I believe that fleeing Padania and Italy in general might be the best option. Out of the four communist countries remaining: I believe that we could go to any of them simply out of need. North Korea need to be a last option." said Marx.

"There are other possibilities." noted Lenin.

"I propose Belarus." said Stalin, "President Alexander Lukashenko has restored the emblem and flag of Soviet Belarus."

"They're a much better choice than the white-red-white tricolor and Pahonia." said Mao.

"Isn't there a Republican Faction agent there?" asked Trotsky.

"I believe so." answered Lenin.

"Frankly, we don't know anymore." sighed Marx.

"We can't give up." said Engels.

"I am not. If we need to flee then we will decide where we go." said Marx.

"Switzerland is a neutral country and close." noted Lenin, "My namesake spent decades there."

"Excellent. If we must flee we will go there and decide where we might need to go and plan our next move." said Marx.

"I agree." said Engels.

"I will follow suit." said Lenin.

"So will I." said Trotsky.

"Same here." said Stalin.

"I'm fifth." said Mao.

"Final me as well." said Ho Chi Mihn.

"Good. Now then we will continue to try and remain here for now." said Marx, "Ho Chi Mihn, how close are you to establishing a workers' council in Ferrara?"

"Very close. The proximity to Emilia-Romagna has allowed it to build a base. Emilia-Romagna is a leftist strong hold in the north." answered Ho Chi Mihn, "However, I fear that advancing into Veneto and Lombardy will not be possible."

"Then we should try Tuscany next." proposed Lenin.

"If we survive that long. For now, meeting dismissed." said Marx.

 

The next day, things were running smoothly at the Social Welfare Agency as people were carrying on with their work. Elsa and James were getting ready for their next mission.

"Ready to go?" asked James meeting Elsa outside.

"Yes I am sir. I have my weapons with me." answered Elsa.

"Hop in." said James.

"Right sir." replied Elsa who obeyed.

Both of the duo got into their car and drove off. Heading through Emilia-Romagna the two talked and enjoyed the countryside. As they got close to Ravenna, James decided to bring something up.

"There is something I want to ask you." stated James.

"Okay sir." replied Elsa surprised.

"Where did you learn all of that information about Ancient Rome?" asked James.

"I read things during the downtime at the Agency." answered Elsa.

"That makes sense." said James.

"Not having a handler, I have plenty of time to myself." said Elsa, "Though there are only five time periods that I know well."

"Oh, tell me what they are." said James.

"Ancient Rome, the Renaissance, the Risorgimento, the fascist era and the modern era." said Elsa listed off.

"Good time eras." said James, "Though, I am curious as to why those times."

"Ancient Rome is the foundation of this country and was such an influence on the Western world. The Renaissance was the move away from the ignorance of the Dark Ages. The Risorgimento was the birth of Italy. And the fascist era and the modern era is the start of the modern country." explained Elsa.

"That makes sense." said James.

"Can we continue our history lesson?" asked Elsa.

"Sure." answered James.

"We ended at the fall of the Western Roman Empire." replied Elsa.

"So, after the fall of Rome. The Ostrogoths took control of much of the Italian peninsula. They established the Kingdom of Italy in the north of Italy."

"Okay." replied Elsa.

"Of course. The other half of the empire was still alive now known as the Byzantine Empire. In the 6th Century a new power couple ascended to the throne. Emperor Justinian and Empress Theodora." continued James.

"They were one of the most powerful couples in all the Byzantine Empire." noted Elsa.

"You seem to know a lot for someone who didn't claim to know a lot about much Medieval Italy." said James.

"Well, we do have plenty of lessons at the Agency." said Elsa.

"Anyway, Justinian and Theodora wanted to revive the entire Roman Empire and began to reconquer territory." said James.

"What areas did that take?" asked Elsa.

"Parts of North Africa, Spain, France and Italy. However, it was under attack and, after Justinian and Theodora had died, they territory they gained was lost." answered James.

"Someone else must have ruled over Northern Italy." replied Elsa.

"Indeed. The Lombard Kingdom of Italy ruled over it. Which of course is the area the Republican Faction and the Red Guard claim as Padania." noted James.

"So, please tell me what happened to the rest of Italy." said Elsa.

"The birth of city-states and monarchies across the peninsula." explained James, "Rome became the capital of the longest lasting state in Italy before the Risorgimento."

"I believe that was the Papal States." replied Elsa unsure.

"Yes indeed. The Papal States lasted for a century. The theocracy under the Popes ruled over Central Italy and had influence all over Europe. Of course, their was the conflict with Avignon Papacy in the 14th Century but, we're getting a head of ourselves."

"The popes had a hegemony over all of Europe." noted Elsa.

"Eventually Eastern Europe split away with the East-West Schism in 1054 and in the South." said James.

"The South." repeated Elsa confused.

"As the Arabs spread across North Africa they crossed the Straight of Sicily to the eponymous island. The Emirate of Sicily was established as a Muslim state that exited for several centuries before the Normans drove the Muslims out restoring Christianity to Sicily." explained James, "We're here."

"Understood." replied Elsa.

"You know what to do." said James.

"Kill them all." said Elsa.

"You've got it." replied James.

 

Elsa exited the car and headed to the hideout of the workers' council. Inside, the three leaders were talking about what their next plan would be.

"I believe we need to rally support for our cause. Thanks to our losses we've many deserters . " said Mao.

"The question is how?" asked Trotsky.

"I believe combining Padania nationalism and Left-wing nationalism can broaden our support base." answered Stalin.

"Supporting nationalism goes against the basic foundation of Marxism." noted Trotsky.

"I think Comrade Stalin might have a valid point." contested Mao.

"You're deviating from Marxism." said Trotsky.

"That's nonsense." scoffed Mao.

"If it works then it doesn't matter." said Stalin.

"More deviation from Marxism." said Trotsky.

"Cram it." spat Stalin.

"Unlike the Soviet Union under the rule of your namesake, I am free to speak my mind." replied Trotsky who walked off.

"I think we need to watch our backs before somebody sticks a knife in it." whispered Stalin to Mao.

 

Elsa found security outside the building was higher than before. She suspected it would be because of her earlier success. Elsa aimed her SIG 550 and opened fire killing the guards. She then headed toward the door but, before she could get in the door swung open and a crowd of men came out.

"Well what do we have here?" asked one of the men.

Elsa opened fire with her gun killing the men then reloaded before heading inside. Upstairs they sounds of the gunshots were clearly heard.

"It seems they are here." said Trotsky.

"I'll led our men and confront them." offered Mao.

"We'll stay here as defense." said Stalin.

While Stalin and Trotsky loaded their weapons and waited, Mao led his men to find the intruder. They soon found Elsa and were surprised to say the least.

"You've gotta be kidding. It's just a little girl." laughed one of the members.

"Freeze." demanded Elsa.

"Just lay down the gun girlie." said the man only to be killed by the blonde.

"I said freeze." repeated Elsa forcefully.

The Red Guard members quickly aimed but, Elsa opened fire killing a good number of members before being forced to find cover.

"Now I just need to lure them into my trap." thought Elsa to herself as she found cover behind a door.

Elsa reloaded and waited for her Red Guard to enter her trap. Luckily, she didn't have to wait to long as a group of Red Guard came down the hallway.

"I think she went down here." said one member.

"We'll find here." said another.

 

The Red Guard members raced down the hallway looking for Elsa. However, they didn't know how close she was. Elsa used her sharp hearing to determine when they were close then she threw open the door surprising the men. Before they had time to act, Elsa killed them with her SIG 550.

"That should draw more spiders into my web." said Elsa, closing the door once again.

Just as she planned, the Red Guard charged in and fell for her trap, moving the bodies in the room she was hiding in. Finally, the last of the group arrived led by Mao. Elsa jumped out but and pulled the trigger. However, she only had enough bullets to kill one of the men.

"Got you." said Mao smiling.

"I surrender." cried Elsa, dropping her gun.

One of the Red Guard members walked over to apprehend Elsa but, she grabbed his arm and spun the man around. The other Red Guard members opened fire but, Elsa used the hostage as a human shield. Throwing the corpse of the Red Guard member at the others and quickly pulling out her SIG P229, she eliminated the other members until only Mao was left.

"You little bitch." said Mao aiming his gun.

Elsa drew first shooting the man in the house. She left the corpses there and ran off to discover if any other Red Guard members were left. Ten minutes into her search, she heard Trotsky and Stalin talking to each other.

"Found you." said Elsa ready.

 

Elsa kicked the door in and charged in the room firing her SIG P229. She killed the men inside leaving Stalin and Trotsky for last. Knowing she was out of bullets, Elsa quickly switched over to her SIG P229 semi-automatic pistol.

"It's over." said Elsa coldly.

"Just take it easy. We can work together." said Trotsky trying to negotiate.

"You son of a bitch! I knew you were a traitor!" cried Stalin who then shot and killed Trotsky.

"He was your comrade." said Elsa.

"He was a traitor." spat Stalin.

Stalin and Elsa squared off with guns aimed. Both fired and while Elsa managed to duck, Stalin was hit in the stomach. Stalin took aim but, Elsa fired off another shot hitting Stalin in the heart and killing him.

"Mission accomplished." said Elsa.

The little blonde headed downstairs ready to return to James. She kept her SIG P229 in her hand the whole time. As she reached the door to head outside, she was approached by a familiar face: Mao.

"How did you live?" asked Elsa amazed.

"A good book." answered Mao holding a copy of Quotations from Chairman Mao with a bullet in it.

Mao then walk over to Elsa grabbed her by the collar. It was then he noticed Elsa was smiling. Mao jumped back but, Elsa shot him in the leg then knocked him to the ground with a leg sweep. Elsa then put her foot on his chest and aimed her gun at his head.

"You're never beat us. We've spread into Lombardy and will spread across Padania then the world." said Mao defiant.

"Not while I'm here." replied Elsa who shot Mao in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is that chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, I am wrapping up the Red Guard arc as well as continuing the history lesson. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end the Red Guard arc of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back with chapter fifteen of "Second Chance".

Thanks to my pre-reader Chronic Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

At the Social Welfare Agency, James was presenting his information. He was in Jean's office and presenting the information he had gathered.

"So, what did you find?" asked Jean sitting in his chair.

"After talking to my sources I've determined the Red Guard have established a workers' council in Ferrara." answered James.

"They're spreading like a cancer." said Jean.

"It seems they have been hesitant about moving out of the leftist Emilia-Romagna but, now have made their move." explained James.

"We must eliminate them." said a determined Jean.

"The Bologna Soviet might flee the country as well." added James.

"Damn." said Jean angrily, "We need to kill the Red Guard quickly."

"Please, allow Elsa and I to eliminate the Bologna Soviet after the Ferrara Workers' Council." said James.

"Permission granted." replied Jean.

"Thank you sir." said James.

"I must admit, you've impressed me Harrison. I couldn't have imagined a fratello would have taken down an entire communist cell." admitted Jean, "Especially since we cannot spare any other fratello because of our ongoing struggling with the Five Republics Faction."

"That means a lot sir." replied James.

"You deserve it. Besides, I am surprised to meet someone who has a similar motive." stated Jean.

"Are you referring to our tragic losses?" asked James.

"Yes I am. Of course, I don't know what happened to you and I won't push you for information." answered Jean, "All matters to the Agency is you and Elsa finish off the Red Guard."

"Understood sir." said James.

"Goodbye James." replied Jean.

 

James left the office and found Elsa. The little blonde was all packed and they quickly left. Leaving, James filled Elsa in.

"All right Elsa, I hope you packed extra ammunition." said James.

"Of course sir." replied Elsa, producing one of the spare clips as proof before quickly putting it away.

"Good. We're going to eliminate the workers' council in Ferrara then the Bologna Soviet which will finish the Red Guard off." explained James.

"Why are we going after the two back to back?" asked Elsa.

"It seems the surviving members might flee country so we need to move fast." answered James.

"Understood." said Elsa.

"So, how are things with the others?" asked James.

"Good sir. It seems empty with Triela in Naples but, Beatrice is fitting in well." answered Elsa.

"That's good to know. I know a few people were unsure about how she'd fit in with the others when she's so stoic most of the time." noted James.

"Everyone is really nice to her. Even I've tried to be kind to her.." replied Elsa, "And she's become close friends with Claes. Beatrice even helps Claes in her garden."

"I'm glad to hear that especially about you." said James.

"Well, I owe it all to you." said Elsa looking at her bracelet.

"No Elsa, you did the hard work." replied James.

"Beatrice has had one problem though, her stoicism sometimes leads her to a lack of common sense." noted Elsa.

"Oh really?" asked James interested.

"Yeah. For example, she didn't seem to understand why Claes didn't have a handler." explained Elsa.

"I see." said James curious.

"She took a while to understand Claes' handler was dead. The idea of a cyborg without a handler seemed to really foreign to her." stated Elsa.

"I wonder what Elsa thinks about her not having a handler before I arrived." pondered James, "Well even you didn't have a handler once."

"Of course, there was nobody to be my handler before you sir." said Elsa.

"Interesting." thought James.

The two traveled through Italy arriving at Ferrara, Emilia-Romagna. James explained to Elsa that the Red Guard must have confused it for a city in Lombardy. Arriving, they discovered information on the Red Guard was easy to find as they spread information about themselves liberally.

"Like I said before Elsa, "Loose Lips sink ships". It's a lesson the Red Guard will learn that hard way." said James who added with a laugh, "The Red Guard really like a high school girl this time."

"I don't get it." replied Elsa.

"Well, around high school girls get really social and...never mind." said James waving it off, "Anyway, this is a small newer cell so eliminating it from existence should be easy."

"Right sir." said Elsa as they arrived.

 

Elsa exited the car and headed for the building with her weapons loaded. She stormed the building and, upon discovering the doors unguarded, charged inside. The apartment complex was a maze allowing the Red Guard members inside the element of surprise. Upon hearing Elsa, many Red Guard members simply fled unprepared for battle. A small number rallied around Ho Chi Mihn and dug in.

"This has been way too easy." murmured Elsa to herself when she found herself being shot at, "Me and my big mouth."

"Hold fast men! We must not allow this capitalist dog to defeat us!" declared one of the members.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." replied Elsa who opened fire on the group. Their numbers dwindled as the girl cut through their shoddy defenses.

"I think it's time we lure this capitalist into our net." proposed one member before being killed.

"Let's retreat." said the second man.

The Red Guard fell back with Elsa in hot pursuit. The Red Guard members lured Elsa back to their meeting room where she got fired upon. Reversing her step, she exited and took cover in the hallway.

"If these fools think this will work against me then they have another thing coming." said Elsa to herself.

Elsa hid and waited until the gun fire died down. Once it did, Ho Chi Mihn sent out a group of men to see if Elsa was dead. When they approached, Elsa killed the men with her combat knife stabbing them in the chests. She threw the dead body of the last man through the door then quickly followed firing with her SIG P229. After quickly reloading, Elsa killed the dozen men there and severally wounded Ho Chi Mihn shooting him several times in the chest.

"Damn. A little girl. I cannot believe that's who killed me." said Ho Chi Mihn surprised.

"This is it." said Elsa sternly as she aimed her gun.

"I never though I would be done in by a little girl." chuckled Ho.

"Goodbye." replied Elsa who killed Ho.

 

Elsa went outside and returned to James. After telling James she succeeded, she got back in the car and the duo headed to Bologna.

"You did well Elsa." said James.

"Thank you sir." replied Elsa, "Sir, can we continue our history lesson?"

"Of course." answered James.

"We were in the late Middle Ages." noted Elsa.

"Right. Now, in Northern Italy at this time, four major states existed: the first was the Republic of Venice." began James.

"The Most Serene Republic." added Elsa.

"Correct. It stretched from Northeast Italy, the eastern coast of the Adriatic Sea, parts of modern Greece, Turkey and Cyprus." explained James.

"The Republic of Venice was a major naval power." said Elsa.

"Right. It also took part in the Crusades notable the Fourth Crusade when the Venetian soldiers sacked Constantinople in 1204. This led to the end of the Byzantine Empire briefly replacing it with the Latin Empire as well as a number of Crusader states. It wasn't until 1261 the Byzantine Empire was restored." continued James.

"Of course there is a Venetian nationalist movement today wanting to restore the Republic of Venice." said Elsa.

"Right. Now the next state was the Duchy of Milan which was a state within the Holy Roman Empire as well as brief rule by France and Spain." said James.

"I see." replied Elsa.

"Third was the Duchy of Savoy. This state ruled the Savoy region in modern France and Piedmont. It was part of the Holy Roman Empire too and was ruled by the House of Savoy which of course later ruled Italy." explained James.

"Interesting." said Elsa.

"The final state in Northern Italy was the Republic of Genoa. It was another naval power that ruled territory in Northern Aegean. It was briefly revived in 1814 after the fall of Napoleon but, was suppressed by the British." replied James.

"The Republic of Florence was established during this time too." noted Elsa.

"Right bu we can to go into further depth about that next time." said James, "In 1144, the Commune of Rome was established a republic similar to the Roman Republic which is sometimes called the Second Roman Republic. It lasted until 1189 when the Papal States were restored."

"That's so interesting." said Elsa.

"In Southern Italy, the Normans defeated the Emirate of Sicily and returned Catholicism to the island. They then began unifying the south which was finished under King Roger II of Sicily. Over the centuries dynasties changed and eventually the ruling dynasty was driven out of Sicily establishing the Kingdom of Naples on the mainland." explained James, "Then in 1735, both kingdoms were conquered by King Philip V of Spain and the House of Bourbon ruled both kingdoms in a personal dynasty until 1799 which we'll get to later."

"What about the Kingdom of Sardinia?" asked Elsa.

"That was established in 1324 and was part of the Crown of Aragon and the Spanish Empire before being granted to the House of Savoy in 1720 in exchange for giving up claims to the Kingdom of Sicily. Of course, we'll cover more on that later." said James.

 

In Bologna, the Red Guard Soviet had become worried after they lost contact with the Ferrara workers' council.

"Damn. I still am unable to contact Ho Chi Mihn." said Lenin as she slammed down the phone.

"It seems we must fear the worst." sighed Engels.

"We'll build up defenses and prepare for an attack." said Marx, "If we die, we can go down fighting."

"I agree. I'll handle defenses." said Lenin.

"Right. Let's prepare ourselves." agreed Engels.

"Let us make ready our glorious last battle!" said Marx throwing his fist into the air.

 

Outside, two guards stood outside the door. Both men had handguns in their waistband and had their eyes peeled for any suspicious people. Soon, someone began walking their way but, they felt confident as it was only a young girl.

"Look kid, this ain't the place for a young girl to be." said the first man.

"Why is that?" asked the girl.

"Some fascist tyrants are coming here to crush us." answered the man.

"I've heard the Red Guard refers to the government by the moniker." noted the girl.

"Well that's us." said the second man proudly.

"Is that so?" asked the girl with a slight smile,"The you won't have to wait any longer. You see, my name is Elsa de Sica and I'm here to kill you two."

Elsa quickly drew her combat knife and stabbed the first man in the heart killing him. The second man drew his gun but, Elsa dropped him to his knees with a kick to the stomach then she slit his throat.

After killing the men, Elsa charged inside where she found stiff resistance. Slowly but, surly she pushed through.

"Man, how the hell are we getting our asses kicked by a little girl?" asked one of the Red Guard members.

"Like I'm supposed to know." answered a second member.

"Dig in men, we will defeat this capitalist dog or die trying!" called Lenin.

"Right." replied both men.

The gun fight continued for several more minutes. The battle was fierce but, luckily Elsa had her SIG P550 which gave her an advantage. This allowed her to slowly cut down the Red Guard members.

"Damn. This is bad." said the second Red Guard member standing next to his dead comrade.

"They're only a few of us left. At this rate, we won't last much longer." said Lenin.

"Sir, I'm going to in." said the Red Guard member.

"Wait!" ordered Lenin.

However, before Lenin could stop the man, he charged Elsa. She was slightly taken aback from the foolish maneuver, but she stood her ground and killed the man.

"Dammit!" snapped Lenin.

"Just surrender." ordered Elsa.

"Like hell I will!" cried Lenin who fired.

"I figured that would be the answer." sighed Elsa, "Why did I even bother?"

Elsa ducked down and waited for Lenin to quit firing. Once he did, she returned fire with her SIG P550 killing the remaining members and leaving Lenin mortally wounded.

"Son of a bitch." spat Lenin.

"Die." said Elsa who finished the man off with her SIG P229.

 

Elsa then continued forward and encountered less and less resistance. She realized that she had killed the large amount of Red Guard members and soon came across the finally Red Guard members.

"You won't win capitalist dog!" snapped Marx.

"I've already won." replied Elsa.

The fighting continued for a while with Elsa slowly eliminating Red Guard members. Soon, only Engels and Marx were left. With one shot, Elsa nailed Engels in the chest.

"No! Hang in there! Don't die on me!" cried Marx.

"I can't." replied Engels weakly as he died.

"You bitch!" screamed Marx who began firing.

The lone remaining man kept firing at Elsa until he ran out of ammunition. He then dropped the gun and charged at Elsa with a knife. However, as he got close she fired and killed him. He fell to ground and died. With Marx dead, she returned to James who was waiting outside.

"Signore, I've eliminated the Red Guard." said Elsa saluting.

"I'm very proud of you Elsa. You did a great job." replied James.

"Thank you sir." said Elsa blushing.

"You did a great job and I am proud to have to you as my partner." said James patting her on the head.

'Um...uh...I..." stammered Elsa.

"Come on, let's go." said James.

"Right." replied Elsa jumping in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that's the end of the Red Guard arc and I know it seemed short but, again this story focuses on James and Elsa. Anyway, next time we set up the raid on the Cristiano Mansion. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter James talks to Jose while Elsa helps in Claes' garden. Then, preparation for the raid on the Cristiano Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with my next chapter of this story. Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow American readers out there too. I understand that last chapter was a bit of a disappointment and for that I am truly sorry. I hope this makes up for that.

Thanks to my beta reader Chronic Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It was a mostly sunny summer day in Rome and at the Social Welfare Agency the employees were getting ready for their biggest assignment to date. James was one of these but, as he worked he got the urge for a cigarette so headed outside for a quick smoke. Once there, he found Jose already taking a drag from a cigarette of his own.

"Can I join you?" asked James walking to his comrade.

"Sure." answered Jose, giving a welcoming smile.

"Damn. These are so good." sighed James taking a drag.

"I tried to quit for Henrietta." noted Jose ruefully, "No such luck yet."

"Did you promise her you wouldn't?" asked James, tilting his head.

"No. She just...gets uneasy uneasy when she can't protect me from myself." answered Jose taking a drag from his cigarette, "Padania bombs and bullets aren't the only things that can kill us."

"By the time your smoking catches up to you, Henrietta will be..." began James, unable to finish.

"I'm not so sure that makes any difference to her." replied Jose softly, "The conditioning bond us together and plays up her desire for my safety in a variety of ways."

"Very wise." said James.

"Everyone needs a second chance." sighed Jose.

"Referring to the Croce Incident." replied James.

"Actually, the Balkans." said Jose with a sigh, "All though losing my family was a large turning point in my life, that's where things started to go wrong."

"So, where exactly did you serve?" asked James curious.

"My unit was in Bosnia as part of the United Nations Protection Force during the Yugoslav Wars/" answered Jose slowly.

"That's no a time in your life you like to talk about." noted James.

"Not really." said Jose, "Where were you exactly?"

"I was in the US section of Kosovo. My unit specifically was in Southern Kosovo; close to the Macedonian boarder at Camp Bondsteel." answered James, "We spent a lot of time in Uroševac."

"I take it things didn't go any better there." sighed Jose.

"Yeah in more ways than one. Like the ethnic clashes in Kosovo. Uroševac is mostly ethnic Albanian but, there is an ethnic Serb community too. It was larger before the Kosovo War but, there was a large exodus of Serbs following the war." said James with sadness in his voice, "For many people to just be forced out of their homes..."

"Sounds like you took it hard." said Jose.

"It's...nothing." replied James hesitantly

"Did you lose someone?" Jose, who noticed the American flinch.

"I never said that!" snapped James.

"Okay. No need to be hostile." replied Jose.

"I'm sorry." said James shaking his head, "I mean...you don't Enrica."

"I understand." said Jose, "Somethings things aren't meant to be shared."

"Maybe someday." James contemplated, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Don't rush yourself." said Jose as both men watched their smoke carried on a summer breeze.

"Hey Jose, how close were you to your little sister?" asked James, "You don't need to answer of course."

"Enrica and I were very close to each other." answered Jose unphased.

"I thought so." said James.

"You've been investigating?" asked Jose raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I've seen pictures of Enrica and cannot help but notice her striking resemblance to Henrietta." explained James, "Of course, it could be coincidence."

"Perhaps." said Jose removing his cigarette, "The past does have a funny way of catching up to us."

"Look, I know how hard it is to lose somebody you care for." replied James, "But, turning Henrietta into a clone of Enrica won't help anything."

"You sound like Jean." said Jose.

"If he's saying the same thing then you really need to listen." said James.

"You don't understand how difficult losing my family was." replied Jose.

"Actually I do." said James who then left.

 

Meanwhile, on the far side of campus near the dorms, three of the girls were working in the garden. It wasn't something Elsa had ever considered as a possibility, let alone had time for, but so far the initial experience was proving far better than her admittedly low expectations. The rough, well knit gardening gloves felt nice against her skin.

"Man, I never realized how enjoying this was." said Elsa wiping sweat off her brow.

"What, did you think my handler-less life was boring?" asked Claes with a satisfied smile.

"When should we water these?" asked Beatrice pointing to several plants a little further away from where Elsa and Claes were weeding.

"You can do it now." answered Claes, pressing her gloves together to rub dirt off.

"Okay." replied Beatrice, as Elsa stood up and surveyed the plot.

"These herbs look really good." said Elsa admiring the greenery.

"Thanks. I've spent a lot of time on these." said Claes, "But, I'm not the only one who's put in hours. Beatrice here is quit the regular."

"I only did what you told me." replied Beatrice as she afforded the peppermint plants a light sprinkle.

"The work you did was still important." said Claes, "Take credit where it's due."

"I just hope I don't mess up." sighed Elsa seeing more misfits in the garden, "The persistence of weeds is impressive if anything else."

"You'll be fine." Claes assured her calmly.

"They smell different." noted Beatrice sniffing the herbs, "Not like the usual stuff Bernardo has me sniff for."

"Well, I'd hope my garden doesn't smell like plastic explosives." said Claes who began humming a hauntingly beautiful melody that fit her too well.

"That's a nice tone." said Elsa.

"It's from the opening bars to the song Scarborough Fair." replied Claes, "Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme."

"Hmm." said Elsa who scratched her head, "What does that mean?"

"Well...there are various theories." began Claes, "You see-"

"Just what we need, another lecture." Beatrice sighed.

"Excuse me for trying to enlighten you." replied Claes smiling.

"That sounds like something Triela would say." said Beatrice as she ignored Claes and took another sniff of the herbs.

"Speaking of her, is Triela back from Naples?" asked Elsa.

"She returned a little while ago." answered Beatrice.

"Triela has been spending most of her time preparing for the upcoming mission." added Claes, "All she wants is revenge on the Padania that defeated her before. I rarely see her in the dorms anymore."

"She's letting this conflict define her." noted Elsa with concern.

"I thought she was always like that." said Beatrice.

"That's because you came here after she had her little showdown." explained Claes.

"That's true." replied Beatrice.

"She's been really shaken by her loss to the Padania." added Elsa removing her gloves, "She's usually really nice and caring to us. But, now she's focused on being ready for the next time she runs into this guy."

"She's upset because she lost a fight." said Beatrice, clearly confused.

"Triela is a proud person. Her confidence was shaken." replied Claes.

"I wonder what it's like for her." sighed Beatrice in her usual stoic fashion, "Failing her handler like that. Bernardo would probably just laugh it off."

"I could never imagine failing Signore James." replied Elsa staring at her bracelet.

"You're really devoted to your handler." stated Beatrice.

"Beatrice, would you die for your handler?" asked Elsa.

"I guess so." answered Beatrice. "Does one of us have to die?"

"Well no but, if somebody shot at him, would you take the bullet for him?" asked Elsa.

"Would I?" asked Beatrice before thinking, "I guess I would."

"Ever cyborg here would and I am no exception." said Elsa firmly.

"What if he told you to shoot one of us?" asked Claes.

"Like Pia and Ernesto?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah." answered Claes.

"If Signore James told me too then I would." answered Elsa firmly.

"That's really...strong loyalty." replied Claes who added to herself, "Is she going back to her old ways?"

"Of course." the blonde girl said, "That's why what we were made for. To be complete devoted to our handlers."

"Well, it is possible to be obsessed." noted Claes.

"Obsessed." repeated Elsa her voice rising, "Claes, you don't understand. I was made to help Signore James. He's my purpose in life. It might seem crazy to you, but for those of us who have a handler, it's obvious what's most important."

"That seems kind of harsh." said Beatrice.

"It's not meant to be." said Elsa lowering her head.

"It comes off that way." replied Beatrice.

"Beatrice please." said Claes calmly, "It's not a big deal."

"Look, if it was too harsh then I am sorry." said Elsa.

"I said it wasn't a problem." said Claes, "Just...be careful. The way we see things and the way the adults see things aren't the same."

The rest of their work was done in silence. When they were done, they said they put their equipment away, said goodbye and went their separate ways.

 

Elsa went straight to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed hoping to get rest. A few minutes later a knock came at her door.

"Who is it?" asked Elsa slowly rolling over.

"Me." answered James.

"Come in sir." replied Elsa jumping to her feet.

"Hello Elsa." said James entering the room, "Sorry I've been busy. I've hope you had a good day."

"Indeed I did sir." said Elsa, "I helped Claes and Beatrice out in the garden."

"Sounds like you really enjoyed yourself." replied James.

"I did sir. It was really nice." said Elsa.

"That's great to hear." said James.

"It was except, I am exhausted." said Elsa.

"I could imagine." said James, "Gardening is hard work. But, at least you had your sisters. Work is always easier when you have a group of people who get along."

"About that, Claes and I did have a...disagreement but, we settled things." said Elsa.

"What happened?" asked James concerned as he got down to eye level with Elsa.

"We disagreed over loyalty of a cyborg to her handler." answered Elsa, "I said somethings about her not having a handler and I might have been harsh."

"That's not good." said James.

"Indeed. But, I apologized for possible being a rude and she accepted." noted Elsa proudly, "I knew that's what you wanted."

"It was and I am very proud of you for that." said James patting her on the head.

"Thank you sir." replied Elsa blushing.

"It's time to go now Elsa. Everyone is gathering for the upcoming raid on the Cristiano Mansion. We'll find out what our job during the mission will be." explained James.

"Right sir." said Elsa who followed her handler, "I hope we get any important part."

"Whatever part we get, I know you'll do great." said James.

 

James and Elsa left the little cyborg's room and headed to Jean's office in preparation for their upcoming mission. Elsa stood close to James and kept looking at her bracelet. The two of them enjoyed their nice walk from the dorms. Elsa waited outside while James went into the room. When he arrived, everyone was there and the meeting was ready to begin.

"Alright, it's time to begin." said Lorenzo.

"With the information we've gathered it's been determined that the Cristiano Mansion will not be our only target." began Jean.

"I'm guessing the other target will be the Strait of Messina Bridge." said Jose.

"Correct. It seems the FRF is finally making a move on the bridge. This might make the raid slightly more difficult but, leaving the bridge unprotected is out of the question. One team will defend the bridge while the other will go after Cristiano." explained Jean,"The Beatrice/Bernardo fratello and the Henrietta/Jose fratello will be defending the Strait of Messina Bridge while our remaining four fratello will attack the Cristiano Mansion."

"Sounds fine to me. Don't have to much fun without us." said Bernardo.

"The Triela/Hilshire fratello will enter the mansion backed by Rico and myself." said Jean.

"What about the remaining teams?" asked James.

"The Angelica/Marco fratello and the Elsa/James fratello will provide cover outside and keep any Padania from interfering in the mission." answered Jean, "Beside the target anyone leaving or approaching the mansion is fair game."

"Fine by me." replied Marco.

"Amadeo, Alfonso, Ferro, Priscilla and Olga will be on the raid team as well." added Jean.

"Understood sir." said Ferro.

"There is a nearby gas station that the Padania use to observe passing cars near the Cristiano Mansion. We'll take this out first." said Jean, "From there it's a matter of trapping the target. I expect you to preform accordingly."

"Right." replied several handlers.

"Good. That's is all for now." said Jean.

"We're ready to leave." reported Ferro.

"Perfect. Just remember, Cristiano MUST be taken alive." said Jean, "He could be the key to ending this conflict."

"Understood." replied Hilshire.

"I don't think I need to emphasize how important this mission is. He must not fail." said Jean.

"Of course." said Jose.

"We won't fail." added James.

"As you all know, the Five Republics Faction has run amok in Italy for far too long now. The Milan Faction of the FRF is one of the groups biggest factions and is responsible for more attacks than many other factions. Capturing Cristiano will help to cripple the Milan Faction and be a huge step toward restoring peace in Italy." said Lorenzo.

A/N: So there is chapter sixteen and I do h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter sixteen and I do hope it was better than the last chapter. Next time, the Social Welfare Agency raids the Cristiano Mansion and defends the Strait of Messina Bridge though this story will focus on the former.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the next the Social Welfare Agency tries to capture Cristiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Second Chance". First, I want to say Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Boxing Day, Marry Festivus in general Happy Holidays and finally Happy New Year's.

Thanks to my pre-reader Chronic Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It was a warm summer night in Italy, at the Social Welfare Agency everyone was preparing for the upcoming mission including Elsa . She took her SIG P550 and placed it in her case then secured it. Next, Elsa, checked the safety, put a magazine into her SIG P229 and pulled back the pistol slide, while aiming the pistol at the ground, before placing it in her waistband. Suddenly, a knock came at her door.

"Elsa, it's me." said James outside.

"Come in sir." replied Elsa smiling.

"I wanted to see how close you were to being ready." said James.

"I am ready sir. I've made all my preparations and I'm ready to go." said Elsa, hoping her handler would be pleased.

"Well done Elsa." said James who patted Elsa on the head.

"Th-Thank you sir." said Elsa blushing.

"Just do your best and I know you'll do great." said James.

"But sir, I want to do more than my best." said Elsa.

"Don't push yourself. You've been great so far and I know you'll keep doing so." replied James.

"Um, thank you." said Elsa, red faced.

"Say, do you want something special when we're done?" asked James.

"Not really sir." answered Elsa.

"If you think of anything then let me know." said James.

"Okay sir." said Elsa, regaining her composure.

"It's about time to get going." noted James.

"I'm ready sir." replied Elsa who grabbed her case with the SIG P550 and ammunition in it.

"Good. Let's go then." said James who turned and left.

"Right sir." said Elsa who quickly followed her handler.

 

James and Elsa departed from the little cyborg's room and made their way across the campus. For the most part they walked in pure silence with Elsa closely behind James, but then James decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Elsa, anything interesting going on?" asked James.

"Um, not really." answered Elsa.

"Oh. Okay." replied James.

"The peppermint we're growing in the garden is coming in well." noted Elsa, hoping to please James.

"That's good to hear." said James.

"I'll make sure you get some sir." said Elsa.

"Thanks." said James smiling.

"Of course sir. I would do anything for you." replied Elsa.

"That's nice to know." said James who added to himself, "Jean said the girls were incredible loyal thanks to their conditioning. So I guess that response is normal for her. Still, that seems sad."

"Sir, is everything okay?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah. It's fine." answered James.

"That's good." sighed Elsa, clearly relieved.

"Don't worry Elsa, I'll be fine." said James.

"I'll do anything you need me to do." stated Elsa.

"Thank you but, that's not needed." said James.

"Understood." said Elsa.

"You don't need to be so rigged." said James.

"But, sir we're on a mission." noted Elsa.

"I know but, you can cut back a little." said James.

"Okay sir." said Elsa.

"Good." replied James.

 

The duo made their way to the other waiting outside. The Henrietta/Jose fratello and the Beatrice/Bernardo fratello had departed already to Sicily as part of their assignment. After making sure they had everything, the remaining Agency members departed for Lombardy. Short of their target, the convoy stopped and the four handlers talked while the cyborgs prepared their weapons.

"Hey Angelica, it's been a long time since we've done a job together." noted Rico.

"Yeah." replied Angelica.

"Let's try and do our best!" said Rico enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I'll try to be useful to Marco." agreed Angelica.

"As long as we preform to our maximum they we'll do great." said Elsa, who noticed Triela staring at her wrist, "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm ready." answered Triela as she took one last glance at Pinocchio's necklace, "This time, things will be different."

"Elsa, let's go!" called James.

"Yes sir." replied Elsa who grabbed her SIG.

"Triela and Rico are going to neutralize the Padania at the gas station. We and the Angelica/Marco fratello are going ahead." explained James.

"Roger." said Elsa.

 

The Agency members traveled up the road and stopped a small distance from the mansion. A few minutes later, the others arrived. One of the mansion employees noticed them but, before he could put the mission in jeopardy, Rico shot him in the head killing him. Triela, Hilshire, Jean and Rico ran up to the mansion gate and Triela kicked the gate open. Rico neutralized two security cameras. Hilshire and Triela entered the mansion while Jean and Rico made their way to the garage. Meanwhile, Elsa and Angelica set up their guns on a car while the support staff moved into position.

"I wish I could go in." sighed Elsa.

"Why?" asked Angelica.

"While I am happy to be serving here I wish I could capture Cristiano." answered Elsa.

"Oh." replied Angelica.

"All I want to do is serve Signore James." stated Elsa.

"I see." said Angelica.

"I'm just eager to serve my handler." said Elsa.

"It's fine. I feel the same." said Angelica.

"Angelica, are you nervous about this mission?" asked Elsa.

"Not really." answered Angelica.

"Good." replied Elsa.

"Angelica, I have a question for you." stated Elsa.

"Okay. You can ask me whatever you want. I don't mind." replied Angelica.

"Are you worried?" asked Elsa curious.

"Not really." answered Angelica.

"I was just unsure because you haven't been on a mission since you teamed up with Rico and your last mission before that, when Claes posed as the Senator's daughter where you got injured." explained Elsa who added softly, "Not to mention the side effects of the conditioning."

"Yeah. The conditioning and constant stays in the infirmary have been difficult." said Angelica faintly.

"I'm sorry." said Elsa.

"It's not your fault." smiled Angelica.

"I don't see how you can be so cheerful." said Elsa.

"Everything I've gone through has been hard but, I try not to let it get me down." explained Angelica.

"That's good." said Elsa.

"I usually just think of my handler if I am feeling down." added Angelica.

"I do the same." confessed Elsa.

"Our handlers are great." said Angelica.

"Yes they are." agreed Elsa.

"I'm really happy that you're not as cold as you used to be." said Angelica, as the two girls shared a smile.

"So am I." said Elsa.

"I wonder if they've succeeded in capturing Cristiano." said Angelica.

"I imagine so." said Elsa.

"That's good." sighed Angelica.

"I guess." said Elsa clearly displeased.

"Why don't you sound happy?" asked Angelica.

"I want to take part in this mission. I feel...useless." answered Elsa.

"You aren't useless." said James as he walked over to the girls.

"Signore." replied Elsa surprised.

"Remember Elsa, you're only useless if you believe you are." said James.

"Thank you sir." said Elsa.

 

At the mansion it seemed that the mission was going to end perfectly when Jean and Rico return, the latter carrying Cristiano. However, a red car speed through nearby bushes and made a B-line for Cristiano. Rico stood her ground and fired but, the car ran her over. A man exited the car and began firing at the agents while Jean, Alfonso and Amadeo and fired back.

As Cristiano was helped into the car, the agents saw an item thrown at them. They four men scrambled as the grenade went off in the air allowing Cristiano to escape.

"We cannot let them escape." declared Jean determined.

The car sped off passing Rico as it did. Rico managed to slightly recover and fired several shots at the Padania but, Franco fired back and hit Rico with a bullet.

 

Down the road, Angelica/Marco and Elsa/James where unaware of the situation. The improved hearing of the cyborgs picked up on the sounds of gun fire. Suddenly, Jean came on the radio.

("Marco? James?") asked Jean.

"Yeah." answered Marco.

("Target has been abducted! Code red Alpha Romero! They'll be there any minute now!") said Jean urgently.

"Got it. We'll stop them here." replied Marco, "Angelica?!"

"Yes sir?" asked Angelica.

"A red car is coming. Stop it." answered Marco.

"They're Padania who're trying to rescue Cristiano." added James, "This car must be stopped at all costs."

"Understood!" replied both girls.

"I won't fail you sir." said Elsa to herself.

They two cyborgs waited in their position for the red car. When it came into view both girls quickly took aim and waited for it to come into range and once it did, both girls fired. Angelica's Steyr AUG smashed through the windshield and managed to hit Flanca in the right shoulder. Elsa aimed directly at Flanca and managed to strike her in the head. Both girls kept firing but, the car kept coming.

"Girls move!" cried James.

Neither cyborg were able to move when the car charged at them. The car left the ground and flew by the girls. Angelica hit the ground while Elsa managed to hang on.

"Angelica!" cried Priscilla who grabbed a shotgun and fired several slugs the car, one of which knocked it's bumper off.

"Elsa come on!" called James.

"Right sir." replied Elsa.

 

Elsa and James jumped into the latter's car and gave chase to the Padania. James hit the gas and as they quickly caught up to the Padania. As they closed in, Elsa aimed her SIG P229 out the car window and fired at the red car but, the car began to wildly swerve and it became hard for Elsa to land a hit. The car suddenly took a wild turn, crashed through the guard rail and plummeted into the river below.

"Dammit!" cried James as he stopped his car and got out with Elsa.

"Sir, I don't see them." noted Elsa starring into the dark waters below.

"In this darkness there's no chance we'll find them, even if they survived that is." sighed James.

"Does that mean-?" asked Elsa.

"Yes. It seems we failed in our prime objective." answered James displeased.

 

The agents spent the rest of the night looking for Cristiano and the two Padania that rescued him. As James took part in this, Elsa was lying in the passenger seat of his car napping and still haunted by her feelings of failing James. As she slept, Elsa suddenly found herself back in the tower with Henrietta, Jose and another man she felt oddly attached to. She was aiming a gun at the step of stairs below.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" asked Elsa, who felt out of body.

"Lauro, is Elsa doing alright?" asked Jose clearly concerned.

"I don't know. She seems fine to me." answered Lauro clearly uncaring.

"No. She seems...she seems a little uneasy." replied Jose, "Sometimes they get careless when they're like that."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Elsa's never let me down before. She's been well trained." said Lauro, "I think maybe you're a little sensitive for your own good man."

"Maybe." said Jose, who walked over to Henrietta.

"I've seen this before but, why does it keep coming back to me?" asked Elsa to herself, "I can't control my own actions."

"Wait until you see him on the steps before you shoot. The timing has to be perfect." said Lauro.

Elsa tried to pay attention to what she was being told but, constantly found herself drawn to Henrietta and Jose.

"Elsa! Pay attention!" snapped Lauro.

"Yes." replied Elsa obediently.

"Elsa the safety's still on!" snapped Lauro.

"I'm sorry." said Elsa quickly.

"Alright, Jose switch with Elsa. She's not concentrating." said Lauro clearly displeased.

"No Lauro! I'm fine!" protested Elsa, "I can do it."

"Sorry Elsa." said Jose as he took her position.

Elsa stood shaken to the core as Jose took over and completed the mission with Henrietta.

"Useless." said Lauro with disgust as he walked away.

Useless...

Useless...

Useless...

Back in the car, Elsa curled up in ball and clenched her teeth. As she did, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm...useless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there is chapter seventeen and I hoped you liked it. Next time, Elsa tried to cope with this feeling of uselessness and the new story arc begins. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we pick up from the end of last chapter and end with starting the next arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with my next chapter of "Second Chance".

Thanks to my pre-reader Chronic Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It had been a little over a week since the raid on the Cristiano Mansion. At the Social Welfare Agency, everybody had been disappointed by the failure though they had moved on. However, two cyborgs were still thinking of the events that occurred; Triela and Elsa. As she walked down the Agency hallway toward her dorm, Elsa was still plagued by feelings worthlessness when she saw one of her sisters walked her way.

"Hi Elsa." said Rico with a smile.

"Hello Rico. I thought you and Jean were in Venice working." replied Elsa.

"We finished our work but, we aren't staying very long. Henrietta, Jose, Jean and I are going to Sicily for a vacation." explained Rico.

"Oh, that's nice." said Elsa, clearly distracted.

"Is something wrong?" asked Rico.

"It's nothing." answered Elsa, "Would talking to Rico be a sign of weakness? I have talked to other cyborgs."

"It's too bad we couldn't catch Cristiano." stated Rico.

"I could only imagine how you felt." said Elsa.

"I don't understand." replied a confused Rico.

"I'm sure you felt bad after Cristiano escaped." explained Elsa.

"Oh! I did feel bad back then but, I feel better now." said Rico.

"That's good. I'm glad you aren't upset again." said Elsa.

"Jean told me I could work for him again so it's all okay." noted Rico.

"So, working for your handler helped you to feel better. That makes sense." said Elsa getting hopeful, "So if I serve Signore James, that might help me feel better."

"I wonder of Triela is okay." said Rico with concern.

"She's still down huh." said Elsa.

"Yeah. She isn't acting like her usual self." noted Rico.

"I'll go see her now." stated Elsa.

"That's good." smiled Rico.

"If anyone can help it might be her. She might understand how I feel." thought Elsa to herself.

"Bye." said Rico, as Elsa left.

 

Elsa headed down the hallway making a B-line for the bedroom Triela shared with Claes. Upon arriving, Elsa knocked on the door and got a quick response.

"Who is it?" asked Triela, from inside the room.

"Elsa." answered said girl.

"Come in." replied Triela.

Elsa went inside and found both girls relaxing their beds. Claes was reading a copy of Moby Dick while Triela had a teddy bear nearby her.

"Triela, I hear you were feeling down." noted Elsa.

"It's nothing." stated Triela.

"Oh. You see, I came because I was feeling the same." explained Elsa.

"Because Cristiano escaped." replied Triela.

"Signore James said it was fine but, I just felt useless." said Elsa.

"You shouldn't get down on yourself like that. Heck, I failed in Montalcino and felt terrible but, I did get over it." said Triela sympathetic, fully remembering what happened to Lauro.

"But, you still feel bad even after you defeated Pinocchio." noted Elsa.

"That's true." confessed Triela.

"I hate feeling like this." said Elsa.

"It will pass. Just believe me" replied Triela.

"When?" asked Elsa.

"I'm not sure." confessed Triela.

"Okay." sighed Elsa, "I need to change the subject."

"Go ahead." said Triela.

"Triela, are you sure I have never had another handler?" asked Elsa.

"Of course not. Signore James is your first and only handler." answered Triela.

"Because I had a very clear vision of the mission with Henrietta again and this time I heard the man's name: Lauro." explained Elsa skeptical.

"That's weird." said Triela.

"Don't lie to me. I'll go talk to Henrietta myself." said Elsa who left.

"What should we do?" asked Claes.

"I already know." answered Triela with a sigh.

 

Elsa marched down the hall of the Social Welfare Agency and soon arrived at the room of Henrietta and Rico. Elsa opened the door and marched right up to a surprised Henrietta who had been in the middle of packing for her trip.

"Henrietta, did you and I ever go on a mission before?" asked Elsa.

"Of course not." answered Henrietta, quickly.

"You're lying." replied Elsa.

"N-no I'm not! Honest!" said Henrietta, caught off guard.

"Then who is Lauro?" asked Elsa.

"I...don't know." answered Henrietta, with hesitance.

"Henrietta, please tell me." said Elsa, clearly needing to know.

"He...might have been here before I was." offered Henrietta.

"You were with us." stated Elsa.

"Well, I don't remember." said Henrietta.

"Remember. So it did happen then." said Elsa.

"No." replied Henrietta quickly.

"You aren't a good liar." stated Elsa.

"I...um..." stammered Henrietta.

"Tell me who Lauro is." demanded Elsa.

"I can't." stated Henrietta.

"Why?!" cried Elsa, losing her patience.

"I was ordered not to." said Henrietta, who quickly realized her mistake.

"I see." sighed Elsa.

"Jose told me not to say anything but, it was Jean's idea." explained Henrietta.

"I understand. I guess I can't get mad for obeying your handler." replied Elsa.

"I shouldn't have said anything at all." said Henrietta, now feeling guilty.

"Look Henrietta, it's not your fault." said Elsa.

"But if Jose finds out-" began Henrietta.

"He won't and if he does. I'll take responsibility." stated Elsa who left.

"Thank you Elsa." said Henrietta.

"Now that I know Lauro existed, I need to find out our relationship." said Elsa to herself as she left.

 

Meanwhile, James was going over the intelligence on the FRF with other agents. James and Elsa hadn't been on a mission since the Cristiano Mansion raid thus James had been restricted to office work. As he continued to work, James noticed Hilshire headed his direction. James was trying to finish soon because he had a surprise for Elsa.

"Hey Victor." said James acknowledging the man.

"Um James, have you seen Elsa lately?" asked Hilshire.

"Of course." answered James.

"Apparently, she's upset about what happened at the last mission." replied James.

"I knew something was wrong." sighed James "But, she wouldn't open up and I wouldn't force her."

"That's good to hear." said Hilshire, "He's definitely been an improvement over Lauro. He's just wanted Elsa needed."

"I'm going to find Elsa now." said James, standing up.

"I'll cover for you." stated Hilshire.

"Thanks." replied James who left.

 

James began looking around for Elsa around the compound. Once James reached Elsa's room, he found the cyborg there.

"Hello sir." said Elsa standing up.

"Hey Elsa. I heard you weren't feeling well." said James.

"Who told you?" asked Elsa.

"What's more important is you." answered James.

"I'm fine sir." stated Elsa.

"Don't give me that." replied James.

"Sir, everything is fine. I'll be okay." stated Elsa.

"Look, I am not just your handler but, also your big brother. We are a fratello after after. I am worried about you and I am going to try my hardest to help you." explained James.

"Sir..." stammered Elsa amazed.

"I have an idea, let's go out on the city. Just you and me; no FRF, no killings, no work." proposed James.

"That sounds great." replied Elsa, with a slight blush.

"Great. I'll go clear things and we'll leave in a few minutes." said James, "Oh, you don't need your sidearm."

"Right sir." said Elsa.

"We'll leave in only a few minutes." added James before departing.

 

James met with Jean and was able to clear things then a few minutes later he and Elsa departed from the Social Welfare Agency. As they drove through Rome, Elsa continued to peer up at James with a mixture of guilt and yet loyalty.

"Elsa, I want you to be completely honest. Tell me what's wrong." stated James.

"I failed." replied Elsa.

"Are you talking about the last mission?" asked James.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa.

"Everyone fails from time to time. I know. But, when it happens you can't let it get to you." stated James.

"When did you fail sir?" asked Elsa, surprised by the revelation.

"It happened years ago during a war I was in. It's...not something I like talking about." answered James.

"I understand." said Elsa.

"If you never need to talk to me then do so. I will always be there if you need me." said James.

"Thank you sir." said Elsa, looking at her bracelet.

"You aren't a failure Elsa." sated James.

"Right." said Elsa.

"Do you feel better?" asked James.

"A little." answered Elsa.

"Well, we will work on that. For now, let's see if this helps take your mind off the mission." replied James.

"Where are we going sir?" asked Elsa.

"To the Rome Opera House." answered James, "I was going to surprise later today but, this actually worked out fine."

"I've never been to the opera." noted Elsa.

"While we'll be watching a classic: Carmen." said James with a grin.

"That sounds great." replied Elsa.

"I've never been to the opera before." noted Elsa.

"Well then this will be even more special." said James.

"Yes sir." replied Elsa.

 

The two headed inside the opera house and sat down. The seats James had gotten were decent and the two had a good view of the stage. While still unable to fully shake her guilt, Elsa was able to escape for a while during the opera. Once the performance ended, they applauded before leaving.

"Well, did you like it?" asked James, as the duo got into his car.

"It was great sir. Thank you for taking me sir." answered Elsa.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." replied James.

James drove off with Elsa in the passenger seat. He had one more stop to make before returning to the Social Welfare Agency. As she sat in the passenger's seat, Elsa unconsciously began to sing.

When will I love you?

Good Lord, I don't know

Maybe never, maybe tomorrow.

But not today, that's for sure.

Love is a rebellious bird

That none can tame,

And it is in vain that one calls it

If it suits him to refuse

Nothing to be done, threat or prayer,

The one talks well, the other is silent;

And it's the other I prefer

He says nothing but he pleases me

"Wow Elsa. I didn't know you could sing so well. That was a beautiful redefinition of the Habanera" stated James.

"Oh um..." stammered Elsa, clearly embarrassed.

"I think you're singing is beautiful." said James.

"Oh, thank you sir." replied Elsa blushing.

"Now then, I figured we could get shaved ice before going back. My treat." said James as he parked at an outdoor stand.

"That sounds delicious sir." said Elsa as they got out of the car.

 

After exiting the car the two headed to the stand and ordered: cherry for Elsa and watermelon for James. There were tables nearby where people could sit and eat so the duo decided to take advantage of this. As they sat down, James noticed an elderly man enjoying shaved ice with a young woman in her early twenties.

"Poor cuckold." thought James to himself, "So Elsa, what do you think?"

"This is really delicious sir." answered Elsa.

"I'm glad to hear it." replied James.

"Sir, I still feel bad about failing." confessed Elsa.

"Well, you shouldn't but, I guess time will help." sighed James.

"Sir, how long did it take you to feel better after you failed a mission?" asked Elsa.

"I still feel bad about it today." answered James.

"Oh." replied Elsa discouraged.

"Look, I know you will feel better and you should. It isn't healthy to obsess about things." explained James.

"I see." said Elsa thinking about what James said.

James was just about to make a point, when a gunshot rang out interrupting his train of thought. James turned around and found the old man he saw before dead. His toupee had fallen off his head and at this point James realized who the man was.

"Dammit, he's a Senator!" exclaimed James realizing this was an assassination, "Fuck, and I told Elsa not to bring her gun."

"Sir, the woman is leaving." noted Elsa.

"Elsa stop her!" ordered James.

James took out his ID badge and took charge of the situation. Meanwhile, Elsa obeyed her orders and chased down the woman. While the woman was older, Elsa's prosthetic body allowed her to easily catch up. The woman began weaving to try and lose Elsa but, the cyborg was too well trained to fall for it. The woman began feeling fatigued and slowed down. Once in reach, Elsa grabbed the woman from behind and drove her to the ground.

"Sir, suspect detained!" called Elsa.

"Good work." replied James, "Well, it seems we're going back to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is the eighteenth chapter and yeah it was partly a filler. However, the growing knowledge of Elsa's memories are important and the next arc are important. Next time, the next arc kicks off with the investigation of the assassination. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, James and Elsa began investigating the recent assassination and look for the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next installment of "Second Chance".

Thanks to my beta Chronic Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own own Gunslinger Girl

It was a warm spring morning in Rome, Italy as people moved about the days. Under a blooming tree, Francesca Verchetti was patiently awaiting her appointment. A TV in the store behind her was currently broadcasting a news report about the assassination a few days prior. Francesca could only smile at this when her appointment arrived.

"Hope in." said James opening the car door.

"You know how shady this looks." said Francesca getting in.

"Funny." said James as they drove off.

"You have a nice car here." noted Francesca.

"Thank you." replied James.

"Of course that might piss some people off. For example, the person behind this assassination.." said Francesca.

"What have you found?" asked James.

"I don't think I need to say the FRF is behind this assassination." answered Francesca.

"Tell me something I don't know." said James.

"The remnants of the Lombardy faction have taken credit. It seems they want to prove they're not dead and can survive without their leader Cristiano." explained Francesca.

"A phantom cell could be more difficult to combat." mused James.

"I'm assuming you'll find a way." replied Francesca.

"We have to." said James.

"I'm also assuming your boss doesn't know about me." added Francesca.

"He knows I'm using some sources to find information." shrugged James, "What more is there to tell him?"

"That is a no then." said Francesca.

"Thanks for the information." said James.

"Information that comes at a price." said Francesca.

"I'm well aware." replied James who handed Francesca a bag of Euros.

"My apartment is right here." said Francesca pointing to a nearby building.

"Thanks for the help." said James as he parked.

"Good luck." said Francesca who left the car and departed, with a waning smile.

 

After dropping off Francesca, James drove off and returned to the Agency. Once he arrived, James headed to the office of his boss Jean Croce. Once he reached his destination, James knocked on the office door.

"Who is it?" asked Jean.

"James sir." answered the former CIA agent.

"Come in." replied Jean.

"Hello sir." said James entering the room.

"Hello Mr. Harrison. I assume you're sources proved useful." said Jean.

"It seems the Lombardy faction has taken credit for the assassination." said James.

"So they're operating leaderless." mused Jean.

"This could be more difficult to deal with." said James.

"Indeed, there is the realistic chance they'll be harder to track now." agreed Jean.

"Of course there is also the chance it will be more unstable. We could knock them down with one solid strike, once we locate them." noted James.

"I'm assigning this case to you and Elsa. I trust you will get the desired results." said Jean.

"Understood." said James, "Elsa and I will do whatever it takes and go where we are needed."

"I like that mentality." said Jean with a grin, "However, I want you to focus on this mission solely."

"Does that mean the first Generation II girl was a success?" asked James.

"Indeed. She is begin given to Alessandro." answered Jean.

"It will be interesting to see how the new girls get along with the Generation I girls." replied James.

"There will be no complications at all." stated Jean firmly.

"Well I hope that's the case." said James.

"If it isn't then I will fix it myself." said Jean.

"Hopefully the Generation I girls can help their new comrades get used to their new environment." said James thinking aloud.

"The Generation II cyborgs will eventually replace the Generation I models so they need to." replied Jean.

"That's cold." noted James.

"It's the truth. The cyborgs are merely our tools." said Jean restating his belief.

"I respectfully disagree. From what I've gathered being around these girls and especially Elsa is that they've still retained some of their innocence. Their bodies are cybernetic but, their hearts are still fully human." explained James.

"A terrorist was recently captured and is being held by Section 1. Interrogate him ." ordered Jean.

James knew when to stop so with that he left to go find Elsa. Once he was gone, Jean took out a portrait of Rico and leaned back in his chair thinking about what James had said.

 

James began walking down the hallways of the Social Welfare Agency making his way to the dorms. He headed right over to Elsa's room and once he arrived, James knocked on the door.

"It's me." said James.

"Come in sir." replied Elsa, who quickly jumped to her feet.

"Pack your things we're going out. Jean has put us on the case of this assassination. It seems Section 1 recently caught an FRF member and we're off to interrogate him." explained James.

"Understood sir." replied Elsa adding to herself, "This will delay me investigating Lauro but, any opportunity to serve my handler is something I cannot pass up."

 

Elsa tucked her pistol into her waistband and after briefly making sure she was prepared, the duo departed. As James and Elsa walked out of the dorms they saw another duo headed in their direction. Both recognized Alessandro but, Elsa had no prior knowledge of the girl he was with. This put her on edge.

"Hello, you must be the new Generation II girl. My name is James Harrison." said James introducing himself.

"I'm Petrushka." replied the girl.

"My, she's older than the other girls." said James.

"The new conditioning they used on her is amazing." noted Alessandro.

"I don't think I caught your name." noted Petrushka and directed at Elsa.

"I am Elsa. Signore James in my handler." stated the blonde still keeping her guard up.

"Pleasure to meet you." replied Petrushka with a smile.

"So, are you two off to somewhere in particular?" asked Alessandro.

"We're investigating the recent assassination." answered James.

"Hopefully our teams can work together at some point." replied Alessandro.

"Sounds fine to me." said James.

"Things will probably get easier around here with more cyborgs." noted Alessandro.

"The more Generation II girls we have the less pressure, and work, they're be on the Generation I girls." stated James.

"Sir, we're going to be late for target practice." noted Petrushka.

"Well we'll catch you later." said Alessandro as he and Petrushka left.

"Come along Elsa." said James.

"Right sir." replied Elsa, with her mind somewhere else.

 

James and Elsa got into the former's car and departed from the SWA. As they headed toward their destination, Elsa looked out the car window staring off. James noticed this and it concerned him.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" asked James.

"It's...nothing." answered Elsa.

"Elsa, be honest." replied James.

"It's the new cyborg." confessed Elsa.

"Okay, so what is it about her that has you upset?" asked James.

"I know she'll eventually replace me." answered Elsa.

"Nobody will replace you. That's impossible." said James.

"Now that the Generation II cyborgs are a success I'm obsolete. I now I'll be scrapped for a newer model." replied Elsa.

"Don't ever talk like that!" snapped James.

"But-" began Elsa.

"You are more than just a cyborg, you're my little sister. I'll never replace you Elsa." explained James.

"Thank you sir." said Elsa, looking at her bracelet.

"I mean every word." said James.

"Um sir, can we continue our history lesson?" asked Elsa, "We had just reached the Renaissance."

"Of course." answered James, "Now, the Renaissance occurred all over Europe but, it did start here in Italy. To be more specific, Tuscany with Florence as a major hotspot during this time."

"Helped by the Medici family." noted Elsa.

"The House of Medici controlled the Bank of Medici and used it to fund Renaissance artists including Michelangelo and Leonardo de Vinci. It was Lorenzo de Medici, aka Lorenzo the Magnificent, that funded them." explained James.

"Though in the long run the prosperity of Northern Italy during this time helped fund the Padania." said Elsa.

"That is somewhat true. The increased wealth Northern Italy compared to the South can trace it's roots back to the Renaissance and then was widened by the Industrial Revolution. When Italy was unified, the North was notable wealthier than the South and that's still the case today. " agreed James.

"As you well know the Renaissance marked a huge turn in Western history." noted Elsa.

"Indeed it did. Arts and science made huge steps forward." said James.

"A huge pivotal movement." replied Elsa.

"Of course, things weren't always peacefully." noted James.

"I remember hearing about wars during this time." said Elsa.

"The Italian Wars were a serious of wars during this time fought between varying forces." began James.

"Between who?" asked Elsa.

"Many of the major powers including the Kingdom of France, the Holy Roman Empire, the Kingdom of England, the Kingdom of Scotland, the Ottoman Empire and a large number of Italian states." answered James.

"Wow." awed Elsa.

"The Italian wars lasted from the end of the 1400s throughout the 1500s." added James.

"That's a long time." said Elsa.

"It had major implications: the Hapsburg Dynasty came out on top while many Italian states lost prestige. The Hapsburg Dynasty took control of the Kingdom of Naples and the Duchy of Milan with both becoming part of the Holy Roman Empire." explained James.

"They really were a major power." said Elsa.

"France suffered more in the war: King Henry II of France was killed in 1559 and succeeded by his son King Ferdinand II of France who was killed the next year during the French Wars of Religion." replied James.

"That isn't good." said Elsa.

"France was in turmoil more a while until Henry IV took the throne." said James.

"Of course that is French history." said Elsa.

"However, because of the Italian Wars, Leonardo de Vinci moved to France where he finished the Mona Lisa." said James.

"That's amazing." said Elsa.

"Following the Renaissance and Italian Wars foreign powers dominated the Italian states during the 16th, 17th and all but the tail end of the 18th Centuries." replied James, "Of course, we'll continue that next time."

 

The duo reached their destination and departed their car. After parking, James and Elsa headed inside to carry out their job.

"Look what we have here, one of the Section 2 agents and his little doll." said a male Section 1 agent.

"We're here to interrogate the Padania you captured." said James.

"He's our prisoner. We'll handle him." replied the agent.

"But, we're handling a case he might have information on." noted James, "Our chief wants a first hand report on whatever this guy has to say."

"Look. Whatever the case is we can handler it." said the agent poking James.

"Don't touch him!" cried Elsa grabbing the man's arm.

"You must be Signore Harrison." said another man walking over to James, "I'm Pietro. I'll take you to the prisoner."

"Great. Let's go Elsa." said James who followed Pietro.

"Right sir." replied Elsa, keeping an eye on the other agent.

James and Elsa followed Pietro to an interrogation room where the Padania was being held. Throughout the Section 1 headquarters, agents kept giving James and Elsa dirty looks as they walked by. As they got close to the cell, James decided to speak up.

"Hey Pietro, why is their so much bad blood between Section and Section 2?" asked the former CIA agent.

"I think it comes from the fact Chief Draghi and Director Lorenzo don't seem to get along." answered Pietro.

"How unprofessional." remarked James softly.

"You seem nice Signore Pietro." noted Elsa.

"Well, I've worked on a case with Section 2 before." replied Pietro, taking a glance back at Elsa.

"Regardless of how your co-workers might see us, Elsa and I have work to do." said James arriving at the room.

"I'll let you get to it then." said Pietro who left.

"Elsa, I want you to stay here and get involved only if I'm in trouble." ordered James.

"Right sir." replied Elsa.

With that, James entered the interrogation room. The captured terrorist was a man in his early twenties with white skin, hazel eyes and dark black hair. He put on a tough act as soon as James entered the room.

"I don't give a shit what agency you're from, you're not getting anything out of me." huffed the Padania.

"This little act you're doing isn't fooling me a bit. I can tell by looking at your that you're just an idealistic kid who thought he could change the world by killing innocent people." replied James stone-faced.

"Shows what you know" spat the Padania.

"I've been doing this for over a decade. There is no way you can lie to me without me knowing it." explained James.

"I don't know a damn thing." said the Padania.

"What did I say about lying?" asked James shaking his head, "Let's try this again."

"I ain't talking." said the Padania.

"I'll find a way to make you." said James.

"I want a lawyer." said the Padania cocky.

"Normally that would work but, you haven't been charged yet." replied James.

"I don't see how that makes a difference." said the Padania.

"It means you we don't need a lawyer present." noted James.

"Oh...I...um..." stammered the Padania clearly getting worried.

"Tell me what you know." stated James in a calm voice.

"I don't know anything." replied the Padania.

"Don't give me that bullshit." said James.

"But, I'm being honest." stated the Padania.

"You're lying to protect your comrades." accused James.

"I'm not!" cried the Padania.

"Tell me what you know!" demanded James.

"We recently helped smuggle a C3A1 rifle into the country and passed it to the Lombardy Faction. It was shortly after Cristiano was killed. From what I heard, the guy who picked it up was 1.829 meters, had black hair and a beard." confessed the Padania breaking.

"Is that everything you know?" asked James.

"I'm from the Tuscan Faction, I don't know much about the Lombardy Faction." answered the Padania cracking.

"Thanks. You've been very helpful." said James, who left the room, "We're all set Elsa."

"Yes sir." replied Elsa.

"It seems we have our first lead." noted James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there's chapter nineteen done. This is to date the longest story I've done and will likely hold onto that title. Next time, the hunt for the assassin continues. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the assassination investigation continues and Elsa tries to discover her relationship with Lauro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Second Chance".

Thanks to my beta Chronic Guardian 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It had been a few weeks since the assassination of the Italian Senator and the investigation had stalled. The lead given to them was too vague of be of use. By now, summer was in full swing and the temperatures reflected that. James Harrison was currently seated at his desk with the window open trying to find a break.

"Dammit, I can't find anything." sighed James to himself, when a knock came at the door.

"Hello James." said Jose entering.

"Hello Jose. What brings you here?" asked James.

"Jean wants to know if there's anything new when it comes to the case." answered Jose.

"Unfortunately there is not. The trail has gone cold." said James.

"I see." replied Jose.

"I will not stop. James Micheal Harrison doesn't allow terrorists to roam freely." said James.

"Very devoted." said Jose.

"I have my reasons." said James starring off.

"A personal vendetta." said Jose.

"Correct." replied James.

"I see." said Jose, eyes closed.

"What are you thinking?" asked James.

"You really sounded like Jean with that comment." answered Jose.

"Referring to the Croce Affair." noted James.

"Indeed." said Jose.

"I'd imagine you would know about that all too well. It's a difficult thing to cope with." said James.

"I don't dwell on what happened." said Jose.

"Yet you dress Henrietta up like your little sister."stated James.

"I already get this from Jean. I am not trying to make Henrietta into another Enrica." said Jose.

"Maybe not intentionally but, on a subconscious level you are." countered James.

"You really sound like Jean." noted Jose clearly upset.

"He has a valid point." shrugged James.

"Look, handlers don't go butting into the affairs of other fratello." explained Jose.

"I respect that but, this goes beyond work. It isn't fair to Henrietta." said James.

"You never lost your sister." stated Jose softly.

"True but, that doesn't mean I haven't experienced lose in my days." said James.

"I'm being unfair." sighed Jose.

"The past is a hard thing to forget. Hell, I'm really not one to talk." said James.

"Especially when things are as tragic as that." said Jose.

"I propose a toast." said James.

"We don't have any drinks." noted Jose looking around.

"I know but, regardless." said James.

"Uh, fine." said Jose.

"To those we've lost over the years!" declared James.

"Here here." replied Jose.

"Just tell Jean that I am still working on the case." said James.

"Okay." agreed Jose.

Jose turned to leave and reached the door. As he grabbed the door knob, Jose took a quick look back at James still wondering what had happened to the former CIA agent.

 

Meanwhile, Elsa was current alone in her bedroom. The blonde cyborg was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling above her.

"Who is he? Who is Lauro? How do I known him? Why do I keep seeing him?" asked Elsa to nobody.

Elsa sat up and crossed her legs. Elsa than closed her eyes and began thinking.

"The way I seem to interact around him would indicate he was my handler. But, that would mean the others are lying to me." said Elsa, "Then, there was the way he acted. Calling me useless."

Morbid thoughts began clouding Elsa's mind. Elsa stood up and stretched to drive these thoughts out. She than began pacing back and forth across her the floor of her room.

"There is a conspiracy preventing me from finding out anything about Lauro. If the wrong person finds out, like Jean, there could be dire results. I have to be careful."

Elsa scratched her head and sighed. As she did, a knock came on her door and Rico popped her head in.

"Hey Elsa, Dr. Bianchi wants your for your physical." noted Rico.

"Okay Rico. I'll go now." replied Elsa who added to herself, "I need a break anyway."

 

Elsa made her way to the Agency infirmary for her routine checkup. The entire time, Lauro was still the only thing that she could think of. Once she arrived, Elsa knocked on the door to signal she was here.

"Is that you Elsa?" asked Dr. Bianchi.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa.

"Come in." replied Bianchi.

Elsa entered the doctor's office closing the door behind here. Once inside, Elsa stood before the Agency doctor.

"All right this is just a standard checkup to make sure you and your body are still running fine." said Bianchi, "We'll start with blood pressure."

Elsa walked over to the blood pressure monitor. She then sat down and rolled up her sleeve. Dr. Bianchi wrapped the band around her wrist and began squeezing the bulb.

"I need to forget this Lauro. Signore James is my handler. It's irrelevant who this person was to me." said Elsa to herself.

"Elsa, your blood pressure seems high." noted Bianchi concerned.

"I don't know why that would be." lied Elsa.

"Right." replied Bianchi who wrote something down his clipboard.

"Great. Now everyone will think something is wrong with me. The Agency doesn't need a defective cyborg." thought Elsa to herself.

"Okay, your heart beat will be next." said Bianchi pulling out his stethoscope.

Dr. Bianchi placed the stethoscope on the chest of Elsa who began breathing. Elsa tried to calm herself down but, was having a difficult time doing that.

"Your heart beat is fast as well. That is quite concerning." said Bianchi.

"I had been exercising a bit earlier and had just taken a break when Rico came to get me." said Elsa.

"That would explain the heart beat." mused Bianchi, "Next, I'll check your breathing. Deep breaths."

Dr. Bianchi placed the stethoscope over Elsa's lungs as she began to breath deeply. As she did, Elsa closed her eyes and saw Rico again. However, she was beside Jean and the Section 1 agent she had just encountered was not to far away.

"When was that? Why am I seeing things I have no memories of?" asked Elsa to herself worried.

"Your breathing seemed elevated. Of course, exercising will do that." said Bianchi, "Next I'll check your eyes, nose and ears."

Bianchi opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a tiny flashlight. As he began his examination, Elsa tried in vain to recall the event she just saw.

"That Section 1 agent must have been referring to me when he said he'd worked with us before. But, there is no way I could talk to him about what happened." thought Elsa to herself.

"Everything checks out fine there. Next, I'll check reflexes." continued Bianchi.

Bianchi pulled out his reflex hammer and hit Elsa's knees. Her response was fine but, she didn't care.

"Asking Rico is useless since she's been reconditioned by Jean." sighed Elsa to herself.

"That was normal." stated Bianchi, "Height and weight are next."

"Okay doctor." replied Elsa.

Elsa first headed to the scaled and had her weight measured. Dr. Bianchi then measured her height next.

"It seems like nobody here wants to say a thing. Lauro isn't here so something must have happened to him." thought Elsa to herself.

"Everything is normal there Elsa." said Dr. Bianchi.

"They're hiding the truth from me." said Elsa to herself, angered by their lying.

"Well your physical came out okay." said Bianchi.

"Good to hear sir." replied Elsa.

"Now for the psychological portion." said Bianchi.

"This isn't good." said Elsa to herself.

"Is everything all right? Any thing unusual occurring?" asked Bianchi.

"Everything is fine doctor." answered Elsa.

"Are you sure?" asked Bianchi.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa, "He's suspicious."

"You know that you can confide in me Elsa." said Bianchi.

"Can I trust him?" asked Elsa to herself.

"I can tell when something isn't right. You're really being bugged by something." stated Bianchi.

"Don't you have to report to Signore Jean?" asked Elsa.

"If something jeopardizes our mission. Otherwise, things not necessarily." said Bianchi.

"He doesn't know what is perplexing me. That's good." thought Elsa.

"Something happened with another girl." guessed Bianchi.

"No doctor. Everything has been fine." said Elsa.

"That's good." said Dr. Bianchi.

"Well doctor..." began Elsa, who peered over at the nearby mirror and stopped.

"Go on." goaded Bianchi.

"I'd bet anything that is a two-way mirror. Jean or somebody might be watching me right now. I can't trust Dr. Bianchi. I can't trust anybody." said Elsa to herself standing up, "It's nothing doctor. I need to go now. Goodbye."

 

Elsa quickly departed the doctor's office and headed down the hallway back to the dorms. The pace of her footsteps picked up as her mind raced. The little blonde was deeply disturbed by what she saw going on.

"I can't trust anybody." stated Elsa to herself.

Elsa tried to remain calm as she walked. However, she found this very difficult.

"Dr. Bianchi, the adults and even my other sisters are hiding information from me." said Elsa to herself.

Elsa clenched her fists and felt a twist in her stomach. She felt her pulse rising as she walked.

"I need to know what is going on. Letting this go is not a viable option." continued Elsa to herself.

Elsa turned a corner and kept walking. However, she suddenly stopped when a thought entered her head that shook the girl to her body to the core.

"Is Signore James in on this?" asked Elsa to herself.

Elsa found herself hyperventilating at this thought. He heart was racing and she felt sweat rolling down her face.

"It cannot be. My handler is my life. I live for Signore James." said Elsa to herself.

The little blonde shook her head to get these thoughts out of her head. She began walking again and her pace again quickly picked up.

"No. Signore James must not know. He would never lie to me." said Elsa to herself.

Elsa was wrapped up in her thoughts and not paying attention to her surroundings. As a result, she didn't notice the cyborg headed her way until they bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry." said Elsa, picking herself up off the floor.

"It's fine." said the other girl, dusting herself off slightly.

"The Generation II cyborg." noted Elsa to herself.

"Your name is Elsa right?" asked Petra.

"Yes it is." answered the little blonde.

"I haven't really seen you much since we first met." noted Petra.

"That is true. I haven't seen you around the Agency lately." said Elsa.

"My handler and I were on a mission recently." stated Petra.

"Was it your first one?" asked Elsa.

"Yup. I'll admit, I was kind of nervous." answered Petra, "Luckily, things worked out fine."

"Glad to hear it." said Elsa.

"I think having Claes with me really helped." sighed Petra.

"Claes? I don't think I've ever seen here on a mission before." said Elsa surprised.

"Well everything worked out fine." shrugged Petra.

"Glad to hear." said Elsa.

"Yeah it was a pretty nice surprise; Especially after I pissed her off." added Petra scratching the back of her head.

"What happened?" asked Elsa now curious.

"I touched her glasses and she got all defensive." answered Petra.

"I made that mistake once. It's because they were a gift from her handler." replied Elsa.

"She told me. Things cleared up after that." explained Petra.

"I felt bad after too especially with my gift." said Elsa looking at her bracelet, "I can only imagine what it's like to lose your handler."

"Aw, that's really nice." said Petra, leaning in to get a better look at the piece of jewelery.

"Signore James gave it to me shortly after I became his cyborg." stated Elsa admiring.

"Glad to see your close to your handler." said Petra.

"All the girls are. That's part of the conditioning. Even Rico is close to Jean." said Elsa.

"Jean seems like a total dick to her." said Petra, making a face.

"He is just being strict. The handlers all have different ways of treating their cyborgs." said Elsa.

"Sandro and I work well together. Guess I'm lucky." said Petra.

"That's great. There is no stronger bond than that between a cyborg and her handler." stated Elsa, "Even if you have no idea what happened to them."

"Say, what happened to Claes' handler?" asked Petra.

"He only worked her a short time. He was gone before I ever arrived." answered Elsa.

"I guess I could ask Triela or Angelica." noted Petra.

"They'd know better than me." said Elsa.

"Okay then." replied Petra.

"Wait. I'd ask Triela since Angelica's memory isn't that great." said Elsa.

"Because of the conditioning." replied Petra.

"Yes." stated Elsa.

"That would really suck. Losing your memories of people really important to you." said Petra upset.

"You don't know how right you are." thought Elsa.

"I could only imagine with you, since I've been given less conditioning." said Petra.

"Oh really. Well that should be great for you." said Elsa self-consciously.

"I'd hope so." said Petra.

"Um Petra, how close are you to your handler?" asked Elsa.

"We're fine. I still have a little more free will because I have less conditioning." answered Petra.

"I was just curious since your level of conditioning is lower. I was wondering if the level of attachment was the same." stated Elsa quickly.

"I thought all you Generation I girls were like blindly loyal." noted Petra.

"We probably are." sighed Elsa.

"Oh, how is your mission going?" asked Petra.

"It's at a dead end right now. We have little information and leads are hard to come by." answered Elsa, "I can trust Petra. She's a fellow cyborg. Besides, she's new."

"That's cool." replied Petra out of things to talk about.

"If I can trust Petra the she can help me without knowing it." said Elsa to herself.

"Well I have to go see Sandro. Nice talking to you Elsa." said Petra who began walking off.

"I feel the same." said Elsa with a fake smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there we are for now. I know this was kind of a filler but, it was needed. Next time, James and Elsa continue their mission while Elsa recruits an unknowing Petra to aid her. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, some of the girls talk and James gets a lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of "Second Chance". I have some news, Chronic Guardian can no longer be my beta due to prior commitments so this is the last chapter he'll be editing. Next chapter, I'll be on my own.

Thanks to my beta Chronic Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It was a rainy summer day around the city of Rome. As the rain rolled down her bedroom window, Elsa was in room her preparing. She was having a guest over and she wanted everything to be ready. As she finished, a knock came on the door signaling the arrival of her guest.

"Please come in." said Elsa, walking over to the door.

"Yo, Elsa. I'm here." said Petra, entering the room.

"Please have a seat." said Elsa, pulling out a chair.

"Um, whatever." shrugged Petra sitting down.

"I'm glad you came." said Elsa, "Please, take a seat."

"What's this all about anyway?" asked Petra curious.

"I just want to get to know my new sister." answered Elsa.

"Oh. Well that's sounds cool." replied Petra.

"I probably shouldn't do this. Heck, I already feel guilty about it. However, this is too important." said Elsa to herself.

"You're room is pretty barren compared to Triela and Claes." noted Petra.

"I'm have a different personality." said Elsa.

"I heard you used to be a total bitch." stated Petra, "Um, no offense Elsa."

"Well, I wouldn't use that term but, I was less than friendly before Signore James became my handler." said Elsa.

"Must be a hell of a guy." said Petra.

"He is a great handler. I love my big brother." said Elsa.

"You know that's probably just the conditioning right?" asked Petra.

"I know but, my feelings for him are still real." answered Elsa.

"That's cool." replied Petra.

"It seems like you aren't as devoted to your handler." stated Elsa.

"I got less conditioning so I'm not blindly loyal to Sandro." explained Petra.

"I feel sorry for you." said Elsa.

"Why?" asked Petra.

"Your loyalty to Sandro is not absolute." answered Elsa.

"I don't see why that's a bad thing." replied Petra.

"Your handler is the most important thing to a cyborg. We live to serve them and we must die for them. We are their sword and shield." explained Elsa.

"There is such a thing as being to loyal." stated Petra.

"That's just you're lack of conditioning." thought Elsa to herself, "Maybe you're right Petra."

"I'm not an expert or anything." said Petra.

"So, you and Sandro get along well." said Elsa, "I need to keep up my charade."

"Yeah. He's a bit of a jerk and he tends to think with this dick but, other wise he's cool. He took me to get my belly button pierced and we often smoke together so I guess that's kind of boding." replied Petra.

"It's so odd hearing a cyborg talk that way about their handler." said Elsa.

"So I've noticed. Though, Triela and her handler bicker a bit." noted Petra.

"She's just as loyal. That's just how they interact. It's not like anything is personal." said Elsa.

"I feel the same with Sandro." said Petra.

"Good to hear." said Elsa.

"I kind of feel bad for Claes though since she doesn't have a handler." said Petra.

"She did but, she doesn't remember him now of course." explained Elsa.

"That really sucks." sighed Petra.

"She claims to have memories of somebody she thinks is him though she cannot make out much." said Elsa.

"That's freaking amazing!" declared Petra.

"Yeah. It'd be odd to see if that happened." said Elsa, "If any other girl lost their handler."

"That would be weird to see." agreed Petra.

"Just like him." said Elsa.

"Who's that?" asked Petra.

"Some guy named Lauro. I know he worked here but, I can't find anything about him." answered Elsa.

"That's weird." said Petra.

"He is an enigma." said Elsa.

"Do you know anything about him?" asked Petra.

"Not really. I know he worked here but, I can't find much else about him." answered Elsa.

"That's weird." replied Petra.

"It seems like everyone has forgotten about him." said Elsa.

"Damn. That's pretty cold." said Petra.

"I couldn't figure out why that happened." shrugged Elsa.

"Man. This is weird." said Petra.

"He's a mystery." agreed Elsa.

"Now you've got me curious. I'll try to dig stuff up." said Petra.

"I've tried but, nobody seems like they wanted to talk." said Elsa.

"I wonder if he was a traitor!" cried Petra excited.

"That did occur before." noted Elsa.

"Oh shit." said Petra surprised.

"His name was Ernest. He was a Padania sleeper agent and he used his girl Pia to aid the terrorist until he was killed by Henrietta." explained Elsa.

"I wonder if he and and this Lauro guy where working together." pondered Petra.

"That would make sense." stated Elsa.

"It couldn't be. There would be no reason not to say he was." said Petra.

"Actually, if he wasn't uncovered until later then maybe they could cover it up to suppress information about Lauro being a Padania." said Elsa.

"That kind of news would totally screw the Agency." said Petra.

"It seems there are some in Section 1 who don't like us." said Elsa.

"Oh damn. We're really surrounded." sighed Petra.

"Indeed we are and that's the type of thing that could ruin us. It makes sense Jean would cover it up." said Elsa.

"I'm guessing the fallout from the Ernest scandal hurt." said Petra.

"Luckily, we kept it out of the mainstream media but, Section 1 really hammered it in." replied Elsa.

"You know what Elsa. I'm going to find out who this Lauro guy was." declared Petra.

"That would be great. Thanks Petra." said Elsa.

"No problem. See ya." said Petra who took off.

"I might feel guilty but, this has to be done. I've told Petra my theory about Lauro without telling her one crucial thing: Lauro might have been my handler. Hopefully, you can help settle this." said Elsa to herself.

 

Walking down the hallways of the Social Welfare Agency, Petra couldn't think about anything but her conversation with Elsa. Petra wanted to know who this Lauro person was and why he as gone. Before she left Petra knew who she wanted to talk to and in good time she arrived at her destination then knocked on the door.

"Hey Claes, are you there?" asked Petra.

"I am." answered Claes from within her room.

"I was hoping to talk." stated Petra.

"Come in." said Claes.

Petra opened the door and entered the room. Claes was in the middle of a painting which she had stopped. Claes placed her brush aside and turned to face the redhead.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." said Petra.

"It's fine." replied Claes.

"Say, where's Triela?" asked Petra curious.

"She and Hilshire are out on a mission." answered Claes.

"Anyway, I was hoping you could tell me about Ernest." requested Petra.

"There's a name most people around here would prefer to forget." mused Claes.

"I was talking to Elsa earlier and she said he was a Padania sleeper agent." noted Petra.

"He was indeed. Many were angered by his betrayal especially Jean." said Claes.

"I can only imagine how crappy things must have been for Rico." mused Petra frowning.

"You pick up things quickly." stated Claes.

"It's hard not to." said Petra.

"Jose and Henrietta were sent after them but, they both kept managing to escape. We could only imagine what information the Padania got from those two." explained Claes.

"Elsa said that Henrietta killed them." noted Petra.

"After a long chase she did indeed kill both Ernest and Pia." affirmed Claes.

"I'm guessing that looked bad for the Agency." said Petra.

"Section 1 tried to use this to get us dissolved. However, the government kept us open." said Claes.

"Elsa mentioned they didn't seem to like us." said Petra.

"That's putting it mildly." huffed Claes.

"She did use the word hate." stated Petra

"That's more fitting." said Claes.

"Let's just hope he was acting alone." said Petra.

"An investigation cleared everyone else." noted Claes.

"I see. Well, that's a good thing anyway." said Petra.

"Last thing we need are spies among our midst." agreed Claes.

"I guess we can only hope they didn't miss anybody." said Petra.

"Luckily, I doubt that occurred. Jean led the investigation himself so he would have found anybody who aided Ernest or the Padania." explained Claes.

"I guess leaving the Agency isn't such an easy thing." shrugged Petra.

"Indeed." said Claes tensing up.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." said Petra.

"It's fine." replied Claes.

"Has anybody actually just quit the Agency and gone on to live a normal life?" asked Petra.

"With our line of work that simply isn't possible." answered Claes.

"That does make sense." admitted Petra.

"Ernesto and my handler are the only ones we've lost." stated Claes.

"She's lying." noted Petra to herself.

"Is something wrong?" asked Claes.

"Oh no. It's fine." answered Petra.

"It's hard to form attachments to people here. They could be killed any day." said Claes.

"That's harsh." said Petra surprised.

"It's the truth." stated Claes.

"A lot of girls don't seem to feel that way; Triela, Henrietta, Rico and Elsa all seem close to their handlers." noted Petra.

"That is the effect of the conditioning." replied Claes.

"You're a pessimist." said Petra.

"I'm a realist." said Claes.

"Hey you two. I didn't know you were coming over Petra." said Triela, entering the room.

"I just stopped by." replied Petra.

"She wanted to know about Ernest so I told her about everything that happened." explained Claes.

"That was a terrible incident." said Triela.

"Claes told me about that." said Petra.

"It seems Elsa first mentioned him to Petra." noted Claes, narrowing her eyes.

"I see." replied Triela, knowing the subtitle message.

"We also talked about devotion to handlers." said Petra.

"Oh, that's interesting." said Triela, quickly peering over at Claes.

"It's just a good thing we've never had that happen aside from him." said Petra.

"That is true. One traitor is too many." said Triela, feeling slightly relaxed.

"We also talked about my handler and how he and Ernesto are the only handlers to be killed." stated Claes.

"Yup. It's bad that happened but, should should consider ourselves lucky it's only occurred twice." said Triela, giving a knowing glance to Claes.

"I should go." said Petra, standing up.

"See ya." said Triela as the redhead left.

"Something is rotten as hell here." said Petra to herself closing the door.

"Damn. This isn't good." sighed Triela.

"We might need to bring a handler in on this." proposed Claes.

"I don't want Elsa to undergo reconditioning." sighed Triela.

"I thought you hated Elsa." noted Claes.

"She's still my sister. Besides, that was before what happened that night." replied Triela.

 

Meanwhile, in the next building over, James was busy over going paperwork. He was at a dead end with the case of the dead Senator and the case was frustrating him. Going over what little evidence he could find, James was desperately looking for a clue.

"Looks like somebody is working his ass off." joked Sandro, walking over to James.

"I don't want to be rude but, I am busy." said James.

"Geez man. You're gonna work yourself into the ground." said Sandro.

"The killer is out there and I cannot rest until he's caught." declared James.

"Settle down there Jean." replied Sandro.

"I know Jean can be strict but, frankly I admire his dedication." said James.

"Man, way to be a kiss ass." said Sandro.

"I do not suck up. I prove myself through my work." explained James.

"Whatever you said." replied Sandro.

Just after Sandro finished his sentence, Priscilla came up to the two men. Behind her was a man in his late 30s.

"James, I have somewhere here to see you." said Priscilla.

"My name is Mario. I'm a detective with the Rome Police." introduced the man showing off his id.

"What can I do for you?" asked James.

"Actually, it's what I can do for you." answered Mario reaching into his pocket, "I understand you're the one investigating the assassination of the Senator."

"Indeed I am." replied James.

"This is a photo of the man we believe is he killer." said Mario, showing James the picture.

"How did you get this?" asked James stunned.

"We arrested a man for carrying an illegal firearm. During our questioning he cracked and gave this to us. It seems the guy was a rookie Padania not as hardened as his comrades." explained Mario.

"Thank you for this. It's a great help." said James smiling.

"This is your case so I'm just helping my fellow agent." said Mario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter 21 finished. I tried to stretch out the earlier scenes and I hope it was good. Next time, James and Elsa investigate the new lead. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Elsa and James continue their investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter 22 of "Second Chance". This will be my first chapter without my beta reader Chronic Guardian so I hope it turns out well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It was a bright sunny day in Rome. On a park bench, Francesca Verchetti was enjoying the warm summer sun. She was using her android phone to check her email when a shadow suddenly was cast over her.

"Excuse me." said Francesca.

"Well at least you're polite." laughed James, holding a briefcase.

"I was starting to wonder if you would show up." said Francesca.

"Traffic was a bitch." said James sitting down.

"Just make more excuses." joked Francesca.

"Let's just get to business." said James.

"Fine." sighed Francesca.

"What did you find?" asked James.

"The guy is named Carlo. He's from Monza, Lombardy." answered Francesca.

"Let me guess: he's with the Lombardy Faction of the Five Republics." said James.

"Bingo. He's been in for a while and it seems he didn't always get along with Cristiano." affirmed Francesca.

"That's interesting." said James.

"It looks like the Carlo guy has tried to usurp the leadership of the Lombardy Faction sometime in February." stated Francesca.

"What happened?" asked James.

"His internal coup failed. He couldn't find enough support within the group to pull it off." answered Francesca.

"Considering you said "support within the group", I guess there was some support in the larger Five Republics Factions it's self." said James.

"You are correct. It seems that the powers that be in the Five Republics Factions were less than impressed by Cristiano and were considering giving their support to Carlo." replied Francesca.

"So the Five Republics Faction has internal turmoil." mused James grinning.

"It seems like this hasn't died down." noted Francesca.

"Well that is go to hear." replied James.

"Good for you that is." said Francesca.

"What's good for us is bad for the Padania." shrugged James.

"Indeed." said Francesca.

"Let's just hope we can get Carlo or whoever he is." said James.

"Now you don't trust my information?" asked Francesca.

"I do but, these Padania often use an alias or multiple." answered James.

"Well, I can assure you that my information is true. Everything is correct." replied Francesca, sounding offended.

"Oh come on. You know I trust you." said James.

"And you know I'm teasing you." said Francesca.

"I'm guessing you know where he is." said James hopeful.

"That is something I couldn't figure out." sighed Francesca.

"I'm stunned." said James.

"Oh cram it." huffed Francesca.

"And you know I'm just teasing you." said James.

"Touche." said Francesca.

"Ever since we offed Cristiano, the Lombardy Faction has fallen to pieces. Many members have gone off the grid while others have tried to flee to Switzerland." said James.

"The Schengen Agreement must make that hard." mused Francesca.

"Thanks to the area that stupid agreement set up we there are no boarder guards to watch out for them. They can easily slip into Switzerland and escape to any other Schengen Area country with ease." said James.

"But, if they're found they cane be returned here." noted Francesca.

"I guess so but, then somebody else has found them not us." said James.

"It doesn't matter as long as they're caught." stated Francesca.

"No. Our job is hunting down terrorists and if they escaped we've failed." said James.

"You've got to let go. That was fifteen years ago." said Francesca.

"If I stop, more innocent people will get hurt." said James weakly.

"James." said Francesca clenching her fist.

"I need to get going." said James.

"Yeah. I should go to." said Francesca.

"The money is in the briefcase. I'll leave it." said James.

"Okay. See you later." said Francesca.

"Thanks for the information." said James, who stood up.

 

At the Social Welfare Agency, Petra and Sandro were headed to the shooting range. The redhead was starring off as she walked and Sandro took notice of this. Suddenly, Sandro noticed Petra walking toward an agent clearly distracted.

"Petra, watch out." said Sandro.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Petra, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine." said the agent walking off.

"Petra, you've been distracted all morning." noted Sandro.

"It's nothing." replied Petra.

"Don't bullshit me." said Sandro.

"It's nothing." repeated Petra.

"Petra, what's wrong?" asked Sandro, grabbing her shoulder.

"It's...I can't tell you." answered Petra.

"Why?" asked Sandro.

"Because, people might be listening." answered Petra hushed.

"This is an intelligence agency." shrugged Sandro.

"I might be sitting on something even they're trying to hide something." whispered Petra.

"Yeah. We bury shit all the time." replied Sandro.

"No. I mean a conspiracy. Something that the handlers and cyborgs are hiding." explained Petra.

"That's crazy." laughed Sandro.

"It's true." said Petra.

"Man, I don't know how you girls come up with this." said Sandro.

"Dammit, you have to believe me!" snapped Petra.

"You're making a scene." said Sandro

"I can't drawn attention to this." thought Petra.

"You're older than the girls. It's fine if you want to join their games but, you need to be more mature when it comes to work." said Sandro.

"Look Sandro, you're my handler so please believe." begged Petra.

"Fine. I'll hear you out after we practice shooting." sighed Sandro.

"Thanks." said Petra relieved.

"This should be good." thought Sandro to himself.

 

The duo went to the gun range Petra did her usual practices. After, Sandro followed Petra to her bedroom to discuss what Petra the conspiracy the redhead cyborg had mentioned. Once inside, Petra quickly shut the door behind her and made sure nobody could listen to their conversation.

"Man, you're really going all out." chuckled Sandro.

"We can't be too safe." replied Petra.

"Okay, you're acting crazy. Maybe I should give you a tin foil hat." joked Sandro.

"This is serious." said Petra in a commanding yet hushed tone.

"Fine, tell me what this conspiracy theory is." said Sandro.

"The Agency had a previous member, possible a handler, but no evidence exists. His name was Lauro and it seems he worked here sometime before either of us arrived." explained Petra.

"That sounds crazy."said Sandro skeptical.

"Elsa can back me up. She's the first person to tell me but, it seems the others are covering this up." said Petra.

"Why would they cover this up?" asked Sandro.

"We think he might have worked with the traitor Ernest. To save face, they've kept it hidden." answered Petra.

"This really sounds nuts." said Sandro.

"Look, Elsa told me about this and I believed her. I saw the look in her eyes and she was not making this up." said Petra.

"You have to realize why I have my doubts." stated Sandro.

"It does sound kind of crazy." sighed Petra.

"I assume James knows." said Sandro.

"I...didn't ask." confessed Petra.

"Geez. I thought you girls were trained." said Sandro.

"You're the one teaching me dumb ass!" snapped Petra.

"Looking, I think you need to talk to Elsa again and ask more questions." said Sandro.

"Only if you dig up information too." said Petra.

"I'm not going to risk my career until I have solid information." replied Sandro.

"Jerk." huffed Petra.

"Fine. I'll just find some basic information about the guy." sighed Sandro.

"You got it. I'll get going now." said Petra heading to the door.

"I already regret this." said Sandro himself.

 

Petra left and headed for Elsa's bedroom. As she walked down the hallways of the Social Welfare Agency, Elsa could only think about what Sandro had said. Her mind flooded with thoughts, Petra walked right by Elsa's bedroom and only realized three minutes later. Petra turned around and walked to Elsa's bedroom and knocked on the door taking a deep sigh.

"Come in." said Elsa from outside.

"Hey Elsa." said Petra entering the room.

"Please have a seat." offered Elsa.

"I talked to Sandro." noted Petra, sitting down.

"What did he say?" asked Elsa.

"I don't think he totally believed me." answered Petra.

"I figured this could happen." sighed Elsa.

"Elsa, how did you first find out about Lauro?" asked Petra.

"I uncovered him by accident while working." lied Elsa.

"Sandro wasn't sure this guy even existed. I vouched for you but, I'm totally sure it worked." explained Petra.

"I don't have anything to prove his existence." said Elsa.

"Can't you bring the information you first found?" asked Petra.

"No." answered Elsa.

"Why?" asked Petra.

"Because I can't." answered Elsa.

"Why?" asked Petra.

"Because it's complicated." answered Elsa getting irked.

"Why?" asked Petra.

"What is what the all the questions?" asked Elsa gritting her teeth.

"Sandro wanted me to gather more information." answered Petra.

"I see." replied Elsa.

"I told Sandro that I believed you." noted Petra.

"You do believe me right?" asked Elsa.

"Yes I do." answered Petra.

"Thank you." said Elsa with relief.

"Geez, I didn't realize it meant that much to you." said Petra.

"I'm used to being alone so opening up to people like this is hard." explained Elsa.

"Yeah. I've heard you were a total Ice Queen." said Petra.

"Not exactly how I would put it." replied Elsa annoyed.

"How bad were you?" asked Petra.

"I could be harsh and isolate the others." answered Elsa.

"Sounds about like." mused Petra.

"Anyway, like said it was Signore James who helped me." said Elsa.

"I would if she's making this up." thought Petra, "Do you still feel lonely?"

"I'm still a Lone Wolf, that will always be my nature. Sometimes I feel slightly lonely." admitted Elsa.

"Damn. She might be making this shit up." said Petra to herself.

"Let's get back on track." stated Elsa.

"Yeah sure." agreed Petra.

"There is no why I could provide physical evidence of Lauro." stated Elsa.

"Then Sandro won't help us." shrugged Petra.

"Darn!" snapped Elsa.

"Signore James can help us." proposed Petra.

"Why?" asked Petra.

"Because...I don't want to risk him." answered Elsa.

"So you'll risk my handler but not yours." said Petra.

"It's not like that!" cried Elsa.

"Does this go back to the conditioning talk we were having?" asked Petra.

"Yes indeed." answered Elsa.

"Well, I don't know what to do next." sighed Petra, when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey Elsa, I found news-" began James, before stopping when he noticed the company, "I didn't you you had a friend over."

"I need to go anyway." said Petra standing up.

"Bey Petra." said Elsa.

"Bye." replied Petra, adding to herself "I need to find Claes."

 

Petra walked away shutting the door behind her. Once she was gone, James turned his focus back to Elsa.

"What was that about?" asked James.

"Her and I were spending time together." answered Elsa.

"That's great to hear Elsa." replied James smiling.

"I own it all to you sir." said Elsa.

"The reason I came her is because I have a lead on our case." said James.

"I'll do whatever you say sir." said Elsa.

"Good girl. I believe our killer is named Carlo and he's from Lombardy. It seems he might have tried to overthrow Cristiano in an internal coup." explained James.

"So, are we going to kill him?" asked Elsa.

"Once we find him us." answered James.

"So, we're going to track him down?" asked Elsa.

"Indeed. We're going to find this Carlo and kill him." answered James.

"Right sir." said Elsa.

"We're going at 8 am so I want you to wake up at 7." said James.

"Understood." replied Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter twenty-two and I hope you liked it. Next time, Elsa and James hunt for Carlo. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have we continue the plot with involving Petra while Elsa and James goes after Carlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone I am back with the next installment of the "Second Chance".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

A confused redhead was walking through the dorm hallways. Petra had no idea what to believe in anymore: at first she totally believed Elsa but, her talk with Sandro and her talk with Elsa after inserted serious serious doubt into her mind. Upon arriving at the bedroom of Claes/Triela, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I wonder of both of them are here?" asked Petra to herself as she knocked.

"How is it?" asked Claes, feeling a serious case of deja vu.

"It's Petra." answered the redhead.

"Come in." replied Claes.

Petra opened the door and found Claes painting a peaceful painting of a lake on her easel. Triela was nearby fixing the bow on one the of the many teddy bears Hilshire had bought her.

"Hello Petrushka." said Triela.

"I was hoping you girls could give me some insight on Elsa." stated Petra.

"Yeah sure." said Claes, sharing a knowing glance with Triela.

"Is Elsa...okay?" asked Petra.

"I don't understand." answered Claes confused.

"Neither do I." added Triela.

"Well...then what are the side effects of the conditioning?" asked Petra.

"Obedience and blind loyalty to one's handler." answered Triela.

"Does it effect mental status?" asked Petra.

"It does. The most notable effect is lost of memory." answered Claes.

"So that's why Angelica always seems to forget stuff." said Petra, feeling bad for the first cyborg.

"Unfortunately so." said Triela sadly.

"Has Angelica have made up stories?" asked Petra.

"Not as far as I know." answered Claes.

"It's because...Elsa seems to believe there's some conspiracy going on." noted Petra.

"Oh really." said Triela, looking a Claes.

"That is unusual." said Claes, sharing the look Triela gave her.

"I just wondering if the conditioning could be why." explained Petra.

"I think so." said Triela, staring at Claes.

"Does Signore James know about this?" asked Triela.

"I don't think so." answered Petra.

"Tell us about this... conspiracy." requested Claes.

"She thinks she used to have a handler but, doesn't remember anything about him. She's convinced that people here are keeping it a secret from her for some reason." explained Petra.

"I see." said Claes, sharing a knowing glance with Triela.

"Petra, how many other people know this?" asked Triela.

"I've only told Sandro." answered Petra.

"Do you know if he told Jean?" asked Claes.

"No." answered Petra.

"That's good." sighed Triela.

"If Jean knew then this would be no secret." said Claes.

"I'm kind of getting worried about Elsa." stated Petra.

"Elsa's always been a loner but, she's never show signs of this." said Triela.

"What can we do?" asked Petra.

"Right now just keep this mum. It's better if Jean doesn't find out right now." answered Claes.

"I'll keep any eye on Elsa." proposed Petra.

"That's a good idea." replied Claes.

"I have to go now. Thanks for hearing me out." said Petra, who began walking to the door.

"No problem." said Claes, as Petra left.

Petra left shutting the door behind her. Once she was gone, Triela placed her teddy bear on the dresser, stood up and took a deep breath.

"Going to tell Hilshire?" asked Claes.

"There isn't a choice now." answered Triela.

"What are you going to tell him?" asked Claes.

"I'm going to be honest." answered Triela, headed for the door.

"Good luck." said Claes, returning to her painting.

"Thanks." replied Triela.

 

Triela walked down the hallways of the Social Welfare Agency looking for her handler. Triela pondered how she was going to explain this to him and decided to be honest. Finally, she found Hilshire filing paperwork.

"Hey Hilshire, I need to talk to you." said Triela.

"Not right now." replied Hilshire.

"Come on." said Triela.

"It can wait." said Hilshire.

"No it can't. It's too important." said Triela.

"Fine. Let's...go find somewhere to talk." sighed Hilshire.

"You always break." said Triela triumphant.

The two headed out and soon found a quit, secluded area. Making sure nobody else could hear them, Triela was ready to begin.

"Okay, what's up?" asked Hilshire.

"Elsa is starting to remember Lauro." answered Triela.

"Are you sure?" asked Hilshire concerned.

"It seems she's gotten Petra to help her and she just told me and Claes." explained Triela.

"Damn!" snapped Hilshire.

"Elsa is keeping it mum. She thinks there's a conspiracy trying to cover this up." said Triela.

"Well, she's right." said Hilshire.

"We can't tell Jean." said Triela.

"Yeah. His answer to recondition her again." agreed Hilshire.

"It seems Signore James doesn't know." stated Triela.

"Okay. Right now we need to figure out what to do. The most important thing is keeping this from Jean." said Hilshire.

"What do we do about Elsa?" asked Triela.

"I'm not to sure." answered Hilshire.

"So useless." sighed Triela.

"Henrietta and Jose were the last one to go on a mission with Lauro and Elsa." noted Hilshire.

"Than see if he can help." suggested Triela.

"Fine. For now, we need to keep this under wraps." replied Hilshire.

"I know." said Triela solemn.

 

Meanwhile, Elsa was in her bedroom preparing. She and James were preparing to head out and track down their suspect Carlo. Elsa packed her P550 into her case and loaded her SIG P229. However, Elsa's mind was distracted.

"Should I tell Signore James about this?" asked Elsa to herself.

Elsa finished loading her pistol and secured it. Elsa placed her boots on was ready to go but, she still struggled to focus. Suddenly, a knock on the door snapped her back to reality.

"It's me." said James.

"I'm all set sir." replied Elsa, when the door opened.

"Let's go." said James.

"Yes...sir." stammered Elsa.

"What's wrong?" asked James concerned.

"Nothing sir." answered Elsa.

"Don't lie to me." replied James sternly.

"I'm sorry." said Elsa sadly.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." requested James softly.

"I'm...just nervous about the mission." said Elsa.

"You've done fine before." noted James.

"I just don't want to fail you sir." said Elsa.

"You'll done fine. I know you will. I have faith in you." said James.

"Thank you sir." said Elsa.

Elsa and James left Elsa's room. They began walking down the hallways to depart on their mission. As they did, they bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey Jose." said James.

"Hi you two." replied Jose, "Where are you guys headed off to?"

"We're hunting down Carlo." answered James.

"Good luck." said Jose.

"You off to see Henrietta?" asked James.

"Yes. I actually need to go now." answered Jose.

"So do we." said James, "Let's go Elsa."

"Elsa seemed really quit." noted Jose, as the duo left.

 

James and Elsa took off headed toward the North. After driving for several hours, they arrived in the Lombard capital of Milan. Once there, they headed to a hall known as a headquarters for secessionist activity and a palace Carlo frequented. As soon as they entered, they where met with skeptical glances while Elsa stuck close to James.

"I'm looking for a guy named Carlo." said James, standing his ground.

"Why?" asked one of the patrons.

"I need to talk to him." answered James.

"Maybe we don't want to tell you." said another man.

"That's not the right answer." replied James.

"Oh really." said the first man, as the Padania stood up.

"You're telling me where he is right now." demanded James.

"No." said the second man, as a group of men walked up to the duo.

"Elsa. Send the message home." said James.

The men charged and tried to attack James. However, Elsa jumped in and punched one man in the stomach dropping him to the ground.

"What the hell?!" asked a Padania worried.

"Where is Carlo?" asked James.

Two more Padania charged at James but, Elsa quickly jumped into action. Elsa kneed one the stomach then slammed him against a wall. The second man tried to punch Elsa but, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Elsa quickly ran over to the first man and rammed her elbow into his throat knocking him out.

"Lookout!" called James.

Elsa turned around but, by the time she did it was too late. A nearby Padania had grabbed a chair and broken it across her back.

"Now than." chuckled the man.

The man turned to face a smirking James. The Padania was confused and angered by this but, before he could he something grabbed his pants leg. Looking down, the Padania saw Elsa getting back.

"What the hell are you?" asked the Padania worried.

Elsa quickly headbutted the man knocking him out cold. The others saw this and fled the building en mass. Elsa tackled one man trying to flee and pinned him down by placing her knee on his neck.

"Okay, tell us everything you know about Carlo." said James.

"He comes here a lot but, I don't know him well. He's got a friend named Nunzio who lives near the Duomo di Milan. He'll know where Carlo is." explained the Padania.

"That wasn't so hard." said James, "Elsa, let's go."

"Right sir." replied Elsa jumping to feet.

 

James and Elsa headed out and got back into James' car. James quickly grabbed the laptop from the backseat , turned it on and searched something. James spent several minutes looking something up, then shut the laptop off, placed in their backseat and drove off.

"Listen Elsa, you need to be careful. This man we're going after is after is a known terrorist connected to the FRF and it seems he worked for the mafia before that. He's know to be armed." explained James.

"Okay sir." said Elsa.

"Whatever you do, be careful. You're safety is what's most important." said James.

"Understood sir." replied Elsa, who felt a strange sensation running over her.

"Are you okay?" asked James worried.

"I'm fine sir." answered Elsa, putting on a strong face.

"Lauro, I'll do my best." said Elsa.

"Oh, whatever." replied Lauro, turning up the radio.

"Elsa." said James growing worried.

"Lauro. He had to be my handler." said Elsa to herself, "But, the question is what happened to him?"

"Elsa!" cried James.

"Yes sir." said Elsa.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"I was focusing on the mission sir." answered Elsa.

"Please don't lie to me." said James.

"Okay sir." said Elsa.

"You're more important than this Elsa. We can track Carlo down with another team." said James.

"I can do it sir." replied Elsa.

"Okay." said James unsure.

 

The two soon arrived at their destination. James had confirmed this was the most recent address that Nunzio was using. Elsa got out, and walked inside. She arrived at Nunzio's home and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" asked a skinny man answering the door.

"I'm looking for a Signore Nunzio." answered Elsa

"I'm Nunzio." replied the man skeptical, "First, prove to me you know Carlo."

"Carlo is from Monza and tried to organize a coup against Cristiano." said Elsa.

"Fine. Come." said Nunizo, ushering her into his house.

"Carlo, wants to rebuilding the Lombardy Faction under his rule." said Elsa.

"Good. That damn Cristiano was to weak. That's why the Lombardy Faction is in ruins. The only reason I survived is because Cristiano kicked me out of the Lombardy Faction after the failed coup." explained Nunzio.

"Carlo thought a little girl would seem less suspicious so he sent me." stated Elsa.

"That's genius. Carlo is always one-step ahead. Whether this, our failed coup or any of his missions." laughed Nunzio.

"Like when he assassinated that Senator recently." said Elsa.

"Exactly. Nobody could catch Carlo and he's still avoided the government dogs." agreed Nunzio.

Elsa quickly into her waistband and pulled out her pistol. Nunzio was shocked and horrified by this freezing in place. Nunzio tried to flee but, Elsa fired one shot hitting Nunzio in the head and killing him. Elsa then pulled out Nunzio's cellphone and returned to James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-three done. Next time, Hilshire talks to Jose while Elsa and James finally hunt down Carlo. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n this chapter some big stuff goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

In her bedroom, Elsa was busy preparing. Today she and James were preparing to go and apprehend Carlo, the suspect they'd been chasing. As Elsa finished loading her P229 pistol, a knock came on her bedroom door.

"Who's there?" asked Elsa.

"It's me." answered Triela.

"Come in." said Elsa.

Triela opened the door and entered Elsa's bedroom shutting the door behind her. Triela had a concerned look on her face which Elsa could help but notice.

"Is something wrong?" asked Elsa.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." answered Triela.

"I don't know what you mean." replied Elsa.

"Well, I heard you weren't feeling well." stated Triela.

"I feel find." stated Elsa.

"Um, are you sure?" asked Triela.

"Yes. I feel fine." answered Elsa, "You told you otherwise?"

"They...wanted to remain anonymous." answered Triela.

"She's lying." noted Elsa.

Hey Elsa, let's change the subject." proposed Triela.

"Sounds fine." agreed Elsa.

"Have you had any dreams recently?" asked Triela.

"Not really. I usually don't dream much." answered Elsa.

"That's a shame." said Triela.

"I have to get going now. I have a mission." replied Elsa, grabbing her bag.

"Good luck." said Triela.

"Thanks." said Elsa, as the two left the room.

"Oh Elsa, a few of us girls are watching a meteor shower tonight." noted Triela, "Are you in?"

"Okay." answered Elsa.

 

Elsa departed and left headed down the hallways pondering what Triela meant by saying she was ill. Elsa finally made it outside where she found Jame waiting for her.

"Is something wrong?" asked James.

"No sir." answered Elsa.

"You've got a troubled look on your face." noted James.

"Triela thought I was ill. I don't know why or what she meant though." explained Elsa.

"That's interesting." mused James.

"I'm fine sir! I promise!" declared Elsa.

"It's fine Elsa. I know you're fine." replied James.

"Thank your sir." sighed Elsa.

"But Elsa, why did you lie to me?" asked James.

"I...was afraid of being sidelined." answered Elsa.

"Elsa hung her head low looking at her feet. However, James put her his hand on her head.

"Elsa, I'm not going to abandon you." said James.

"Thank you sir." said Elsa blushing.

"Are you ready?" asked James.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa.

"We're going to the city of Como in Lombardy. It seems Carlo has a lakeside cabin there. Our objective is to capture Carlo but, Jean has said that if we kill him it will be fine." explained James.

"Understood." said Elsa.

"Come on." said James, motioning to the car.

"Right sir." replied Elsa.

James and Elsa both hoped into the former's car and took off. They left the Agency, departed Rome and headed north. After a trip, they arrived in Lombardy mere minutes away from the city of Como. However, James suddenly got an idea.

"Elsa, do you want to continue our history lesson?" asked James.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa.

"All right then." agreed James.

"We were in the Renaissance." noted Elsa.

"Then let's continue in the Early Modern Era." replied James.

"Yes sir." agreed Elsa.

"The dawn of the 1700s marked the beginning of the War of Spanish Succession. The House of Hapsburg and the House of Bourbon fought over the Spanish throne with the former winning. However, much of Italy, which had been controlled by Spain was passed onto the Holy Roman Empire. The Hapsburg Dynasty continued ruling through protectorates as Spain had done before." explained James.

"Politics can be really confusing." stated Elsa.

"Oh yeah." sighed James, as they entered Como.

"Have you encountered that?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah." answered James softly.

James remained silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Anyway, after a period of growth during the Renaissance, the Italian peninsula saw both social and economic decline during this time." continued James.

"How so sir?" asked Elsa.

"A major factor was the Age of Discovery; Italian states lost their importance in the 1500s with colonization of the New World. While the Republic of Venice did defeat the Ottoman Empire in the late 1600s, this was their final hurrah." answered James.

"Oh. I see." replied James.

"The Enlightenment and the Protestant Reformation also weakened the power of the Papacy in a political sense." added James.

"That makes sense." said Elsa.

"The Southern part of the peninsula had become stagnant, improvised and cut off from the rest of Europe. While the Neapolitan aristocracy welcomed the Austrians but, were still not given autonomy and had new taxes." continued James.

"Why was that?" asked Elsa.

"During the war new taxes were levied to help the war effort and then after the war taxes existed to aid the empire." answered James.

"Sicily had experienced nice freedom while under Spanish control but, when Emperor Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor stationed German born troops on the island they were frequent bouts of violence." continued James.

The two turned a corner and James park the car.

"In 1735, Spain regained control of Sicily and the House of Bourbon again came to rule the island." finished James.

"I'm ready sir." said Elsa.

"It's that cabin. It seems he's bought it with money he laundered." said James.

"Understood sir." replied Elsa.

James suddenly pulled a small microchip out of his pocket. He reached over and placed it on the collar of her shirt.

"Here, this bug will allow me to hear you. Once he's bee detained I'll come in." explained James.

"I understand." said Elsa.

"I know you'll do great." said James.

 

Elsa smiled and exited the car. The blonde walked over to the cabin with her SIG P229 pistol in the back of her waistband. As she approached, Elsa noticed a man through the window. He was a six foot tall, in good physical shape with white skin and brown hair.

"That must be him." thought Elsa.

Elsa reached the door and took a deep breath. She then reached up and knocked on the door. After twenty seconds, Carlo opened the door.

"Hello." said Carlo surprised.

"Excuse me sir but, I'm looking for a Carlo. I need his help." replied Elsa.

"I'm Carlo, what's wrong?" asked Carlo.

"My father is a member of the Northern League and an advocate of separatism." began Elsa.

"He sounds like a good man." stated Carlo.

Elsa then suddenly motioned over toward James' direction.

"Recently, the strange man in that car has been stalking me. I think he's a government agent. My dad told me about you Mr. Carlo and told me to come to you. Sorry about leading him here." explained Elsa.

"Come in." said Carlo, keeping an eye on James.

Elsa entered the cabin and found it nicely decorated. She sat down on a red vinyl couch while Carlo closed the door and followed her.

"What's your name?" asked Carlo.

"Elsa." answered the blonde.

"Must be from South Tyrol." thought Carlo.

"So, how long has that government swine been chasing you?" asked Carlo.

"For a few weeks now." answered Elsa.

"To think, people actually think the government is using girl's like this as soldiers." thought Carlo.

"Um, could I please have a cup of tea?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah fine." answered Carlo.

Carlo got up and headed to the kitchen. As soon as Carlo's back was turned, Elsa pulled out her pistol and stood up.

"Hands in the air Padania!" cried Elsa, aiming her gun at Carlo.

"What the hell?" asked Carlo turning around.

"You're under arrest for the assassination the Senator a few weeks ago." answered Elsa.

"I surrender." said Carlo, placing his hands in the air.

A few moments later, the door opened. James entered the home and walked over to the duo.

"You did great Elsa." said James.

"Thank you sir." replied Elsa.

"I'm surprised you found me." admitted Carlo.

"You were hard to track down." confessed James.

"Just because I hated that pathetic Cristiano doesn't mean I'll help you." stated James.

"I never asked you to." replied James.

"I'm still glad that bastard is dead." spat Carlo.

"I feel the same." thought James.

"However, I feel that I should say...I won't die this easy." said Carlo.

Carlo suddenly jumped up and pulled a knife from his pocket. He charged James but, Elsa shot him in the chest which knocked Carlo on his back.

"I'm sorry sir." said Elsa, quickly.

"It's fine." said James.

The duo quickly headed over to Carlo who was still alive. He coughed up blood and stared up to the ceiling.

"Damn that old man, getting involved with him was a huge mistake." said Carlo.

"Wait, what old man?" asked James surprised.

"I knew we could trust him. He was using the Five Republics Faction all along. Damn old man." said Carlo.

Carlo than closed his eye, turned his head and died. Seeing his, James sighed and stood back up.

"Sir, what "old man" was Carlo talking about?" asked Elsa.

"I have no clue. It seems we've unraveled a bigger mystery." answered James.

 

James called the clean-up team and they quickly came in to erase evidence of the death. Once they were done, everyone departed and headed back to Rome. Once they finally returned to the Agency, the found people acting distance. After searching, they found Jean and Rico in the Infirmary.

"James, how did the mission go?" asked Jean.

"Carlo attacked me so Elsa fatally shot him." answered James.

"It's fine. He was a terrorist." said Jean.

"There is something else I should note." said James.

"What is it?" asked Jean.

"As he died, Carlo mentioned an old man who funded the Padania but, he believed was using them." explained James.

"Is there any evidence to support this?" asked Jean.

"No but, he was saying it bluntly. There was no evidence of him lying and I think he was being honest." answered James.

"Then I want you and Elsa to investigate." ordered Jean.

"Yes sir." replied James, "Um sir, why does everyone seem down?"

"Padania detonated a car bomb earlier today. Angelica protected Marco but, she was severely injured." answered Jean.

"How is Angelica doing?" asked James.

"She's in intensive care right now." answered Jean, "I expect success."

"Yes sir." replied James.

Jean then departed with Rico right behind him. After watching them leave, James let out a sigh.

"Poor Angelica." said James.

"She'll be okay, right sir?" asked Elsa.

"I don't know." answered James.

"Maybe I shouldn't go tonight." mused Elsa.

"Go to what?" asked James.

"A bunch of girls are watching the meteor shower tonight." answered Elsa.

"You should go." said James.

"But sir-" began Elsa.

"Angelica wouldn't want you to worry." said James, "I'll go with you."

"Okay sir." said Elsa smiling.

 

Later that night; Triela, Claes, Rico, Henrietta and Elsa gathered on a hill to watch the meteor shower. Hilshire, Alfonso, Amaedo, Priscilla, Olga, Jose and James were nearby keeping an eye on the girls. As the shower began, the cyborgs admired the show.

"I wonder if Angelica listened to the Ninth." mused Claes.

"What, do you mean Beethoven's Ninth?" asked Triela.

"That's right." answered Claes.

"Well, it's definitely the perfect symphony for a beautiful night." replied Triela.

"Is this it?" asked Henrietta.

Henrietta closed and eyes and hummed a few lyrics of the song. Suddenly, Triela picked her up and began to sing:

Fruedue, Schoner

Gotterfunken, tochther aus

Elysium, wir betreten

feuertruken, Himmlische

dein Heiligtum

"Like that." said Triela.

"K." replied Henrietta.

Henrietta and Triela continued to sing with the others joining in. This included Elsa.

Diene Zauber binden wieder

was die Mode streng geteilt

Alle Menschen werden Bruder

wo dein Sanfter Flugel weilt

"Elsa, you look beautiful." said James to himself.

The girls continued singing while the adults watched them. A few minutes later, as the girls still sang, Jose's phone rang.

"Hello." said Jose answering the phone, "Hello Jean."

Jose listened to his brother. After a few seconds, Jose's face turned to an expression of shock before he quickly calmed himself.

"When did it happen?" asked Jose solemnly.

Jose listened stone-faced as Jean talked.

"I see. Thank you." said Jose hanging up.

"What's wrong?" asked Hilshire.

"Angelica just died." answered Jose.

The adults absorbed this revelation shocked and horrified. Looking over, they saw the girls still singing "Ode to Joy". Once they finished, the meteor show soon ended and the cyborgs returned to their handlers.

"Elsa, I need to tell you something." said James bending down.

"What is it sir?" asked Elsa.

"Angelica has died." answered James

"Oh. I see." replied Elsa.

"Are you okay?" asked James.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa.

"Okay. Go to bed know and we'll begin our investiagtion tomorrow." said James.

"Yes sir." replied Elsa.

 

Everyone returned to the Agency and the girls headed to their dorms. Elsa undressed and went to falling asleep soon after. However, as she slept Elsa had a very disturbing dream.

"What is it you wanted to show me out here again?" asked Lauro, as he and Elsa walked through the park.

"But Lauro, don't you remember?" asked Elsa, "You brought me here, to this park. This is were you named me: Ela de Sica."

"Oh. You're serious? I can't believe you would remember something like that." replied Lauro with apathy.

"It's such an important day. I'd never forget it. I'll never forget the beautiful give you given me." said Elsa.

"Are you done? Let's go. We've got an early morning." said Lauro walking past Elsa, "Ca't believe you dragged me out here."

"This is...where you gave me life." said Elsa.

Elsa turned around and followed Lauro. As she did, Elsa drew her pistol, took aim and fired killing Lauro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there was a lot in this chapter. I hope you liked what I did here. Next time, Elsa deals with this dream while James investigates this new lead and everyone deals with Angelica's death. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we pick up where the last chapter left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of "Second Chance".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

Elsa was lying on the top bunk of her bed starring at the ceiling above her. She yawned due to the incredible lack of sleep she got after her dream. Suddenly, a knock came on the door. When Elsa didn't answer, Henrietta opened the door and entered the room.

"Hello Elsa." said the brunette.

"Good morning." yawned Elsa.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Henrietta.

"No." answered Elsa.

"Why?" asked Henrietta.

"I...wasn't able to." answered Elsa.

"Elsa, it seems like we'll be working together." noted Henrietta.

Elsa starred at the ceiling without answering.

"This is just like last time." said Henrietta to herself.

"Where are we going?" asked Elsa, sitting up.

"We're assassinating a top mafia member in Matera." answered Henrietta.

"No problem Henrietta." replied Elsa, climbing down.

"We're going out later this afternoon." noted Henrietta.

"That sounds fine." said Elsa.

"She does seem different." thought Henrietta.

"Henrietta, have you heard about Angelica?" asked Elsa.

"Yes I have." answered Henrietta.

"How are you handling it?" asked Elsa.

" I'm fine." answered Henrietta.

"I see." said Elsa.

"Are you bothered by it?" asked Henrietta.

"Sort of." answered Elsa.

"Most of the girls seem not too bothered."noted Henrietta.

"Really." replied a surprised Elsa, "Henrietta, you and your handler love star gazing."

"Of course." said Henrietta.

"I was wondering if you've taken an interest in other...matters." said Elsa, choosing her wording carefully.

"I don't know what you mean." replied Henrietta.

"Something like...interrupting dreams." said Elsa.

"What dreams?" asked Henrietta.

"Dreams of killing somebody." answered Elsa.

"But Elsa, we do that all the time." noted Henrietta, "Is Elsa talking about Lauro?"

"I mean somebody who you didn't know." said Elsa.

"No." said Henrietta.

"I guess I'm just dreaming about missions." said Elsa, with chuckle

"I guess so.' said Henrietta smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Elsa.

"You never used to smile or laugh at all. I'm really happy to see you doing this." explained Henrietta.

"Henrietta, can I tell you something?" asked Elsa, swallowing deeply.

"Sure." answered Henrietta.

"Last night I had this dream where..." began Elsa.

"Girls! Time to go!" called Jose.

"Coming Jose!" called Henrietta, "You can tell me later."

"Okay." sighed Elsa.

 

The two cyborgs headed off with their weapons. As they headed down the hallway of the Social Welfare Agency, Henrietta walked right next to Jose while a lone Elsa walked silently behind them. Peering back, Henrietta couldn't help but look at her handler as they reached James. Elsa walked over to her handler as him.

"Hey Elsa,the trunk is full so put your bag in the back seat." said James, as the blonde girl reached him.

"Right sir." said Elsa.

Elsa reached up and placed her bag in the back seat. As she did, James saw she was still wearing the bracelet he gave her.

"I'm so glad you like that bracelet." said James.

"I'll never forget the beautiful gift you've given me." said Elsa.

"I can't believe you would remember something like that." replied Lauro

"I'll never forget the beautiful gift you gave me." said Elsa.

"Is something wrong?" asked James.

"No sir." answered Elsa.

"Elsa, please don't lie to me." said James.

"Everything is fine sir." replied Elsa guilty.

"This is really unusual. I won't force Elsa to tell me." thought James.

"I hate to interrupt but, we need to get going." noted Jose.

"Right." said James, "I'll have to deal with this when we return."

 

The four got in their cars and left. They then departed the SWA and headed down to Southern Italy toward their destination. As they drove down the highway, Jose decided now was the perfect time.

"Henrietta, what's wrong?" asked Jose.

"Nothing sir." answered Henrietta.

"I know something is wrong. You haven't stopped looking at me, more then normal." said Jose.

"I..." stammered Henrietta.

"Please tell me." requested Jose.

"It's Elsa." said Henrietta in defeat.

"What's about her?" asked Jose.

"She might be remembering Lauro." answered Henrietta.

Jose winced at that name, remembering the how said man treated Elsa.

"Tell me why you think that." requested Jose.

"She's talking about remembering our mission together in Tuscany and she has been determined to discover the identity of this him." explained Henrietta.

"Give me a second." said Jose.

Jose began mulling this over deciding what to do. After a minute, he came to his decision.

"Keep to yourself for now. I'll handle this when we get back." said Jose.

"Yes sir." replied Henrietta.

"I'm going to have to tell Jean." thought Jose.

 

The SWA operatives continued going and finally reached their destination passing ruins as they did. They drove into Matera and stopped near a wine club in the center of the city.

"Jose, what were those ruins we passed by?" asked Henrietta.

"I'm not honestly sure." answered Jose.

"Those were the ruins of Craco. It was a commune with tombs dating back to the Eight Century and passed through multiple countries until the Unification of Italy. It was abandoned last century due to immigration to America, a landslide, floods and an earthquake." explained James.

"That's interesting." said Henrietta.

James turned around facing Elsa, who was loading her gun.

"What do you think?" asked James.

"It's okay sir." answered Elsa.

"This is unlike here." noted James.

"Sir, are we near our target?" asked Henrietta.

"That wine bar is our target. You two are going to sneak in and head to the apartment right above it. That s where the target lives. If any of his associates are there, killed them." explained Jose.

"Yes sir." replied Henrietta.

"Understood." added Elsa.

With that the girl left with the handlers awaiting their return.

"James, I know you noticed Elsa acting weirdly." said Jose.

"I don't know why but, it really troubles me." replied James.

"Any idea why she won't tell you?" asked Jose.

"No. Usually she has no problem opening up about things." answered James.

"Probably Lauro." thought Jose, "Why not recondition here?"

"I won't force Elsa. I can't do that." answered James.

"Well, I respect that." replied Jose.

"Milena, I don't know what to do." said James to himself.

 

Meanwhile, the two cyborg girls had managed to sneak up to the back door of the pub with Elsa brandishing her SIG P229 pistol while Henrietta brandished her FN P90. The saw a lone guard smoking cigarette and flipping through a lingerie magazine. This distraction allowed Elsa to sneak up and quickly snap his neck before the man knew what hit him. The two cyborgs slipped inside and headed upstairs to where they believed the their target was.

"What do we do?" asked Henrietta.

"We go in." answered Elsa.

"But, that seems reckless." replied Henrietta.

"The two of us have the element of surprise on our side." said Elsa.

"Okay. Let's go." said Henrietta.

The two cyborgs went over to the door with guns drawn. Elsa then kicked the down in.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed one of the mafia men.

The two cyborgs opened fire quickly cutting down the men. Some were able to get a few shots off but, they were very in accurate. By the time the cyborgs stopped, the room was littered with dead bodies.

"That's all of them." noted Henrietta.

"Quickly search for our target." said Elsa.

The two cyborgs began looking for their target while reloading their guns.

"He's not here." said Henrietta.

"That's fine." replied Elsa.

"I don't follow." said Henrietta.

"People have obviously heard the gun shots. We'll just hide and when they come here we'll ambush them." explained Elsa.

"What if they call the police?" asked Henrietta.

"They're mafia, they won't do that." answered Elsa.

"They could lie about their identities." said Henrietta.

"They won't take a risk." said Elsa.

"I'll trust you." said Henrietta.

The two girls hid behind a bullet ridden couch with a dead corpse on it. They crouched down and waited for several minutes before the sounds of footsteps could be heard. the footsteps grew louder until they finally reached the door.

"Looks like a damn massacre." came a voice.

"My Lord." replied another voice in horror.

Looking over a mirror hanging on the wall, Elsa could see the former sentence came from their target. He was six feet tall, with tan skin, black hair and in an expensive suit. Affirming this, Elsa turned to face Henrietta.

"That's him." whispered the blonde girl.

Henrietta nodded in affirmation then the two cyborgs jumped out from their hiding place.

"Fuck!" screamed the mafia boss.

The two cyborgs opened fire cutting down the bodyguards while the target used them as human shields. The bodyguards fired back but, the cyborgs cut them all down. As they last few bodyguards began falling, the boss ran off.

"He's running." said Henrietta.

"There's a few left. If you can give me an opening, then I'll go after him." answered James.

"Understood." said Henrietta.

Henrietta turned to her left and fired in the same place and Elsa. The two quickly mowed down a large number of guards while thir target ran off. Henrietta turned back to where was originally firing and opened fire again. Elsa took the opportunity to run off.

"Stop her!" cried a mafia bodyguard.

The bodyguard and a few others tried running off after Elsa but, they were immediately cut down by Henrietta.

 

Meanwhile, the mafia boss took running down the stairs to the wine bar. He sat down and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass to have a drink. He sat down at the bar and uncorked the bottle but, as he went to pour it, the bottle suddenly exploded in his hands. The mafia boss was so caught off guard, he fell on the ground. He looked over and saw Elsa on the stairs while holding her smoking gun.

"Just give it up." said Elsa.

"A freaking girl. This has to be a nightmare." said the mafia boss.

"This is real. If you try to run, then I'll kill you." replied Elsa.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" asked the mafia boss.

"It's my job." answered Elsa.

Elsa went to pull the trigger but, suddenly had a flashback to Lauro. Seeing that, the mafia boss darted off running outside. Elsa quickly regrouped and chased him. The mafia boss saw a man smoking a cigarette and ran to him for help.

"Please, this will sounds nuts but, a little girl is trying to kill me." explained the mafia boss.

"That does sound crazy." said the man.

"Freeze!" cried Elsa, "Um...hello sir."

"Oh shit." said the mafia boss in horror.

Elsa pulled the trigger and shot the mafia boss in the heart which killed him. Henrietta came down a shortly after having successfully killed the bodyguards. The cleanup crew was called in and the agents returned to their base.

 

This time, it was James who seemed distant on the trip. Once they got back, James and Elsa were headed down one of the Agency corridors when, he pulled Elsa aside.

"Elsa, I need to know why you let the target escape." said James.

"But sir-" began Elsa.

"I know you hesitated. Otherwise, he wouldn't have escaped." explained James.

"I..." stammered Elsa.

"Is it because of Angelica?" asked James.

"No." answered Elsa matter-of-fact.

"Look, I know losing her must be depressing but, you cannot allow it consume you." said James.

"Sir, I am not bothered by Angelica's death." replied Elsa.

"But, Angelica was your sister." noted James, "Her death must have effected you."

"We all knew that this was coming. We are made to be killing machines and that is our sole purpose. All of us know our bodies limit our life span and we accept that. Death is inevitable, especially for us. There is no point in mourning." explained Elsa.

James was shaken by this and took a step back. His lip quivered as he tried to form a response to this. Finally, James took a deep gulp and spoke.

"You're dismissed." stated the ex-CIA agent.

"Yes sir.' said Elsa.

Elsa headed off while James stood stoic. He still until he was certain that she was gone. After looking around, James clenched his fists.

"Fuck!" cried James, punching the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-five done. I know the action might be dull but, this was more centered around character development. Next time, James and Elsa continue their hunt which was kind off lost here. Sorry about that. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, James and Elsa go on a mission then Jose talks to James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Second Chance".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

A red car drove down the highway in Lombardy. It was headed to the Bernina Range which saddled the border of Italy and Switzerland. Inside, Elsa and James were headed to a remote cabin in this Alpine mountain range on an assignment.

"Elsa, are you ready?" asked James.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa distantly.

"The man we're going after is named Paolo. He is know to have smuggled weapons to the Lombardy Faction of the FRF and he may be involved with human trafficking. We managed to locate Paolo's cabin, we're going after him." explained James.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." requested James.

"I'm okay sir." said Elsa calmly.

"Elsa, I know you aren't." said James.

"Sir, I feel like resting right now." replied Elsa.

"Elsa won't tell me what's wrong and I won't force her so it seems we're at a stalemate." thought James.

James thought for a moment before an idea came to his head.

"How about we continue our history lesson?" asked James.

Elsa smiled at this and nodded her head yes.

"Okay, at the end of the 18th Century, the flames of revolution erupted across Europe. The French Revolution overthrew the absolute monarchy and sought to spread the it's success as the rest of Europe sought to extinguish the revolution." began James.

"That included Italy right?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, the French established sister republics. In the North; two of the states they established were Cispadane Republic and the Transpadane Republic." explained James.

"Like Padania?" asked Elsa.

"Both come from the Latin word Padus which is the Po River." answered James.

"That's cool." said Elsa.

"In 1802, Northern Italy was unified as the Republic of Italy with Napoleon as President. Once Napoleon crowned himself emperor, it became the Kingdom of Italy he became king. Milan was the capital city." continued James.

"Predating the House of Savoy." noted Elsa, now smiling.

"This was the second monarchy after the medieval Kingdom of Italy." replied James.

"But, if Rome wasn't the capital then who controlled it?" asked Elsa.

"It was controlled by the Papal States. However, in 1897 it was captured by the French who established the Roman Republic (18th Century) though it didn't last a year. In 1808, it was captured again and annexed being under French control until the end of the Napoleonic Wars." answered James.

"Interesting." said Elsa.

"In the south, the French established republics and under Napoleon who made his brother Joseph the monarch. In 1808, Joesph became King of Spain and Marshal Joachim Murat became king. In 1815, he was removed after the Neapolitan War." continued James.

"But, after Napoleon was defeated everything went back to the status quo." stated Elsa.

"Venetia and Lombardy became the Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia under the Austrian Empire as was Friuli-Venezia Giulia which was ruled as the Kingdom of Illyrian (1816-49) then after the failed Revolutions of 1848 as the Austrian Littoral. Meanwhile, the House of Hapsburg also ruled the Duchy of Parma as well as the Duchy of Modena and Reggio." explained James.

"That's a lot of power." marveled Elsa.

"The House of Hapsburg was a powerful family along with the House of Bourbon which ruled the Grand Duchy of Tuscany and the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies controlling Southern Italy and Sicily." replied James.

"What about Rome?" asked Elsa.

"It was again ruled by the Papacy as the capital of the Papal States." answered James.

"What about the revolutions of 1848?" asked Elsa.

"There were attempts at revolution. The Milanese forced out the Austrians during the Five Days of Milan while rebels in Venice established the Republic of San Marco." began James.

"Back before separatism took roots." said Elsa.

"Yup. Meanwhile, revolutions swept across the peninsula; Grand Duke Leopold II of Tuscany was briefly forced to flee while Sicilians rebelled against the Bourbon rule and revolutionaries under Giuseppe Mazzini briefly established the Roman Republic (19th Century). Of course, those were all undone." explained James.

"But, Sardinia was independent." noted Elsa.

"Indeed. Sardinia did remain independent even adding Liguria , Piedmont and Aosta Valley for it's partiepation in the Napoleonic Wars. King Charles Albert of Sardinia was removed abdicated during the Revolutions of 1848 after trying to battle Austria in favor of Victor Emmanuel II." said James.

"Who became first King of Italy." stated Elsa.

"Yes but, that will have to wait for another time." said James.

"I understand." said Elsa disappointed.

"At least that brings a smile to her face." said James to himself.

The duo only drove for a little while longer. James pulled over and stopped on the side of the road. The two got out of the car and headed into the mountains.

"You'll have to walk from here. The cabin isn't too far off." said James.

"Understood." replied Elsa.

"Elsa, no matter what Paolo must be take alive." said James.

"Yes sir." said Elsa.

The little blonde turned around and headed off. She soon found the cabin and saw a burly man smoking a cigarette standing at the door.

"If I make a noise killing him, the target might be know I'm here and flee.' said Elsa.

Elsa thought for a moment before coming to an idea. She grabbed a small branch and snapped over her knee before hiding behind a tree.

"How's there?" asked the guard.

The guard put out his cigarette and pulled his pistol out of his waistband. He walked over looked around but, didn't see Elsa.

"Must have been a animal." shrugged the guard.

The guard turned around to return to his post but, Elsa struck him in the back of the head with a rock. The guard fell to the ground then Elsa rolled him over and wrapped her hands around his throat. Elsa squeezed until she broke the guards windpipe killing him.

Elsa then got up, drew her SIG P220 pistol and quickly headed over to the door. She kicked the door in knocking it off the hings. Paolo and half a dozen other men where seated around drinking.

"Paolo, your under arrest." said Elsa.

The six men quickly pulled out their guns but, Elsa got the first shot. She hit one in the head killing him right away as the others began firing. Elsa knocked off a nearby table and used it for cover while reloading. The five men emptied their guns but, the oak table protected Elsa.

"Kill her!" cried Paolo.

The five men began reloading but, Elsa jumped up and fired. She hit one in the chest killing him and another in the head. The toher three took cover. Elsa took cover and reload.

"I'll distract her and you two kill her." said one of the men.

"Right." replied the others.

The first man right to the left while the others got ready. Elsa jumped out and shot the man in the head while the others fired. However, Elsa fell back and returned fire.

One of the men was shot in the shoulder and fell to the ground. Elsa preformed a double-tap hitting the second man in the chest twice then finished him off with a shot to the head.

"My Mozambique Drill is improving." thought Elsa.

The little blonde came out saw the man she'd shot in the shoulder reaching for his gun. Elsa shot him in the head killing him then focused on Paolo.

"Shit." cursed Paolo.

Paolo took off trying to escape. Elsa followed tackling Paolo and knocking him against the wall. Paolo then collapsed on the ground into a crumpled mess.

"Maybe I over did it." said Elsa.

Elsa gave a quick sweep of the cabin determining there was nobody else there. She then went outside and signaled to James who entered the cabin.

"Good work Elsa." said James.

"Thank you sir." replied a proud Elsa.

"Oh shit. I hope somebody has aspirin." said Paolo, coming to.

Paolo found himself picked up and slammed against the wall. Thus he came face-to-face to James.

"I'm going to interrogate you and you're going to tell me everything you." stated James.

"Make me." spat Paolo.

James curled his right hand into a fist and forcefully punched Paolo in the stomach.

"How's that?' asked James.

"You...bastard." said Paolo weakly.

"Whose the old man that was aiding the Lombardy Faction?" asked James.

"I don't know." answered Paolo.

James again punched Paolo in the stomach.

"Who is the old man?" asked James.

"He's...an old member of the GNR paramilitary during the war. He's out for revenge on the government." answered Paolo.

James again punched Paolo in the stomach.

"You're a shitty liar. Now, tell me the truth this time." said James.

Before Paolo could say anything, a howling noise came from the basement. James and Elsa went to basement door and found an absolute horror, a young girl was chained to the wall covered in bruises and scared to death.

"Elsa, make that that motherfucker hurt as much as you can without killing him." said James colder.

Surprised at James' demeanor and shocked by this discovery, Elsa obeyed this command. She walked over to Paolo and began to merciless beat him as James watched with a cold stare.

"Okay! I'll tell you everything I know!" cried Paolo.

"Elsa, hold on." said James.

Elsa stopped mid-punch and stood back, allowing Paolo some breathing room.

"I've only worked with him through his associates but, he's an old Austrian aristocrat." said Paolo.

"Austria-Hungary has been dissolved for almost a century, so his title must be hereditary ." deduced James.

"All I know his the guys rich and he seems to take a real interest in the Padania movement." added Paolo.

"Did you get a name?" asked James.

"They always referred to him as 'The Count'. I swear that's all I know." answered Paolo.

James walked over and grabbed Paolo by his collar. He starred into the man's eyes for thirty seconds before letting him go.

"He's being honest. The eyes don't lie." said James.

"I remember Cales saying the eyes are the windows to the soul." noted Elsa.

"Indeed. I can tell he's not lying." said James.

James then walked back over to the basement and slowly went downstairs. The girl flinched and cowered as James approached her.

"Do you understand Italian?" asked James, slowly approaching.

"A little." answered the girl with an accent.

"Parlez vous Francais?" asked James.

"Oui." answered the girl.

"We're here to help." stated James in French.

"Thank God." said the girl, crossing herself.

"Can you tell me your name and where you are from?" asked James.

"I am Bridgette Rouge and I am originally from Montpellier, France." answered Bridgette.

"How did you end up here?" asked James.

"My parents died and I wound up in an orphange. Men working for that man adopted me but, turned me into a sex slave." answered Bridgette.

"That sounds kinda like Triela." thought James.

"Please help me." begged Bridgette.

"You'r coming with us. Don't worry, you'll be taken care of." replied James.

James lifted Bridgette up and helped her up the stairs. Paolo was taken away, the bodies of his minions were taken away and James gave Bridgette a ride back to the Agency.

 

An hour after he returned, Jose walked down the hallway of the Social Welfare Agency. He and Henrietta had been in Sicily assassinating a high ranking mafia boss. Upon returning, Jose heard of James and Elsa's mission and rescuing Bridgette. Thinking of Elsa, Jose took off headed to the office of his brother Jean. Upon arriving at his destination, Jose turned the doorknob and entered shutting the door behind him.

"I'm busy." stated Jean.

"It's important." replied Jose.

Jean sighed and put aside his paperwork.

"I heard James had found a girl on his mission." noted Jose.

"Yes. It seems she was used as a sex slave. She's going to be condition and turned into a second generation cyborg." explained Jean.

"Have you picked a handler?" asked Jose.

"It's going to be Kraman." answered Jean.

"That's not the main reason I'm here." said Jose.

"I'm busy so please be quick." requested Jean.

"It seems Elsa is having memories of Lauro." stated Jose.

"With Claes seemingly having memories of her handler I was afraid of this." said Jean.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jose.

"Reconditioning her should work." answered Jean.

"I don't think you should do that." said Jose.

"Why is that?" asked Jean.

"You saw what happened to Angelica with her conditioning." answered Jose.

"Rico is doing fine." noted Jean.

"For now." countered Jose.

"Rico does seem to have memory lapses." noted Jean to himself.

"We need to handle this careful." said Jose.

"I agree." replied Jean.

"James does have the final say." said Jose.

"Does James know?" asked Jean.

"I'm not sure." answered Jose.

"I see." said Jean thinking.

"We should tell him." said Jose.

"Why?" asked Jean.

"He his her handler. He deserves to know." answered Jose.

"He's already suffered enough." stated Jean.

"I know what you mean. It's clear he's gone through some difficultly." agreed Jose.

"Fine. Let's fine him." said Jean, standing up.

"Okay." said Jose, surprised at Jean's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that's where we'll end off this chapter. Kraman is a canon handler briefly mentioned in the manga but, Bridgette is my own character. Next time, we discover James' past including who Milena is. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, James' past is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter twenty-seven of "Second Chance".

A/N: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

Fresh off their meeting, Jose and Jean left the latter's office and headed down the hallways of the Social Welfare Agency looking for an ex-CIA agent. Thanks to their co-workers, Jose and Jean found James outside smoking a cigarette.

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell him?" asked Jose, as they walked to him.

"I'll just be blunt." answered Jean.

"I don't think that is the best solution." said Jose.

"You're too soft." scoffed Jean.

"Hello, what do you need?" asked James upon spotting the two.

"Yes." answered Jean.

"I won't smoke again at work." said James.

"That's not what this is about." replied Jean.

"Oh good." sighed James.

"It's a hard vice to quit." noted James.

"I recall you trying to quit for Henrietta." said James.

"I think she knows I didn't though. The girls have a heightened sense of smell after all." explained Jose.

"It's nothing like the sent of roses." said James softly.

"Roses?" asked Jose surprised.

"Yeah. It's a beautiful smell." answered James with a faint smile.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jose.

"Yeah." answered James.

"You're lying." stated Jean.

"I told you the truth." said James.

"I can tell you're keeping something bottled up." replied Jean.

"Personal experience after all." noted James

"I knew you're lying." said Jean.

"This isn't like you." said Jose.

Jose, you of all people should understand." said James.

Jose stood quiet as James and his brother looked at him.

"I don't cling on to revenge." said Jose.

"Maybe not but, you dress Henrietta like your little sister." said James.

This got Jose's attention and lead him to quickly stare at the American.

"I'm former CIA. It should come as no surprise that I know this." shrugged James.

"I should have." sighed Jose.

"It's not fair to Enrica or Henrietta. I know losing somebody you care for is difficult but, you can never bring Enrica back and you can never turn Henrietta into Enrica." explained James.

"It's..." stammered Jose, knowing James was right.

Jose took a deep breath and let out a seep sigh.

"James, you exactly did you lose?" asked Jean, sympathy obvious in his voice.

"I didn't force either of you to talk about your losses." answered James.

"You're right." admitted Jean.

James let a small smile come to his face and he reached into his pocket. James pulled out his wallet and pulled out a photo which he then handed to her.

"This is her." said James softly.

On the photo was a younger James dressed in UN uniform. Next to him was a woman younger than him with brown hair, hazel eyes and wearing a white dress.

"She's beautiful." said Jose.

"Who is she?" asked Jean.

"Her name was Milena. She was an ethnic Serb and Orthodox Christian living in Kosovo." answered James.

"You were lover weren't you?" asked Jose.

"Yes." answered James solemn.

Jean flinched slightly, memories of Sophia coming back.

"Can you please tell us what happened." requested Jean.

"It all began over a decade ago..." began James.

 

It was a cold 1997 December day. Outside, cold winds passed through the bones of anyone walking through the snows that blanketed the ground. Inside a Boston College dorm, four friends were gathered around drinking beer and watching television. A man with black hair and hazel eyes named Stephen Rosenberg who sat eating a bag of Doritos. Next to him was Peter Richardson who had light brown hair and green eyes. Drinking a beer was Josh Taylor (aka J.T.) who had chestnut brown hair and green eyes. Finally, James sat smoking a cigarette.

"So guys, do ya think the Patriots will reach the Super Bowl again?" asked J.T.

"Right now they're at the top of the AFC East so hopefully." answered Stephen.

"Do you think the government will join the Kyoto Protocol?" asked Peter, getting a groan from his friends.

"Leave it to you to bring that up." sighed Stephen.

"It's a real important thing." noted Peter.

"Now that the Balkans Wars have ended there's not much shit going on anymore." shrugged James.

"I'm freaking bored." said J.T. stretching, "Hey James fire up your N64 so we can play Goldeneye 007."

James grabbed the game cartridge and placed into his Nintendo 64. James turned the console on and adjusted the television. They chose the multiplayer option and began to play.

"Hey Peter, you want a drink?" asked Stephen.

"I'm fine." answered Peter.

"Coward." coughed J.T.

"Come on guys, we're underage and you know I want to be a lawyer." replied Peter.

"Yeah, yea, yeah." scoffed.

The four friends continued playing and enjoyed jokingly messing with each other.

"I freaking love this game." said J.T.

"Hell yeah. James Bond is the shit." agreed James.

"You guys know it's fake." said Peter.

"Of course man." replied Stephen nonchalant.

The espionage life must be sweet. Fight the villains and bang hot foreign chicks. That's the life." laughed James.

"Then just join the CIA." joked Stephen.

"I totally should." said James.

"Man, it's not like the movies." noted J.T.

"You guys don't think I could do it." said James.

"It's harder then it might seems." explained Peter.

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to join the CIA and become the American James Bond." declared James.

 

Despite the concern of friends and family, James went forward with his idea and joined the CIA. He moved to Langley, Virginia and began his training. He made a friend there names Andrew Young from Robbinsdale, Minnesota. Andrew was six foot tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes. One afternoon, James Andrew were seated together eating.

"I swear this food is getting crappier." said James.

"I know what you mean." said Andrew.

"I can't anymore of this." said James, dropping his fork.

"Hey, are you stuck here doing paperwork again?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah." answered James.

"Maybe if you hadn't charged single-handled into the enemy camp during the training..." began Andrew.

"They're just handle how awesome I am." shrugged James.

"Man, you're way to reckless." noted Andrew.

"Now you sound like the higher ups." spat James in disgust.

One of the higher members of the CIA walked into the lunchroom.

"Attention everyone, I came in her to let you know we are sending operatives to Kosovo to aid the Kosovo Liberation Army in their campaign against the Yugoslav government." explained the operative.

"Hell yeah! I finally get to kick some ass!" declared James.

"Oh brother." sighed Andrew.

"You coming to man?" asked James.

"I have to keep your ass safe." answered Andrew.

 

It wasn't that much longer that James and Andrew left the country. The two headed and crossed the Atlantic eventually landing in Pristina, Kosovo. Upon arriving, then traveled through the war torn Kosovo until they reached Camp Bondsteel.

"Dammit, this is boring." sighed James.

"You didn't really expect us to charge in guns blazing did you?" asked Andrew

"I was hoping so." answered James.

"Why do you head to Urosevac. You might find something there to pass the time." proposed Andrew.

"Okay." replied a bored James.

 

James did just that and made his way to Urosevac. He wandered around the ruined city looking at the destruction. Walking through the city, he heard a large number of shouting and found a group arguing. James was going to step in when he noticed a woman trying to keep calm.

"My God." marveled James.

James suddenly felt himself overwhelmed by and became lost in his own world. It was only the screams of death threats that brought him back to reality.

"Hey! Drop the shit!" cried James, marching over.

The two sides saw the uniform clad American and ended their bickering.

"What's going on?" asked James.

"These damn Albanians have been collaborating with the KLA!" cried a Serbian man.

"And these damn Shkije have been working with the Yugoslav government to kill us all!" snapped an Albanian man.

"First, no need for ethnic slurs." began James, "Second, what proof do you have?"

"We don't need proof." answered both sides.

"The KLA has been carrying out ethnic cleansing across Kosovo. They won't stop until all non-Albanians are killed." said the Serbian man.

"The Yugoslav government is trying to kill all Albanians." countered the Albanian man.

The two sides began yelling racial insults back and forth.

"Enough!" cried James, pulling out his pistol.

The two sides stopped arguing and took a step back.

"Right now you're all going to leave!" declared James.

The two sides gave each other one last dirty look before leaving. All except the woman who walked up to James.

"Thank you. I couldn't have prevented violence if you hadn't come along." said the woman.

"It's nothing." replied James, feeling flushed.

"What is your name?" asked the woman.

"I'm...James. James Harrison." answered the CIA agent.

"I'm Milena." replied the woman.

"Nice to meet you." gulped James.

"Is everything okay?" asked Milena.

"No." answered James, "I'm glad to see you try and stop them."

"I'm a Orthodox Serb and I have friends who are Orthodox Serbs. However, I also have friends who are Muslim Albanians. All I want this fighting to end so we can live together again." explained Milena.

"That's nice." said James.

Milena walked over to James and kissed him.

"That is my appreciation." said Milena.

"That...I..." stammered James, "Roses."

"I grew them in my garden." giggled Milena.

"That's great." replied James.

"I live a block over in a red home. Please visit me later." said Milena.

"Sure." said James.

 

James and Milena soon became lovers spending their time together. James tried to convince Milena to immigrate to America but, she wanted to stay in Kosovo. A month before the Kosovo war ended, James was called in following a car bombing. He found Andrew already there.

"What happened?" asked James.

"It seems the KLA set off this bomb." answered Andrew.

"Where they targeting Serbs?" asked James.

"Both Serbs and moderate Albanians." answered Andrew.

James sighed and began walking among the wreckage. As he did, James noticed a familiar face.

"Milena!" exclaimed the CIA agent.

Milena was lying on the ground covered in her own blood. She was barely breathing and only half-consciousness. James ran over and knelt down next to her.

"James...is that you?" asked Milena weakly.

"Don't move. We'll take care of you soon." answered James.

"No. I won't make it." replied Milena.

"Don't talk like that." said James.

"I love you. Goodbye." said Milena.

Milena closed her eyes and died.

"Milena!" cried James.

 

James stopped clenching his fists. Both Jose and Jean could relate to his lose and felt a massive amount of sympathy for the American. James took a deep sigh and relaxed.

"It took me a long time to accept Milena's lose." said James.

"I could only imagine." replied Jose.

"After that I straightened up and became a professional agent. No more James Bond wannabe bullshit. I'll never full get over Milena's death." explained James.

"I know this won't do much but, I'm truly sorry for you lose." said Jean.

"I really do appreciate that." said James.

Jean closed her eyes and thought of Sophia before snapping back to reality.

"We really got off topic." noted James.

"I guess so." shrugged Jose.

"So, what exactly did you come here to talk about?" asked James.

"It's nothing. Let's go Jose." answered Jean.

Jean turned around and left with Jose behind him.

"Jean, I thought you wanted to tell him." said Jose.

"Not right now." replied Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter twenty-seven done and I mean to offend nobody. Both the Yugoslav government and the Kosovo Liberation Army did commit atrocities in the war and it isn't right to their victims to pretend that is not the case. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, James focuses on finding their target while Elsa struggles with her memories of Lauro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter twenty-eight of "Second Chance".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

The cold snow fell in Rome covering the Eternal City in a white blanket. Claes and Beatrice finished putting away the plants in their garden to prevent them from dying. Inside the Agency, James was looking over the information he had so far and was stressed by the lack of information. He was staring at papers with valuable information which he highlighted Suddenly, a cup of coffee was placed on his desk.

"I thought you could use this." said Sandro.

"Thanks." said James.

"I take it things aren't going well." said Sandro.

"It's that obvious." chuckled James.

"Try taking a break. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." said Sandro.

"No way. I won't stop until I bring this bastard down." said James angrily.

"I've heard you lost somebody. I don't know the details. Look, I lost my love once too and you can't let this shit take over your life or you'll end up bitter." explained Sandro.

"I appreciate the concern but, I'm fine." replied James.

"Whatever you say man. Just don't let it screw your relationship with Elsa." warned Sandro.

"At least I'm not screwing my cyborg." said James.

"I'm not sleeping with Petra!" cried Sandro.

This caused everyone around to stop and look awkwardly at Sandro. James chuckled as Sandro went red faced.

"I was kidding Sando." said James.

"That wasn't funny." humped Sandro.

"Well it did help me feel better." shrugged James.

"I guess I should be grateful for that." sighed Sandro.

"Now if you could only help me find this old geezer I'm looking for." sighed James.

"Man, you've been hunting this guy for months." noted Sandro.

"I've determined that the flow of support seems to come through Tartano Pass in the Bergamo Alps." said James.

"So through the Central Alps." mused Sandro.

"At this point, it's starting to seem this person may not be Italian but, rather from another Central European country." replied James.

"Why would they support the FRF?" asked Sandro.

"Possible ideological alliance. Hell, they are plenty of separatist movement across Europe." noted James.

"Not to mention the militant or formerly militant groups." added Sandro.

"The Breton Revolutionary Army and the National Front for the Liberation of Corsica in France, the ETA in Spain and the various Irish Republican Armies." listed James.

"There are breakaway states too: Abkhazia, South Ossetia, Nagorno-Karabakh, Transnistria and Northern Cyprus." replied Sandro.

"Don't forget the Lugansk People's Republic and Donetsk People's Republic." added Olga, overhearing the conversation.

"Of course, it would help if we actually knew what we were dealing with." said James.

"Did any of the Lombard Faction meet this individual?" asked Olga.

"No. It seems that he spoke over a phone and only high ranking members talked to him." answered James.

"And now they're either underground or dead." stated Sandro.

"Or they simply refuse to talk." said James.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Sandro.

"While frustrating, this is not something I am totally virgin too." answered James.

"Then I assume you have a plan." mused Olga.

"Indeed. I'm going to trace back the money trail. They had to pay him somehow." explained James.

"Any luck so far?" asked Sandro.

"I've traced it back to banks in Italy, Switzerland and Austria and Southern Germany so far." answered James.

"Smart maneuver." noted Olga.

"The banks in Italy and some of the banks in Switzerland belong to FRF namely Cristiano." began James.

"So the others belong to our individual." concluded Sandro.

"This person or whatever groups he's connected to has a wealth of money." finished James.

"What is this?" asked Olga, pointing to a credit card number not highlighted.

"I must have missed that. Thanks." answered James, jumping up.

"No problem." answered Olga.

 

Meanwhile, Elsa was seated in the bedroom shared by Triela and Claes. The two had invited her over for tea and a talk. Hearing about this; Henrietta, Rico and Beatrice were invited as well. However, none of these girls were aware of the secret agenda that Triela and Claes had when it came to Elsa.

"So, how are you girls?" asked Triela.

"I'm fine." answered Rico smiling.

"Poor girl probably can't remember last week." thought Triela.

"What about you Elsa?" asked Claes.

"I'm...okay." answered Elsa.

"Are you still having those dreams?" asked Henrietta.

Elsa froze at this but, shook her head and quickly snapped herself back.

"It's fine." answered Elsa.

"What dreams?" asked Beatrice.

"He's dreamed of a strange man who acted like a handler." answered Rico.

"It's probably just a weird dream. That's it." said Elsa.

Elsa put on a phony smile and acted nonchalant to convince the others.

"Have you told Signore James about them?" asked Triela.

"It's not important." answered Elsa.

"I don't know. If these are troubling you then maybe you should talk to him." proposed Claes.

"It's fine." said Elsa.

"Elsa, we're your friends. We're just trying to help you." said Henrietta.

Elsa opened his mouth but, was suddenly bombarded by a memory.

"We have nothing to talk about." said Elsa bluntly.

"But, it sound like we might be working together someday soon." noted Henrietta, as the blonde cyborg sat down.

"Well then I'll warn you now, if you even think of getting in Lauro's way you'll regret it." said Elsa coldly.

Henrietta was taken aback by this a momentary silence followed.

"Elsa, why do you push us all away?" asked Henrietta.

"Tell me, whose more important to you, your handler or the other cyborgs?" asked Elsa.

Henrietta was not expecting this and was surprised by the question. As she began to answer, Elsa returned to cleaning her SIG 550.

"My handler is the most important thing to me. Everything I do is for the sake of our fratello. When Lauro's gone and I'm left here alone, I think about him. What he's doing. Even though I know tomorrow may be the last day of our lives." explained Elsa.

Henrietta let out an audible gasp causing Elsa to turn her head and face the brunette.

"Don't talk to me about "us". We have our handlers and that's it." stated Elsa.

"That's not...you know that's not true. I like Jose. I like him a lot. But there's got to be more for us than just that." replied Henrietta shaking.

Another moment of silence followed. Elsa then closed her eyes and turned away from Henrietta.

"Well I don't think there's anything left to talk about." said Elsa, "Would you just leave?"

Without saying another word, Henrietta turned and left.

"So that's flashback again." mused Elsa softly.

"Elsa, are you okay?" asked Henrietta worried.

"I'm fine." answered Elsa calmly.

"That was really weird." noted Rico.

"Just a minor migraine." replied Elsa.

"You should talk to Dr. Bianchi." said Beatrice.

"It's nothing." said Elsa.

"Actually, I think that she has a point." said Triela.

"Is everything alright?" asked Dr. Bianchi.

"Everything is fine doctor." answered Elsa.

"You know that you can confide in me." said Dr. Bianchi.

"Can I trust him?" asked Elsa to herself.

"I can tell when something isn't right. You're really being bugged by something." stated Dr. Bianchi.

"No. I'm fine." said Elsa, shaking her head.

"You can tell us." goaded Triela.

I'm fine!" snapped Elsa.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Elsa.

"I'm sorry." said Elsa blushing.

"It's fine." replied Triela.

"Anyway, I've talked to Dr. Bianchi a while ago and things are fine." said Elsa.

"Did you tell him about these?" asked Claes

"Yes." answered Elsa.

Both Triela and Claes stared at each other then looked back at Elsa clearly skeptical.

"You could probably ask Dr. Bianchi about his opinion." proposed Beatrice.

"Yeah. I'm sure he could help. He always does." agreed Henrietta.

"No. It's a doctor-patient confidentiality." said Elsa quickly.

"She is right." sighed Claes.

"I could ask Jean. He usually knows this stuff." said Rico.

"That's fine Rico." replied Triela.

Rico shrugged and contently went back to drinking her tea. Triela look sadly at Rico.

"That poor girl." said Triela to herself.

"Anyway, I should get going soon." said Elsa.

Elsa got up and looked at Henrietta. However, this triggered another flashback.

"What is it you wanted to show me again?" asked Lauro, as he and Elsa walked through the park.

"But Lauro, don't you remember?" asked Elsa, "You brought me here, to this park. This is where you named me: Elsa de Sica."

"Oh. You're serious? I can't believe you would remember something like that." replied Lauro with apathy.

"It's such an important day. I'd never forget it. I'll forget the beautiful gift you've given me." said Elsa.

"Are you done? Let's go. We've got an early morning." said Lauro walking past Elsa, "I can't believe you dragged me out here."

"This is...where you gave me life." said Elsa.

Elsa turned around and followed Lauro. As she did Elsa drew her pistol, took aim and fired killing Lauro.

"Are you okay?" asked Henrietta worried.

"I'm fine!" declared Elsa, taking off.

 

Later that night, it was last call for a small bar in Milan. This bar was owned and operated by Padania supporters who made no attempt to hide their political ideologies. The Padania flag sat on the wall with news articles from La Padania and a picture of Cristiano. Among locals, this bar was also a well know hangout for members of the FRF. So, it came as a total surprise when a stranger entered the bar.

"Sorry man, we're closing up." said the bartender.

"That's fine. I didn't come for a drink." replied the stranger.

The stranger looked around at the pro-separatist memorabilia on the walls then back toward the bar. Aside from the bartender, only one other man was there seated at the bar.

"We aren't interested in talking to journalists whatever country they come from." said the bartender.

"I'm not a journalist. My name is James and I am American." said the man.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for talking." said the bartender.

"I'm really into politics and I was hoping to learn more about what's going on here." said James.

"Those bastards in Rome are oppressing us and brutal slaughtered Cristiano." spat the bartender.

"I heard about that." said James.

"Those fools made a mistake killing him. His glorious death at government hands made him a martyr to the cause." said the bartender.

"I don't know if going off a cliff into the Po River would count as glorious." mused James to himself.

"Anyway, this is a minor setback. We aren't dead yet." stated the bartender.

"I did hear about some continued fighting." noted James.

"See, we aren't dead." boasted the bartender.

"I wonder how they'll getting finances with Cristiano gone." said James.

"That doesn't matter." replied the bartender quickly.

"Well they have to being getting money some way." shrugged James.

James turned to the other man on the bar stool who had yet to say a word.

"You're pretty quiet." said James.

"He doesn't need to talk and you need to leave." said the bartender.

James pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on the counter.

"Fine. Here's number in case you want to call me." said James.

"We don't need it." replied the bartender.

"Just hold on to it in case you change your mind." said James.

 

James left and returned to Rome empty-handed. He spent several hours working as he burned the midnight oil. Just as James was getting ready to call it a night, his phone rang with a number he didn't recognize. James picked the phone up and answered.

"Hello." said James.

("Hello Mr. James.") said the caller.

"Who is this?" asked James.

("I was the man at the bar earlier.") answered the caller.

"Nice to hear from you." said James.

("I wanted to talk to you as soon as I could without a risk of being caught.") stated the caller.

"Why are you calling?" asked James.

("I wanted to help you. I know the man you're looking for.") answered the caller.

"Please tell me all you can." requested James.

("If I did then somebody might find out. The remnants of the Lombardy faction have gotten kind of paranoid.") explained the caller.

"Then tell me where we can meet." said James.

("The park in two nights.") said the caller.

"Alright." agreed James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter twenty-nine finished. Next time, the identity and motive of the mysterious old man are revealed. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, James meets with the mystery informant and we finally find out who the "old man" really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with chapter twenty-nine of "Second Chance".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

The darkness of night had fully encased the Eternal City. James Harrison drove anxiously down the road to the park for his rendezvous with informant. Naturally, James was worried about this meeting but, had prepared himself. Once James arrived, he saw the man pacing back and forth.

"Mr. Harrison. Nice to meet you again." aid the man.

James exited the car and immediately drew his gun on the man.

"Sorry but, I cannot trust you just yet." said James.

"I understand." replied the man.

"Let's start with your name." said James.

"Albin Kos." said the man.

"So you're a Slovene." noted James.

"Yes. My family originally come from Kranji, Slovenia." said Albin.

"How did your family to Italy?" asked James.

"My great-grandfather was serving in the Imperial-Royal Landwehr during World War I but, he later defected to the Royal Italian Army in 1915." explained Albin.

"Why?" asked James.

"He was sick of the ethnic German Hapsburg monarchy ruling us Slovenes who, are of course, Slavic." answered Albin.

"After the war, he settled in Udine and that's where I was born." finished Albin.

"So, how did you get wrapped up in the FRF?" asked James.

"I was young and stupid. I attended the University of Udine and got introduced to radical separatism and I joined the FRF." answered Albin.

"Then why do you want out?" asked James.

"I have girlfriend and she's pregnant with our first son. This caused me to do some soul searching and I can't do it anymore." answered Albin.

" I'm sure you know this will put a target on your head." noted James.

"I've taken a job that will move us to Maribor, Slovenia. My girlfriend is also Slovenian." said Albin.

" Okay." said James, lowering his gun.

Albin reached into his jacket and pulled out a manila envelope.

"This will tell you all everything that you need to know." stated Albin.

"How exactly did you come across this information?" asked James.

"I was one of the people who transported the weapons across the border." answered Albin.

"Then you've met him personally." said James.

"No. He always sent his minions to doing his biding but, I've heard Cristiano met him." replied Albin.

"Then how can I be sure this information is accurate?" asked James.

"I copied information I gained from Cristiano." answered Albin.

"You realize that without evidence I cannot trust you." noted James.

"Please, I swear this is all accurate." pleaded Albin.

James shook his head 'no' at this.

"There is something in there to prove it." said Albin.

"You could have told me this before." stated James.

"I know. I'm sorry." said Albin pathetically.

"It's fine." sighed James.

"There is a piece of paper signed by Cristiano with mention Count von Wolf." said Albin.

"So, that's who our target is." mused James.

James opened the envelope and found the paper. It confirmed the identity of the man.

"Interesting considering the two major German monarchies have been gone since World War I." said James.

"I need to get going now. I can't be found with a government agent." said Albin.

"I understand. Thank you for the information." said James.

"It was no problem." said Albin.

"I will try to see if the government can aid you." said James.

"You're to kind." said Albin.

"It's the least I can do." replied James.

With that, the two men departed.

 

James returned to his apartment and went to sleep. He awoke the next morning, showered, ate breakfast, grabbed the manila envelope and went to work. Upon arriving at work, James went through the envelope and researched the information within it. Upon confirming the information was all accurate, he left and walked down the hallways of the Social Welfare Agency until he entered the office of Jean.

"I assume you have the information you told me about." began Jean.

"Indeed sir." said James.

"Let's hear it." said Jean.

James opened the envelope and placed a picture of an elderly man on Jean's desk.

"His name is Franz Joesph von Wolf. His family married into nobility and held the title of Count. Despite the monarchy being abolished in 1918 he still fancy himself as a Count even though he wasn't born in the First Austrian Republic." explained James.

"Why is he funding the FRF?" asked Jean.

"It is a matter of convenience. His goal is to destabilize the Italian state." answered James.

"What is his goal?" asked Jean.

"The restoration of the Austrian Empire." answered James.

"Considering he was named after the second to last Austrian Emperor, I am not surprised." said Jean.

"It seems von Wolf is a staunch reactionary who not only wants to restore the Austrian Empire but, the entire old regime. His major goal is to undo the French Revolution." said James.

"I see." mused Jean.

"He seems content with allowing the restoration of the German Empire but, wants to dismember Italy." noted James.

"Why is against the restoration of the House of Savoy?" asked Jean.

"He considered it and still considers it an option but, he sees the House of Savoy "untrustworthy" since it supported the Unification of Italy in the 1860s." answered James.

"Then what does he plan to do?" asked Jean.

"He wants to re-establish the Grand Duchy of Tuscany under Archduke Sigismund, the Duchy of Duchy of Parma under Carlos, Duke of Parma and the Duchy of Modena and Reggio under Prince Lorenz of Belgium." answered James, "The South proved difficult for him."

"Explain." requested Jean.

"His main goal was the restoration of the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies but, there are two pretenders to the throne: Infante Carlos, Duke of Calabria and Prince Carlo, Duke of Castro. He would try to have both rule in a diarchy, have one rule the revived Kingdom of the Two Sicilies and the other rule a revived Kingdom of Sardinia or have one rule a revived Kingdom of Naples and the other ruling a revival Kingdom of Sicily." explained James

"Where do the Savoy fit into this?" asked Jean.

"If neither of the pretenders rule Sardinia, the House of Savoy would rule a revived Kingdom of Sardinia which would be a protectorate of the revived Austrian Empire." answered James.

"What about Rome?" asked Jean.

"It seems von Wolf is a traditionalist and member of the Society of St Pius X. He is opposed to the Second Vatican Council and a supporter of conclavism. He wants to restore a traditionalist papacy and the Papal States with the additional of San Marino." answered James.

"So what was his plans for the North?" asked Jean.

"He would re-unify Lombardy, Veneto and Friuli-Venezia Giulia as the Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia while also restoring Austrian Littoral. Trentino-Alto Adige/Sudtirol would be partitioned with Trentino being added to the Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia and South Tyrol reunified with Austrian Tyrol." explained Jean.

"What about the rest?" asked Jean.

"The "Kingdom of Piedmont" and "Principality of Liguria" would be annexed by Austria while the The "Duchy of Aosta Valley" would be annexed by France." answered James.

"I assume no actual pretenders know about this." said Jean.

"No they do not." replied Jean.

"What about the former Italian colonies?" asked Jean.

"All former empires would be restored. Tripolitania would be annexed by either the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies or as a sared condominium ruled by the Kingdom of Naples and the Kingdom of Sicily, Fezzan would be annexed to the Duchy of Parma, Cyrenacia would be annexed to the Duchy of Modena and Reggio and Somalia would be annexed by the Grand Duchy of Tuscany." explained James.

"Well he has though of everything." mused Jean.

"Ethiopia, considering it's brief rule by Italy, and Eritrea would be annexed by Austria." added James.

"We have to be cautious. We don't want to repeat of Operation Condor." noted Jean.

Jean sat back and thought for a moment.

"Of course sir but, this threat is too grave to ignore." stated James.

"For now, I want you and Elsa to prepare. I will call Prime Minister Pisano and see if we can get the Federal Office for the Protection of the Constitution and Counterterrorism to aid us." said Jean.

"What about the Austrian government?" asked James.

"Ignorance is bliss." answered Jean.

"Understood sir" replied James.

With that, James turned and left.

 

Meanwhile, the girls were in the midst of one of their mandatory classes. Hilshire was teaching about physics and the girls diligently followed his sermon. However, Henrietta had trouble paying attention as she was more focused on Elsa. Elsa was slumping over and her eyes could barely stay open.

"Okay, did everybody get that?" asked Hilshire.

"Yes sir." answered the girls.

Hilshire looked around and noted Elsa.

"Elsa, did you get that?" asked Hilshire.

Elsa snapped awake and looked around.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa.

"Then repeat what I said." requested Hilshire.

"Um..." began Elsa.

Elsa clearly couldn't do this and a few of the Second Generation girls giggled at her.

"Everyone can go but, Elsa I need to talk to you." said Hilshire.

The cyborgs got up and left one by one while Elsa nervously walked to Hilshire.

"This is really unlike you." noted Hilshire, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't sleep well last night." answered Elsa.

"Why?" asked Hilshire.

"I just couldn't sleep." answered Elsa.

"Is this about Lauro?" asked Hilshire to himself.

Lauro mused for a moment

"Are you having nightmares?" asked Hilshire.

"No." answered Elsa quickly.

"Are you being honest with me?" asked Hilshire.

"No offense sir, but handlers usually do not interfere in other fratellos." noted Elsa.

Hilshire stood back and took a deep sigh.

"You're dismissed." relented Hilshire.

"Understood." replied Elsa.

Elsa left the room where she found Triela, Claes, Henrietta and Rico waiting.

"What did Signore Hilshire talk about?" asked Henrietta.

"He wanted to know why I was falling asleep. I just said I had trouble sleeping last night." answered Elsa.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" asked Rico.

"I just couldn't. No reason in particular." answered Elsa.

Claes and Triela shared a knowing glance.

"You did mention weird dreams." noted Claes.

"That's nothing. I'm fine." replied Elsa quickly.

"If something's wrong you could talk to Dr. Bianchi or Signore James." proposed Rico.

"I've already done that." said Elsa.

"Oh sorry. I can't remember things well." replied Rico.

"Poor girl." said Triela to herself.

"Elsa, if something is wrong you can tell us." said Claes.

"There is nothing to say!" snapped Elsa.

A moment of silence followed as an embarrassed Elsa looked away.

"We only want to help you." stated Triela.

"I don't need anybody's help." said Elsa.

"You don't need to push us away." said Triela.

"Look, I'm fine. I can handle this myself." said Elsa.

"She's reverting to her old self." noted Triela to herself.

"I need to get going." said Elsa.

"Elsa, we're only doing this because we care." said Triela.

"I don't need any of your help." stated Elsa.

"Elsa, please don't shut us out again." requested Henrietta concerned.

Elsa stop and clenched her fists.

"Goodbye." said Elsa.

 

Elsa marched off leaving the other concerned cyborgs behind. Elsa didn't stop until she reached her room when the blonde slammed the door behind her and threw herself on her bed. She stayed there for what seemed unlike forever until a knock came on the door.

"Hello Elsa." said James, walking into the room.

"Hello sir." replied Elsa, quickly getting to her feet.

"Is something wrong?" asked James.

"No sir. I was just tired." answered Elsa.

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" asked James.

"Yes." admitted Elsa.

"Is something going on?" asked James.

"No." answered Elsa.

"If you're not feeling well then you can tell me." said James.

"I'm fine sir! Nothing is wrong!" said Elsa urgently.

"Elsa-" began James.

"Sir, what do you need of me?" asked Elsa.

James stopped and looked at Elsa suspiciously. The American sighed and decided to drop it for now.

"I've identified the target. He's an old reactionary from Austria and we can't kill him for now because he's a foreign citizen. Until Jean can give us the clear." explained James.

"Understood sir. I will prepare myself." said Elsa.

"Good girl." said James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-nine finished. I don't mean to insult anyone with his okay. Next time, more focus on James and Elsa. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we focus on James and Elsa plus a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter thirty of "Second Chance".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl.

James was seated at his desk attempting to do routine paperwork. The ex-CIA agent was attempting to carry on as usual but, his inability to take action against Count von Wolf was eating him up inside. Seeing this Jose walked over to him.

"Hey James, what's wrong?" asked Jose.

"It's that obvious huh." sighed James.

"Yes." stated James.

James chuckled, placed his pen down, shook his hand and stretched.

"I want to kill that bastard von Wolf." answered James.

"I understand your desire but, you have to let things run their course." replied Jose.

"Yeah I know. I just want Elsa to kill him." spat James bitterly.

"Does this have to do with Milena?" asked Jose carefully.

James cringed at that name but, quickly regained his composure. 

"You know that it does." answered James.

"I don't want to hurt you but, you cannot let revenge overcome your life." said Jose.

"That's easy for you to say." scoffed James.

"I know what you're going through." said Jose.

"You did lose your family in the Croce Incident much as I did but, we have different ways of grieving." replied James.

"I don't understand." said Jose confused.

"You are turning Henrietta into a direct clone of Enrica. Rather than accepting her lose you chose to use Henrietta as a substitute robing her of her own identity." explained James.

Jose was taken aback and quickly tried to regain composure. 

"I am not doing that." said Jose.

"Oh please, it's so obvious. Look Jose, that is not fair to Henrietta." said James.

"You sound like Jean." mused Jose.

"You need to hear it." said James.

"I'm not." said Jose turning his head. 

"Yes you are." reaffirmed James.

"But-" began Jose.

Jose looked at James but, the American just shook his head.

"Jose, don't give me that." stated James.

Jose sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I care a lot about Henrietta and I really want the best for her but, I know she could die any minute in the field. It can get really draining." said Jose.

"The same thought crosses my mind whenever Elsa goes on a mission." admitted James.

James quicker shook the thought from her head.

"That still doesn't explain why you're turning Henrietta into Enrica." noted James.

"I still content that is not the case." replied Jose.

"Come on man." said James, exasperated.

Jose turned his head and stood up. 

"I need to go." stated Jose. 

James an irked by this and quickly rose to his feet.

"Don't run away from this." demanded James.

"Just stop it." requested Jose.

"Is that truth that painful?" asked James.

"Look James, I don't have time for this." answered Jose.

Jose turned around and began walking away. 

"It's funny how you suddenly have to go. Not to mention you're avoiding my question." replied James.

Jose flinched at this. He then turned his head back facing James. 

"I guess that I really should try harder when dealing with a former CIA operative." replied Jose, with a small laugh. 

A moment of silence followed this. 

"Goodbye." stated Jose.

Jose walked away as James watched. Once Jose was gone, James sat back down. 

"Dammit." said James shaking his head. 

 

Meanwhile, Elsa was in her bedroom. The little blonde was cleaning her gun and trying to push all memories of her former handler out of her mind. Elsa was immersed in thought when a knock came on the door. This knocked brought Elsa back to reality as she shook her head. Elsa placed her pistol down, got up and walked to the door. Upon opening the door, she found a familiar brunette.

"Hello Elsa." said Henrietta.

"Hello Henrietta. Why are you here?" asked Elsa.

"I wanted to spend time with you." answered Henrietta.

"Okay." said Elsa.

Elsa moved aside as Henrietta walking in. Elsa shut the door and sat down at the table with Elsa.

"So, what's going on?" asked Elsa.

"I want to talk." answered Henrietta.

"Okay." accepted Elsa.

"So, how are things going with Signore James?" asked Henrietta.

"Right now we're waiting for permission to carry out a mission in Austria." answered Elsa.

"I wish we could help you." said Henrietta. 

Elsa began to reply but, suddenly a headache overcame her. She closed her eyes. 

"Elsa!" cried Henrietta concerned.

Elsa looked looked around and found herself back on her mission with Henrietta, Jose and her former handler. 

"Lauro, is Elsa alright?" asked Jose. 

"I don't know. She seems fine to me." answered Lauro uncaring.

"No. She seems...she seems a little uneasy." replied Jose, "Sometimes they get careless when they're like that." 

"I wouldn't worry about it. Elsa's never let me down before. She's been well trained." said Lauro, "I think you're a little sensitive for your own good man."

"Maybe." said Jose.

Jose left and walked over to Henrietta.

"Wait until until you see him on the steps to shoot. The timing has to be perfect." said Lauro. 

Elsa tried paying back but, was drawn to Henrietta and Jose.

"Elsa! Pay attention!" snapped Lauro.

"Yes." replied Elsa obediently. 

"Elsa, the safety's still on!" snapped Lauro.

"I'm sorry." said Elsa quickly.

"Alright, Jose switch with Elsa. She's not concertinaing." said Lauro, clearly displeased. 

"No Lauro! I'm fine! I can do it!" protested Elsa.

"I'm sorry Elsa." said Jose, as he took her position.

Elsa stood shaken to the core as Jose took over and completed the mission with Henrietta. 

"Useless." said Lauro with disgusted as he walked away. 

Elsa opened her eyes and was back in her room. Looking around, she saw the worry on Henrietta's face.

"Elsa, are you okay?" asked Henrietta.

"I'm fine." answered Elsa anxiously.

"You were acting really weird. You need to tell Dr. Bianchi about this. 

"I'd bet anything that is a two-way mirror. Jean or somebody might be watching me right now. I can't trust Dr. Bianchi. I can't trust anybody."

Elsa quickly turned her head and faced Elsa.

"No!" declared the blonde cyborg vocally. 

Henrietta was caught off guard and took a step back.

"But Elsa-" began Henrietta.

"But nothing! I am fine and I don't need to see anyone!" snapped Elsa.

"Why are you acting so hostile?" asked Henrietta.

"I don't like nosy people butting in and telling me what to do!" answered Elsa emotionally.

"I'll go." said Henrietta.

Elsa took a sigh and regained her composure.

"That is the best thing to do." replied Elsa coldly.

"Goodbye." said Henrietta sadly.

Henrietta turned around and began to walk away. She did take a look back at Elsa.

"The old Elsa is back." noted Henrietta to herself. 

 

Henrietta left and closed the door behind her without glancing back at Elsa. Henrietta walked down the hallways of the Agency with a look of sorrow plastered on her faced. Henrietta walked back to the room of Triela and Claes where the other Generation I (save Beatrice) cyborgs were waiting. Henrietta let out a sad sigh before opening the door. However, Henrietta was surprised when she found one more person there. 

"Signore Hilshire, why are you here?" asked Henrietta.

"He knows all about this." answered Triela.

"Triela told me." added Hilshire.

"Only because we need to help Elsa." countered Triela quickly.

"Henrietta, how is Elsa doing?" asked Rico.

"She's back to her old self." answered Henrietta weakly.

"What happened?" asked Claes.

"Things were fine at first but, she began acting weird and snapped at me." answered Henrietta.

"Did she mention Lauro?" asked Hilshire.

"No." answered Henrietta.

The German handler took a minute to muse this.

"What happened when Elsa "acted weird" Henrietta?" asked Hilshire.

"She grabbed her head, closed her eyes and began to tremble." answered Henrietta.

"Elsa is regaining her memories of her previous handler." deduced Claes.

"Much like yourself."noted Triela.

Claes did not respond merely mumbling to herself.

"Signore Hilshire, are we going to tell Jean about this?" asked Rico.

"We might." answered Hilshire.

"We can't!" cried Henrietta.

"Why?" asked Hilshire.

"Then she'll be reconditioned." answered Henrietta.

"It's okay Henrietta. I get reconditioned all the time." said Rico matter-of-fact. 

"I don't think we have a choice. Hopefully, I can convince him not to recondition her." said Hilshire.

"Okay." replied Henrietta flatly. 

 

Hours past by the sun set over the horizon casting Europe in a cloak of darkness. In an lonely apartment, a man was hunkered down for the night watching the news. The man licked his lips as he watched coverage of the military intervention against the Islamic Stat of Iraq and the Levant enjoy the bloodshed he witnessed. Suddenly, his phone rang forcing the man to mute his television and answered the phone.

"Who is it?" asked the man angrily.

"It's good to hear your voice again...Giacomo." answered Cristiano.

"Damn. I thought those government bastards offed you." replied Giacomo.

"Flanca, Franco and Pinocchio were killed but, I miraculously survived." said Cristiano.

"So, what do I own the pleasure of this call?" asked Giacomo.

"I need you. Padania needs you." answered Cristiano.

"You realize I'm in exile. I barely escaped capture on in Egypt." noted Giacomo.

"I am well aware of the situation." said Cristiano.

"It's not like I can just walk into Italy." stated Giacomo.

"I can arrange the situation." replied Cristiano.

"I must admit, the chance to sooth my blood lust is very tempting." admitted Giacomo.

"Giacomo, there is something I must warn you about." said Cristiano.

"What is that?" asked Giacomo.

"The government is using cyborg girls as agents. They were used in the raid on my mansion." answered Cristiano.

Giacomo snickered at this. 

"That might be the craziest damn thing I have heard." stated Giacomo.

"Indeed but, it is fact the truth." said Cristiano.

"Well then, the situation has gotten more interesting." said Giacomo.

"Does that mean you will return?" asked Cristiano.

"Yes. Giacomo Dante is returning to Italy." answered Giacomo. 

"Good. I've got the preparations in the work." noted Cristiano.

"Excellent. I will return and the streets will flow with blood." stated Giacomo grimly. 

"I've already arranged how you will return." said Cristiano.

"Perfect." replied Giacomo, thinking of the bloodshed he will spill. 

"You'll come through the Brenner Pass." stated Cristiano.

"That sounds fine." said Giacomo.

"Oh, I also found out something you will be interested in knowing." said Cristiano.

"What is it?" asked Giacomo.

"It seems like the sons of Giovanni and Carla Croce are government dogs." answered Cristiano.

Giacomo let out a loud laugh at this.

"Well it seems I can finish what I started years ago!" laughed Giacomo. 

"I must go now. I will see you soon." said Cristiano.

"Goodbye." said Giacomo.

Both men hung up ending the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty finished. Next time, we build on the events of this chapter. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, we move forward with the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

Victor Hilshire walked down the hallways of the Social Welfare Agency with his heart weighing heavy. There was an unknown, but unwritten rule that handlers didn't interfere in the business of other handlers and he was going to break it. However, he was more concerned with what might occur as a result it. As Hilshire reached the office of his boss Jean Croce; he took a deep sigh, knocked then entered the office. Jean was at his desk in the midst of paperwork when Hilshire entered.

"Hello Hilshire, what is it?" asked Jean.

"I have...something very important to tell you." answered Hilshire.

Jean stopped writing, put down his pen and gave his full attention to Hilshire.

"Please continue." requested Jean.

"I believe Elsa may be recalling memories of Lauro." said Hilshire.

"Why do you think this? Have you see her mention Lauro?'" asked Jean.

"No sir." answered Hilshire.

"Than what do you base this on?" asked Jean.

"I was informed of this by Henrietta and Triela." answered Hilshire.

"Then how do they know?" asked Jean.

"She has mentioned memories of Lauro, an encounter with Henrietta and her last mission in Tuscany." explained Hilshire.

"I see." replied Jean, deep in thought.

Jean leaned back and thought for a minute.

"How detailed has Elsa gotten?" asked Jean.

"She seems to recall events clearly. However, she has not referenced Lauro by name." answered Hilshire.

Jean took another moment to think.

"Does James know about these developments?" asked Jean.

"No sir." answered Hilshire.

"Good." replied Jean.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" asked Hilshire.

"No. For now it is better he not know." answered Jean.

"But, he is her handler sir." noted Hilshire.

"Irreverent." stated Jean.

"But sir-" began Hilshire.

"Victor, how attached are you to Triela?" asked Jean.

Hislhire stopped mid-sentence to digest this.

"Well?" asked Jean.

Hilshire thought for a minute about this.

"I am highly devoted to her sir." answered Hilshire.

"Would you risk your life for her?" asked Jean.

"Yes." answered Hilshire.

Jean furrowed his brow at this.

"You're almost as weak as Jose." scoffed Jean.

"I do not believe that is weakness sir." replied Hilshire.

Jean looked up seemingly irked by this.

"You are building a connection to a tool. Triela won't live to see her eighteenth birthday. If she is killed in battle then she'll die from the Conditioning. You're only setting yourself up for pain." explained Jean.

"I do not mean to be personal, but are you thinking of your family?" asked Hilshire.

Jean flinched at this before quickly recovering.

"Victor, you need to take my advice." said Jean.

"Will all due respect sir, I am not going to change my relationship with Triela." replied Hilshire.

"Back to Elsa..." began Jean.

"He's changing the subject." noted Hilshire to himself.

"I need to confirm Elsa is remembering Lauro so I will talk to her later." said Jean.

"Understood." said Hilshire.

Hilshire turned around and left Jean's office.

"I can't let James' words get to me." sighed Jean.

"I need to talk to Dr. Bianchi. I think he still has Triela's eggs frozen." said Hilshire.

 

Jean sat back and thought about how he would talk to Elsa. As he was consumed deep in thought, a knock came on the door that snapped him back to reality. Jean quickly composed himself when the door opened. Jose walked in shutting the door behind him and walked up to his brother.

"I do not have time right now." said Jean.

"What's wrong?" asked Jose.

"It seems Elsa recalls Lauro." answered Jean.

Jose flinched hearing that name again.

"How?" asked Jose.

"She has been recalling memories of him in the same way Claes has been recalling Raballo." answered Jean.

"I see." replied Jose.

"I am going to talk to Elsa and confirm this before taking action." stated Jean.

"What will you do if she does?" asked Jose, concerned.

"Most likely I will have Dr. Bianchi recondition her." answered Jean.

"Hopefully James will understand." said Jose.

"He does not know and I want to keep it that way." said Jean.

Jose groaned clearly against this.

"Jose, the cyborgs are simply tools." stated Jean.

"How would you feel if somebody tried to recondition Rico behind your back?" asked Jose.

"I have no qualms with that. You know that I recondition her frequently myself." answered Jean.

"Have you see what it's done to her?" asked Jose.

"She is fine." answered Jean.

"She can barely remember what she did the day before." protested Jose.

"As long as she can still fight, Rico is useful to me." scoffed Jean.

"What would Sophia think of your actions?" asked Jose.

Jean winced at this question.

"Sophia was killed by the Padania. I treat Rico the way I do so that won't happen to anybody else." answered Jean.

"You're too rough with her. That poor girl has had a split lip and bruises because of you." said Jose.

"Let's talk about you." countered Jean.

"What do you mean?" asked Jose.

"You mollycoddle your cyborg." answered Jean.

"I treat her like a human being." replied Jose.

"She is a cyborg." replied Jose.

"She still has feelings!" snapped Jose.

A moment of silence followed as the tension slowly died down.

"Jean, she is for all purposes a little girl. Do you really want her to think this is normal?" asked Jose.

"She is my cyborg and I will continue to treat her the way I have been." answered Jean.

Jose let out a defeated sigh.

"I can't change your mind." admitted Jose.

Jean pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I am leaving." said Jean.

Jean then walked passed Jose with both brothers having food for thought.

"Henrietta." said Jose to himself.

"Rico." said Jean to himself.

 

Having departed his office, Jean looked for a place to cool off after his conversation with Jose. He headed outside and lite up a cigarette. Jean took the next few minutes to smoke his cigarette which calmed his nerves. By the time he finished, Jean felt like himself again. Jean put out his cigarette and re-entered the Social Welfare Agency to find Elsa. However, as he closed in on her room Jean bumped into none other than James.

"Hello sir." said Jean.

"Hello Mr. Harrison." replied James.

"Are you visiting Rico?" asked James.

"No." answered Jean.

"Okay." replied James.

"Where you with Elsa?" asked James.

"We were at the shooting range." answered James.

"I need to go." said Jean.

"Alright sir." replied James.

 

Jean turned and left leaving James behind. The American stared at Jean, but knew he would get chewed out if it involved himself. Plus, he say no need to involved himself in this incident at the moment. Jean walked to Elsa's room and shortly reached his destination. Taking a deep breath, Jean knocked on the door then entered.

"Hello Signore." said Elsa.

The blonde cyborg seemed slightly disappointed upon seeing who had knocked.

"She must have been expecting James." mused Jean to himself.

Jean began thinking about Rico, but shook his head.

"What can I do for you sir?" asked Elsa.

"I need to talk to you." answered Jean.

"About what sir?" asked Elsa.

"An evaluation. Dr. Bianchi is unable to perform it so I decided to oversee it personally." answered Jean.

Elsa gave Jean a skeptical look for thirty seconds before seemingly accepting the explanation.

"I understand sir." replied Elsa.

Thirty seconds of silence followed as Jean had no idea how to proceed.

"How do you feel?" asked Jean.

"Fine." answered Elsa.

"Any discomfort?" asked Jean.

"No sir." answered Elsa.

"Anything making you uncomfortable?" asked Jean.

"No sir." answered Elsa.

"Any nightmares?" asked Jean.

Elsa winced and Jean knew he had hit pay dirt.

"Well Elsa?" asked Jean, prodding.

"No sir." answered Elsa.

"You would be wise not to lie to me." warned Jean.

"Maybe sir." admitted Elsa.

"I order you to tell me about it." demanded Jean.

Elsa let out a sigh knowing she was caught.

"They've only been minor sir. They are not anything serious." replied Elsa.

"Give me details." said Jean

"It's just a falling dream sir." replied Jean.

"Is that so." said Jean skeptical.

"Yes." said Elsa.

The two stared at each other for nearly a minute.

"Since you seem determined to lie to me, I am going to be straight up and tell you I know your dreams." explained Jean.

Elsa felt her heart drop as she tried to keep her calm.

"What are you talking about sir?" asked Elsa, trying to be innocent.

"You are having dreams of another handler." answered Jean.

Elsa realized she was caught but suddenly found herself emboldened.

"You are right." admitted Elsa.

"Indeed. Now we will-" began Jean.

"Sir, I want to know how he was." stated Elsa.

Jean was caught off guard by this, but had not ruled out the possibility.

"He was nobody." said Jean.

"Then why do I remember him?" asked Elsa.

"You need to be reconditioned." answered Jean.

Elsa froze as memories of Angelica's final months came back.

"Sir, I do not want that." said Elsa.

"That is not your decision to make." said Jean.

"But-" began Elsa.

"You are a tool!" declared Jean.

Jean then suddenly recalled his conversation with Jose and doubted his actions. However he quickly shook his head.

"I will talk to Dr. Bianchi." said Jean.

"Understood." said Elsa.

Jean the turned and left.

"Sophia, would you be proud of me?" asked Jean to himself.

 

Hours passed by and the bright sun was replaced by the dark of the night. In a cabin hidden deep in the mountains of Lombardy the remaining members of the Five Republics Faction were gathered. This meeting had been called by a man claiming to be Cristiano though most members doubted that to be the case. However, all doubts were cast aside when Cristiano entered in a wheelchair.

"I am glad to see you all made it." began Cristiano.

The men looked among themselves and whispered.

"Cristiano, how did you survive?" asked one of the men.

"I have no idea. I lost consciousness when the car crashed and awoke next to the corpses of Flanca and Franco." answered Cristiano.

"You're lucky to be alive." noted another FRF member.

Cristiano closed his eyes and thought of Pinocchio.

"Now for the reason I assembled you...I have contacted Giacomo Dante." said Cristiano.

This led to gasps and murmurs among the assembled FRF members.

"How?" asked one of the men.

"It was difficult, but I found Dante and convinced him to return." answered Cristiano.

The other FRF members became jubilant and cheered.

"He will return as soon as possible. Once he returns, Dante will lead us against the government." said Cristiano.

"Long live Padania!" cried one of the men.

The other members cheered as Cristiano could only think of avenging those he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-one finished. Next time we begin concluding the Count von Wolf arc. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, James and Elsa hunt down Count von Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

James Harrison tapped his finger on his desk as he eagerly anticipated Jean's presence. He continued looking at his watch and at the door while trying to finish his paperwork. His-coworkers noticed and wondered what was wrong. One of them decided to find out.

"Hey man, what's up?" asked Sandro.

Sandro snapped James out of his funk.

"Oh hey. I'm waiting for Jean." answered James.

"Why?" asked Sandro.

"The Austrian Federal Minister of Defence and Sports is visiting today. Jean and Prime Minister Pisano are going to try and convince him to let us neutralize Count von Wolf." explained James.

"That makes sense." replied Sandro.

"Of course the final decision is up to Chancellor of Austria and so we must convince him by extension." added James.

"It's not like we can just go in and kill terrorists." said Sandro.

"I wish we could." sighed James.

"Geez man." said Sandro surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for respecting territorial integrity and international law. However, I hate the fact he was aiding terrorists and is still going unpunished." replied James.

"That's some real dedication." stated Sandro.

"The fact he's free and funding terrorists kills me!" declared James.

"You won't have to worry anymore." said Jean.

James and Sandro turned and saw Jean in the doorway.

"Hello sir." said James.

"We've got the go." said Jean.

"That is excellent sir." said James.

"How did you do it?" asked Sandro.

"It took some convincing, but the Austrian government gave us permission." answered Jean.

James let out a pleased snicker.

"If I may ask, how did you do it?" asked James.

"We brought up the State Sponsors of Terrorism list and mentioned how bad is would be for Austria to end up on this list." explained Jean.

"Nicely done sir." said James.

"However, we cannot carry out this as a blatant anti-terrorism campaign." noted Jean.

"Because it will be on foreign soil." mused James.

"Exactly. As your target is wealthy, you and Elsa will make this appear like a bad robbery." said Jean.

"Understood sir." replied James.

"I trust you will succeed." said Jean.

"Sir, Elsa and I will carry this mention out." declared James.

"I don't doubt that." replied Jean.

Jean turned and left.

"Damn, how much did you butter Jean up?" asked Sandro.

'What do you mean?" asked James.

"Calling him 'sir' twice." answered Sandro.

"A sign of respect." stated James.

"Most of the time people run when he enters a room." shrugged Sandro.

"He is not a bad person. He's been through a lot." said James.

"We've both see the way he treats Rico." noted Sandro.

James flinched at this memory.

"I have and I don't necessarily agree with it." said James.

"Well, I can see why he chose you and Elsa for this mission." replied Sandro.

"Elsa and I are a good team." James.

"Well you two are considered one of the best teams here." admitted Sandro.

"I'm humbled." said James.

The two men then shared a laugh.

"Well, I guess you need to get going." stated Sandro.

 

James left and talked to Elsa explaining the case. The two got ready and departed from the Social Welfare Agency. Using false passports, they headed to Cimpino-G.B. Pastine International airport where they boarded a plane bound for Vienna. Once they arrived at Vienna International Airport, they gathered their luggage and headed an apartment. As they arrived at the sun began to set casting the sky in brilliant orange. The white snow came down blanketing the Christmas decorations that covered the whole of Vienna. James rented a room which the duo headed right to it.

"All right Elsa, we're staying tonight and tomorrow then heading back to Rome on Christmas Day." explained James.

"Understood sir." replied Elsa, as the two unpacked.

"Committing an assassination in Christmas Eve." mused James.

"Is something wrong sir?" asked Elsa.

"No, it's just weird killing someone on such an occasion." answered James.

James thought for a moment before smiling.

"Wanna continue our history lesson?" asked James.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa.

"In 1789, the whole of Europe erupted when the French Revolution began. The ancient regime was dismantled, the state was secularized, the monarchy was abolished, King Louis XVI and Queen Marie Antoinette were beheaded. The new revolutionary First French Republic worried the established monarchs of Europe who invaded France to crush the regime and restore the reactionary House of Bourbon." explained James.

"Of course" replied Elsa.

"In 1796, the French Army under General Napoleon Bonaparte moved into Italy and began establishing new countries. In the north this included the Cispadane Republic and Transpadane Republic." continued James.

"Is that were the term 'Padania' comes from?" asked Elsa.

"Yes indeed." answered James, "The French forces moved south and reached Rome. Pope Pius VI was removed from power and the Roman Republic (18th Century) was established." said James.

"An attempt to revive the Roman Republic." said Elsa.

"Indeed. It was even a directorial republic, but it only lasted a year before the Papal States were restored." confirmed James.

"Were the French driven out of Italy?" asked Elsa.

"Not all of it. The northern states were merged into the Italian Republic (Napoleonic) in 1802 with Milan as the capital." said James.

"That's amazing." said Elsa.

"Once Napoleon became Emperor, he transformed the Italian Republic to the Kingdom of Italy (Napoleonic) with Napoleon as King of Italy which was included in his title. Napoleon crowned himself with the Iron Crown of Lombardy." explained James.

"Wow." marveled Elsa.

"In the south, the French overthrew the Bourbon ruled Kingdom of Naples which was ruled by Joesph Bonaparte." said James.

"But, wasn't he the King of Spain?" asked Elsa.

"In 1808, he became King of Spain and Napoleon named his Marshal Joachim Murat the new King of Naples. The Kingdom of Sicily as claimed, but the French never managed to gain control of it." answered James.

"Meanwhile, the Kingdom of Sardinia fought against the French." noted Elsa.

"That is correct." said James, "This lasted until Napoleon was forced to abdicate in 1814. His restoration in 1815 never got the chance to change things." replied James.

Elsa nodded her head in agreement.

"Ironically, the Principality of Elba was established with Napoleon as its ruler. The Seventh Coalition planned for him to rule until his death after which it would return to Tuscan rule." said James.

"But why?" asked Elsa.

"Not sure honestly. It ended when Napoleon escaped." answered James.

"Did the previous status quo get restored?" asked Elsa.

"Sort of. The Papal States, Duchy of Parma and Duchy of Modena and Reggio were re-established. The Duchy of Massa and Carrara were re-established, but annexed by the Duchy of Modena and Reggio in 1829." explained James.

"What about the rest of Italy?" asked Elsa.

"Lombardy, Venetia and Friuli were established as the Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia under the Austrian Empire. Venezia Giulia was the Kingdom of Illyria (1816-49) which also included parts of modern Slovenia." answered James.

"That's whee Count von Wolf got his inspiration." mused Elsa.

James nodded in affirmation.

"The Duchy of Lucca succeeded the Grand Duchy of Tuscany though the latter was later restored. The Kingdom of Naples and Kingdom of Sicily were already under one monarch and, after the Neapolitan War end the reign of King Murat, the two kingdoms were unified as the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies." explained James.

"Liguria, Piedmont and the Aosta Valley were annexed by the Kingdom of Sardinia with Turin as the new capital." noted Elsa.

"Very good Elsa." said James, patting her on the head.

Elsa blushed and let out a yawn.

"Looks like its time for bed." stated James.

"Understood sir." replied Elsa.

Elsa left and James watched her.

"She's okay. I'm just worrying to much." whispered James.

 

The two went to sleep and both had no trouble. They awoke the next morning and got themselves dressed. They had breakfast at the hotel and left. James drove the duo outside of Vienna to a remote region of Lower Austria. After almost an hour drive, they stopped. They got out and walked another ten minutes until the came upon an impressive Baroque manor.

"This is it." whispered James.

"I see." replied Elsa, observing her target.

James pulled out a blueprint and aerial images of the manor from his pocket and showed it to Elsa.

"This is the layout of the manor." began James.

"How did you get this sir?" asked Elsa.

"We got this from the Federal Office for the Protection of the Constitution and Counterterrorism. It seems that Count von Wolf was on their radar for a while." answered James.

"Is it because he desired to restore the Hapsburg Dynasty?" asked Elsa.

"Yes." answered James.

Elsa peered back at the manor while James watched her.

"She isn't acting any different. She must be okay." thought James.

"Sir, is the security going to be a problem?" asked Elsa.

James blinked for a moment before answering.

"It seems so. He has hired thugs as guards, a dozen German Shepherds, motion activated lights and motion activated cameras everywhere. There are bans that are easier to break into." answered James.

"I wonder if we need another fratello." mused Elsa.

"Having confidence issues?" asked James teasingly.

"No sir." answered Elsa blushing.

James put his hand on Elsa's head.

"I know you can do this. I trust you." said James.

Elsa eased as a smile came across her face.

"Thank you sir." replied Elsa.

Elsa turned her attention back to the map trying to find a weak point, but found nothing. She then turned her attention to the aerial images and noticed something.

"Sir, look at this." said Elsa.

James looked to back left of the manor and noticed a camera was missing.

"It seems our opening has appeared." mused James.

James thought for a moment planning.

"Okay Elsa. If you can sneak around the to the back of the manor and scale the fence you should be able to get in." said James.

"What about the lights?" asked Elsa.

James thought for a moment.

"A mouse." answered James.

Elsa was surprised, but quickly caught on.

"I will release the mouse and the guards will believe it triggered the lights." stated Elsa.

"Good girl." said James.

Elsa turned her head attempting to hid another blush. Suddenly, she realized something.

"Sir, what about the guard dogs?" asked Elsa.

James rubbed his chin as he pondered an answer.

"We'll stop a deli and buy bologna. You can use that to distract the dogs." answered James.

"Will that work?" asked Elsa.

"I'd prefer if it you didn't shot the dogs." answered James.

"I admit it would be nice not the hurt them." said Elsa.

"I love animals as well, but I am more concerned about alerting the guards." explained James.

"Of course. I agree." said Elsa.

Elsa flinched embarrassed.

"I'm such an idiot." thought Elsa.

"Let's go. We need to get ready." said James.

"Right sir." agreed Elsa.

The two quietly slipped away without being noticed.

"I cannot fail." thought Elsa.

 

The two headed back to the car and departed. They returned to Vienna and remained oddly quiet. As the stopped as a red light, Elsa's stomach growled so James decided to get food. They stopped at a cafe and headed inside. After sitting down, they looked over the menu and ordered their food.

"So Elsa, it looks like we'll be in Vienna until the twenty-sixth. So, we'll be spending Christmas here." said James.

"That is fine." replied Elsa nonchalant.

James paused for a moment upon hearing this.

"Well you won't be with the other girls." noted James.

"I will see them after Christmas." shrugged Elsa.

"Okay, that is true." admitted James.

A momentary silence followed this before James broke it.

"So, is there anything special you want to do for Christmas?" asked James.

"That would be nice." answered Elsa.

"What would you want to do?" asked James.

Elsa thought for a moment and found herself unable to come up with an answer.

"I don't know sir." answered Elsa.

"There must be something." said James.

A woman seated next to them turned and tapped James on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, I could help but overhear your conversation." began the woman.

"I'm sorry. We'll try to talk softer." said James.

"You're fine. I actually wanted to tell you I part of a group organizing a Christmas ballroom dance." explained the woman.

"That sounds lovely." replied James.

The woman pulled out a leaflet and handed it to James who turned to face Elsa.

"What do you think Elsa?" asked James.

"I would like that." answered Elsa.

James turned his attention back to Elsa.

"Thank you very much." said James.

"No problem." replied the woman.

The food arrived so James and Elsa both began to eat. As he ate, James couldn't take his mind off Elsa.

"Are you really okay? If you are, please open up to me." thought James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-two finished. I originally wanted to do the mission here, but it works better if I wait. Next time, the mission. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Elsa carries out her mission and spends time with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

A light snow began to fall in the city of Vienna as a pair made there move. James drove carefully through the streets on Vienna as he and Elsa were departing the city. In he back of James' car were a container holding a field mouse (Apodemus flavicollis) and next to it was a tupperware bowl with ice and bologna. As they drove down the dark streets, James couldn't get his mind off the little girl next to him.

"Elsa, how do you feel?" asked James.

Elsa had her eyes closed and her handler's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I'm fine sir." answered Elsa.

A few minutes of silence followed.

"Christmas is the day after tomorrow." noted James.

"I am aware sir." replied Elsa.

"Do you want anything special?" asked James.

"No sir." answered Elsa.

"It doesn't matter. I can get you something. You deserve it." replied James.

The last sentence cut right through Elsa who clenched her fists.

"No I don't." said Elsa to herself.

"Elsa." said James.

"I'm focusing on the mission sir." said Elsa.

James raised his eyebrow clearly not buying the story.

"I want to be at my best so I do not fail." added Elsa.

"I can accept that." replied James cautiously.

Elsa wiped her brow and took a gulp.

"Sir, I promise I will not fail you!" declared Elsa.

James was taken a back at this.

"I don't doubt you will." said James.

Elsa turned her stare back to the road.

"I can't fail. I will not be scrapped." said Elsa to herself.

 

The car exited the city and headed into the forest. James parked at the same spot he did before and gave Elsa what she needed. Elsa placed the bologna in her left jacket pocket and the mouse in her right jacket pocket. James also gave her a hairpin in case she needed to pick a lock. The little blond cyborg got out of the car and slipped into the woods. Using the lights from the mansion, she guided herself as stealthy as possible to her destination. Elsa made her way to the fence and scouted around to see guards. Seeing no guards in the close vicinity, Elsa scaled the fence and jumped down in the mansion grounds.

"I'm in." said Elsa quietly.

Elsa made her way across the mansion grounds as best she could. Suddenly, the flood lights went on.

"What's that?! Who's there?!" asked a guard.

Elsa quickly hid behind a statue as several armed guards raced off. Searching around, they got close to where Elsa was hiding.

"I hope this works." thought Elsa.

Elsa opened her pocket and pulled the mouse out. She let it go and it ran right toward the guards.

"Hold it!" cried the guard.

The guard opened fire shooting six bullets.

"It was a only a mouse." sighed the guard.

"Damn, you didn't have to slaughter the poor thing." said a second guard.

"Talk about overkill." agreed a third guard.

"I just doing my damn job." spat the first guard.

"We should probably go back." said the second guard.

"If the Count gets pissed, it's your fault." laughed the third guard.

The guards turned and walked away while Elsa held her breath. Once she couldn't hear their footsteps Elsa emerged and kept going.

"That was close." sighed Elsa inwardly.

Elsa did her best Solid Snake impersonation as she reached the mansion. There she was greeted by a rather irritated German Shepard which began growling at her.

"Good boy. I have something for you." said Elsa.

Elsa slowly reached into her pocket and took out the bologna. She let the dog sniff it and he quickly snatched the bologna then began gobbling it down. Up close, Elsa saw he was clearly malnourished.

"Poor dog is being starved." said Elsa sadly.

"Woof!" barked the grateful dog.

 

Elsa pulled out the hairpin and picked the lock. After almost a minute, she successfully picked the lock then slowly turned the doorknob. She slowly crept inside and looked around to find the master bedroom. Making her way through the dark was not easy, but Elsa was able to manage. Luckily, it seemed as none of the security was inside presumable because they didn't expect anyone to enter. After several minutes of searching the large mansion, Elsa finally found the master bedroom.

"I will not fail." said Elsa softly.

Elsa slowly entered the room and quietly shut the bedroom door behind her. She then walked over to her target.

"I will not fail. I will not fail." said Elsa.

Count on Wolf snored softly as he slept. Elsa walked over, but the squeak of the floor under her feet was enough to stir Count von Wolf awake.

"What in the world is that ruckus?" asked Count von Wolf.

Count von Wolf sat up and faced Elsa.

"What the hell? What kind of dream is this?" asked Count von Wolf.

Elsa drew her gun and aimed it at Count von Wolf.

"This is no dream." stated Elsa.

"Who? Who the hell are you?'" asked Count von Wolf.

"I'm with the Italian government. We know you supplied the Padania." answered Elsa.

Count von Wolf starred at Elsa then laughed.

"This has to be a joke. I'm really supposed to be afraid of a little girl." laughed Count von Wolf.

"It's no joke." said Elsa.

The two stared each other down.

"Look little girl, I've come to damn far to let things slip from my grasp." began Count von Wolf.

Count von Wolf slowly reach for a pistol under his pillow.

"I won't let you ruin my plans." finished Count von Wolf.

Count von Wolf drew the pistol, but Elsa had noticed it. She blocked with her left hand and pistol whipped Count von Wolf in the head causing him to drop the pistol on the floor.

"You bitch!" spat Count von Wolf.

Elsa took aim and fired three shots. The first two hit Count von Wolf in the chest and the last one hit in the head delivering the finishing blow. The lifeless corpse of Count von Wolf slumped over in his bed.

"I did it." sighed Elsa.

 

Suddenly, alarm sirens began to blare and men began shouting. Elsa realized she was caught so she quickly staged a fake robbery and ran off. She made her way to the door she entered from, but guards were pouring through it. Thinking quickly, Elsa slipped into the nearest room and hid. She found herself in a conservatory. She slipped out the window and under the cover of night made it back to James. They headed back to their residences where, tuckered out, they went to sleep. Elsa slept peacefully and awoke the next morning.

"Good morning Elsa." said James.

"Good morning sir." yawned Elsa.

"I have pancakes ready." noted James.

"Thank you sir." replied Elsa, with a slight blush.

Elsa got out of bed as James delivered the food.

"We'll have a breakfast in bed." said James.

The two began to eat their breakfast.

"Sir, when will we be returning?" asked Elsa.

"Tomorrow." answered James.

Elsa stopped cutting her pancake and looked at her handler.

"The snow is still falling and the weather won't improve until then so we'll be flying home on Christmas." explained James.

"Does Signore Jean know?" asked Elsa.

"Yes and he's fine with it. Consider this a holiday." answered James.

The two continued eating until Elsa stopped.

"Sir, has anything been said about Count von Wolf?" asked Elsa.

"His murder has been reported as a failed robbery. Our involvement has been covered up." answered James.

The continued eating before James decided to ask a question.

"Elsa, did you remember that ballroom dance?" asked James.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa.

"Do you want to go?" asked James.

Elsa thought for a moment mulling it over.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa.

 

The two finished their breakfast and decided to head out. James and Elsa decided to tour the historical and culturally rich city of Vienna. They visited the Burgtheater, Museum of the Vienna State Opera, a guided tour through the Austrian Parliament, the Mozarthaus Vienna, St. Stephen's Catherdral, the Imperial Treasury, took a ride on the Wiener Riesenrad, Naturhistorishches Museum, Kunsthistorisches Museum and Schonbrunn Palace. On the way home, the two stopped by a boutique. The store wa decked out for Christmas.

"Sir, what are we doing here?" asked Elsa.

"We need to pick you up a dress for tonight." answered James.

A blond saleswoman came out and walked up to the duo.

"How may I help you?" asked the woman.

"She needs a dress for tonight. I'm taking her to a ballroom dance." answered James.

Elsa adverted her head and slightly blushed.

"No problem. We have plenty of dressed for young woman." replied the woman.

The saleswoman lead the two to a rack of dresses.

"Take your pick." offered the saleswoman.

"Elsa, I'll let you pick out what you want." stated James.

Elsa began looking through the rack of dressed and picked out several.

"The dressing room is right over here." said the saleswoman.

The saleswoman lead Elsa to the dressing room while James waited.

"I'll be here if you need any help." offered the saleswoman.

Elsa went into the dressing room and hung the dresses on the wall. She began to undress.

"I hope Signore James likes these." thought Elsa.

Elsa put on the dressed and checked them out in the mirror, but couldn't find anything she liked. The little blond poked her heat out of the dressing room.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find anything I like." said Elsa.

"Are you decent?" asked James.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa.

James walked over to where the girls were standing. He held an elegant crimson red ballroom gown

"I thought this would look nice." said James.

He handed the gown to Elsa who ducked into the dressing room and put it on. Gulping, she emerged faced James.

"You look wonderful." said James.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed how she looked.

"What do you think?" asked the saleswoman.

"I like it." answered Elsa with a blush.

"We'll take it." stated James.

 

Elsa changed back into her clothes and they purchased the dress. The duo then headed back and killed time. Hours passed and the time to leave arrived. Elsa changed into her dress and they left. James drove them through the streets of Vienna until they arrived at Pipers Ballroom. They headed inside along with a crowd of incredible well dressed people. Elsa stuck close to James as she they headed inside.

"This is amazing." awed Elsa.

"It is." agreed James.

The two headed inside into the ballroom where people had begun dancing.

"Well, it seems like people are enjoying themselves." noted James.

A brunette woman walked over to where the two were standing.

"You're daughter looks wonderful." said the woman.

"She's not my daughter. I'm just her legal guardian." said James.

"Oh. Well I till think she looks wonderful." said the woman.

"Thank you." said Elsa, sticking extremely close to her handler.

"I'm James and this is Elsa." said the ex-CIA agent.

"Would you like to dance?" asked the woman.

"Of course." answered James.

James extended his hand and the woman grasped it.

"Elsa, I'm going to dance. try and find someone to dance with." said James.

James left and began dancing. He danced with several woman as hours flew by. The whole time Elsa stayed cooped up in a corner avoiding everyone in the room.

"Why did he have to leave me?" asked Elsa to herself.

A break came in the music allowing James to look around. He couldn't find Elsa until he saw her in the corner. He walked over to her.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" asked James.

"It's nothing sir." answered Elsa.

"Don't lie to me. You're obviously uncomfortable." replied James.

Elsa winced slightly at being caught lying.

"I'm sorry sir. It's just, I am not comfortable around so many strangers." said Elsa.

"I wonder if this is part of the conditioning." thought James.

The American rubbed his chin.

"We can go if you want." offered James.

"I don't want to hinder you sir." said Elsa.

Suddenly, "The Blue Danube" began playing as people began waltzing.

"I love this song. I always think of "2001: A Space Odyssey" when I hear it." noted James.

"So do I." confessed Elsa.

James bowed and offered his hand.

"Then shall we dance milady?" asked James.

Elsa took his hand they headed to the center of the ballroom. They two walzted together under the lights for the entire song. To Elsa, it could have lasted forever and she would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-three finished. The ballroom scene was harder to write then I thought. Next time, we begin heading toward the Venice Mission. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Elsa's resurfacing memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

A red car drove through the streets of Rome, Italy. James and Elsa where headed back to the Social Welfare Agency after the mission in Vienna. The death of Count von Wolf was ruled a homicide during a botched home invasion just as planned and their involvement was completely covered up. James and Elsa pulled into the Agency and exited the car and headed inside with Elsa sticking extremely close to her handler.

"Hello James, glad you decided to come back to us." joked Sandro.

"It was nice, but I'm interested in returning to work." shrugged James.

Hilshire walked over to James.

"Hello you two, how was Vienna?" asked Hilshire.

"Great. We carried out the mission and attended a ball." answered James.

Priscilla then came over to them.

"Elsa, did you dance at all?" asked the former police officer.

"I danced with Signore James." answered Elsa blushing.

"Awe. That must of been nice." said Priscilla.

Elsa didn't answer, but turned her to hide her red face.

"Elsa." began James.

"Yes sir." replied Elsa.

"Why don't you run along and unpack." suggested James.

"Yes sir." said Elsa relieved.

Elsa took off the leaving the adults alone.

"So, what did I miss?" asked James.

"Triela and I headed to Naples." answered Hilshire, with a hint of sadness.

"What happened?" asked James seriously.

"Triela discovered the circumstances of what brought here to the Social Welfare Agency." answered Hilshire.

James flinched at this revelation.

"Are things okay?" asked James.

"Yeah." answered Hilshire, turning away.

 

Meanwhile, Elsa headed to her bedroom and began putting her things away. While she liked Vienna, Elsa was more pleased to be back in the sanctuary she called her bedroom. She then began unpacking when a knock interrupted her. Henrietta and Rico popped in and showed their pleasure at there comrade being returned. They convinced, or rather dragged, Elsa away to Triela and Claes' room to discuss her trip. They found Claes talking to Beatrice about the winterization of their plants while Triela was serving tea, The three girls were pleased to see Henrietta and Rico, but surprised when Elsa came through the door.

"Oh Elsa. I didn't realize you were back." said Triela.

"I just returned." replied Elsa, trying to be formal.

"How was Vienna?" asked Triela.

"Fine. I carried out my mission." answered Elsa.

"I heard Jean mention that." noted Rico.

"I went in and killed Count von Wolf. it was routine." shrugged Elsa.

Triela offered a cup of tea to Elsa who took it.

"What did I miss?" asked Elsa.

"Not much. Things have been slow lately" answered Triela.

"Jose took Henrietta to the opera." added Rico.

"That must have been nice." said Elsa.

Elsa fondly recalled dancing with James.

"Earth to Elsa." said Triela, waving her hand.

"Huh?" asked Elsa, snapping back.

"You were spacing out." noted Claes.

"It's nothing." said Elsa, "So Henrietta, how was the opera."

"It was nice." answered Henrietta.

The brunette cyborg hide her concern.

"I can't let Jose know my memory is slipping." thought Elsa.

"Did you do anything with Signore James for Christmas?" asked Beatric.

"I went to a ballroom dance." answered Elsa.

"That must have been so nice!" declared Henrietta.

"It was okay." replied a blushing Elsa.

"What happened? Did you dance with Signore James? What music did they have?" asked Henrietta.

"It was classical musical and there were a lot of people dancing." answered Elsa.

"You didn't answer her question about dancing with your handler." noted Claes.

"I did." confessed Elsa.

"You're so lucky." awed Henrietta.

"You with to the opera with your handler." noted Elsa.

"That is true." noted Henrietta.

"Where did you stay while you were in Vienna?" asked Rico.

"An apartment." answered Elsa.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Rico.

"Yes. I slept fine." answered Elsa.

"Did you have any interesting dreams?" asked Rico.

"No." answered Elsa, growing suspicious.

"Rico, what's got into you?" asked Triela.

Rico opened her mouth, but stopped before she spoke.

"I...am just curious." answered Rico.

Triela gave her a skeptical look.

"What's going on?" asked Elsa.

"Nothing." answered Rico.

"Don't lie to me!" snapped Elsa.

"Just keep calm." said Triela.

"I..." stammered Rico.

"Elsa, calm down." said Triela sternly.

Elsa clenched her fists and turned around.

"Don't give me that princess!" snapped Elsa.

Elsa turned and stormed off leaving the girls surprised.

"I can't trust anyone. They're all out to rip Signore James away from me." thought Elsa.

 

In the aftermath of Elsa storming off, the girls looked at each other and couldn't figure out what was going on. As they talked Rico was more quiet than the others. When the talking end, all of the girl decided that mood was now ruined and their gathering came to an abrupt ending. When they did, Rico waked down the hallways of the Social Welfare Agency making her way to the office of her hand Jean. Rico knocked on the door and entered. The blond haired man was looking over James' paperwork involving the Vienna mission.

"I'm busy." said Jean cold.

"Sir, I was in communication with Elsa." stated Rico.

This caused Jean to stop what he was doing and give Rico his full attention.

"What happened?" asked Jean.

"She and Signore James danced in Vienna." answered Rico.

"You know that is not what I meant." said Jean sternly.

"I'm sorry." replied Rico.

Jean let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"Elsa did not mention anything about Lauro." said Rico.

"That I what I cared about." stated Jean.

"When I was talking to her, Elsa got suspicious." noted Rico.

Jean raised an eyebrow at this.

"What happened?" asked Jean.

"She got suspicious of me asking questions and got defensive." answered Rico.

"Did you tell her anything?" asked Jean.

"No sir." answered Rico.

"Good." said Jean.

Rico let a faint smile come to her face at this somewhat praise.

"Did you find anything else?" asked Jean.

Rico shook her head at this.

"No sir. She became hostile." answered Rico.

"Explain." demanded Jean.

"Elsa got really mad and stormed off." said Rico.

"What did you ask her?" asked Jean.

"Um, I asked her about her time in Vienna and attempted to find out her memories of Lauro as you command me to do, but she quickly became hostile." explained Rico.

"I trained you better than that." stated Jean.

"I'm sorry..." began Rico.

"No excuses." said Jean furiously.

Jean raised his hand to strike Rico when recalled a previous conversation with James.

"The cyborgs are merely our tools." said Jean.

"I respectfully disagree. From what I've gathered being around these girls and especially Elsa is that they've still retained some of their innocence. Their bodies are cybernetic, their hearts are still fully human." explained James.

Rico had braced herself to be hit, but when it didn't come she looked up and saw Jean frozen.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked Rico concerned.

This snapped Jean back to reality. Jean lowered his hand and cleared his throat.

"I am fine." answered Jean calmly.

Jean shook his head, confused at what he was doing.

"What's going on? Am I going weak?" asked Jean to himself.

"Um sir..." began Rico.

"Yes." answered Jean.

"What are we going to do about Elsa?" asked Rico.

Jean had to think for a minute, but his mind wandered.

"No. Rico is simply a tool for my revenge." thought Jean.

Jean tried to focus again on the incident at hand.

"I want you to continue monitoring Elsa and do no blow your cover. Report back to me immediately at the first sign that Elsa has any memory of Lauro." ordered Jean.

"Understood." replied Rico.

"Leave now." said Jean.

Rico turned and departed leaving Jean alone.

"Sophia, is what I'm doing right?" asked Jean softy.

Jean leaned back in his chair and lite a cigarette. He looked at the ceiling and contemplated what his parents, Enrica and Sophia would think of the way he treated Rico. As he thought, a knock came on the door and interrupted him. He closed his eyes and waited for the person to leave. By the footsteps, Jean could tell it was not Chief Lorenzo. After a minute, Jean had finally lost his patience with knocking.

"I am busy." said Jean firmly.

"It's me." replied Jose.

Jean thought for a moment.

"Come in." said Jean.

Jose entered only to stop when he saw Jean smoking.

"Jean, why are you smoking in your office?" asked Jose.

"I need to think." answered Jean.

"About what?" asked Jose.

"Rico." answered Jean.

"What's wrong?" asked Jose, becoming concerned.

"It Harrison. His sentimental words have gotten to me." answered Jean.

"He does have a point." said Jose.

Jean shot his brother a glare telling him to be quiet.

"Tell me what happened." requested Jose.

Jean let out a sigh and obliged, though he was not sure why.

"I ordered Rico to dig information, but she nearly gave herself away." began Jean.

"Did she blow her cover?" asked Jose.

"Thankfully not." answered Jean.

Jean took a long drag on his cigarette.

"I went to punish Rico, but his words stopped me." answered Jean.

"I think he has a point." said Jose.

Jean rubbed his temples.

"Jose, what exactly did you come her for?" asked Jean.

"We've found Aaron Cicero." answered Jose.

 

Meanwhile, Elsa alone in her bedroom. The little blonde was staring at the ceiling contemplating her situation. She was moving her foot and tapping her finger. A feeling of anxiety overcame Elsa as she thought of the situation.

"They're all against me." said Elsa.

Elsa continued tapping her finger.

"They're trying to take me away from my handler." said Elsa.

Elsa's conditioned loyalty to James fueled her fear.

"I can't let that happen again." said Elsa.

Elsa paused when she realized "again" finished her sentence.

"Why did I say again?" asked Elsa.

Elsa's memory flashed back to the mysterious man.

"My former handler." muttered Elsa.

Elsa sat up.

"I will find the truth!" declared Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-four done. Next time, Elsa digs for the truth. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we continue were we left off last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Second Chance".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was another brisk day in Rome as the bitter cold embraced the Eternal City. The Social Welfare Agency was no exception thanks to Jean. In her room, Rico was sitting in her bed dangling her legs over the edge. Henrietta was gone, the others were busy and Jean was doing paperwork so the little cyborg had to entertain herself. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted Rico.

"Who is it?" asked Rico.

"Elsa." answered the girl.

"Come in!" called Rico.

Elsa entered the room and made sure to close the door behind her.

"How are you?" asked Rico chipper.

"Still as upbeat as ever." thought Elsa.

Elsa walked over at sat down in the chair at the table.

"I'm fine." answered Elsa.

"So, why are you here?" asked Rico.

"I wanted to talk." answered Elsa.

"That's great." said Rico.

Rico smiled which annoyed Elsa.

"Keep it together." said Elsa to herself.

Elsa gulped a bit and maintained her fake smile.

"How are you?" asked Elsa.

"I'm great." answered Rico.

"Have you been reconditioned lately?" asked Elsa.

Rico scratched her chin and thought for a moment.

"I don't remember." answered Rico.

Elsa let out a sigh.

"I should have figured." thought Elsa.

Undeterred, Elsa continued onward.

"Rico, how are you doing?" asked Elsa.

"I feel great." answered Rico smiling.

Seeing Rico was still naive, Elsa went for point.

"How is Signore Jean?" asked Elsa.

Rico was surprised by this, but did not see any problem with it.

"He's fine." answered Rico.

"Has you two talked?" asked Elsa.

"Sure." answered Rico.

"What about?" asked Elsa.

"Work." answered Rico.

"Like." prodded Elsa.

"Like what?" asked Rico.

"What do you talk about?" asked Elsa.

"What I should do on our missions, what I did wrong and what I could improve." answered Rico.

Elsa was not surprised and continued onward.

"Anything else?" asked Elsa.

"No." answered Rico.

"Have you talked about anyone else?" asked Elsa.

"Sometimes." answered Rico.

"Like what?" asked Elsa.

"Usually Jean is talking about their assignments." answered Rico.

Elsa was ready to talk when suddenly the door opened.

"Hello Rico, I just came..." began Triela.

Triela trailed off when she noticed Elsa.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Triela.

"Elsa was just asking what Jean said about other handlers." answered Rico.

Elsa flinched at Rico's forwardness.

"I see." said Triela skeptical.

Elsa tried to keep calm as she realized Triela was on to her.

"It seems discretion is the better part of valor." thought Elsa.

Elsa stood up and brushed her skirt.

"I thank you for our little meeting." said Elsa.

Elsa walked off sharing a glance with Triela as she left.

"Rico, what was that about?" asked Triela.

"Elsa wanted to talk." answered Rico innocently.

A small smile formed on Triela's lips.

"Rico, I envy your innocence." thought Triela.

Triela sighed and she forced herself to become serious.

"What did Elsa want?" asked Triela.

"She wanted to talk to me." answered Rico.

Triela shook her head.

"Did she ask anything unusual?" asked Triela.

Rico gave Triela puzzled look.

"Not that I can think of." answered Rico.

"Rico, you need to be careful what you say to Elsa." stated Triela.

"Why?" asked Rico.

"She's...you just can't." answered Triela.

Rico was not satisfied with the answer, but just shrugged it off.

"Okay." said Rico.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." said Triela.

"Bye." replied Rico.

Triela turned round and began walking away.

"This is bad. I need to tell Hilshire about this." thought Triela.

 

Meanwhile, a man was seated in his apartment watching television. James Harrison was watching the news which was covering a separatist march in Milan. The march was going from Royal Palace of Milan to the Palazzo Marino where they would demand independence and follow with a rally at the Milan Cathedral. It was peacefully thought Section 1 was watching it in case the Five Republics Faction decided to use this as a opportunity. A knock came on the door which drew James' attention away which got the American to get up. James muted the TV and went over to the door with his handgun.

"Who is it?" asked James.

"Me." answered Francesca.

James sighed and eased his guard as he unlocked the door. Francesca then entered the apartment with a handbag.

"It's nice to see you again." said Francesca.

"Same to you." replied James, shutting the door.

They walked over and Francesca saw the TV.

"The northern separatists are quite active." noted Francesca.

"They're not defeated by the setbacks the FRF have faced." stated James.

"Like how you guys took out Cristiano?" asked Francesca.

"I can't take credit for that. I did do much of anything." answered James.

"That's pretty harsh on yourself." said Francesca.

"My partner and I recently assassinated a supplier of the FRF." replied James.

"Well congratulations to you then." said Francesca.

"I assume you brought what I asked." said James.

"Of course." replied Francesca.

Francesca pulled out a file from her handbag and placed it on the coffee table.

"His name was Lauro de Sica." began Francesca.

James stared at photo of his predecessor.

"So, this was Elsa's former handler. Damn." thought James.

"He worked for Section 2 for a little time." said Francesca.

James rested his hand on his chin.

"Nice look." joked Francesca.

"Just continue please." said James.

Francesca rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Someone's lost his sense of humor." said Francesca.

James did let out a small smile which led Francesca to return to the mission at hand.

"He worked for the Agenzia Informazioni e Sicurezza Interna before coming to Section 2." said Francesca.

"Why did he quit?" asked James.

"Money." answered Francesca.

"Of course." replied James

"His reports all note he often talked about being unpaid." stated Francesca.

"I know how that feels. It's a hard climb up the ladder." said James.

"One of the great things about being self-employed like myself." replied Francesca.

"Maybe I should follow your lead." joked James.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find out much bout this time with Section 2." said Francesca.

"Probably because of Jean." mused James.

"Your boss." assumed Francesca.

James nodded his head in affirmation.

"It does seem he was at least good at his job." shrugged Francesca.

"That's nice to hear." said James.

"Only 'nice' to hear?" asked Francesca.

"Whatever." answered James.

Francesca merely shrugged.

"So, how did he die?" asked James.

"The autopsy says he was ambushed and killed by FRF." answered Francesca.

"What else." requested James.

"That's about it. The majority is blacked out." said Francesca, "That's all I can for you."

"Damn!" snapped James, "Well, thank you for your effort."

"My pleasure." said Francesca.

"Looks like I'll have to find out more on my own." said James to himself.

 

In a remote cabin deep in the Bergamasque Alps a meeting was occurring. Cristiano was at a table in the kitchen with the infamous Giacomo Dante across from him. A small group of FRF still loyal to Cristiano were inside the cabin and outside scouting for possible government agents. The two wanted Padania were talking while Cristiano had tea and Dante drank alcohol.

"It's grand to see you again." said Cristiano.

"Same, but man you look like you've been through the shit." said Dante.

"The government raided my mansion." said Cristiano.

"Where's your nephew Pinocchio?" asked Dante.

"They killed him." answered Cristiano.

"Damn." replied Dante.

"They also killed two good comrades named Flanca and Franco." added Cristiano.

"You've had it rough." said Dante.

"This damn war has been going to long." said Cristiano.

"It's been years." noted Dante.

"How was exile?" asked Cristiano.

"Dull. I've haven't been able to do much since you sprung me from Egypt." answered Dante.

"I called you back here to avenge Flanca, Franco and Pinocchio." stated Cristiano.

"Oh really." mused Dante.

"The movement had been declining since the raid on my mansion." noted Cristiano.

"It may collapse if something isn't done." stated Dante.

"That's why I contacted you." said Cristiano.

"You want me to unite the various Padania movements?" asked Dante.

"I believe you are the only one who can do it." answered Cristiano.

"That is a huge complement." stated Dante.

"Will you do it?" asked Cristiano.

"Of course I will." answered Dante.

A wave of relief swept over Cristiano.

"That is so good to hear." said Cristiano.

"Of course. It's my pleasure." said Dante.

"I will assemble the other leaders so you can take command." said Cristiano.

"Excellent. In the mean time, I'll begin planning." replied Dante.

"I only pray we have a chance." said Cristiano.

"With me at the helm, we'll be fine." said Dante.

Dante raised his glass.

"To Padania." toasted Dante.

Cristiano had an aid raise his cup.

"To Padania." toasted Cristiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-five finished. Next time, we continue where we left off here. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we continue where we left off last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter thirty-six of "Second Chance".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

Victor Hilshire was seated in office finishing off paperwork. The German man was finishing the work and fought through a severe hand cramp as he did so. As he wrapped up, a knock came on the door and Triela walked inside.

"What do you need?" asked Hilshire.

Triela walked in and shut the door behind her.

"It's Elsa." answered Triela.

Hilshire turned giving his full attention to Triela.

"What happened?" asked Hilshire concerned

"I went to visit Rico and found Elsa talking to her." answered Triela.

Triela stopped for a moment before continuing.

"I talked to Rico and she said Elsa was asking about her. I can only assume that she was trying to uncover information about Lauro." explained Triela.

Hilshire took a moment to think.

"Thank for telling me this." said Hilshire.

"What are we going to do?" asked Triela.

"This is getting serious. Elsa doesn't seem to accept our answers." noted Hilshire.

"I think her trust is eroding as well." replied Triela.

Hilshire was taken back by this.

"Damn!" snapped Hilshire.

Hilshire took a moment.

"Is she returning to her old personality?" asked Hilshire.

"Yup. The Ice Queen has returned." confirmed Triela.

Hilshire winced at this. His hope for Elsa seemed to have died.

"Earth to Hilshire." said Triela.

Hilshire blinked to see Triela waving her hand in front of him.

"Sorry. I got lost in my thought." said Hilshire.

"Geez. I should have expected that." sighed Triela.

Hilshire rolled his eyes being used to this by now.

"Anyway, we need to figure out to do." said Triela.

Hilshire closed his eyes and thought.

"Maybe we should be honest." proposed Triela.

Hilshire blinked in surprised.

"What made you think that?" asked Hilshire.

"I know the others really well." answered Triela.

"You must have been close to Elsa as well." replied Hilshire.

Triela bit her lip before shaking her head.

"Actually, I did not care for Elsa much." admitted Elsa.

"That's a surprise." said Hilshire surprised.

"Elsa kept to herself and shunned the rest of us." shrugged Triela.

"It's Lauro's fault. He neglected that poor girl." spat Hilshire.

"He never returned her love and so..." began Triela.

Triela trailed off then shook her head.

"We need to focus!" declared the cyborg girl.

"You're right." agreed Hilshire.

"Lying to her about Lauro lead to mistrust us." said Triela.

"You may be right." said Hilshire.

Hilshire rubbed his eyes and began heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Triela.

"I need to talk to Jean." answered Hilshire.

Hilshire began to leave, but as he walked by Triela grabbed his arm.

"Hilshire, don't let Jean recondition her." requested Triela.

Hilshire adverted his head.

"I can't make any promises." said Hilshire.

"I understand." replied Triela solemnly.

 

Hilshire left and anxiously walked down the hallways of the Social Welfare Agency. Hilshire reached Jean's office and knocked, but got answer. Hilshire opened the door and found nobody in their. Realizing Jean must have been at a meeting, Hilshie decided to wait for his boss to return. After twenty-five minutes, Jean finally returned.

"Hello Victor." said Jean.

"Hello Jean." replied Hilshire.

Jean walked over to his desk and sat down.

"What brings you here?" asked Jean.

"It's Elsa. Apparently she is getting nosier about her former handler." answered Hilshire.

"I see." said Jean, taking this.

Jean sat back and thought for a moment.

"What else can you tell me?" asked Jean.

Hilshire thought for a moment choosing his words carefully.

"She is asking more questions." answered Hilshire.

"Okay. Has she been asking anyone in particular?" asked Jean.

"Not that I know of." answered Hilshire.

Jean stared at Hilshire for a moment before Jean accepted the answer.

"All right then." said Jean.

"Thank God. Now Rico can avoid at least one reconditioning." thought Hilshire.

Hilshire let out a sigh.

"Sir, are you going to recondition Elsa again?" asked Hilshire.

Jean looked up surprised at Hilshire.

"Most likely. I did not expect you to ask such a thing." answered Jean.

"I do not mean to be out of line, but I think that is unnecessary." replied Hilshire.

"You sound like Jose." noted Jean.

"My opinion sir." said Hilshire.

"You and Triela are our best fratello. I never expect this from you." said Jean.

"It is how I feel sir." said Hilshire.

"It seems that American has rubbed off on us all." said Jean.

Jean thought about Rico for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'll consider it." said Jean.

"Thank you sir." said Hilshire.

 

Meanwhile, the local coroner was busy at work. The man was preforming an autopsy The person died after losing control of their car on a patch of ice and crashing. The coroner just finished when a knock came at the door. The surprised coroner took off his gloves and headed to the door. The coroner opened the door to find a man waiting there. The man showed off a government badge to the coroner.

"Hello. I'm with Section 2. I'm need to talk to you." said the man.

"Please come in." said the coroner.

The government agent entered and they walked to the coroner's office.

"My name is James Harrison." said the government agent.

"What brings you here?" asked coroner.

"You preformed the autopsy of a man named Lauro de Sica." answered James.

"That case was closed." stated the coroner.

"It has been reopened due to new evidence." replied James.

"What evidence?" asked the coroner.

"That is on a need to know basis." answered James.

The coroner shrugged expecting that from the government.

"I need details of his murder." began James.

The coroner looked around.

"Aren't you going to take down the information?" asked the coroner.

James blinked and maintained his composure.

"I am." answered James.

The coroner was skeptical, but decided that discretion was the better part of valor.

"Let's see...he was brought in short after his murder." began the coroner.

The coroner could help but notice the intensity that James had as he listened.

"Lauro de Sica had died of a gunshot wound." said the coroner.

"Where was the shot located?" asked James.

"The fatal shot was in the back of his head." answered the coroner.

"How many shots were there in total?" asked James.

"Only the one." answered the coroner.

James shook his head in surprise at this.

"The official report says he was ambushed." noted James.

"It seems he was hit by one bullet." replied the coroner.

"That shouldn't be possible if he was ambushed in an open park." said James.

The coroner darted his eye back and forth.

"How close was the gun shot?" asked James.

"It was a good distance." answered the coroner.

James stared down the coroner who broke.

"It was at close range thought not point blank." confessed the coroner.

"Why did you lie?" asked James.

"I was nervous." answered the coroner.

"Yet your told me." said James.

"You are better then the last person." replied the coroner.

"Let me guess, he was named Jean." said James.

"Yeah. As if he wasn't intimidating enough, he had a midget guy with him named Rico who nearly beat the crap out of me." explained the coroner.

James opened his mouth to correct the coroner about Rico, but his professionalism stopped him.

"Thanks for the information." said James.

James turned and began to walk away, but stopped as he reached the door.

"Don't tell anyone I was here or anything about this." stated James.

"I know." replied the coroner.

James walked outside as he came to a conclusion.

"Elsa killed Lauro." said James.

 

Meanwhile, a cold wind blew in the Italian mountains. An "emergency meeting" was had been called by Cristiano though the validity of this was in question. The leaders of all FRF factions in Northern Italy had gathered and were waiting for the meeting to begin. The sound an electric wheelchair caught the attention of all the members as a person entered the room.

"Hello. I am glad you were able to make it." said Cristiano.

Gasps erupted as Cristiano stopped.

"You're alive!" exclaimed the Venetian representative.

"I managed to survive though two comrades and my nephew were lost." said Cristiano.

"I am sorry for your loss." said the Lombard representative.

"Thank you." replied Cristiano.

Cristiano closed his eyes thinking of Flanca, Franco and Pinocchio.

"I have called you here because of our current situation is." began Cristiano.

The other FRF leaders looked around knowing how dire their situation was.

"Since the raid on my mansion our cause has suffered severely and is on the verge of collapse." noted Cristiano.

"What do you propose we do then?" asked the Tuscan representative.

"I have brought in someone to help us." answered Cristiano.

That person entered shocking everyone.

"Hello gentleman." said Dante

"Could it actually be the famous Giacomo Dante?" asked the Piedmont representative.

"Yes. I have returned from exile." answered Dante.

The FRF members whispered among themselves.

"What is your plan?" asked the Venetian representative.

"Our problem is we are too decentralized." answered Dante.

The lead to gasps of shock from the other FRF members.

"The tyrannical overreach of the government is the reason for our revolution!" declared the Aosta Valley representative.

"If we collapse then our mission is dead." stated Dante.

"Why must we sacrifice our freedom?" asked the Lombard representative.

"We are not. We are combining our forces to deal with a real threat." answered Dante.

The FRF representatives murmured among each other.

"If we work together than we can force the government to submit to our demands. It is our only way." said Dante.

The FRF members looked among each other.

"Please gentlemen, I employ you to follow Dante. Our dream depends on it." pleased Cristiano.

"I am in." said the Lombard representative.

"So am I." said the Venetian representative.

"So am I." said the Piedmont representative.

"So am I." said the Tuscan representative.

The other FRF representatives joined in and the entire FRF was under Dante's command.

"What do we do now?" asked the Romagna representative.

"We will make a statement. And we will do it at St. Mark's Basilica in Venice." answered Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-six finished and I hoped you liked it. Next time, we get started on the Venice Operation which will take several chapters. Please review.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will only begin here and really start up next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is chapter thirty-seven of "Second Chance" which marks the beginning of the Venice Operation. I'm uploading two chapter because for some reason the last chapter didn't go up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

A cold wind blew outside as the agents gathered. An emergency meeting had been called by Jean in order to talk. However everyone knew what was going on. Thanks to media and social networking the capture of St. Mark's Basilica was taken over by the Five Republic Factions. Jean walked in an placed an enlarged picture of St. Mark's Basilica.

"I am certain you all know what is occurring." began Jean.

"The Padania are making there move." replied Sandro.

"They overran the basilica and are currently flying the Flag of the Venetian Republic." continued Jean.

"Never thought I'd see St. Mark's Lion flying on that flag again." mused James.

"What do they want?" asked Hilshire.

"They demand the release of all terrorist prisoners including Aaron Cicero." answered Jean.

Jean clenched his fists in anger thinking about Cicero before quickly regaining his composure.

"We are not giving into terrorists." said Jean.

"What are we doing?" asked Sandro.

"We will be going in." answered Jean.

"All currently fratello available are going to take part." added Lorenzo.

"Sounds good to me." Bernardo.

"We're leaving in thirty minutes." said Jean.

"Yes sir." replied the others.

The group split up and departed. As they did, Sandro walked by James.

"You're first big mission here." noted Sandro.

"Same for you." noted James.

"Touche." replied Sandro.

James thought of Elsa and Lauro.

"I'll let you get Elsa." said Sandro

Sandro left James in his thoughts.

"This is going to be interesting." thought James.

 

James left and headed toward Elsa's bedroom. The entire time he couldn't take his mind off of Lauro. Once James arrived, he found himself unable to knock due to be plagued by thought of Elsa under Lauro's command. However, the ex CIA agent remembered the importance of the situation and opened the door. He found Elsa lying on her bed look at the ceiling.

"Normally she'd jump to her feet when I come in." thought James.

The American quickly shook his head and focused.

"Hellos sir." said Elsa.

Elsa got out of her bed and stood up.

"Elsa, we need to get ready to go. We have the biggest mission of our career." said James.

"What is it sir?" asked Elsa.

"The FRF have seized control of St. Mark's Basilica in Venice." answered James.

"I understand.' replied Elsa coldly.

James slightly flinched at the cold tone in Elsa's voice.

"We'll been leaving in an half hour." noted James.

"Understood." said Elsa, still cold.

"I wonder if she acted this way with Lauro?" asked James to himself.

"What will I need sir?" asked Elsa.

"Both of your guns. We'll need what we can." answered James.

"Understood." said Elsa.

James watched Elsa gather her things and felt a pain in his stomach.

"I heard she and Lauro were a great team. He must have imprinted it in her." thought James.

James pondered for a moment.

"Hey Elsa, do you want to continue our history lesson?" asked James.

Elsa stopped for a moment.

"Whatever." answered Elsa.

James winced at this.

"Okay then." began James.

James thought for a moment where they left off.

"So after the fall of Napoleon, the pre-revolutionary status quo was restored. The Papal States, Grand Duchy of Lombardy, Duchy of Parma and Duchy of Modena and Reggio were restored. The Duchy of Massa and Carrara was restored, but in 1829 it was annexed by Modena and Reggio." began James.

Elsa paused for a moment and let out a soft sigh.

"Why was that sir?" asked Elsa flatly.

James felt his stomach sink a bit Elsa's tone.

"Duchess Maria Beatrice d'Este died and her son Francis V was the Duke of Modena and Reggio." answered James.

Elsa nodded in affirmation and went back to work.

"The Kingdom of Sardinia was rewarded getting Liguria, Piedmont and the Aosta Valley. The capital was moved from Cagliaria to Turin." continued James.

Elsa just just muttered.

"The Kingdom of Naples and Kingdom of Sicily shared a monarch and were united into the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies which was the largest state pre-unification. The Duchy of Lucca was established in 1815 and annexed by Tuscany in 1847." said James

"What did that happen?" asked Elsa flatly.

James felt another ping in his heart.

"Duke Charles abdicated and soon became Duke of Parma." answered James.

Elsa continued her business.

"Austrian took the former Republic of Venice and Lombardy establishing the Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia as part of the Austrian Empire. It was also called Austrian Italy. The Kingdom of Illyria (1816-1849) consisted of Venezia Giulia and much of Slovenia with the capital at the now Slovene capital of Ljubljana." explained James.

"Fascinating." said Elsa flatly.

"The old order was restored and lasted in the 19th Century. However, in the 1830s and 1848/49 revolutions shook Europe. In Venice, the Republic of San Marco was established while another Roman Republic was established, but all revolutionary gains wee crushed. The Kingdom of Illyria was abolished with Venezia Giulia being the Austrian Littoral. King Charles Albert of Sardinia lead Sardinian forces in the First Italian War of Independence, but was defeat and deposed for his so King Victor Emmanuel II." said James.

"Of course." said Elsa.

"Sardinia took part in the Crimean War and impressed Napoleon III of France who vowed to back a Sardinian war against Austria. In 1859, that triggered leading to the Second Italian War of Independence. The French came to their aid and Austria lost Lombardy, thought they refused to recognize it." continued James.

"Wasn't there something about Magenta?" asked Elsa.

"The Battle of Magenta occurred on June 4, 1859 at Magenta, Lombardy. A nw color was recently discovered and named magenta after the battle." answered James.

Elsa made a audible noise, but did not look at her trainer.

"In 1860, revolutionaries overthrew Duke Robert of Parma, Duke Francis V of of Modena and Grand Duke Ferdinand IV of Tuscany establishing the United Provinces of Central Italy which quickly merged with Sardinia." said James.

"What about the south?" asked Elsa monotone.

James wince a bit at this.

"In the South, the Red Shirts overtook Sicily then crossed and took the mainland where they disposed King Francis II of the Two Siciles. Sardinian troops overran the Papal States leaving only what is now Latium under Papal control. The Kingdom of Italy was formed." explained James.

"Yup." said Elsa.

James gulped at this.

"There's no change. She used to love this." thought James.

James decided to keep going in hopes of igniting a flame.

"In 1864, he Italian capital was moved to Florence while Prussia defeated Denmark and secured Schleswig-Holstein. Prussia and Italy made an agreement where Italy would help Prussia if Prussia went to war with Austria. In 1866, that occurred with the Seven Weeks' War ending in a decisive Prussian victory." continued James.

Elsa did not respond, so James decided to continue.

"Italy joined leading a campaign known as the Invasion of Trentio as part of the Third Italian War of Independence. and as a result gained Venetia. Of course, Austria did not want to give it to Italy so directly so it passed to France and who gave it to Italy In 1870, Prussia defeated France in the Franco-Prussian War ousting Napoleon III. French troops in Rome were forced to return allowing the Italian troops to enter Rome on September 20, 1870. The Papal States were abolished and Rome became the new capital." concluded James.

Elsa still remained muted, so James again continued.

"Italian nationalism, anarchism, socialism and the refusal of the Papacy to recognize Italy lead to turbulence for the new state. As was common, Italy sought an empire conquering what is now Somaliland in 1889 and Eritrea in 1890. An attempt to conquer Ethiopia in 1895 through 1896 ended in failure." continued James.

Elsa stopped and looked at James.

"I am ready." stated Elsa.

"We have some time. Anyway, King Victor Emmanuel II died in 1878 and was succeeded by his son King Umberto I who was assassinated by anarchist Gaetano Bresci in 1900 and succeeded by his son King Victor Emmanuel III. In 1911 to 1912, Italy defeated the Ottoman Empire and gained not only modern Libya, but the Dodecanese Islands as well." said James.

Elsa looked at James blankly.

"Hey Elsa, why don't you pick it up here." suggested James.

"No thank you sir." said Elsa.

"Let's go." said James.

 

The two departed and headed down the hallways. They reached the common area where the others were assembled and were waiting. The other fratello where there except for Jean. However, Rico was there waiting for her handler. James kept a fake smile on his face, but the pain in his heart was throbbing.

"We're ready." noted James.

"Jean is talking to the Minister of Defense." said Jean.

Henrietta looked over at a grouchy looking Elsa.

"Are you ready?" asked Henrietta politely.

Elsa scoffed and turned her head.

"I'm fine." answered Elsa.

"Please be more polite." requested James.

Elsa looked ad her handler and rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir." replied Elsa.

"This is not the Elsa that I know." thought James sadly.

Victor Hilshire looked on with concerns of his.

"Elsa was cold to everyone else, but she gave all of her affection to Lauro." said Hilshire to himself.

"Sir, I'm concerned." whispered Triela.

"So am I." whispered Hilshire.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Ameado.

"The mission." answered Hilshire.

Ameado simply shrugged.

"Okay." said Ameado.

However, Jose was so certain Hilshire was being totally honest.

"Sir, is something the matter?" asked Henrietta.

"No." answered Jose.

Henrietta looked over at Elsa and the two shared a glance before Elsa adverted her eyes.

"Sir." said Rico happily.

Everyone looked over to see Jean coming there way.

"What's up?" asked Jose.

"We received a last minute intelligence update." answered Jean.

"What is it?" asked Hilshire.

"It seems the Padania are better armed than we thought. We traced a illegal route to an Arab dealer." answered Jean.

"Is it related to any group? ISIL or Al-Qaeda?" asked James.

"We are not sure." answered Jean.

"The civil strife in Libya, the Syrian Civil War and the conflict against the Islamic State has allowed many groups to run freely." noted Olga

"Russia has dealt with insurgencies in both Chechnya and Dagestan for decades now. They are no easy threat." stated James.

"Da. The Budyonnovsk hospital hostage crisis and the Beslan school siege have shown how dangerous they can be." said Olga.

"Then Grand Imam of Egypt Muhammad Sayyid Tantawy condemned the Islamist actions in Beslan." noted James.

"Let's not forget we're dealing with the FRF not and Islamist group." said Jean.

"Right." agreed Hilshire.

"We may know the identity of the perpatrator." said Jean

"Who?" asked Jose.

"We believe it may be Giacomo Dante." answered Jean.

The resulted in gasps of surprises form the other adults.

"We have not confirmed this yet." added Jean.

Jean clenched his fits together.

"Right now, we must leave." said Jean.

"Right." replied the others.

The agents grabbed their things and headed out.

"Elsa, I hope you're okay." thought James.

James and a group of people kept their eyes on Elsa as they left.

 

In Venice, the Padania terrorists had bolstered their defenses. The police and local law enforcement had besieged St. Mark's Basilica in an attempt to keep the terrorists pinned down. The Flag of the Venetian Republic was still waving outside despite several attempts to remove it. All of it which were met with intense gunfire from the terrorists that forced a retreat. Inside, the terrorists were waiting for a response.

"How is the situation?" asked Dante.

"Excellent sir. News has spread and we've gained support online." answered one of the terrorists.

"Worthless armchair revolutionaries." spat Dante.

"The government is scared of us." scoffed another terrorist.

"They're biding their time. An attack will come soon." said Dante.

"Sir, do you think we could hold them back?" asked one of the terrorists.

"I am not sure." answered Dante.

The terrorists whispered among themselves.

"No matter what occurs, we will fight to the bitter end to keep those pigs back!" declared Dante.

"Long live Padania!" cried the terrorists as Dante watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-seven finished. Next time, the assault begins. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Venice Mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with chapter thirty-eight of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

A tense feeling had come over Venice as the Social Welfare Agency gathered with the military in the city. Jean and the military leaders were talking about the situation. The handlers and cyborgs were called in to discuss the situation where they found the Special Ops members there.

"The FRF terrorists have seized the basilica and placed a warhead in the bell tower." began Jean.

Jean pointed to the basilica on a map.

"Our forces will be split into two sides and attack from multiple angles." continued Jean.

The Special Operatives leaders spoke up.

"Our forces will charge the front with cyborgs." said the leader.

"Right sir." replied the men.

"Silvia and Chiara will be with them." added Jean.

"Understood." replied their handlers.

"Triela, Henrietta and Elsa will scale the wall enter from the side." continued Jean.

"Understood." replied the handlers.

James looked down at Elsa bite his lip.

"What about us?" asked Sandro.

"You and Petra will patrol the Gulf of Venice." answered Jean.

"Understood." replied Sandro.

Jean looked down toward his cyborg.

"Rico, you're with me." said Jean.

"Yes sir." replied Rico.

Jean turned his attention to the others.

"Everyone take your positions and wait for the mark." ordered the Special Ops leader.

"Remember, Dante is our prime target." said Jean, with fiery eyes.

"Of course." said James.

Dante thought of his parents, Enrica and Sophia.

"Dismissed." said Jean firmly.

 

Everyone dispersed and got ready. The adults gathered and talked about their upcoming mission. Sandro and Petra got a boat and took off in the Gulf of Venice. Chiara and Silvia gathered with their handlers with the Special Ops soldiers while Triela and Henrietta got into position. Else begrudgingly followed and stood as far as possible.

"Elsa, why are you standing so far away?" asked Henrietta.

"Because I want to." answered Elsa.

Henrietta walked over to her.

"Elsa-" began Henrietta.

"Leave me be." said Elsa.

"I don't know what has happened to you." said Henrietta.

"Nothing has happened to me." said Elsa.

"You were so nice a little while ago." noted Henrietta.

"Don't remind me." said Elsa.

"I wish you were still like that." said Henrietta.

"I don't." spat Elsa.

"Why?" asked Henrietta.

"I was pathetic." answered Elsa.

"How could you say that?" asked Henrietta.

"Because I was." answered Elsa.

Henrietta winced at this.

"Look at Angelica." said Elsa.

Triela flnched slightly at hearing that name.

"She was weak." continued Elsa.

Triela bite her lower lip.

"She was always in the hospital." said Elsa.

"She was sick." noted Henrietta.

"She would not stop reminding us." replied Elsa.

Triela shook her head.

"She was just a waste." spat Elsa.

Triela had enough and stormed over.

"What's your problem princess?" asked Elsa.

Triela raised her hand and slapped Elsa across the face.

"Don't you dare talk about Angelica like that!" snapped Triela.

Elsa placed her hand on her cheek.

"Angelica suffered every day of her life and you have no right to talk about her like that!" declared Triela.

"Elsa." said Henrietta amazed.

"I never want to hear you talk about Angelica like that." said Triela.

"Whatever." said Elsa.

Triela walked off with Henrietta behind her.

"Princess." spat Elsa.

James walked over to where Elsa was.

"Elsa, what happened?" asked James.

"Everything is fine sir." answered Elsa.

James was about to reply when a message came across the radio.

"Everyone get ready. On my count." said Jean.

"Ten..."

"Nine..."

"Eight..."

"Seven..."

"Six..."

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

 

The word was given and the attack began. Silvia, Chiara and the Special Ops agents assaulted the basilica. Bullets rained down at them as they attacked. During the assault, Silvia was hit by bullets. They managed to reach the door meaning it was the others time.

"Let's go." said Triela.

Triela, Henrietta and Elsa threw their hooks up and secured them an open window.

"Ready?" asked Triela.

"Yes." answered Henrietta.

"Yeah." answered Elsa.

The three cyborgs began to scale the wall. Of course, the terrorists noticed them.

"Kill those monsters!" cried one of the terrorists.

The terrorists began to fire on the three.

"What do we do?" asked Henrietta.

"Keep going." answered Triela.

"Forget that." spat Elsa.

Elsa pulled out her SIG P229 pistol and fired.

Tiela thought quickly on her feet and turned to Elsa.

"Elsa, can you hold them back?" asked Triela.

"Of course." answered Elsa.

Triela nodded then turned to Henrietta.

"Let's go." said Triela.

Henrietta turned and gave Elsa a quick glance.

"Right." said Henrietta.

"I'll do better without that dead weight." thought Elsa.

Elsa picked off the terrorists Triela and Henrietta to reach the top.

"Look out!" cried Henrietta.

Triela saw a terrorist grab a knife and head toward her. Triela stabbed him in the heart with her bayonet.

"Not bad princess." scoffed Elsa.

 

The trio continued, but quickly encountered heavy resistance. They met up with Beatrice who told them Silvia had been severely wounded by terrorists. They fought their way to the top of the bell tower with Beatrice using her incredible sense of smell to lead them. Henrietta split off to hold back terrorists leaving the others alone.

"Here. " said Beatrice.

The three found the warhead guarded by a few terrorists.

"On my lead." said Triela.

"Who put you in charge?" asked Elsa.

"Not now." answered Triela.

"Hey!" cried one of the terrorists.

The terrorists opened fire while the cyborgs hid. The men fired until emptying their cartridges.

"Are they dead?" asked another terrorists.

"Not sure." answered the first terrorist.

The cyborgs returned fire quickly killing the terrorists.

"Elsa, what is wrong with you?" asked Triela.

"I only follow my handler." answered Elsa.

"You'e become a total Ice Queen lately." noted Triela.

"I don't care what you think." said Elsa.

"Shouldn't we take care of the warhead?" asked Beatrice.

"Yeah. You're right." answered Triela.

Elsa huffed and turned away.

"There doesn't seem to be a way we can disarm this." mused Triela.

"The what should we do?" asked Elsa.

"We'll have to dump it." answered Triela.

Beatrice picked the warhead up.

"Toss it over into the gulf." said Triela.

Beatrice turned and noticed a glare coming from across the way.

"Get down!" cried Beatrice.

Triela and Elsa got down as a terrorist fired an anti-material rifle. It ripped through Beatrice leaving a hole in her chest.

"Beatrice!" cried Triela.

Beatrice staggered over to the side off the tower and tossed the warhead down. It crashed and exploded.

"Beatrice." repeated a stunned Triela.

Triela ran over as Beatrice collapsed to the ground.

"Beatrice, please stay with me." said Triela.

Beatrice blinked weakly as she quickly bleed out.

"She won't survive" stated Elsa.

Triela turned toward Elsa angered.

"How can say that?" asked Triela.

"I'm being honest." answered Elsa.

"You'll being horrible." replied Triela.

Elsa merely scoffed at this.

"You're still upset about Angelica dying." huffed Elsa.

"Of course I am." confirmed Triela.

"Or maybe, you're afraid of what will happen to you." proposed Elsa.

Triela flinched at hearing this.

"I was right." stated Elsa.

Beatrice coughed up blood bringing attention back to her.

"Beatrice, just hang on. Dr. Bianchi and his team and fix right up." said Triela.

"I always wondered what dying was like." mused Beatrice.

"You won't die. Don't say that." said Triela.

Beatrice closed her eyes and died right there.

"Beatrice!" cried out Triela.

"There was nothing we could do." said Elsa.

"Just shut up." said Triela.

"We need to go." replied Elsa.

 

The two girls left and gathered outside with the others. They discovered Dante escaped from them while Sandro and Petra avoided being shot by jumping into the water. They noticed body bags containing the corpses of the Special Ops agents as well as the corpse of Silvia. Triela walked off to find her handler while James walked up to Elsa.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." aid James.

"Right sir." replied Elsa.

Elsa's gaze lingered on the body bags for a little bit before turning to face her handler.

"Sir, Beatrice is dead. Her body is in the tower." stated Elsa.

James winced at this revelation.

"I see." said James.

James turned to the crew taking care of the bodies.

"There is another dead cyborg in the tower." said James.

"Understood. We'll get it." replied one of the men.

"What happened?" asked James.

"She was shot through the chest with an anti-material rifle." answered Beatrice.

"I noticed you and Triela seemed angry with each other." noted James.

"It is nothing sir. It will not effect me." said Elsa.

"Okay." said James softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-eight finished. There was not much to got with from the manga (as far is it related to what I wanted to do) and hopefully this doesn't feel rushed. Next time, the after math of this and Beatrice dying. Please review.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we go over the aftermath of last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of this story. A major announcement: I might be taking a hiatus from this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

A cold wind blew in the Eternal City. At the Social Welfare Agency, a somber mood filled the air as nobody seemed able to find a smile. Elsa paced around her in room until a knock came on the door. Elsa hurriedly went over and opened the door. Petra was rushed into the room and the door quickly shut behind her.

"Damn, you don't have to push." said Petra.

"There's already enough suspicion. We don't need more." replied Elsa.

Petra rolled her eyes.

"Did you find anything?" asked Elsa.

"None of the Second Generation girls know who Sandro is." answered Petra.

"Of course not. He was dead before even you came here." noted Elsa.

"Oh yeah." said Petra, with a laugh.

"Please tell me you tried looking elsewhere." said Elsa.

"I'm not an idiot." replied Petra.

"Says you." thought Elsa.

"I talked to some of the guards, but they play dumb." said Petra.

"What did you do?" asked Elsa.

"I use...my natural talents." answered Petra.

"So you acted like a prostitute." thought Elsa.

"I assume Jean made sure they stay mum." shrugged Petra.

"Sandro has been here for a while." said Elsa.

Petra gave the blond cyborg a suspicious look.

"What of it?" asked Petra.

"He might know something." answered Elsa.

"No way. He wouldn't keep stuff from me." said Petra.

"Of course he would." said Elsa.

"Let's leave my handler out of this." requested Petra.

"He wouldn't talk anyway." sighed Elsa.

Elsa scratched her head for a minute.

"We will have to approach this from a different perspective." mused Elsa.

"What do you propose?" asked Petra.

"We have to find our answers without raising suspicion." answered Elsa.

"That won't be easy." noted Petra.

"Unfortunately you are correct." admitted Elsa.

"We could ask..." began Petra.

"No. Triela is suspicious and she has probably told Hilshire. Dr. Bianchi knows too." replied Elsa.

"Then why not get help?" asked Petra.

"I'll be reconditioned. You saw what happened to Angelica." answered Elsa.

Petra sat silently thinking.

"We especially have to be careful around Rico." stated Elsa.

"The last thing we want to do is let Jean find out." agreed Petra.

The two cyborgs thought for a moment.

"I'm at a loss." shrugged Petra.

"That is not something we can give up on." said Elsa.

The blond cyborg racked her brain for a moment.

"Everyone is hiding my own past from me." said Elsa.

"We've all had our pasts erased by the conditioning." noted Petra.

"Yeah." murmured Elsa.

"It's weird. I've had this recurring dream about a ballerina." muttered Petra.

"Really." said Elsa surprised.

"Yeah. I've never really talked about it." said Petra.

Petra jumped up and stretched.

"I've get going. I need a smoke and Sandro will be looking for me soon." said Petra.

"Keep this mum." demanded Elsa.

 

Petra left and headed down the hallways of the Social Welfare Agency. She headed outside and leaned against a pillar. Petra pulled a carton of cigarettes from her pants pocket and a lighter. She pulled out a cigarette, lite then placed the cigarettes and lighter in her pocket. Petra then began puffing away on her cigarette for a few minutes before somebody walked up on her.

"Hello Petra." said Triela.

"Hey Triela." replied Petra.

"Let's talk." said Triela.

"Want a smoke?" asked Petra.

"No thanks." answered Triela.

"Suit yourself." shrugged Petra.

"I happened to notice you coming from Elsa's room." noted Triela.

"Yeah." affirmed Petra.

Petra gave a suspicious gaze which Triela quickly got.

"I did not realize you were such good friends." said Triela.

Petra took a drag on her cigarette.

"We've recently sparked a decent relationship." said Petra.

"With the way Elsa have acted lately, you might be the only one." said Triela.

"I've noticed she's gotten frosty lately." stated Petra.

"For a while she used to be like that." said Triela.

"Before Signore James arrived?" asked Petra.

The two cyborgs shared a glance.

"Yes." answered Triela.

Petra took a long drag on her cigarette.

"Maybe...it's because she didn't have a handler before." suggested Petra.

Triela bite her lip slightly.

"Yeah. It might be." agreed Triela.

Petra took another drag on her cigarette.

"Of course she didn't." said Triela, squinting her eyes.

"It would be better nice if she had." said Petra.

"So, how are things with Sandro?" asked Triela.

"She's changing the subject." thought Petra.

Petra took a drag on her cigarette to think.

"They're fine." answered Petra.

"All the adults are down." said Triela.

"Ever more so." said Petra.

"Yeah. Losing two more girls really affected by Silva and Beatrice dying." said Triela.

"I heard Chiara was badly hurt as well." stated Petra.

"She was. The medical team had to work overtime on her." said Triela.

"Have you heard about Bernardo? Is he getting another girl?" asked Petra.

"No. But, it wouldn't surprise me if he did." answered Triela.

Petra took another drag on her cigarette.

" It doesn't matter anyway." said Triela grimly.

"What do you mean?" asked Petra.

"We're all going to die anyway. Our cybernetics brought us another chance, but we'll die eventually." answered Triela.

"I never figured you to be an emo." answered Petra.

Triela let out a little chuckle.

"I'm be pragmatic." replied Triela.

"However you want to spin it." shrugged Petra.

"I should get going." said Triela.

"So should I." said Petra.

Petra finished off her cigarette.

"Nice talking to ya." said Petra.

Triela let a faint smile come across her face.

"Nice talking to you." said Triela.

Petra put out her cigarette and left with Triela following shortly after. Triela wandered down the hallways thinking of her conversation with Petra and thinking. Triela entering her room where she found Claes finishing The Name of the Rose.

"Didn't you read that one before?" asked Triela.

Triela shut the down and walked over to her bed.

"Yes." answered Claes.

Claes finished her book and sat up.

"Jean won't buy anymore." added Claes.

"Of course." replied Triela, not surprised in the least.

"He claims they're frivolous." added Claes.

"Oh please." said Triela, rolling her eyes.

"So, what's new?" asked Claes.

"I saw Petra coming from Elsa's room." answered Triela.

"Oh my. How intriguing." mused Claes.

"I talked to her, but she wouldn't give me a straight answer." continued Triela.

"She is definitely in cahoots with Elsa." said Claes.

Triela walked over to her teddy bear collection.

"She seemed to try and lead the conversation to Lauro." noted Triela.

"Any news from Hislhire?" asked Claes.

"He talked to Jean." answered Triela, bothered.

"What's got you down?" asked Claes curious.

"Talking to Petra, I couldn't help but think of my own mortality." answered Triela.

"It's reality we'll have have to face." noted Cales.

"I said something similar, but Petra called me emo. Whatever that means." said Triela.

"Probably some slang word." said Claes, with a wave of her hand.

"Regardless, it really got me thinking." said Triela.

"Don't worry about it." said Claes.

"Maybe you're right." replied Triela, "Then again..."

 

Meanwhile, Jean was in his office. The blond man was filling out paperwork most of which was due to the recent Venice Operation. Jean was in the middle of filling out his twenty paper this day when a knock came on the door. Jose opened the door and popped his head in.

"Chief Lorenzo has a few more papers you need to fill out." said Jose.

Jose came in and shut the door behind him.

"Put them down." said Jean.

Jean suffered a hand cramp and had to stop for a moment.

"Your hand has to hurt." said Jose.

"It is nothing." replied Jean.

"Any news from the FRF?" asked Jose.

"They've gone underground and have made no noise since Venice." answered Jean.

"Damn. We were so close." sighed Jose.

"I let them down." said Jean.

"Who?" asked Jose.

"Sophia, our parents and Enrica." answered Jean.

Both Jean and Jose winced a moment, recalling their meetings with the ghost of their little sister.

"Regardless, we will still find Dante and when we do..." said Jean, clenching his fist.

"I feel the same." agreed Jose.

Jean gave his brother an interested glance.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jean.

"No. I am fine." answered Jose.

"You're acting different." replied Jean.

"I'm fine." said Jose.

"It is no matter." said Jean.

"Will Bernardo have another cyborg?" asked Jose.

Jean smiled softly, having figured out what was wrong with Jose.

"I have yet to decide." answered Jean.

Jean and Jose stared gave each other a glance.

"Is there anything else?" asked Jean.

"Not right now." answered Jose.

Another moment of silence followed.

"It does seems like James is getting more and more suspicious." noted Jean.

"Whatever." sighed Jose.

"You don't seem to care." said Jean.

"It's none of my business." replied Jose.

"You've changed." thought Jean.

"I'm leaving now." stated Jose.

Jose turned and walked away.

"I wonder what Enrica would think about this new attitude." mused Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-nine finished. Next time, we continue onward. Please review.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, James and Elsa gain a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

A dull gray sky blanked the Eternal City as soft snowflakes occasionally fell to the ground. Jean Croce had locked himself in his office spending all of his time hunting down Giacomo Dante. On this day, Jean continued his work when a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Jean, keeping his eyes glued on his paper work.

Ferro entered with an envelope and shut the door behind her.

"Sir, I have a report for you." said Ferro.

"Put it on my desk. " said Jean.

Ferro walked over and put the envelope on the desk.

"Sir, this is important." noted Ferro.

"I will get to it when I need to." replied Jean.

"Sir, it is vital." stated Ferro.

"This is more important." countered Jean.

"This was given urgent priority by Defense Minister Petris herself." said Ferro.

Jean stopped knowing he couldn't ignore this. He opened the envelope and read the contents.

"Well I see why this was given importance." sighed Jean.

Jean leaned back and sighed.

"Are there any available fratellos?" asked Jean.

Ferro thought for a moment.

"The Dante affair has all our fratellos busy." answered Ferro.

Jean thought for a moment.

"We'll assign the James/Elsa fratello." decided Jean.

"Considering English is his native tongue, that does make sense." agreed Ferro.

Jean quickly went back to what he was doing before.

"Get them. I need to work." said Jean.

"Yes sir." replied Ferro.

 

Ferro left and tracked down James doing paperwork. She explained the situation to him and James eagerly agree to accept the mission. James took the envelope and walked off to find Elsa. James found his cyborg in her room cleaning her guns. He entered and she stood at attention for him.

"That is not needed." said James.

"Understood sir." said Elsa.

Elsa relaxed and sat back down.

"It looks like you and I are on another mission of our." said James.

Just give me orders and I will follow them." said Elsa.

James winced a bit at this before holding out the envelope.

"We'll have two targets to hunt down." began James.

James opened the envelope revealing a picture of a man with way hair.

"This is Antonio Russo. His nickname is the "Serpent of Verona" which is what he's better known as." continued James

"He bombed the Roman amphitheater in Verona, Veneto." noted Elsa.

"How did you know that?" asked James.

"I recall Jean talking about it." answered Elsa.

"He's loyal to the FRF and been hiding. We're sure he went into exile but, recently returned." said James.

"Is that why we're hunting him?" asked Elsa.

"Part of it. We believe he's been in communication with Dante." answered James.

"Understood." replied Elsa.

James removed the picture to reveal another. This was of a woman with blond hair.

"This is "Doctor" Jillian Plummer." said James, "But, I would hardly call her a doctor."

A look of disgust crossed his face.

"She graduated from Cardiff University of Medicine, but her teachers noted she lacked the compassion to be a doctor." continued James.

"How so?" asked Elsa.

"On her application to City Hospital in Birmingham, England she listed Josef Mengele as her idol." answered James.

Elsa sat quietly.

"She claimed to be blacklisted, rightfully so, and she worked as a mercenary doctor. She's bee working with the FRF and God only knows what she did. She lives in Milan, but the fear is she'll flee the country." explained James.

"Right sir." said Elsa.

 

James left and Elsa immediately began to pack. James went off and he also began to pack and prepare for their mission. The two met at James' car thirty minutes later and took off. A long period of silence followed as Elsa stared at the road ahead. Disheartened, James decided to speak up.

"So Elsa, want to continue our history lesson?" asked James.

"I guess so." answered Elsa.

"As I noted nine monarchies made up the Italian peninsula. The Duchy of Parma, Duchy of Modena and Regio were both small insignificant while the Grand Duchy of Tuscany had some signifigance. The Kingdom of the Two Sicilies ruled the south and Sicily." explained James.

"Right." said Elsa.

"The Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia and Kingdom of Illyria (1815-1848) were under Italian rule while the Papal States controlled much of Central Italy. The Kingdom of Sardinia rule the titular island, Liguria and Piedmont." continued James.

"Yes." said Elsa, flatly.

James thought for a moment.

"Did I mention the Duchy of Lucca?" asked James.

"I don't think so." answered Elsa.

"The Duchy of Lucca was formed by the Congress of Vienna around the Lucca region. Duchess Maria Luisa of Lucca ruled from 1815 to 182 and her son Charles was Duke of Lucca. He became Duke Charles II of Parma in 1847 and the Duchy of Lucca was annexed to the Grand Duchy of Tuscany." explained James.

"Fascinating." replied Elsa stoic.

"In 1848, revolution rocked Europe and the Revolutions of 1848 reached the Italian states." said James.

"Of course." said James, flat.

"The Republic of San Marco was established in Venice while Italians established the Provision Government of Milan during the Five Days in Milan. Liberals forces King Ferdinand II of the Two Sicilies tried to halt change, but rebellion broke out and a war of independence broke out in Sicily. A revolutionary government was established in Florence while Pope Pius IX fled Rome as the Roman Republic (19th Century) was formed with Giuseppe Mazzini as a key figure." continued James.

"Indeed." sighed Elsa.

"The Kingdom of Sardinia tried to aid the rebels, but they were defeated at the Battle of Novara (1849) which led King Charles Albert of Sardinia to abdicate in favor of his son King Victor Emmanuel II. The revolutions were put down and the old order restored." finished James.

"In deed they were." said Elsa.

"Let's head north if you're bored." proposed James.

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa.

"To Germany." answered James.

"Okay sir." said Elsa, surprised.

"Good. Their history is tied with Italian history and here is it vital." said James.

"The Holy Roman Empire existed for a millennium before being replaced by the Confederation of the Rhine by Napoleon. It was then the German Confederation under the Austrian Empire after 1815 but, they offered the crown of a united Germany to King Fredrick William IV of Prussia who rejected it." explained Elsa.

James chuckled at this.

"Very good." said James.

"I learned it from my lessons and general books." said Elsa.

"Very good. The Prussian monarch rejected a crown "from the gutter" as he put it. Prussia fought the First Schelswig War against Denmark, but they were defeated." said James.

"True." said Elsa, slouching.

James bit his lip at this.

"In 1859, the Sardianian Army backed by France defeated the Austrian Army and annexed Lombardy. Austria refused to give it to Sardinia so they gave Lombardy to France who passed it to Sardinia." explained James.

"Yup." said Elsa flatly.

"The reactionary states found themselves under attack from liberal, nationalists revolutionaries. In the Papal States, the Edgardo Mortara incident only furthered support for a

"I don't believe I am familiar with that." said Elsa.

"Edgardo Mortara was a Jew who had been given an emergency baptism. When Pope Pius IX found out he had officials take Edgardo from his family and raised him Catholic." said James.

"I see how that would hurt the image of the Papal States." said Elsa.

"Revolutionaries forced Duke Robert of Parma, Duke Francis V of Modena and Grand Duke Leopold II of Tuscany to abdicate and merged them together to form the United Provinces of Central Italy. They added the Papal Legations and soon approved annexation by Sardinia." continued James.

"Right sir." said Elsa.

"In the South, Giuseppe Garibaldi and the Red Shirts launched their Expedition of the Thousand easily taking control of Sicily. They crossed the Straits of Messinia and managed to overthrow King Francis II of the Two Sicilies." said James.

"What happened next?" asked Elsa halfheartedly.

"Garibaldi turned it over to the Kingdom of Sardinia which led to the creation of the Kingdom of Italy. The capital was Turin until 1865 then Florence. Venetia and Latium remained out of Italian rule." answered James.

"Fascinating." said Elsa, rolling her eyes.

A few moments of silence followed.

"We don't have to keep going if you don't want." said James.

Elsa looked at her handler and thought for a moment.

"It's fine sir." replied the blond.

"Are you sure?" asked James.

"Yes sir." answered Elsa.

"Is she doing this for me?" asked James to himself.

The American thought for a moment before deciding to continue.

"Prussia and the Austrian Empire united to defeat Denmark in the Second Schleswig War. They then formed an alliance with Italy." added James.

"Yes sir." said Elsa.

"In 1866, Prussia and Austria fought in the Seven Weeks's War which Prussia won. Prussia took the German Confederation which became the North German Confederation while Italy joined the war on the Prussian side and were allowed to annex Venetia." said James.

"Then Italy annexed Rome." noted Elsa.

"Prussia defeated France in the Franco-Prussian War from 1870 to 1871. This allowed Prussia and the North German Confederation to unite as the German Empire with King Wilhelm I of Prussia becoming Emperor Wilhelm I of Germany. The French were forced to withdraw their forces from Rome which allowed the Italian Royal Army to annex the city ending the Papal States." finished James.

"Rome became the Italian capital of Italy soon after." said Elsa.

"It was in 1871." confirmed James.

A silence followed this.

"Elsa, what is wrong?" asked James.

"Nothing sir." answered Elsa.

"You can tell me." replied James.

"Okay then." said a concerned James.

 

The two sat in silence for the rest of the trip. They soon arrived in Florence - the last location of Antonio Russo. They stopped at a hotel and got a room. They got settled and James pulled put the envelope with all the information they had on him. James began to read through it, but he focused more on Elsa than that.

"Elsa, please tell me what's wrong." requested James.

"Nothing is wrong sir." replied Elsa.

"Don't give me that." said James.

Elsa wince at this, wanting to be truthful with her handler.

"I am all right sir." said Elsa.

"I demand-" began James.

James stopped when he realized the ramifications of what he was saying.

"Please. I'm not ordering you, I am asking you." said James.

"I'm fine sir." said Elsa.

"She won't open up to me." thought James.

James hearkened back to his CIA training.

"Are you having trouble in your classes?" asked James.

"No sir." answered Elsa.

"Are you having...feminine problems?" asked James.

"No ." answered Elsa.

"Is it your conditioning?" asked James.

This time, Elsa paused for a moment.

"No." answered Elsa.

"You're lying." noted James.

Elsa wince at this.

"I want you to be honest."said James.

Elsa closed her eyes and didn't answer.

"Elsa." said James with force.

"I...am fine sir." repeated Elsa.

James rubbed his eyes and thought. He then let out a sigh.

"Look, I know you're lying to me." began James.

Elsa winced at this statement.

"It seems like I would have to force it our of you." said James.

Elsa gulped at this.

"I am not going to do it." said James.

"Sir..." said Elsa.

James knelt down to face Elsa.

"I do care about you and I refuse to do something like that." finished James.

Elsa looked silently at her handler.

"Thank you sir." replied Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter forty and I hope you liked it. Dr. Plummer and Antonio Russo are OCs of mine and the later was featured in "Wild Card" be earlier fanfic. Next time, the hunt for Russo begins. Please review.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do intend to wrap this story up soon as it fell its dragged a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't Gunslinger Girl

A bitter Winter wind blew through the city of Florence. Outside, people walked around bundled as much as possible to deal with the cold. In their apartment, James and Elsa were getting ready for this assignment to track down Antonio Russo. Elsa was showering at the moment while James packed. However, the former CIA agent was pre-occupied with thoughts about Elsa.

"I wonder how she's doing?" asked James to himself.

James paused for a moment and shook his head.

"I have to focus. Remember your training." said James.

James continued to pack, but he couldn't shake the persistent thoughts of Elsa.

"Oh Milena, you would help me." sighed James.

James though of his former lover and what she would say.

"You'd tell me to sit down and try to talk to her. I tried that." continued James.

James completely stopped what he was doing.

"Elsa, what could be bothering you so much?" asked James.

James rubbed her eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Why can't you open up?" asked James.

James heard the faucet stop.

"She must be finished." concluded James.

James returned to packing as Elsa got dressed and exited the bathroom.

"I will be ready momentarily." said Elsa.

James looked down and noticed something missing.

"Where's your bracelet?" asked James.

"It wouldn't fit under my bundles of clothing so I have left it." answered Elsa.

James winced slightly but, he tried to hid it.

"Understood. Get ready." said James.

"Right sir." replied Elsa, who walked away.

"Oh Elsa." said James sadly.

 

Elsa got dressed and packed quickly. She and James then departed looking for Antonio Russo. They searched the seedy underground where they had their best chance. A shady rat approached after overhearing them and offered to give them a lead. He demanded money, but James had Elsa throw him to the ground and jam her pistol in his head. He quickly gave up the information for free as a result. James and Elsa left and headed to a small strip club tucked away among other buildings.

"This is it." said James

"Understood." replied Elsa.

Elsa unbuckled her seat and began to open the door.

"Elsa, I don't think you should follow me." said James.

"Sir, I am your cyborg. I want to follow you." said Elsa.

"It's not appropriate." said James.

"But sir..." began Elsa.

James held up his finger cutting her off.

"Stay here. That's an order." stated James.

Elsa'a conditioning kicked in.

"Right." said Elsa.

James exited the car and walked up to the burly guard.

"ID." said the guard.

James pulled out a fake ID and showed it to the man.

"Go ahead." said the guard.

"This was made by the intelligence so it must be good...or he's an idiot." thought James.

 

James entered the strip club. It was dimly lite with a long runway ending with a pole. A stage was situated behind it with a thick red curtain blocking the back. On the left, a small bar was situated with an older man at bartender.

"I'll start there." decided James.

James walked over to the bartender.

"What'll it be?" asked the bartender.

"Information." answered James.

James pulled out a picture of Russo and placed it on the bar counter.

"I'm looking for this man and a little bird told me he comes here." said James.

"Yeah. He comes by ever now and again. However, he usual doesn't leave on his own." mused the bartender.

"Too drunk?" asked James.

"He doesn't seem to understand boundaries." answered the bartender.

"The old "not touching" rule." laughed James.

"Yup. He seems to like grabbing the buttock of many girls and is usually tossed out on his on buttock." explained the bartender.

"I assume you don't know where I can find him." said James.

The bartender pointed to the stage where a brunette had removed her bra and now stripped off her panties leaving herself totally nude.

"She was his favorite girl. She might know." said the bartender.

"Thanks." replied James.

James took the photo and turned around.

"I appreciate it." added James.

James began to walk when the man extended his hand.

"One moment. Please come back." requested the bartender.

James stopped and walked back.

"What do you need?" asked James.

"I need to ask a question." answered the bartender.

The bartender motioned to James who leaned in.

"You're with the government, aren't you?" asked the bartender.

"Maybe." answered James.

"I might not be the best with technology, but I can Google. The fool even used his own name." explained the bartender.

"Did you report him?" asked James.

"I tried, but it mustn't have gone anywhere." answered the bartender.

"Bureaucracy is a bitch." sighed James.

"I am a patriot and I don't want Italy to be partitioned." stated the bartender.

James smiled at this.

"It's good to know people like you still exist. Take care." replied James.

James headed off and went to the back. The guard stopped him but, James flashed his badge and explained the situation so the guard went to talk to the owner. He came back and let James in. James found the girl getting dressed.

"How did you get back here?" asked the girl, "Security!"

"They let me in. My name is James Harrison." answered the ex-CIA agent.

James showed his badge to the girl mused the situation.

"What do you guys want?" asked the girl.

"Information." answered James, "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Giuliana. Giuliana Amendola." answered the girl.

James pulled out the photo and showed it to the girl.

"I need information about this guy." continued James.

"Oh God. That prick can't let me alone." sighed Giuliana.

"So you do know him." mused James.

"Unfortunately." sighed Giuliana.

"Tell me about him." requested James.

"What is this about?" asked Giuliana.

"He's a wanted terrorist." answered James.

"It figures I would date a terrorist." replied Giuliana.

"Tell me everything." said James.

"It started two years ago. He started stopping by and was eager to throw cash around." began Giuliana.

"Did he say where the money was from?" asked James.

"No. But, he tossed it around like nothing." answered Giuliana.

"Proceed." said James.

"He spent a lot of time but, was too...handy." said Giuliana.

"So I've heard." chuckled James.

"He set his sights on me." continued Giuliana.

"Why did he set your sights on you?" asked James.

"I don't know." answered Giuliana, shrugging her shoulders.

"Go on." said James.

"He and I talked and we actually started dating." confessed Giuliana.

Giuliana sighed and rubbed her face.

"I was such a damn fool!" cried Giuliana.

"What happened?" asked James.

"He was such a mooch. All he did was watch television, surf the web and sleep." answered Giuliana.

"Man, some guy." mused James sarcastically.

"It gets better." said Giuliana.

"Tell me please." requested James.

"The bastard was screwing a co - worker. We had a blowing out and she quit." explained Giuliana.

"Ouch." said James, wincing.

"The bastard still calls me too." added Giuliana.

"Repeat that." said James.

"He still calls me." said Giuliana.

"Excellent." said James softly.

"What do you want with him anyway?" asked Giuliana.

"He's a wanted terrorist responsible for bombing the amphitheater in Verona." answered James.

"Just my freaking luck." sighed Giuliana.

"I want you to help me. Let me tap your phone and I'll trace his call." said James.

"Okay." agreed Giuliana.

Giuliana wrote down her address and gave it to James.

"Tell me, why did you become a stripper to begin with?" asked James.

"A shitty home life." answered Giuliana, "I sometimes think of changing lifestyles..."

"I suggest you try. You're worth a lot more than this." said James.

"Thanks." replied Giuliana.

 

James left and reported back in to Jean. He then filled Elsa in and she accepted this obeying her handler. They arrived at Giuliana's residence. Giuliana was amazed by the young girl, but James explained by saying she was his partner and suggesting she not ask too many questions. James tapped their phone and they waited but, he didn't call. The scenario repeated the next night as well. Finally, on the third night the phone rang and Giuliana answered it.

"Hello." said Giuliana.

("Hey baby, it's me.") said Russo, on the line.

"Go time." thought James.

"What do you want?" asked Giuliana.

("Geez, you're grilling me. I didn't realize this was the Inquisition.") answered Giuliana.

"You didn't give me a direct answer." noted Giuliana.

("So it's a crime to call your girlfriend now?") asked Russo.

"It is when he's a lazy, two-timing rat." answered Giuliana.

("I told you I'm sorry already.") replied Russo.

"I've heard that before." said Giuliana.

("I really mean it.") said Russo.

"I've heard that one too." replied Giuliana.

("You're busting my nuts...and not in a good way.") said Russo.

James rolled his eyes at this line as Giuliana turned her head.

"What do I do?" asked Giuliana softly.

"Meeting." answered James softly.

"Why did you call?" asked Giuliana.

("I've got a nasty case of blue balls.") answered Russo.

"You're slut can't help?" asked Giuliana.

("She's giving me the cold shoulder. Says I take too much money.") answered Russo.

"Okay Antonio, I'll meet you." said Giuliana, grinding her teeth.

("Hot damn!") cried Russo.

"When should we met?" asked Giuliana.

("I'm ready any time.") answered Russo.

Giuliana fought back the urge to vomit as James did a quick search on his phone.

"The Boboli Gardens." whispered James.

"How about The Boboli Gardens?" asked Giuliana.

("Perfect.") answered Russo.

Giuliana knew full well Russo had an exhibitionism fetish.

("When?") asked Russo.

Giuliana turned again to James.

"Tomorrow night." whispered James.

"How about tomorrow night?" asked Giuliana.

("Sounds great. I'll see ya.") answered Russo.

Russo hung up and Giuliana did the same.

"Thank you very much for your co - operation." said James.

"No problem." answered Giuliana.

Giuliana thought for a moment.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Giuliana.

"I can't say." answered James.

James saw a hint of concern in her eyes.

"I suggest you forget him. Even if a part of you does love him, he's a low life and a terrorist. You're better off with out him." said James.

Giuliana let out a sigh.

"You're right." agreed Giuliana.

"Tomorrow night, the Serpent of Verona dies." thought James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter forty-one finished and I hope you liked it. Next time, James and Elsa confront Russo. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm going to end it there. I'm trying to get through the episodes/chapters on Elsa quickly so bare with me here. I will keep going on this story and "GSG: The Twilight Zone" flipping back and forth between the two. I will also be taking a hiatus from Gunslinger Girl soon because frankly I feel slightly burned out but I will return. I will get one more chapter of this story and my other up before that break. Anyway, I hope you guys will stick with me and please review!


End file.
